The Wicked West
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU story. The Old West of Oz was a brutal place, but justice has an ace up its sleeve, and that ace is E. Thropp. When E. Thropp has to rescue the Upland heiress, Galinda, she'll find out she's in for much more than she bargained for. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1: E Thropp

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T: **Mainly for language and violence. Also there are brief sexual themes.

**Author's Note: **The story is an AU that makes Oz like the Wild West in the 1880s. Remember feedback on the story, or what I can do to improve my writing is always welcome.

**The Wicked West**

Chapter 1: E. Thropp

Welcome to the wild west of Oz in the year 1887! A merciless place where one could make their fortune or get swallowed up in the vast area. Something as simple as a saloon, in a place called, "The Emerald City," was no exception to the rule. A group of five gunslingers were all playing a round of cards, and it wasn't long before a fight began to break out between two of them.

"Why you're nothing but a cheat! You're a no good cheat, Avaric! I see that hidden ace card up your sleeve!"

"You're a damn fool, Tibbett! It's not an ace card. It's my lucky joker card," Avaric protested.

"You're the joker!" Tibbett shouted, as he flipped over the table in a fit of rage. Both men leaped from their chairs and drew their guns. The other three men who were playing quickly fled to avoid the brawl.

"Easy now boys, there's no need to fly off the handle," the bartender replied, with a shake of his head. Hardly a day went by that a fight didn't break out.

"Stay out of this Oscar!" Avaric snapped.

"I would mind Oscar. He's a wise man," a well defined and intimidating voice came out.

Both men turned to see a lone figure standing in the shadows. As the figure walked into the light their true identity was revealed.

"It's E. Thropp!" Avaric cried out in shock.

's had an intimating manner about her. Her raven hair flowed down just passed her shoulders. She was dressed in all black and her cowboy hat was no exception. The only thing that she wore that wasn't traditional gunslinger attire was a white colored Indian feather that was tied to her left arm. She then flicked her hat to show off her skin, which was a green tint before lowering her hand covered in a black glove, made from buckskin, near her Colt Peacemaker.

"Come on now, boys, put away your guns and clean the mess you made," E. Thropp growled, as her brown eyes bore into them. The two men worked quickly to set the table back up before fleeing at an alarming pace.

"Thank you, E. Thropp, I didn't feel like cleaning up after those guys. Anyway, I heard you are looking for work," Oscar said, as he leaned in close, so no one else could hear him.

"And what if I am?" the green woman asked, as she tipped her black cowboy hat back, and threw a few coins on the table.

"Take a look at this," Oscar pocketed the coins and slid Elphaba a glass of whiskey before handing her a worn piece of paper about the job. The green skinned bounty-hunter quickly snatched it up. "It seems like Galinda Upland, the daughter and heiress of the famous Upland family, has been kidnapped."

"Who's kidnapped her?"

"The Heartless Tin Man," Oscar whispered in a low voice. "But his real name is Boq."

"Isn't that the same outlaw that rips out the hearts of the people he kills?" Elphaba asked, as she drowned her drink.

Oscar nodded. "That's the one. I have even heard rumors that he collects the hearts! Or does he feed them to his dogs? Blast, I can't remember!"

"Sounds like a nice guy," Elphaba answered sarcastically, as she wiped her mouth clean. "But I'm sure I can defeat him with my Colt Peacemaker and Winchester Rifle helping me out. Thanks for the information. I think I'll head out now."

Just then two skimpy dressed women who were obvious part of the brothel, which was also in the saloon, nearly skipped over to the emerald gunslinger's side.

"Oh, E. Thropp you aren't leaving so soon, are you?" one of the women asked, as she seductively pawed at Elphaba's arms to pull her closer, as the second woman rubbed the green woman's shoulders.

"Shenshen, Pfannee, don't distract me. I need to hit the trial before dust," Elphaba muttered as she tried to twist herself away, but the two prostitutes held strong.

"Come on, E. Thropp, you're no doubt determined, but you can see we are too," Pfannee whispered huskily, as she placed one of Elphaba's hands on her hip.

"We're here to entertainment you. Besides, we never did thank you for bringing that son of bitch to justice last week. You remember, don't you? He was beating on one of the girls here at the brothel," Shenshen breath was hot on Elphaba's neck as she spoke. "And with your Colt Peacemaker you put him in his place."

"Yeah, you put him in his place alright...a grave that is. Now come upstairs and let us thank you," Pfannee added, with a flirtatious grin, as she began to lead the green woman up towards the brothel rooms.

"You two ladies better not spend all night with the emerald bounty-hunter!" the Madam, or boss of brothel, Madam Morrible shouted. "We got paying customers waiting you know!"

"We know," Shenshen answered, as she practically waved Morrible off. Oscar only watched as the three women disappeared upstairs. He knew it was going to be awhile before Elphaba hit the trail.

...X...

A couple of hours later Elphaba came down from upstairs. A sly grin played upon E. Thropp's lips as she fixed her belt, gave a satisfied grin to Oscar, and exited the saloon where her horse waited.

The chocolate brown mare gave a snort when she saw her master. It was like she was almost asking what took her so long?

"Sorry, I'm late, Broomstick, but Pfannee and Shenshen, at the brothel, made me offer I couldn't refuse," Elphaba ended with a cackle, as she mounted the horse and made a quick clicking sound. Within seconds the green skinned gunslinger was headed off towards the Upland Ranch.

After awhile of some hard traveling, E. Thropp arrived at the Upland ranch. Wordlessly, Elphaba dismounted Broomstick and walked up to the large ranch. Not too far from that was a mansion of enormous size.

Elphaba made sure her hat was covering her face when she knocked on the door. Within seconds the door flew open and a high-class gentleman stood before her. He was dressed in fine clothes that were covered with oddly colored blue stones. His hair was slicked back with some sort of grease and even though it looked nice enough, the smell from the grease was less than appealing

"What do you want?" the man demanded with a distasteful scowl.

"I'm here about the bounty-hunter job to bring the Tin Man to justice, and save the Upland daughter," Elphaba growled in an aggressive tone.

The man nodded and let Elphaba inside. He then shouted, "Master Highmuster! Lady Larena! Someone has answered the ad!"

Elphaba was lead into an impressive living room. It was covered with beautiful designed pieces of art, well crafted statues, imported furniture, and expressive heirlooms. The green woman was brought before a well dressed man and woman. She assumed these two must be Mr. and Mrs. Upland.

"This bounty-hunter thinks he can take on the Tin Man," the gentleman, who had led her to the Uplands, told Highmuster.

"What makes you think you can find the Tin Man and bring him to justice?" Highmuster asked, barely looking up from his work.

"Because I'm the best," Elphaba replied, as she lifted her head to show off her green face as well as her commanding stare.

Mr. Upland wasn't expecting a female voice much less an emerald skin. "Wait, a second, don't I know you?" he asked, as he nearly jumped to his feet and pointed at the emerald gunslinger.

"My name is Elphaba but most know me as E. Thropp."

"E. Thropp? You want the great Uplands to hire you? You're a wicked, brutal, bounty-hunter! You're no saint!" Fiyero growled.

"And I'm no devil either," Elphaba answered before spiting on the man's boots. "And who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Lady Galinda's fiancé," Fiyero spat.

The green woman gave out a snort as Larena asked her husband, "Why can't we just hire a nice level-headed sheriff to save our, precious, Galinda?"

"Because sheriffs don't know how to deal with outlaws of this caliber," Elphaba answered in a powerful tone.

"You're pretty much an outlaw yourself," Highmuster snapped, as he looked the emerald bounty-hunter up and down before his top lip curled in disgust.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can call me that. Listen, Mister, if you don't like my appearance and my reputation, then I'll go. I won't let myself be insulted by some two-faced weasel like yourself."

"Who do you think you are?" Highmuster growled, as he puffed out his chest to look more intimating.

"I think I'm the only one with the balls to go after the Tin Man and save your daughter," Elphaba replied, her voice soaking with confidence. Highmuster took a few steps back like an out of line child who had put in his place. Elphaba cackled softy at seeing this.

"As much as I hate to admit it, E. Thropp is right. She's the only one who's willing to go after the Tin Man," Highmuster let out an angry sigh before adding, "Alright, you got the job, please, we just want our daughter back safe and sound."

Elphaba gave her hat a quick flick, nodded her head, and headed towards the exit. The green gunslinger then turned around, one last time to the Uplands, and before she left said, "You know why they call me E. Thropp? It's because my enemies know if they cross Thropp they'll drop...dead."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Elphaba took a quick inventory of her supplies to make sure she had enough for the journey. She made a quick stop at a general store and picked up some flint, canteens, some food items, and extra bullets for her guns.

"If I can pull this job off, Broomstick, we'll be sent for a few months at least," E. Thropp said, as she patted the mare on the nose. "The Uplands have no problem offering a high reward to get their daughter back, but the Tin Man is not someone to underestimate. As far as I know, he's killed everyone who's tried to bring him to justice." Elphaba also began to wonder what this Galidna was like. She assumed that a lady of that high class had to be a southern belle of sorts.

The chocolate colored horse just let out an impatience snort as she stomped her hoof against the ground. "Okay, okay, we're going." With those words Elphaba thundered off in the direction the Tin Man and his men were last seen.

...X...

Traveling proved to be very difficult. After the third day of traveling, the sun's heat stung with a vexing quality, and Elphaba had to make more stops than she would have liked. Broomstick seemed to be fairing okay, but the emerald gunslinger knew better. Her horse was a stubborn one, and she was known to be put up a tough front even when she was exhausted.

They also had to travel over a bridge that scared Elphaba beyond belief because a river lay under the bridge. E. Thropp had a great fear of large bodies of water. Ironically enough she could swim, but she still feared the water, and avoided it as much as possible. After filling up her canteens, it was another hour before they found a shady patch to make their camp for the night.

It was late evening the next day before Elphaba saw some rocky mountains up ahead. This place was the usual hiding spot of the Tin Man and his band of cutthroats. E. Thropp only went a bit further with Broomstick before sliding off the saddle.

"Sorry, Broomstick, I'm going to have to leave you here. I can't afford to have you wounded. I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Almost like she understood her green master, the brown mare bobbed her head before watching her take off towards the rock made mountains.

...X...

The sun was quickly setting and Elphaba was thankful for that. She was able to get into a good position, around the rocks, and secure a protective hiding spot in clear view of the Tin Man and his men. E. Thropp could see there were five men, counting the Tin Man, and away in the corner was a young woman who was clearly, the Upland daughter, Galinda. Her hands and feet were bound and the stains on her cheeks showed she had been crying.

Elphaba growled in extreme rage when she saw Galinda had a discolored cheek. The gunslinger knew it had to be from being struck.

"No good bastards, picking on a young woman like that," Elphaba replied, through clenched teeth. Her anger subsided as she did a quick scan over the Tin Man. He was a shockingly short, but Elphaba was sure he got this name because of the bizarre silver armor he wore.

Suddenly one of the Tin Man's men started to talk, "Hey, Boq, when are we going to have some fun with the Upland girl? We barely got a chance to feel her up much less take a gander under her dress."

"I already told, Fred, after we eat! We can each have turn, now, shut the hell up! If it will tie you over, you can feel her up again until the main event," the Tin Man snapped, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The outlaw named Fred stared lustfully at the blonde woman and laughed softly, "Don't mind if I do." Galinda's face went white from fear, and Elphaba's anger returned with a vengeance.

"We'll see about that you son of a bitch!" E. Thropp cocked her Colt Peacemaker and bullets flew cutting down the man named Fred instantly.

"We're under attack!" the Tin Man shouted, as she leaped behind a bolder with his remaining three men. Galinda let out a scream, flattened her body to the ground, and covered her head the best she could.

"Go and get out of here Boq! We'll hold them off!" One of his men said, and the Tin Man made no protest as he took off to safety.

Elphaba let more bullets rain down and was able to wound two of the men. They howled in pain, and she silenced them forever with two well placed bullets. Only one man was left and he fled, without a second thought, after his leader.

E. Thropp was tempted to go after him, but she knew it was best to hit the trail as soon as possible. The reward offered by the Uplands was only to get their daughter back in one piece. They could care less if the Tin Man escaped or not.

After waiting a few seconds, to make sure it was truly safe, Elphaba came out from her hiding place. She could hear the young blonde woman whimpering as well as shaking from fear.

"You can lift your head up, most of your kidnapers are dead or have fled," Elphaba grumbled, as she keeled down next to the woman.

"Who are you?" the blonde woman asked. Her voice was soaked with fearfulness.

"I'm a bounty-hunter," E. Thropp answered, in a stern voice.

The Upland heiress wet her lips before asking, "Are you a good bounty-hunter or a bad bounty-hunter?"

"It all depends on who you talk to anyway, my name is Elphaba, but you can call me E. Thropp. I assume you're Lady Galinda" With those words the green gunslinger cut the blonde free from her ropes.

"You're E. Thropp?" Galinda questioned, as she recoiled back.

"Yeah, have you heard of me before?" Elphaba replied sarcastically, as she tugged on the blonde's arm. "Now, come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure by morning the Tin Man and the last remaining man in his band will be after us. The Tin Man is known to get revenge if he can pull it off. I'm sure he'll recruit a whole bunch of new gang members to his cause."

"I'm not leaving with a lowly bounty-hunter like yourself!" Galinda countered, as she pulled her arm free. "Isn't there a good-natured sheriff to escort me home?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth. She was losing her patience with this rich snob at an extreme pace. "All of the sheriffs that have tried to save you have either given up because they couldn't find the Tin man, or they have been murdered by him."

Galinda shook her head. "Well I'm not going with you. How do I know you're not going to sell me off as a slave, or hold me for a larger ransom?"

"Don't give me any ideas," Elphaba snarled, as she threw the blonde over her shoulder, and headed down to where Broomstick waited.

"Let me go! This is no way to treat a lady!" Galinda shouted, as she beat on the green woman's back.

"Stop hitting me or I'll shoot you!" Elphaba ended up saying. It was an empty threat but Galinda immediately stopped her assault and remained still. Once the blonde was thrown onto Broomstick's saddle only then did she begin to talk again.

"I loathe you! I loathe your face, your clothing; let's just say I loathe it all!" Galinda answered petulantly.

"Damn it, girl, well how about this? I loathe your voice!" Elphaba answered, as she made her voice extremely high to represent Galinda's own. "I'm Galinda, I'm a pain in the ass! La, la, la, LA! Now shut up, you ungrateful snob. I saved your life and I get treated this way? I guess no good deed goes unpunished." With those words she took mounted her horse and rode off.

...X...

The ride was hard, and Galinda spent most of the time complaining about some pointless and unchangeable element. It was a couple of hours before they stopped for a rest. E. Thropp was thankful the moon was out, but it was still too dark to travel and risk an injury. One false move and Broomstick could trip and maybe even become lame.

"Why are we stopping?" Galinda asked with a huff. She didn't like it one bit that she was alone with this ragamuffin woman.

"My horse can only take so much and so can I," Elphaba grumbled, as she began to lay out some bedrolls. "We made some good ground. We'll continue towards the bridge and within a few days you'll be home and I'll get my money. Now go to sleep."

"The bedroll is dirty," Galinda noted her tone snobbish.

"Then sleep on the cold dirt! I really don't give a shit!" E. Thropp barked.

If it was daytime the green gunslinger would have seen a look of pure horror on the blonde woman's face at the foul language. Galinda said no more though and hurried into her bedroll. Elphaba didn't go to sleep right away. She just made sure Broomstick was taken care of before letting sleep take her.

...X...

The sun was just rising when E. Thropp kicked Galinda gently to wake her. "Get up, girl; we got to get back on the trial just in case the Tin Man is following us. I have everything packed, so let's get going."

"But it's so early yet!" Galinda groaned, and attempted to submerge herself back into the bedroll.

"I said get up!" Elphaba shouted, as she pulled the rich woman to her feet.

"What about breakfast?" Galinda asked her voice hopefully.

Elphaba whispered another curse. "You'll get it when we're on the trial." The blonde woman went to protest, but thought better of it when she saw the gunslinger's hard gaze. E. Thropp helped her up on Broomstick before giving her a piece of jerky. She then mounted up herself and headed off. She could hear Galinda muttering about the jerky, but grinned when she ate it anyway.

It wasn't long before Elphaba pulled Broomstick to a halt. She let out an angry sigh as she looked at what was in front of her. The bridge she had used to come into this territory had been completely destroyed, and she thought she knew the reason why.

"Damn it!" Elphaba cursed.

Galinda's brow narrowed in confusion. "What's wrong? Why can't we go the way you came?"

"That's why," Elphaba said, as she motioned to the broken stagecoaches and vultures feasting on dead bodies. "It looks like desperados had a standoff with this town. The bridge leading back has been destroyed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if we can't cross the bridge, we are going to have to find another way to your parents' ranch."

"Is there another way?"

"There is but it's going to take double the time…maybe triple," Elphaba answered, with a frustrated sigh.

"Can't we just cross the river somehow?" Galinda asked innocently. "The bridge might not look as bad up close."

Elphaba reacted so strongly that her tone of voice scared Galinda. "Are you mad, girl? The currents would teach us a lesson we would never forget. That is...if we lived. We'll camp here for the night. First thing in the morning, we'll follow the river until we find some solid dry land again."

Galinda didn't like this answer. She had heard rumors that E. Thropp was extremely scared of large amounts of water. That was the most likely reason why the emerald bounty-hunter didn't want to attempt to cross.

"I heard you are terrified of water. Is that true E. Thropp?" Galinda questioned, in an arrogant tone.

"What are you blabbering about? I can swim!" Elphaba answered defensively.

The Upland heiress gave the bounty-hunter a hard stare. "I never asked you if you could swim. I asked you if you're frightened of water."

"What kind of question is that?" the emerald gunslinger snapped, clearly avoiding the question. She could see the look in Galinda's eyes and knew she couldn't dodge this question forever. "The best way to describe it is like this...I'm like a cat when it comes to water. I don't like it, but if I had to I could take the plunge." The blonde was satisfied with this answer and nodded her head.

E. Thropp just rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself, "This is going to be a long journey."


	3. Chapter 3: Facing a Fear

Chapter 3: Facing a Fear

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, when Galinda silently wriggled out of her bedroll and headed over to the broken bridge to have a look around. "It's not that bad," Galinda mused. "I'm sure, if we were very careful, we could make it over the river."

The blonde woman dripped her foot into the water, and pulled it out quickly because of the temperature. The water was quite cold, but she determined that the water couldn't be that deep. She placed her foot back into the water before dunking the second one in.

It wasn't long before Galinda became a bit more daring, and she went in ankle deep and then knee deep. She saw the river was moving fast, but she was too proud of herself to notice just how rapidly it was moving.

"This is easy," Galinda whispered to herself, but once she got waist deep that's when things went wrong. The Upland heiress soon lost her footing because the edge under the water suddenly dropped off. She tried desperately to gain control but it was too late, and with a splash, Galinda was at the mercy of the river.

E. Thropp had been answering nature's call when she heard the splash. She quickly finished and headed back to camp. "What the hell was that?" Elphaba peered over and saw Galinda's bedroll was empty. Her top lip curled up, and it wasn't long before she heard a frantic cry.

"Help! E. Thropp help me!"

The green gunslinger's eyes shot over to where she heard the frantic cry for help, and saw Galinda being pulled down the river at an alarming speed. Elphaba wasted no time grabbing a rope from Broomstick's saddle, mounting the horse at record speed, and taking off after the blonde woman.

"Elphaba, oh please, help!" Galinda wailed, in pure panic, as the uncontrollable water tossed her around with ease. The river's current was throwing her around like a leaf caught in a storm.

"Just try to stay calm! And keep your head above water as much as you can! I know it's hard but I'll get to you. Just give me time!" Elphaba shouted. With Broomstick's help she was able to get a good distance from Galinda, so she could tie the rope to a tree truck and the other end to her waist.

E. Thropp then stood at the end of the land preparing herself to jump in when Galinda came close enough. Fear and her own inner panic were written across Elphaba's face. Her hands were shaking slightly and her mind was lurching. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to jump freely into a large sum of water?

Time seemed to move in slow motion at that moment. E. Thropp's brain was screaming at her, pleading with her to NOT jump into the water. There was every possibility that she could drown trying to save the Upland heiress.

However Elphaba's heart was telling her just the opposite. Her heart beckoned her to jump in to rescue the blonde woman, for if she didn't Galinda would surely drown.

The inner war continued to confuse the green gunslinger, but when Galinda was in prefect range, E. Thropp swallowed her fear and leaped into the water. The shock of the raging water only stunned Elphaba for a second or two. She then held out her emerald hand and was able to make contact with Galinda. Elphaba's inner fears were overpowered by her determination to save the Upland heiress.

The gunslinger pulled the young blonde close and made sure she was holding onto her tightly before shouting, "I'm going to pull us to shore! Keep a tight hold on me!" Galinda nodded and let out a whimper in response. In turn, Elphaba used all her strength to swim and pull against the river's power and make it back to dry land.

Once back on solid ground, the two women just laid there for a few moments to get their breath back. It wasn't long before Elphaba got her voice back when she realized something of great value to her was missing.

"My black hat! Where's my hat?" the green woman scanned the area in a frenzy. All too soon she saw her black hat floating down the river. The speed of the current ensured that E. Thropp was never going to get her hat back.

"My hat! It's lost forever! Damn it! I'll never find a hat that good again," Elphaba muttered another curse or two before throwing her hands up in defeat. She then kicked the ground so a puff of dirt flew up into the air.

Galinda admitted she felt guilty that Elphaba had lost her hat. The green gunslinger had not only saved her life again, but did it by facing her own fear of water. However the Upland heiress was soon drawn to her soaked appearance.

"You think you got it bad? My dress is soaked and my shoes could be ruined!" The Upland heiress looked over herself in horror. Never before in her life did she feel so lowly. "I even think I broke a nail! Oh how very dreadful, it's worst than I thought! I have broken three nails!" Galinda placed the back of her hand on her forehead and it looked like she was about to swoon, at that very moment, from witnessing such chipped nails.

After a few more moments, E. Thropp let out a defeated sigh and coiled up the rope she had used to save Galinda. Her eyes were flooded with sadness, but she said no other words as she helped the heiress onto Broomstick's back and led them away, so they could return to their campsite.

All the while Galinda fussed about her hair and desperately tried to bring order to her disarray state.

...X…

After drying off, they packed everything up, and got back on a new trial, since they couldn't take the bridge. It wasn't long before E. Thropp let Galinda hear a good lecture.

"I can't believe you!" E. Thropp spat. "What in the hell were you thinking going into an unpredictable river like that? You could have drowned."

"I thought I could handle it," Lady Galinda answered her voice annoyed.

The gunslinger's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Well you thought wrong! How could you be so thickheaded? And to make matters worse, my hat is lost forever. By Ozma, how foolish can one person be?"

That was the last straw for Galinda. She couldn't stand being put down in such a way, so she fired back. "You're unbelievable! Goodness you're a wicked woman! You're a lowly bounty-hunter with no respect and honor. I have ten times the honor you'll EVER have." E. Thropp bit her tongue and did her best to ignore the arrogant comments, but the next sentence caused Elphaba to lose her temper. "I also heard you're an ally to that savage, murdering, Sioux tribe!"

E. Thropp reacted by removing her Colt Peacemaker and firing a warning shot into the air. Galinda froze from fear, and dared not say another word, especially with the emerald gunslinger staring at her with pure disdain.

Elphaba pulled Broomstick to a halt before speaking, "You better watch your mouth, my pretty, I don't take kindly to someone insulting the people I consider my friends."

They rode for a couple of hours, in complete silence, before a good place to rest presented itself. Galinda noticed that E. Thropp was still cross with her, so she took it upon herself to cook lunch.

Elphaba went off to find some more fire wood, and that's when Galinda got to work. The blonde woman had just finished when the green bounty-hunter returned.

"What have you done now?" the gunslinger snapped when she noticed Galinda was up to something. Her brown eyes narrowed in vexation and that seemed to highlight her hawk face.

Galinda swallowed hard from nerves, but after stuttering for a few moments said, "I made lunch. Do you want some?" She then held out a plate of food to Elphaba.

The emerald woman let out an unimpressed cough, set down the wood she had collected, but took the plate. She plopped down around the camp fire and cautiously tried the food. Elphaba eyes immediately lit up, and she began to consume the food like she hadn't eaten in days.

Galinda couldn't help but smile to see the usual stoic gunslinger enjoying her cooking. The food the blonde had made tasted very rich, and Elphaba nodded her head in approval.

At least this closed-minded snob could cook. E. Thropp knew her own cooking skills were horrible at best. If she could keep her own cooking down then she counted that as a success.

"I hope you can forgive me, Elphaba, I didn't mean to insult you or your friends. It's just I'm going by what my father has said and what he has been through. I really..." E. Thropp tuned out the heiress and smiled secretly when she realized the young woman was rambling. Her face was flushed pink and Elphaba couldn't help but think, for a few seconds, how beautiful she looked at that moment. The green skinned gunslinger only broke from her trace when Galinda gently touched her shoulder. "So to make a long story short, I hope you can forgive me." Galinda couldn't believe she had faced her own inner fear. This was speaking to the emerald gunslinger when she could easily still be in a foul mood.

Elphaba nodded her head and patted the empty spot on the log. She was silently asking Galinda to take a seat next to her. "Well you certainly softened my heart with your expert cooking skills. I haven't had a meal that tasted this good in ages. I'm sort of stunned that you being a high-class lady can cook so well. Don't you have your own personal cook that does that?"

"I do," Galinda admitted. "But my future husband, Fiyero, wants me to know how to do everything he thinks a normal wife needs to know."

Elphaba grumbled at this answer. Fiyero sounded controlling and she didn't like that one bit. "Yeah, I've met Fiyero; he didn't care for me at all. I could tell."

"You're an independent woman. He hates to see a woman like that," Galinda replied, as she subconsciously began to play with the straps on E. Thropp's leather vest.

"Then he must have been fuming," Elphaba answered with a sly grin. Galinda giggled but abruptly clung to the green woman when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "No need to be frightened, my pretty, just a gofer."

"Oh, how dreadfully silly of me," Galinda replied, with a nervous giggle. "I'm not usually this jumpy." Another rustle caused the same anxious reaction from the Upland heiress. The blonde then saw the true size of E. Thropp's rifle and her eyes widen astonishment. "My, my, what a big gun you have."

"Better to shoot my enemies with," E. Thropp replied with a cackle. The gleam in the gunslinger's brown eyes made the heiress nervous as well as aroused.

Galinda didn't know what to make of these conflicting feelings and ended up saying, "Good answer." She then nodded her head, as she brought her gaze back to the fire.

Elphaba didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed having the blonde woman so close to her. It was nice to have some company, but the green woman had to remind herself that this was a job. Once she brought Lady Galinda back to her family, she would never see her again.


	4. Chapter 4: A Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 4: A Pleasant Surprise

Elphaba and Galinda continued to follow the river in the hopes they would find a place they could cross. But as the hours passed their hopes grew dim. Elphaba made a cheerless grumble when she noticed the river emptied into a waterfall.

"I guess we'll have to keep riding until find a place to cut through," E. Thropp replied, with a sigh.

"At this rate it will take such a LONG time for you to get me home," Galinda nearly whined.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. "I can't change that but there's a town not too far from here. We should make it there by dusk, and we can rent a room at an inn."

"Mercy me, it will do my body good to sleep in a bed again!" Lady Galinda mused before scanning over her dress. "Oh, I look so awful! I don't even want to think about how my hair looks! At least I still have my commendable jewelry to show I'm from a high-class family. But how do you stand the dirt and the heat?"

"I guess I'm used to it, but I must admit, the heat is a burden now without my hat. I forgot just how bad it can be without it. No time to worry about it now though. We need to fill up the canteens and get moving. I don't want to be in this part of the area when darkness falls." Galinda only nodded at this and smiled knowing that if all went well; she would finally have a good night sleep in a long time.

...X...

It was dusk when Elphaba and Galinda rode into town. The blonde woman was delighted to see she was around civilization once again, and she couldn't wait to have her body be engulfed in a nice, soft, bed.

Elphaba lead Broomstick over to a hitch post before sliding down off the saddle. She helped Galinda down and tied Broomstick's reins to the post before whispering, "Now listen up, my pretty, we don't want to bring attention to ourselves. I'm sure the Tin Man and what's left of his men are searching for us. So we need to keep a low profile. With that being said you can't go by Lady Galinda. That name is too famous." She then led the blonde woman into a saloon.

"Oh but I love my name!" Galinda protested.

"You don't have to change it too much. Just enough so people won't think you are the heiress to the Upland ranch," E. Thropp replied, as she scanned the area around her.

"How about Glinda then?" the blonde asked her voice hopeful.

"Works for me, now Glinda, stay close and don't go wandering off. I need to make some more money, so we can ensure that room at the inn for tonight," Elphaba said, as she pulled Glinda even closer when she saw a drunken man leer at the blonde woman.

Glinda's eyes drew together in confusion. "What are you going to do to make some extra money this late?"

"With fifty-two lucky charms," Elphaba snickered, as she pointed to a group of men sitting around a table playing cards.

"You're going to gamble?" The Upland heiress looked at the gunslinger dubiously.

"Why not? I ain't too bad at it. I can hold my own, but I got to wait until the next round. They're already too far into this one. But that's fine with me. I want to get something strong to wet my whistle anyway." With that Elphaba headed over to the bartender.

Suddenly Glinda noticed a man outside the saloon. He was selling items of all kinds, but once thing in particular caught the blonde's eyes.

"Elphaba, I'll be right back," she declared.

"Where are you going?" E. Thropp snapped. "I don't want you too far from me."

Glinda patted the gunslinger's emerald hand. "I'm just going outside. I'll be no more than a few feet from you, I swear. Besides, if something does happen, I'll scream for you, okay?"

"Alright, just don't be long," Elphaba answered; in a tone she was still unsure.

"Be back in a minute," Glinda said, in a sing song tone. The green gunslinger just rolled her eyes and ordered her drink.

A few minutes passed before the blonde woman joined Elphaba at the bar. "Enjoying your drink?" she asked in such a smug tone that E. Thropp was fearful it was poisoned somehow.

"I've had better," Elphaba replied, as she eyed Glinda suspiciously. Something was up; she could feel it in her gut.

Suddenly Lady Glinda's face flushed, she pulled something from behind her back, and handed it out to the emerald bounty-hunter to take. When Elphaba saw the item, her eyes widen from shock, and her mouth became extremely dry. Glinda had bought her a new cowboy hat.

Elphaba was stunned at the quality of the hat Glinda had bought for her. She had always thought her original hat was the best there was, clearly she was wrong.

The new black cowboy hat, Glinda had bought her, was no doubt the best hat she had ever laid eyes on. The material was high class and the color was a beautiful coal black that rivaled her old one. But the thing that impressed E. Thropp the most was the hat was a Stetson. It was a well known fact that for someone to get a Stetson hat, of that quality, it could easily cost someone their whole month's salary, if not more. Her old hat was nice but it was not a Stetson.

Elphaba was speechless as the result of the kind gesture. It was truly a pleasant surprise for the green gunslinger. No one had ever given her a gift that was brand new before. She might have been the oldest sibling in her family, but she couldn't remember getting a gift of any sort from her father. It was her younger sister Nessarose who was showered with gifts.

"How did you buy this? And why did you buy this?" E. Thropp asked her voice soft.

"I brought it by selling one of my many pieces of jewelry." Glinda didn't tell Elphaba that the piece of jewelry she sold was the engagement ring Fiyero had given her. "And, well, I never thanked you properly for saving my life. I was foolish and you still saved me. I can't thank you enough," Glinda answered, with a smile, when she saw Elphaba try on the hat. Lady Glinda couldn't help but think how dashing the green woman looked in her new hat. "Oh, Elphie, it fits you perfectly!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Elphaba replied with a grin. "Wait, did you just call me Elphie?"

"Oh, I guess I did," Glinda answered, as she blushed ferociously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...well I did, but if you don't like it I won't say it again. I just thought..."

"Shh," Elphaba said gently as she placed a finger to the blonde's lips. "It's okay, the nickname might be a little chipper, but you can call me that if you like. But only because you got me such a marvelous new hat."

"It's sharp don't you think?" Glinda squealed. "And I heard that black just might be the new pink."

"Is that so?" Elphaba asked, with a wink that nearly made Glinda swoon. Just then E. Thropp's head shot up when she saw the table of men had just finished their round of cards, and they were going to start up another one.

"Well, that's my cue to join the party," the gunslinger announced, as she headed over to the table.

Glinda peered over to see which man had won the last round and gulped from fear when she saw the winner. He had a patch over his left eye and there was a garish scar going down his face. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to be left alone with, even if it was for a minute.

Glinda grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her back slightly. "Elphie, I wouldn't try to go up against that one with the patch. He looks like the kind of man that would shoot your head off if he lost."

"Don't worry, my sweet, I know him. That's Sal. He's a gambling fool. I bet he barely has enough money for a shot of whisky much less bullets for his gun," Elphaba let loose a light cackle, for she was clearly amused by her own joke, before heading over to the table. Glinda shook her head from worry but followed.

"Is there room for one more?" Elphaba asked, her voice charming yet dangerous once she was close enough.

"Well shoot, look who it is! E. Thropp!" the man named Sal exclaimed, as he tipped his hat back to get a better look. "I didn't think you were in this part of Oz."

"I thought I would try my luck at some cards. My money is good, right?" Elphaba pulled over a chair and sat before they answered.

"Hell it's fine with me," another man named Jed answered. "Another player just means more money to win." With that he began to deal out the cards.

Sal then noticed Glinda and let loose a whistle before licking his lips. This reaction bewildered the blonde lady, and she stayed behind Elphaba for comfort.

"And who is this enchanting woman?" Sal asked, as he motioned her to get closer. "Come on, honey, don't be shy. I don't bite...unless you want me to."

E. Thropp slammed her fists onto the table. This alarmed all the men and they froze. "Keep your eyes on the cards, Sal. She's with me, you got that?"

"Touché, didn't know you were so possessive over young things like that," Sal grumbled as he shot Glinda another lustful gaze.

"I said keep your damn eyes on the cards!" Elphaba snapped, as she leaned in to intimate him. Sal, clearly a bit nervous, drew back, nodded, and went back to concentrating on his cards.

By the third round E. Thropp had almost cleaned out all the men of their money expect for Sal. "I'll call," Sal grumbled.

"I'll call your bluff," E. Thropp said cheeky.

"Okay guys let's see what you got," Jed ordered. Sal nearly threw his cards and let out a few swears because Elphaba had won the round. Meaning she had won four rounds in a row.

"Well it's been a pleasure gentlemen, but I really must be going with my lady friend here. There's a room at the inn with our names on it," the emerald gunslinger replied, as she quickly pocketed the money and motioned for Glinda to follow. They turned their backs to him and started to leave, but Sal was clearly a sore loser, and he wanted to win some sort of prize.

"I ain't letting you walk out of here with MY money! You must have cheated!" With those raspy words Sal drew a knife and charged Elphaba. But he quickly changed directions and grabbed Glinda. He pulled her close and rested the knife against her throat.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted in fear.

"Elphie..." the blonde whispered her voice was faint.

"You should have known better E. Thropp. You might have taken my money but I ain't a loser. I got your little play thing," Sal answered, as he let an evil grin form from being victorious in his spontaneous plan.

Elphaba's hands balled into fists as she spat, "You hurt her and, I swear, I'll use your guts to feed the vultures."

Sal pressed his face against Glinda's hair as he answered, "I don't plan to hurt her. I plan to have some fun with her."

"You son of a..." Elphaba growled, as she went to close the gap, but Sal tightened the hold on the knife and the green woman stopped immediately.

"Not another step E. Thropp, I would hate to carve this elegant neck up," Sal's words were sickly sweet. "Don't worry I'll bring the little dame back... once she helps me scratch this itch in my pants!"

Suddenly a sound of a gun went off. Glinda screamed and the hold on her body loosened. She fell to the floor with Sal not too far behind. His eyes stayed open and a trail of blood flowed down from his head. It was clear a bullet had hit Sal right between the eyes.

Smoke from the discharge of Elphaba's Colt Peacemaker was clear to all. E. Thropp's hand held her weapon tight for only a second, or so, before running over to Glinda's side to comfort her.

"You okay, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she rubbed her back, checked her face, and neck to see if she was harmed.

"I think I'm okay," Glinda trembled as she wrapped her arms around the green bounty-hunter. "Elphie, you killed Sal."

"Yeah, I did, he was going to violate you. I wasn't going to let that happen," Elphaba answered, her voice strong. The look in the green woman's eyes showed the heiress that she was completely serious.

"Oh, Elphie..." Glinda whispered, as she began to cry. She was beyond thankful E. Thropp was around and was so determined to protect her.

"Damn, you got a great shot," Jed replied, in shock as he scanned over a dead Sal.

"Come on let's get you out of here, my sweet. Remember, there's a bed with your name on it," E. Thropp then helped Glinda to her feet and linked her arm to escort the blonde woman out. She was clearly shaken up, so the gunslinger made sure she had a good hold on her.

However, just before they exited Elphaba took out a few coins and threw them to the bartender before saying, "Sorry about the mess. This should cover it."


	5. Chapter 5: The Trail to the Emerald City

Chapter 5: The Trail to the Emerald City

After setting Broomstick up in a stable, Elphaba and Glinda rented a fairly cheap room for the night. To save money E. Thropp got a room with only one bed in it.

Glinda was a little weary of this but decided not to question the gunslinger, for she feared that would put the green woman in a poor mood.

The blonde woman, however, was overjoyed that she was able to take a bath. She lazily sat, in the tub, just soaking and enjoying the warm water that was cradling her aches and pains. It also eased her mind from the events that had happened that day, especially what had happened with Sal.

Suddenly Elphaba barged through the door, and Glinda sank down as far as she could in the tub. The emerald gunslinger then proceeded to remove her vest and shirt, so she was nearly naked from the waist up. Only her chest bindings hid her breasts from the high-class blonde. It was clear modesty wasn't something in E. Thropp's vocabulary.

"Don't you knock?" Glinda asked, as she lifted up her leg, to wash it, when she realized Elphaba wasn't going to leave right away.

"No reason to be embarrassed. We're both women, so we got the same parts. Although, yours are more ample than mine," Elphaba grinned and took off her hat which caused her raven hair to flow down in a surprisingly graceful way. Glinda could feel a pleasant tingle descend down her body, and she quickly averted her eyes away because she didn't want the gunslinger to notice.

"Finish up with your bath soon," Elphaba said, as she nodded towards the tub. "We got a fairly early day tomorrow. We need to head out sooner than expected, that way we can make it to the Emerald City in one day."

Glinda let out a girly scream as she answered, "We are going to the Emerald City? Oh, Elphie, I always wanted to see the Emerald City."

E. Thropp groaned. "This isn't going to be shopping trip. We need to get some supplies before we start the journey back in the direction of your ranch."

"You're a witch of a woman," Glinda retorted, with an angry huff.

E. Thropp just let out a cackle as she began to remove her bindings and place a rather manly night shirt on. She then undid her holster and boots before saying, "Don't linger in the tub too long now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the blonde woman waved Elphaba off without a second thought. Ten minutes later Glinda was out of the tub and had prepared herself for bed. She used her petticoat as nightgown, but she hesitated when she made it over to the one bed.

The emerald bounty-hunter was already asleep as far as Glinda could tell, so with careful movements she wiggled under the sheets next to Elphaba. The bed wasn't that large, so it was a challenge to move in a way Lady Upland wouldn't bump E. Thropp.

Suddenly Elphaba's bare arm brushed Glinda's and the blonde's face began to heat up. She also felt the warm air of the emerald bounty-hunter's breath on her neck. Glinda felt the tingle return and shook her head. Eventually the steady breathing from E. Thropp lulled Glinda into a peaceful and a much needed sleep.

...X...

When Glinda awoke, she found the left side of the bed empty. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before pulling herself from the sheets.

"Elphie?" Glinda called in a tender voice.

"I'm here!" a voice answered from the washroom. After a moment E. Thropp emerged dressed in her day clothes and ready to go. "There's a cup of coffee on the table, next to you, with a piece of fruit. Consume it quickly and get dressed because we need to leave soon."

"I shouldn't be too surprise that you're already to go. You sure hate to linger," Glinda noted, as she took the cup and began to drink the coffee.

"When you got cutthroats on your tail lingering is not an option," Elphaba answered, as she headed for the door. "I'm going to get Broomstick. When I get back, I want you dressed and ready to go." Glinda didn't even have time to voice a protest because E. Thropp was already gone.

Ten minutes passed before Elphaba returned to their room. She saw Glinda was attempting to tie up her corset.

"You're still not ready yet?" E. Thropp growled with a sigh.

"My corset is giving me trouble. Can you help me tight it up?" Glinda asked her voice gentle.

The gunslinger nodded, took a position behind Lady Upland, and began to help her secure the strings. "Why, in tarnation, do you have a corset where you have to tie it from behind? That doesn't make a lick of sense. I don't wear one myself, but all the women I know, who wear a corset, have one that has the ties in the front."

"If you must know, only ladies of the highest class have corsets that tie in back. This shows they have money because they need a servant to help them tie it up." Glinda noted the tingle had returned and tried without success to ignore it. She soon closed her eyes as she savored the green woman's touch.

"Leave it to the rich to come up with something half-witted like that," Elphaba muttered as she tied the last string into place. "When we get to the Emerald City we are going to buy you a normal corset. I ain't your servant so you're going to learn to do it for yourself." E. Thropp then noticed how Glinda was staring at her so intensely. "What is it?"

Glinda blushed. "Nothing, you just look really marvelous in that new hat."

The gunslinger grinned slyly at this and held her hand out to Glinda. "Come on, my sweet, we're on our way to The Emerald City."

...X...

After a few hours of traveling the heat became almost unbearable. Elphaba was thankful she had her new hat to shield her from the sun's rays, but at times like this she cursed herself for wearing so much black.

E. Thropp could tell Glinda looked at bit parched, so she took out her canteen and handed it to her. The blonde woman took it gratefully and took a few mouthfuls. The water was warm and tasted awful. To make matters worse, her thirst wasn't even close at being quenched, but Glinda dared not take any more until they got to The Emerald City. Their water supply was running low and that was a deep concern for both women.

"How much longer before we get to the city?" Glinda asked, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She longed to be soaking in another bath instead of steaming in her own perspiration.

"We should get there by evening the latest. We are actually making good time despite the heat," Suddenly Elphaba pulled Broomstick to a quick halt. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Glinda asked when she saw panic in the gunslinger's eyes.

"Shit, it's one of the Tin Man's gang members," Elphaba grumbled, as she led Broomstick over to some boulders to hide.

"How can you tell?" Glinda whispered once they were hidden away. She scanned the arena but didn't see anyone.

"Anyone from the Tin Man's gang wears a large patch of an oilcan and a gun," E. Thropp answered, as she drew her Colt Peacemaker and waited. "Also on the back of their vests there is an image of a heart with a red slash through it. You can see it pretty good now. He's standing quite a good distance away by that broken wagon."

"I thought you killed most of the Tin Man's men when you saved me the first time," Lady Upland pointed out. She finally spotted the member of the Tin Man's band, and she was quite impressed that E. Thropp was able to see him from such a far distance.

Elphaba nodded but added, "The Tin Man recruits a lot of outlaws to his cause. He promises his gang members money, liquor, and women. He usually comes through so most outlaws are willing to join his band. I'm sure if the Tin Man dies his members will disappear as well."

"What's the plan?" Glinda asked, her voice was trembling as she spoke. The last thing she wanted was go back to the Tin Man and all his lustful band of outlaws.

"I'm going to kill him," Elphaba answered plainly as she took up her rifle. "He's no doubt a spy, for the Tin Man, paid to intercept us if we come this way. Oh Tin Man you clever bastard." She then turned her attention to Glinda. "Stay with Broomstick and if things go bad, use this..." Elphaba handed the blonde woman her Colt Peacemaker. In turn Glinda's face turned to terror like E. Thropp had handed her a poisonous snake.

Lady Upland took the gun but faltered at the weight. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Point and shoot," Elphaba replied honestly.

"Please be careful," Glinda replied, as she tugged on the green woman's vest. The genuine concern made the gunslinger' heart melt.

"Don't you worry, my sweet, I'll be back before you know it," Elphaba then slowly began to crawl onto the ground towards the spy. Glinda watched from the safety of the rock and bit her nails from worry.

E. Thropp closed in and used the anything for cover. She moved slow and steady and was able to get a good distance to the spy. "A few more inches and I can place a bullet right between his eyes," Elphaba whispered to herself.

Just then the spy turned in her direction and the green woman could see he was staring pass her. "What in the hell is he looking at?" When E. Thropp looked behind her; she saw a bright light reflecting off steel. "Oh damn!" Glinda was obviously watching Elphaba and unknowingly holding the Colt Peacemaker in such a way that it was reflecting the sun and drawing his attention. To Elphaba's horror, the Tin Man's spy drove his horse into a gallop, and headed right to where Glinda laid hidden.

Elphaba fearing for the life of the Lady Glinda stood up from her hiding place, and began shooting at him. She was too far away to get a good hit, but she didn't stop running at top speed towards him. When the spy heard this, he turned around to see where the shots where coming from.

Glinda then watched in terror as E. Thropp suddenly fell, to the ground hard, holding her left knee. The gunslinger swore a bunch of times before rolling under a half dead bush. Her rifle landed far from her, and Elphaba cursed when she heard the spy closing the gap with his horse. Her knee screamed at her, but she crawled to her rifle and was able to get to it.

The spy of the Tin Man took his own gun and tried to shoot the gunslinger, but she let loose a warning shot that frightened the spy's horse. He pulled the trigger, but the bullet only nicked Elphaba's right shoulder since he wasn't aiming.

The emerald bounty-hunter quickly gained control again and fired her rifle. The bullet hit the spy in the chest and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"By Ozma, I just survived that by the skin of my teeth," Elphaba whispered as she heard Glinda running over to her as she pulled Broomstick behind her.

Glinda wasted no time rushing over to the emerald bounty-hunter's side. "Elphie! Elphie! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, it's just my trick knee went out on me again," Elphaba groaned, as she tried to will the hammering pain from her mind.

"You have a trick knee?" Glinda asked in concern. She then bent down and began to rub the gunslinger's left leg, in the hopes, to soothe the pain away.

"Yeah, since I was a kid. Damn thing seems to always fail me at the worst times," Elphaba grumbled, before motioning to Glinda's hand that lay on her knee. "Thanks, you got quite the gentle touch." Glinda blushed at the comment which caused Elphaba to grin sheepishly. When the green woman felt her own blush rising, she quickly tried to hide it by changing the subject. "I…um…I should try to get up now."

"So soon?" Glinda asked dubiously, as she handed back the Colt Peacemaker to the bounty-hunter.

"It doesn't take long for my knee cap to find its place again," Elphaba assured her as she put the gun away. "It's so unpredictable though."

"I'm just so relieved you're okay. The twinkle in Glinda's blue eyes sent a shock that hit Elphaba's core.

E. Thropp shook her head to bring herself back to reality before saying, "We better get moving. Don't want to attract anymore unwanted attention." The green gunslinger then began to walk around very slowly to make sure her knee cap was set back into place.

Elphaba then kneeled down and began to go through the dead spy's pockets for anything useful. She found a small amount of money, a well designed hunting knife, an empty canteen, and a pack of matches.

She also took the spy's vest that had the image of a heart with a red slash through it. It was a pretty nice vest and Elphaba was sure once the Tin Man's symbol was removed, she could get top dollar for it.

She then took the gun from his dead hand. "A Smith and Wesson No. 3 Revolver? Hell, I haven't seen one of these in awhile. Maybe I can still sell it for a few dollars." Elphaba then took the spy's horse and tied its reins to Broomstick's saddle.

"You know how to ride?" Elphaba asked quite suddenly.

"A little," Glinda admitted "I know at least how to ride side saddle."

"Well get on. You'll be riding this horse the rest of the way to The Emerald City. Broomstick can't take much more with double the weight." Elphaba then noticed the fear and uncomfortable look in the blonde's eyes. "Glinda, I know all this killing is not your fancy, but I do what I have to in order to survive. This man was no gentleman. He was one of the Tin Man's members. Given the chance he would have killed women and children, robbed the poorest, and cheat anyone he could."

"I was just thinking how close he was at killing you. That bullet didn't hardly harm you none, but things could have turned out badly. I just...don't know what I would have done...if something happened to you." Glinda played with the strings of her dress as she talked.

"You're just talking out of fear. You're mind is not in the right place." With those words Elphaba helped Glinda up onto the spy's horse. She then mounted Broomstick and they headed on their way.

Glinda knew her head was in the right place, for her mind was reeling and her face was flushed to such a high degree. And she knew, without a doubt, it wasn't because of the heat of the sun.


	6. Chapter 6: They're All Green

Chapter 6: They're All Green

After brief rests on and off all day, evening had finally fallen and Elphaba concluded that they were most likely wouldn't reach The Emerald City that day.

"Do you think we're far enough from what happened with the Tin Man's spy?" Glinda asked, as E. Thropp helped her down from the horse like a gentleman would do to aid a lady down from a carriage.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," the gunslinger assured her. Her mind replayed the affectionate touch the blonde woman had given her knee, and she grinned subconsciously. Once again she had to pull herself back to reality. "I'll cook dinner and you get the bedrolls ready."

Glinda let loose a soft huff but did as she was told. She normally didn't do a lot of work, that's what servants where for, but the heiress knew she had to do her share in the presence of the emerald bounty-hunter.

When Glinda was done setting up the bedrolls, she smelled Elphaba's cooking. The smell was putrid, but she thought that maybe it would taste better than it smelled. With some foods that was the case.

Unfortunately the blonde woman was forced to try E. Thropp's cooking, and had a hard time willing the food down her throat.

"Well, what do you think of the stew?" Elphaba asked, as she played with her spoon already knowing the answer.

"I've never tasted something so vile in all my life," Glinda exclaimed. "How have you stomached this for so long?"

"I guess I'm use to it," E. Thropp replied, with a disappointed sigh. "I ain't too good at cooking, so I try not to do it too often."

The blonde woman patted the gunslinger's hand to try to comfort her after realizing her words were quite harsh...even though they were true. "I'm sure I could teach you some basic tips. Everyone, regardless of gender, should know how to cook...at least somewhat."

"I can't argue with that. Everyone has to eat," Elphaba said, as she took her ruby red bandanna and wiped her brow with it.

She then stood up and took an apple and carrot from her pocket. She fed the apple to Broomstick and the carrot to the spy's horse. Both animals were quite grateful to have something special to go with the yellow grass they had been munching on.

"Are we staying in The Emerald City long?" Glinda asked, as she pinched her nose and took another bite of stew. She was far too hungry to even let this horrid stew go to waste.

"I'm hoping we can stay a day or two," Elphaba said, as she returned to the blonde's side. "The supplies there are a fair price and it's a large enough place that the Tin Man would most likely never venture, for there are too many people that might know who he is." E. Thropp then let loose a cackle when she saw Glinda was still attempting to eat her poorly tasting stew. "Yon don't have to stomach the stew if you don't like it."

"I'm too hungry to be extremely picky," Glinda answered before swallowing another mouth full. "I just want something in my stomach. If this was the first day of our journey together I would have refused to eat it."

"Don't remind me of our first day. That was brutal. I think our disdain for each other that day was even higher than loathing," E. Thropp replied as she began to eat the stew as well. She made a face at the taste, but since she was accustomed to her terrible cooking, ate it without much difficultly.

Glinda sat down her bowl. "I hope you don't feel that way about me now."

"You're higher maintenance than I like but you're a nice girl. Well, when you're not complaining about dirt on your dress or whining about your hair," Elphaba gently nudged her in a playful fashion, and Glinda grinned in response.

"And I must admit, Elphie, there is a peculiar exotic caliber of beauty about you. I've never met anyone like you, and I think I never will. Where I live people like you, aren't in the picture." Glinda suddenly grew tired and laid her head on E. Thropp's shoulder.

Elphaba let out a loud puff of air out of her nose but made no protest. "I didn't think so." It was another ten minutes before the two women went to sleep for the night.

...X...

After getting back on the trail, it was another two hours of riding before the green glow of The Emerald City could be seen in the distance. It was truly a sight to be seen and Glinda was beside herself with happiness.

"Oh, Elphie, we made it! It's it wonderful?"

Elphaba nodded but added, "Don't get overly delirious. This place has outlaws and cheaters just like any other place. We are going to make a few stops and then if have time, for your sake, we'll explore."

Once they finally rode into the city, Glinda's eyes were shining with excitement. She nearly was bouncing up and down as they passed every store and elegant restaurant. The city was also littered with standard businesses such as a telegraph office, local jail, hotels as well as inns, banks, black smith, and stables to name a few. "Now this is my kind of city! It's so high-class and well-cultured."

"Somehow I knew you would enjoy it," Elphaba said, as she led Broomstick over to a familiar saloon and brothel. "I'm sure I can find someone to buy this extra horse. But first we need a room to rest awhile."

"Aren't we going to rent a room at an inn?" Glinda questioned, as the gunslinger aided her down from Broomstick's back.

E. Thropp shook her head. "No need this time. I know some people here. There's no doubt they'll give us a room free of charge." Elphaba then led Glinda to a saloon. The Upland heiress stopped in her tracks.

"I can't go in there." Glinda said, with a shake of her head. "High-class ladies shouldn't go in saloons like this one, and I'm from the highest class."

Elphaba folded her arms across her chest. "Listen, no one gives a damn, how high-class you are. Besides, remember you are not Galinda Upland. You're just Glinda now, so let's not waste another moment. If you really don't want to come, you can wait out here."

Glinda looked around her and immediately felt unsafe, so she ran back to Elphaba's side. The emerald bounty-hunter grinned, for she got her way before they both went inside the saloon. They were quickly greeted by, the bartender, Oscar. "Well bust my britches! E. Thropp you're back and so soon. Is this the young Upland heiress named Galinda?"

"It's Glinda, the GA is silent," Glinda answered, with a confident grin, as she eyed the man.

"Well Pardon me," Oscar replied, as he rang a bell that was not too far from him. "Pfannee! Shenshen, I got your favorite customer here!"

Suddenly two skimpy dressed women in brightly colored ruffled frocks hurried down the staircase. Glinda noticed they wore high amounts of makeup and walked in such a seductive manner. She wondered if they were waitresses for the saloon.

"Oh, E. Thropp, it's so grand to see you!" Pfannee beamed, as she wrapped her arms around the emerald neck.

"We just love it when you pay us a visit," Shenshen added, before rubbing the gunslinger's shoulders. Glinda frowned at this. She didn't much care to see these two women falling all over the bounty-hunter. They were clearly had no problem showering Elphaba with some heavy petting.

"Girls, please settle, I haven't been gone that long," E. Thropp blushed slightly. Usually she loved having these two women all over her. Elphaba relished in the fact that they couldn't wait to take another roll in the hay with her, but now that Glinda was witnessing this, made the gunslinger a little more reserved and uncomfortable with the affection.

E. Thropp was able to wriggle away and join Glinda's side again. The Upland heiress wasted no time linking arms with the green gunslinger. This time it was Pfannee's and Shenshen's turn to frown.

"I was wondering, if you girls would be so kind as to set us up with a room for a couple of days?" Elphaba asked, as she motioned to Glinda.

Pfannee took out a fan from her dress cleavage as she answered, "E. Thropp you're always welcome, but this blonde girl is going to have to pay."

"Oh girls, don't be cruel, the young blonde here is staying in the same room I am. She won't cost you any extra. Can't you do me this favor?" Elphaba's voice was charming, and she ended her sentence by strutting over to the two women and pinching their buttocks.

Pfannee and Shenshen smiled at this and replied by pawing at Elphaba and adding, "Okay, we'll do it for you E. Thropp."

"You girls are too kind," the gunslinger whispered in a husky tone. Pfannee and Shenshen shivered in delight as a result of Elphaba's warm breath on their necks.

"E. Thropp, can I talk to you for a moment?" Oscar's voice called out.

"Sure," Elphaba shouted back before turning to Glinda and saying, "Be right back, my sweet."

Pfannee and Shenshen heard what Elphaba had called the blonde woman, and they let out a disapproval snort before approaching the Upland heiress.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Pfannee asked her voice harsh but quiet.

"I don't understand what you mean," Glinda's head shot up at the venomous tone. She was completely taken off guard by the sudden unkind nature.

"Don't play thick," Shenshen growled. "E. Thropp is our woman. We get to _serve_ her, so don't get any ideas."

Glinda frowned. "Serve her? I don't follow. I cook for her sometimes, but that's only because she's so poor at it."

"Well you better keep it that way," Pfannee spat, as she poked the blonde hard in the chest. "You just make sure you don't get in our way." With that the two women walked off back over to Oscar.

"What was that all about?" Glinda asked herself not knowing fully what Pfannee and Shenshen meant. She didn't have any more time to dwell on it however, for Elphaba joined her once again holding a key.

"Well our room is on the second level, third room on the left. We'll get Broomstick and the other horse settled and then we'll check out the sights. Sound good?"

Glinda nodded her head in excitement. "That sounds wonderful."

Elphaba and Glinda spent the rest of the day gathering much needed supplies and checking out the sights. E. Thropp truly enjoyed spending time with the Upland heiress. She wasn't as closed-mined as the green gunslinger first thought.

It was nearly dark out before Elphaba and Glinda returned to the saloon. The drunken men inside leered at the blonde woman, but Glinda felt completely safe with E. Thropp by her side. The blonde woman felt a familiar pleasant tingle, as the gunslinger wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and let her up to their room for the night.

Glinda was very impressed to see the size of their room. It was huge and inside there were two large beds, a well crafted table, a few candles in the room, a beautiful designed chandelier, and a high end sofa.

"No washroom or tub," Glinda grumbled to herself in disappointment. She was hoping to take another bath but that hope was quickly dashed away. "I think I'll go to bed now," Glinda added loudly so Elphaba could hear.

"I think I'll follow suit in an hour. I still have some little odds and ends to do," E. Thropp then sat on her bed and began to count her money up.

"Elphie, can you help me?" Glinda asked, as she stripped down her dress and motioned to her corset.

Elphaba nodded and took a new position behind the blonde woman. "First thing tomorrow we are getting you a normal corset." The green bounty-hunter could feel her mind reeling as her fingers came into connect with Glinda's smooth skin.

"Oh, but I thought you liked being my servant," Glinda teased as she closed her eyes. She was determined to savor every touch of the green gunslinger. It wasn't long before she suddenly let out a subconscious moan. "Oh Elphie..."

"You say something?" Elphaba asked, as she pulled the last string free.

Glinda's eyes flew open in panic. "I didn't say anything!"

"Well okay then...goodnight," Elphaba replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. She had sworn Glinda had said her nickname, but shook her head for she concluded it was most likely just wishful thinking on her part.

Lady Upland then crawled into bed and attempted to go to sleep. That was futile because Glinda found herself only staring lovingly at Elphaba. An hour passed before two figures could be heard coming down the hall. They knocked lightly on the door before coming in. Glinda swore in her head when she saw who it was. Then she reprimanded herself for using such an unladylike word.

"Hello, girls, what do I own this pleasure?" Elphaba asked, as the two prostitutes, Pfannee and Shenshen, entered the room holding a bottle of wine.

"Oh, we just thought we give you a proper welcome," Pfannee answered, as she popped the top from the wine and poured the drink into three glasses. She gave a glass to Elphaba, Shenshen, and kept one for herself.

"No glass for Glinda?" E. Thropp questioned before downing the liquid.

Shenshen's top lip turned up in a sneer but quickly composed herself. "The little darling is already asleep." She then pointed in Glinda direction before gulping down her wine.

Unknown to all, Lady Upland was only pretended to sleep. She was secretly watching Pfannee and Shenshen interact with the gunslinger. Glinda was shocked to see Pfannee and Shenshen seemingly all over E. Thropp, in a matter of seconds, once their drinks were gone. Pfannee was massaging Elphaba's shoulders, as Shenshen ran her hands up and down dangerously over the gunslinger's thighs.

It then hit Glinda like a ton of bricks. Those two women were prostitutes and they were buttering up E. Thropp. No, not only that! They were trying to get the emerald gunslinger to have sex with them. "Elphaba indulges in prostitutes?" Glinda could feel her face heating up but not from embarrassment...it was jealously.

Glinda knew she couldn't deny it. She was beginning to have strong feeling for the emerald bounty-hunter. A part of this shocked her, and frightened her, since she did have a Fiyero, a fine gentleman, waiting at her ranch to marry her. But then there was another part of her that said to hell with Fiyero.

She watched intently as Pfannee threw Elphaba's hat to the side and began to work on her vest. Shenshen kept busy by kissing the emerald gunslinger with intense passion. Elphaba herself was pulling Shenshen close and pawing at her dress. Shenshen then snaked an arm down and went to undo Elphaba's trousers. That's when E. Thropp eyes snapped open, and she grabbed Shenshen's hands to stop her.

"E. Thropp is everything alright?" Pfannee asked, as she swayed her hips in a suggestive fashion. "We have barely begun."

"I know but I can't. Glinda's not too far away. I don't want her to wake," Elphaba replied, as she retrieved her vest and hat and put the two items back on.

"Then let's go to a different room." Shenshen advised as she twirled a lock of E. Thropp's raven hair between her fingers. "That way we won't wake her."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I can't leave Glinda. I'm sorry ladies, maybe another time." The last sentence was a lie and the emerald gunslinger knew it. Now that she had gotten to know Glinda, she was beginning to really care about her. She would go as far to say she was in love with her. This knew found loyalty to Glinda shocked E. Thropp. Any other time she would have welcomed having her way with these two women, but her feelings for Lady Upland had stirred things up far more than she could possibly imagine.

Glinda was screaming with pure joy inside her head. She was so relieved that Elphaba decided not to give in to the two prostitutes. The blonde woman's grin only when Pfannee and Shenshen left the room with a huff of dismay.

Glinda then whispered to herself, "They're all green because I have E. Thropp. I have my Elphie."


	7. Chapter 7: Poisoned

Chapter 7: Poisoned

That morning E. Thropp was shocked to see Glinda was already out of bed. At first the gunslinger panicked and thought something had happened to the Upland heiress. However a brief note on the table, near the bed, put her mind at ease.

Elphaba quickly dressed, drank a cup of coffee that Pfannee and Shenshen had made for her, and headed down to the stables were Glinda was.

E. Thropp found the blonde brushing the spy's horse and humming a soft tune. "What are you doing?" She asked, as she flicked her hat up to get a better look.

"I'm brushing Bubble," Glinda replied, as she patted the golden mare on the nose.

One of Elphaba's eyebrows rose. "Bubble?"

"That's the name I picked out for the spy's horse. Look, she has a birthmark that resembles a bubble near her rump. So I thought it would be a fitting name for her."

The gunslinger nodded her head at the sight of the birthmark before saying, "Well don't get too attached. I'm selling Bubble today."

Glinda dropped the brush from shock. "You're selling her?"

"You knew this from the start. We could use the extra money. Besides, you really don't know how to ride, so there's no point in keeping her." E. Thropp picked up the brush and placed it off to the side.

"I know how to ride a little, and I love her," Glinda pouted.

Elphaba suppressed a cackle in reaction to the blonde's cute disappointed face. "I'm sure Bubble will go to a good home. Now, come on, we need to take her to the auction site as soon as possible." Glinda made another grumble but handed over the reins to Elphaba.

"Are you sure Bubble will go to a good home?" the Upland heiress asked, as she linked arms with the green gunslinger. "I mean she won't go to the glue factory, right?"

Elphaba really didn't know how to answer. It was quite possible that Bubble could get sold to a factory like that. Then again the golden mare was still fairly young, so buying a horse to only make glue would seem illogical.

"Bubble is in the prime of her life, so I'm sure some kind rancher or sheriff will buy her," Elphaba tone of voice was so convincing that Glinda nodded her head in approval and asked no more questions. E. Thropp checked them in and soon Bubble was handed over the official auctioneer. A couple of horses were auctioned up before it was Bubble's turn.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have here a fine Palomino mare here for sale. She's roughly five years old. Beautiful coat and seems to have no health problems. No doubt one of the best horses we have seen today. We'll start the bidding at forty dollars." Paddles started immediately flying up. "Okay, there are forty, and now fifty over there, do I hear sixty? Thank you, sir, do I hear seventy?" Glinda's head seemed to spin. All the numbers being thrown out and paddles being raised at such a fast pace, she was shocked anyone knew what was going on much less how high the bid was up to.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba whispered, when she noticed just how hazy the blonde's eyes looked.

"Mercy, it must be the dreadful heat and all this confusion that's making me quite faint," Glinda declared, as she began to fan herself. E. Thropp gently took her arm and the Upland heiress blushed even deeper.

It wasn't long before a loud sound of a bell ringing brought both their attention back to the auction. "And sold to the gentleman, in the suit, for the splendid price one hundred and fifty dollars. What a deal!"

Glinda watched sadly as Bubble was lead away. "I hope he takes care of her," she whispered her tone clearly forlorn.

Elphaba rubbed her back to bring some comfort to the blonde lady. "I'm sure Bubble will be fine. Now, don't linger, we need to collect our auction money, so we can go shopping."

"Shopping?" Glinda asked her voice rising in growing excitement.

"Yup, we got to get you a new corset." E. Thropp then began to escort Glinda away towards the nearest clothing shop.

Once inside a shop Elphaba went to work by getting the heiress to pick out normal corsets to try on.

As Glinda tried on the corsets she asked Elphaba about herself and her life. "So, tell me, how did Broomstick get her name?"

Elphaba leaned up against the wall, in thought, before beginning to speak, "I reckon, about three years ago. I was doing another bounty-hunter job. A horse breeder told me some bandits had made off with three of his best horses, so it was my job to bring the horses back. It didn't take long for me to find the deadbeats who stole them. They were just outside of town hiding in an abandoned Pony Express post. I chased them off and found the three horses. I also found Broomstick among them. She was a poor looking soul then. Hell, crowbait was the best term to describe her at that time. It looked like she hadn't eaten for days and her mane was consumed with dirt and grit. I aided her back to health and decided to keep her. I named her Broomstick because the brush of a broom is always filled with dust. And when I found her that's how she was, so I thought the name was quite fitting."

"Fitting indeed," Glinda agreed before showing E. Thropp the newest corset she had tried on. "Well, what do you think of this one?"

"Very grand," Elphaba answered with a whistle. "I do say that's a powerful improvement from the last one you had. This corset you can tie up yourself."

Glinda's face fell slightly at this. She very much enjoyed E. Thropp touching her, and now she had to get more creative to have the emerald gunslinger get close to her. "Well at least the corset is in good taste. I relish in the latest fashion you know."

Elphaba paid for the corset as Glinda put on her dress once again. "E. Thropp if you don't mind me asking, what does your family think about your job as a bounty-hunter? I can't seem to think they approve of a woman doing such line of work." The blonde woman then held out her arm for Elphaba to take.

The gunslinger took the outstretched arm and pondered her answer before speaking, "My mother died giving birth to my younger sister, Nessarose. My father is a preacher and takes care of my sister who is bounded to a special chair with wheels because she cannot walk. My father hates me at best. I send the extra money I make to my family, but I hardly get any response back. Mainly because I'm on the move so much, but I think the real reason is my father detests me so."

Glinda let loose a gasp of surprise. "Sweet Ozman, that's so dreadful! How could a father hate his own child?"

"What can I say he's a preacher, so unless you follow his rules and what he says you're no better than the devil himself. And being green as sin doesn't help none either."

Elphaba then heard a growl coming from Glinda's stomach. The blonde woman blushed from embarrassment and cleared her throat in the hopes to drown out the nosie a little.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry," E. Thropp replied with a cackle. "How about we head back over to the saloon and see if we can tame this hunger."

"As long as it's not your cooking, I'm fine with that," Lady Glinda answered playful.

"You're fresh," Elphaba said, clearly impressed by the heiress' witty comment.

...X...

Once they were back in the saloon Shenshen quickly greeted E. Thropp. "Back so soon?" Shenshen asked, as she pulled up her dress slightly to show off her legs to the green gunslinger. Glinda grumbled to herself when she saw this.

Elphaba tipped her hat to the prostitute in a respectful greeting. "Where's Pfannee?"

"With a customer," Shenshen answered plainly before returning to her seductive tone. "But I can help you… if you need it."

E. Thropp rested her hands on her belt as she spoke. "We were just looking for some grub. Anything you recommend?"

Shenshen's eyes seemed to widen either from thought or a new idea. "I can get you two plates free of charge of course."

"Oh Shenshen, you're a grand gal," Elphaba exclaimed as she closed the gap between them and planted a peck on the woman's cheek.

"You two just head up to your room, and I'll bring the plates up to you." Shenshen was beaming because of the kiss and motioned for them to head upstairs. Once E. Thropp's back was turned Shenshen touched her cheek and gave Glinda a smug grin. The Upland heiress could only roll her eyes and follow the gunslinger back to their room.

After about five minutes Pfannee finished with her customer and found Shenshen pawing around in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing? You already had lunch! If Madam catches you she'll give you quite the lashing."

Shenshen waved her off. "This food ain't for me. It's for the illustrious E. Thropp and that blonde bitch."

Pfannee leaned up against the wall and fixed her dress as she spoke, "I see you despise that Glinda girl just as much as I do. How about we fix her good?" The crafty look in Pfannee's eyes would chill any spine.

Shenshen's top lip turned up as a malignant grin formed on her face. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was thinking that we give that Glinda lady an amazing meal. So amazing in fact it will be her last meal." Pfannee then took out a vial of poison from one of the wooden cabinets and poured it to one of the plates of food. "Catch my drift?"

Shenshen patted her friend's back for the bright idea. "Pfannee, what a devilish plot, I love it, with blondie gone; E. Thropp will be ours again. Well, I better not keep them waiting."

...X...

Shenshen quickly made it up to the room where Elphaba and Glinda were waiting. E. Thropp was polishing her guns as Glinda was looking over her dress of imperfections. "Come and get some grub!" Shenshen shouted. "This food is fresh from the hands of our cook!"

"You are too kind, Shenshen! You really know how to butter me up!" Elphaba proclaimed, as she gave the prostitute a round of applause.

"I can't have one of my favorite people, and her friend, go hungry. That would be quite an insult to do that. I know my manners." Shenshen nearly threw Glinda's plate into her hands before sliding into the green gunslinger's lap with her plate. "You know, E. Thropp, we haven't spent that much time together. Maybe tonight we can show off our _wares_. I'm sure my Madam wouldn't mind."

"Oh, Elphie, I thought we were going to the local museum tonight?" Glinda piped up as she poked at her food.

"You're right, my sweet, I did promise to take you to the museum," Elphaba lied. She was glad that this Upland Lady could be quick on her feet when coming up with an excuse. Shenshen's eyes narrowed in anger. Half from the nick name and half from her plans getting spoiled.

"Maybe another time then," Shenshen replied, as she traced E. Thropp's jaw and her chin. When she saw Glinda take the first couple of bites from her plate, that's when Shenshen stood up suddenly. "Well I better get going. Madam Morrible will have my head if I don't get back to work." Shenshen then placed a quick peak on Elphaba's cheek before she hurried off.

"I think I lost my appetite," Glinda declared as she pushed her plate away. Seeing Shenshen all over Elphaba made her stomach turn. The Upland heiress thought for sure that her hunger would return, in a few minutes, but just the opposite happened. Her stomach began to reel and churn from discomfort.

Elphaba noticed Glinda's ill state and soon became concerned. "You don't look to well. Your face is so pale. Come and lay down." The gunslinger took Glinda's arm and led her over to the bed.

"I feel so awful all of a sudden," Glinda held her head as she groaned. Dizziness struck her almost immediately after.

"You're burning up!" Elphaba exclaimed, as she saw the heiress had begun to sweat heavily.

"Elphie, what is happening to me?" the blonde woman's voice was slightly higher with panic.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to get someone right away." Elphaba then went to leave.

Glinda shook her head. "No, just stay with me. Maybe it will pass if we give it a minute."

E. Thropp gave her a stern gaze. "I can't take the chance that it could be something more. I promise I'll just be a second."

"Okay but please hurry," Glinda whimpered. She was become more distressed by the second.

The emerald gunslinger flew down the stairs and was met by Madam Morrible. "Madam! Madam, please come here!"

Morrible rolled her eyes. "E. Thropp, Pfannee and Shenshen are with other customers right now. I can't go fetch them. However, I know they would be at your side, in a second, if you desired. When they are done, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to silence the flame of passion in your core. " The Madam was about to leave, but Elphaba grabbed her arm in an iron like grip.

"It's not that! My friend, Glinda, has gotten suddenly very ill and I don't know what to do. I've never seen sickness take on a person so rapidly. Please take a look at her." Elphaba's eyes were wild and Madam Morrible thought if she didn't want to lose her arm, she better take a look at this young blonde woman.

Morrible only nodded her head and rapidly followed the gunslinger up to where Glinda laid. The blonde was sprawled on the mattress in an already exhausted state. One arm laid over her forehead as her lungs heaved in and out.

The Madam of the brothel leaned over Glinda and checked her over. Her eyes then narrowed like she was contemplating something of dire importance.

"Your friend here has been poisoned," Madam Morrible answered dryly.

"Poisoned? How can you tell? Will she be okay? When will she..." Elphaba's mind raced with more questions but she was cut off.

"I've seen some customers that my girls _entertain _come down with this. Too soon to tell yet if your blonde friend will pull though. It depends on how much poison she consumed. Someone clearly went to a heap of trouble to poison her though. I'll get Oscar, and see what he thinks. He used to be a medicine man of sorts."

"Get him! I'll pay you just please," Elphaba was trying to keep her voice calm for Glinda's sake. She didn't want the pretty thing to worry. If anything foul happened to Glinda E. Thropp knew she would never forgive herself.

"Alright, keep your shirt on, I'll get him. I won't charge you a penny. You have done a lot for this brothel and for the working girls here. Don't worry; we'll get your girl checked." Morrible patted Elphaba on the shoulder before hurrying off as fast as her long dress would allow.

It wasn't long before Oscar rushed up to their room only a few moments later. "What in tarnation is going on?" The expression on his face showed that he was truly perplexed.

"It's Glinda! She's so ill and Madam Morrible said she has been poisoned. I'll do anything to make sure she pulls through. Do you hear me?" Elphaba grabbed Oscar by his shirt and pulled him close.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, let me see." Oscar quickly looked the young woman over and ran a few quick tests. "I'll be right back." The bartender ran off and came back less than a minute later with an odd shaped bottle with some blue liquid inside. He poured a spoonful and held it out close to Glinda's lips. "Drink up." Lady Upland let loose a hoarse cough, but drank the strange liquid down.

"What did you give her?" Elphaba asked defensively. She felt so helpless and that made E. Thropp impatience.

"Just something, with any luck, it will help her gag up what's ever causing her body distress. Again I'm not sure how much of the poison is in her body, so we will have to play the waiting game." Oscar gave the gunslinger a sympathetic look. Suddenly the blonde coughed up something before turning on her side in discomfort.

"Glinda will pull through I know it. You hear me, my sweet; I'm not going to leave you. Your Elphie's here." Elphaba caressed the blonde's sickly pale cheek. The Upland heiress nodded her head and her eyes began to flutter close.

Oscar placed a blanket over Glinda's body before turning his attention to E. Thropp. "Let her sleep. Her body needs to gain as much strength as possible."

"Damn, damn, damn!" Elphaba ranted to herself in a whisper. She clearly blamed herself for Glinda falling so ill.

"I'll be back to check up on you two in a little while," Oscar then wiped his hands on his shirt before leaving them alone.

Glinda feel asleep in a matter of moments after Oscar left. Elphaba wondered if the medicine had something to do with it. Once E. Thropp knew Glinda was asleep, for sure, she curled up next to her and held her close. The gunslinger even found herself breathing in her golden hair to take in her scent.

Elphaba soon found that a silent tear was falling down her face. She cursed herself for the sign of weakness before whispering, "Hold out, my sweet Glinda, hold out if you can."


	8. Chapter 8: A Close Call

Chapter 8: A Close Call

An hour passed before Glinda awoke from her sleep. Her fever was still raging and E. Thropp didn't leave her side for a minute. The Upland heiress' body was covered with a heavy amount of sweat, yet she shook like a chilling winter breeze had consumed her.

"Elphie? Are you still there?" Glinda asked weakly, as she raised a hand up blindly in the hopes to feel something solid to prove she was still among the living.

"I'm still here," E. Thropp answered, as she held the blonde's hand and did everything in her power to keep from crying. She had to stay strong for Glinda's sake. The last thing E. Thropp wanted to do was bring more panic to the Upland heiress.

Glinda was sure she was dying. Her body was screaming at her from the pain that had seized her insides. Her mind seemed to churn and pound like hammer was striking her very brain. After a few moments, of intense thought, Glinda wet her lips and let out a deep breath before saying, "Elphie, I got to tell you something. It's important, you have to know just in case I don't pull out of this."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I won't have you talk like that. You'll pull though. I ain't going to let you die. I will give you my own blood and any of my own organs in order to save you. I'll cut into my own flesh to give you what you need." The bounty-hunter then motioned to her knife to prove she meant every word.

The heiress grinned a bit at hearing such selfless words and grasped E. Thropp's hand in a vice like grip. 'I have to tell her the truth about how I feel about her. She has to know I'm in love with her.' Glinda was trying her very best to keep her eyes open but the will to sleep was winning the fight. "Elphie, you need to hear what I have to say."

E. Thropp held up her hand and gently shushed her quiet. "You need to rest more, my sweet, and save your strength. No more talking from you."

"But Elphie…" Glinda was nearly weeping now. "I…need to…speak. I need… to tell you…"

"You need to sleep," Elphaba replied her tone forceful. "Your body needs to rest or your body won't recover from the poison."

The Upland heiress then let out a soft sob, for she could no longer fight her body's tiredness. Extreme exhausted had won however, just before Glinda was consumed by sleep, she saw E. Thropp lean in close to her. It was only after Glinda closed her eyes that she felt warm lips gently brush against her own, but the Upland heiress couldn't tell if the kiss was real or just cruel mind trick.

Peaking from just outside the door Shenshen watched the interaction between the two women. A look of tremendous guilt could be seen on Shenshen's face as she hung her head in shame. The prostitute then let out a cheerless sigh before giving one last look to the heartbreaking scene and then made a haste exit.

…X…

Several hours passed before Glinda's fever subsided and her paleness began to disappear. The blonde's languorously expression also began to dispel. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief when she saw this. It was clear the poison's affects were wearing off.

Suddenly the gunslinger heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and she bolted from her curled position next to Glinda. She found a new spot sitting at the end of the bed, as she held the blonde's hand in her own. Out of the corner of her eye E. Thropp saw Oscar.

"I don't think I've ever seen you as mad as a hornet. That Glinda lady must mean a lot to you," Oscar rubbed his hands together before speaking his next sentence. "And I think the money doesn't mean a thing to you now." Elphaba's head shot up in shock. She couldn't believe her love for Glinda was that obvious. "Settle, E. Thropp, I'm not going to tell anyone. You can be sure I'll keep that dry."

Elphaba let loose a calm sigh. "Thanks for keeping it a secret. Outlaws would think I've gone soft if they found out."

"You need to be a little soft. I reckon the loner reputation is getting old." Oscar noticed that Elphaba remained silent on this topic, so he quickly changed it so as not to make things more awkward. "But on the matter of your friend here. I'm sort of shocked she pulled through. She was so close to the grave, I thought, for sure, by the afternoon she would be meeting the Unnamed God."

"She's tougher than she looks and far stronger as well." Elphaba complimented the sleeping blonde even though she knew Glinda couldn't hear her.

Oscar smiled at the gentleness in the gunslinger's voice. He then shoved his hands into his pockets before saying, "Well I got drinks to serve. If her condition turns for the worst call me, but I think this little lady will be just fine."

Once Oscar was long gone, Elphaba bent over and placed a soft kiss on Glinda's cheek. Almost like the kiss was magic, Glinda's eyes fluttered open. Her heart melted when she saw the emerald bounty-hunter by her side.

"Hello, my sweet, how are you feeling?" Elphaba greeted her with a loving gaze.

Glinda was so lost in E. Thropp's brown eyes she almost forgot to answer. After a few seconds, the Upland heiress found her voice again. "Okay I guess, no doubt better than before. What happened to me? I really don't recall much of the whole situation."

"You were poisoned. Oscar said you were so close to the grave he thought by the afternoon you would be meeting the Unnamed God." Elphaba finished her sentence by playing a kiss on Glinda's forehead.

'If I get a kiss from Elphaba every time I get ill, I'm going to have to get sick more often,' Glinda thought to herself smugly. Her heart had begun to beat faster and she wondered if E. Thropp could feel the change herself.

The gunslinger caressed one of the Upland heiress' hands. "That was a close call. You gave me quite a fright, my sweet, quite a fright indeed."

Glinda let out a calming breath and her spirit soared from the result of E. Thropp's tender concern for her. "Mercy me, I didn't mean to startle you. Like anyone, my body doesn't hold poison well."

"I think we should leave the Emerald City right away." Elphaba's tone had suddenly become quite serious. "I don't know if you becoming sick was just a case of bad luck or someone's doings, but I don't want to take any more chances."

Glinda's face fell from disappointment. "Oh, must we go so soon? I wanted to experience more of this wonderful city. I was thinking we could even try to see The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I hear he lives here and meets with people on occasion."

"Only important people," Elphaba pointed out, as she looked out the window and tipped her hat back slightly.

"I'm important!" Glinda retorted with a huff like she had been insulted. She then pulled herself from the bed. "I'm heiress to the Upland ranch. The Upland name is known for being one of the most richest and important families in all of Oz. I'm sure even the Wizard of Oz has heard of my family's name."

"Well pardon me, my lady, I didn't mean to offend," Elphaba's tone was unapologetic, but her sly expression was enough to put Glinda at ease.

"I would be ever so grateful if we linger just a bit longer, so we can explore more. Please Elphie! Oh, please, Elphie..." Glinda then closed the gap between them and tantalizingly made small circles with her finger on E. Thropp's black vest.

Elphaba bit her bottom lip to keep the sheepish grin from being too obvious. She hated to admit it, but she really enjoyed hearing Glinda beg to her. The gunslinger wondered if the blonde had any idea how intoxicating drunk with desire she became when the she did things like that.

Finally, after a little more begging from Glinda, E. Thropp let her arms fall more casually as she answered, "Fine, if you really desire it. Then we'll explore for one short day."

"Oh, Elphie, thank you!" Glinda couldn't contain her unbridled joy, as she rose on her tippy toes and planted a quick peak on the emerald gunslinger's cheek.

E. Thropp could feel her cheeks heat up as a result from the kiss. The heiress, in turn, smiled secretly when she saw a darker green blush form on the bounty-hunter's cheeks.

…X…

Hours passed and Elphaba and Glinda enjoyed the day together. They visited everything from dress salons to museums. It was late evening when Glinda spotted their last spot for the day.

"Look, Elphie, street performers! Come on, let's have a look!" She nearly dragged the emerald gunslinger who only had a good night sleep on her mind.

There were about twenty street performers all doing different things. Some were juggling, blowing fire, and doing magic tricks. Glinda pulled away from E. Thropp to watch a young man juggle a set of knives. The gunslinger let the heiress go off but kept a close watch on her.

Elphaba soon frowned when she saw a one of the street performers approach Glinda and extended his hand to her. E. Thropp's scowl only grew when he kissed her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her anger rose when she saw the young man wink to his friends.

"So what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing here unescorted?" the young man asked, charmingly as he secretly leered at the Upland heiress. He was nearly undressing her with his eyes.

"I just wanted to check out the sights, but I'm not alone. My friend's with me," Glinda replied, and almost on cue Elphaba approached them. She gave the young man a foul look that was anything but friendly, and rested her right hand on her Colt Peacemaker.

"You're friend is E. Thropp!" the man nearly exclaimed, as he dropped his arm from Glinda's shoulder and staggered back. "I meant no harm, E. Thropp, I swear."

Elphaba gently step in front of Glinda protectively as she spoke, "Run along you lustful bastard, or Thropp will drop you...dead." The street performer took off without another word. The bounty-hunter cackled in response. She was almost positive she scared him enough that he might have soiled himself.

Glinda tugged at E. Thropp's vest to get her attention. "Oh, Elphie, must you be so intimidating? He meant no harm."

The gunslinger let loose a heavy scoff. "Are you kidding me? That man meant no harm like snakes don't mean to bite you. Now let's head back to the saloon. I'm beat, so a calm sleep will do us good. Remember tomorrow we head out."

It didn't take Elphaba and Glinda long to get back to their room at the saloon. They quickly dressed for bed and quickly drifted off into dreamland.

That night Glinda had a dream about being back home at her ranch. She dreamed about her wedding day, but Fiyero wasn't in the picture. Instead it was E. Thropp that had taken Fiyero's place. The green gunslinger was dressed in a gentleman's suit and looked so dashing Glinda thought she might swoon. All too soon the Upland heiress awoke from her dream. She cursed her mind for playing such a cruel hoax on her, but before Glinda could ponder the dream any further, Elphaba's voice filled her ears.

"Glinda, are you up?"

The blonde groaned from tiredness and the faint pain, in her stomach, from the after affects of the poison from the previous day. "Yes, I'm up, don't you worry I'll get ready soon enough."

Glinda quickly got ready and she amused herself by playing back the dream she had where she was marrying E. Thropp. The heiress also began to ponder if her dream continued would she have dreamed about her and Elphaba's honeymoon as well. Just the thought sent pleasant chills across Glinda's body.

When Glinda made it downstairs and was finally all set to go, she saw Pfannee and Shenshen nearly weeping over E. Thropp departing from them. They were clutching the bounty-hunter's vest as they begged her not to go.

"Don't go E. Thropp. You only just arrived!" Pfannee wailed, as she tried without success to calm her weeping.

Shenshen's heavy makeup was already starting to run from the result of her tears. "You can't leave yet! Oh, please, stay a bit longer! My _wares_ long for your touch."

"Quit the water works, girls!" Madam Morrible shouted, in a hoarse cry, as she nearly threw the two prostitutes away from the emerald gunslinger. "You already said goodbye to her at least a dozen times. Besides, E. Thropp has a job to complete, and so do you! Get back to work or I'll give you double duty."

"We'll miss you," Shenshen whimpered, as she tried to compose herself before blowing a kiss to E. Thropp.

Pfannee nodded her head in agreement. "Don't be a stranger now."

Elphaba only gave them a wave and tilted her hat respect in their direction before turning her attention to Glinda. "Let's go, my sweet, the day won't wait for us." She then nodded to Oscar and went to exit. The Upland heiress hurried to follow her emerald friend but Oscar stopped her.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how are you feeling Lady Glinda?" he asked, as he noticed some linger discomfort.

"I still feel small bits of pain from the poison," the blonde admitted as she rubbed her stomach to soothe the lurking pain.

"Well, my dear, take this. It will ease the pain and good luck on your journey home," Oscar said, as he handed Glinda a green bottle. Lady Upland smiled to show thanks before hurrying after the green skinned gunslinger who already had left the saloon.

"All too soon," Glinda whispered to herself. "We are back on the road again." That meant she would be back home before she knew it, and that made Lady Upland quite depressed. For once she was back at her ranch she could kiss E. Thropp goodbye.

...X...

They rode for an hour or so before darkness caused them to make camp for the night. The yelping wild dogs, in the distance, clearly frightened Glinda, for she moved closer to her green protector.

"What are you so skittish about?" Elphaba asked, with a soft cackle, as she draped a blanket over the Upland heiress' body.

Glinda nodded her head as a thank you before speaking, "I'm wary of wild animals, especially if they're Animals. My father warned me that they can't be trusted as far as you could throw them."

"Your father is an arrogant fool. I've worked with many Animals, and not one has double crossed me. Sure, like humans there are some cruel ones out there, but to say all Animals are foul being just proves your father's intolerance."

Broomstick suddenly nickered, in a cheerful way, like she was agreeing with the emerald gunslinger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend; I guess old habits and beliefs are hard to break." Glinda then pretended to study her dress as she asked, "So, what's our next plan?"

Elphaba poked at the fire. "Well, going on to the next town wouldn't be wise. I bet the Tin Man has men stationed on the end of towns just waiting for us to come riding in. We're going to have to get into town through a backdoor."

Glinda looked up from her dress. "How are we going to do that?"

E. Thropp's eyes then lit up from thought. "I got an idea but we got to get some names first. She then ran to her saddlebag and pulled out a small leather journal.

"What's that?" the Upland heiress asked as she nodded to the journal.

"Over the years, I have kept names of people around Oz. You know famous or well known people who do a specific trade. It helps to know who you are dealing with before you seek them out." Elphaba flipped through the pages with remarkable speed. It wasn't long before she found what she was searching for. "Our next stop is to find Buck the rancher and go from there."


	9. Chapter 9: Buck's Ranch

Chapter 9: Buck's Ranch

The ride to Buck's ranch was a hard one. The sun was nearly unbearable, and Glinda tugged restlessly at her dress to try to draw in even the faintest of cool air.

The gunslinger could see her discomfort and slowed Broomstick. She then handed her the canteen. Glinda grinned in relief and drank at least half of the water inside.

E. Thropp grumbled at this but said nothing. Instead she flicked the reins and pushed on. It seemed like they would never get there. Even though they kept moving the heat played tricks on their mind.

Glinda thought she might faint, but the cheerful voice of the gunslinger snapped her back to reality. "Well thank Ozman, there it is!"

"Oh, mercy me, I thought we would never made it," Glinda answered, in a tone that was clearly an overreaction.

E. Thropp made no remark as she hurried towards the ranch. They made it to the cabin in record time but they weren't welcomed with open arms.

"Halt!" A deep voice rang out. Elphaba pulled Broomstick to quick stop. She looked forward to see a man dressed in traditional rancher's clothes pointing a Coach Gun at them. "We want no trouble from bounty-hunters like yourself E. Thropp. Either leave quickly like a jack rabbit, or I'll shoot you so many times you'll have more holes than Swiss cheese."

"I mean you no harm," Elphaba said, as she held up her arms to show she meant no ill-will. "I'm not here to arrest anyone here at this ranch. I'm here on business. I take it you're Buck."

"And what if I am?" the man replied as he tightened his hold on his rifle.

"I hear that you need to head into the neighboring town and drop off your cattle."

"What does that got to do with you?" Buck lowered his gun slightly.

Elphaba relaxed a bit in the saddle when she noticed she was getting through to him. "My lady friend and I need to get to the next town, but we need to go in with a crowd so we don't draw attention. I'll trade you some fine wears if you let us ride with you."

"I'm always interested in getting any extra wares, and you said you have a lady friend with you?" Buck questioned. Elphaba moved to the side so Glinda was in sight. She had been behind Elphaba up to that moment.

Buck smiled and lowered his rifle. "Well hello there my Lady. Sorry to be rude, I just can't trust anyone you know. Hey Philip! Thomas! Come here!"

Only a few seconds passed before a man, around the same age as Buck, and a young man in his early teens came into sight. Elphaba rode up to them, helped Glinda off of Broomstick, and greeted the three men.

"As you know I'm Buck. This is Philip, my partner, and Thomas our son. Come on in and we'll talk this over and finalize the details."

Once they were all settled, Buck started up the conversation, "So let me get this straight, you want to travel with Philip and me to drop off the cattle in the next town?"

"That's it," Elphaba replied plainly. "We're running from the Tin Man, and I know for sure he won't be looking for us coming into town with a bunch of cattle. Like I said before, I'll give you some items as thanks for letting us join you. I know you could use the extra supplies. I heard a lot of livestock died last winter so every little bit helps."

"Ain't that the truth," Thomas replied, trying to deepen his voice to impress Glinda. He then gave her a wink as he puffed out his chest. It was a funny thing to see since he was a scrawny teen.

"Thomas, go to the barn and check up on the horses. Make sure they have enough water," Philip said, as he motioned for the young man to leave.

"Aw, come on Papa, can't I stay a bit longer?" Thomas whined before looking at Buck for sympathy. "Can't I stay Father?"

"No, you heard your Papa, now get going," Buck snapped. Thomas gave one last grumble before exiting towards the barn.

"Sorry about our boy. He's between the hay and the grass and with that being said he easily falls for a pretty face," Buck answered, as he motioned to Glinda before taking out a map to show the two women. "This is the route we'll take. It will only take us a half a day to get into town, maybe less with you and your lady friend helping us."

Elphaba shook her head. "Glinda can't ride a horse that well. All she knows is side saddle riding. Besides we only have one horse, so she rides with me."

Buck scratched his chin. "Can your horse keep up with two people on her back?"

"My horse can hold her own," Elphaba assured him.

Buck gave Philip a doubtful look but changed the subject by asking, "So what will be our payment for aiding you two?"

Elphaba reached into her bag and took out the dead spy's Smith and Wesson No. 3 Revolver. "This is what we can offer you. I think it's a fair trade since we are only paying for company."

"Well you are paying for room and board, as well, since Buck and I don't leave for a couple of days," Philip added, as he looked over the Smith and Wesson No. 3 Revolver. Elphaba let loose a disagreeable sigh, as she reached into her pocket and placed a few coins on the table. "For room and board, now, do we have a deal?"

Buck looked over to Philip and they gave each other a nod. "We got a deal, friend," Buck replied, as he held out his hand. Elphaba shook it and in turn they sealed the deal.

Philip pointed down the hall. "Your room will be the first door on the left. You can go get settled while we fix up some grub."

"I can help if you need it. I'm not a bad cook myself," Glinda volunteered, as she motioned to Elphaba. "Elphie, you should watch...maybe you'll learn something."

"I'm a horrible cook," the gunslinger admitted to Philip in a low tone.

"Horrible at best!" Glinda exclaimed with a girly giggle.

E. Thropp shrugged her shoulders. "It ain't my thing."

"You can say that again," the heiress answered playfully.

"You know how to push my buttons, don't you?" Elphaba whispered in a husky tone as she closed the gap between her and the blonde.

Glinda shivered with delight, but she gave the green gunslinger an innocent gaze before saying, "Who me? Push your buttons...nonsense."

...X...

That night Glinda had a dream she wouldn't soon forget, for it invoked her desires for the bounty-hunter. There she was, in her dream, lying on her back in nothing but a thin nightgown. Elphaba was lying halfway on top of her. The air was cool and heavy breathing from both women could be heard.

"Elphie, take me, oh please," Glinda whispered into the night.

The tingle feeling within Glinda's core was screaming now. The gunslinger gave the blonde woman one of her signature smiles before kissing her with great intensity. The Upland heiress moaned and pulled at E. Thropp to draw her closer. After a few moments Elphaba ripped open Glinda's nightgown to expose her skin. Glinda let lose a surprised but aroused gasp at the suddenly action.

"I'm going to ravish you," E. Thropp purred and Glinda quivered in delight at the statement. The blonde could feel her mind racing from anticipation. She longed for Elphaba to finally take her, to silence this desire inside of her, but also love her. Glinda knew without a doubt she didn't just lust over Elphaba, she loved her.

All too soon, however, her setting began to fade away, like watercolors on canvas, until it disappeared completely. Glinda bolted up as result, arms out almost like she was trying to keep the vision of Elphaba still by her side.

The Upland heiress looked around and found no one else was in her bed. E. Thropp was sleeping in her own maybe in dreamland herself. Glinda cursed that her mind played such a trick on her. The nightgown she wore clung to her skin and her skin was warm, hot almost.

"Oh, how I wish that dream was real," Glinda whimpered to out loud to herself. Her body had now begun to quake from the aftermath of the dream. The quiver was so pheasant and it made Glinda to wonder if she got this excited about just dreaming about Elphaba kissing her, just imagine if it really did happen.

...X...

When Glinda awoke that morning, she wasn't surprised to see Elphaba was already gone. The Upland heiress could never understand how the gunslinger could be such an early riser. An hour passed before Glinda got dressed. She walked outside to see E. Thropp carrying a large bucket filled with water over to the barn.

The gunslinger was either bringing Broomstick some fresh water, or helping Buck or Philip with the daily chores of the ranch.

Glinda stared at Elphaba intensity. She was focused on the gunslinger's muscles as she carried the bucket of water. All too soon Glinda was pulled from her trace.

"That E. Thropp sure is a bizarre one," Thomas' voice suddenly came out behind the heiress. "I don't mean that in a foul way, it's just, I have never met anyone like her before." Thomas then handed her a mug. "Most women aren't the rugged type."

Glinda looked inside to see the liquid wasn't a dark color, so it couldn't be coffee but nodded her head in thanks before taking a sip. "What's in this drink?"

"Lemons, melons, and pears," Thomas answered proudly. "I made it myself."

Glinda nodded her head in approval. "Oh, my, it's delicious."

"Thank you," A blush so red came over Thomas that his face almost resembled a tomato.

After finishing her drink Glinda turned to Thomas and asked, "Do you have a horse?"

Thomas nodded his head. "Yup, I do, his name is Smokey."

The Upland heiress grinned at this answer before saying, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

...X...

Elphaba had finished feeding and topping off all of the horses' water buckets before the blonde approached the gunslinger. She was nearly skipping and see this made the emerald bounty-hunter grin widely.

"Oh, sleeping beauty finally awakes," E. Thropp replied after a quick cackle. She then noticed the seriousness in Glinda's eyes, and stopped what she was doing so she could focus only on her. "Glinda, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just; I was thinking...it's not good for Broomstick to have double the weight on her. So I was wondering if you could teach me how to ride? You know, the way you do, not the lady side saddle way. Thomas already said I could borrow his horse for the riding lesson." Glinda's eyes were hopeful, as she fluttered those tempting eyelashes in such a feminine way.

Elphaba said nothing but folded her arms across her chest in an almost challenging manner. The blonde didn't know if she was winning or losing, so she batted her eyelashes even more so. She then ran a hand over E. Thropp's right shoulder in a seductive fashion.

Glinda let her hand linger there just a little longer than expected before asking, "So can you teach me?" It was an odd seduction but the Upland heiress wasn't afraid to persist, especially when she wanted something.

The gunslinger let a sly grin form upon her face that nearly caused Glinda to swoon right there and then. Elphaba then let her head bob in a strange nod and answered, "After breakfast, let the lesson begin."


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons Learned

Chapter 10: Lessons Learned

"So are you ready for your first lesson?" Elphaba asked, as she walked out Thomas' horse, Smokey, into the open next to Broomstick.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Glinda grumbled. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing.

"Okay, first thing's first. Mount Smokey there." Elphaba folded her arms across her chest as she waited.

The blonde woman frowned. "Mount him how?"

Elphaba let out an impatience sigh. "Like how I mount Broomstick. Put your foot in the stirrup and swing your body up." Glinda nodded her head and tried to do what E. Thropp was telling her, but her dress kept getting in the way. "Here... let me help you." Elphaba drew her knife and was ready to cut some of the dress off, but Glinda shot her hand down to stop her. The wild look in the Upland heiress' eyes halted the gunslinger in her tracks.

"You are dreadfully mad if you think you're going to cut my dress. It's one of my favorites, and I won't let you butcher it."

"Okay, I won't touch your dress, but it's going to be plum hard to get up into the saddle, especially with a dress that outlandish in your way."

'You can touch my dress, Elphie, when you're peeling it off of me,' Glinda whispered to herself. Her arousal for the gunslinger was returning as hard as ever. She shook the fantasy of Elphaba undressing her and went back to work trying to get into to the saddle.

After several failed attempts, the Upland heiress was beginning to show her frustration. "By Ozman, how do you accomplish this with ease every time? Dear me, I'll never get this done."

"Oh don't be such a croaker. I've had a lot more practice than you, my sweet, but don't get discouraged," Elphaba said, as she got up behind Glinda and helped her get her foot settled. The gunslinger also snaked an arm around the heiress' wasit, so a hand rested on her stomach. "On the count of three pulled yourself up using the horn of the saddle, okay?"

"Okay," Glinda whimpered in such a pleased tone. E. Thropp was pressing up against her slim frame, and the blonde wondered if the gunslinger could hear her purring with delight. Glinda had to use all her will-power to stop her hips from grinding back into Elphaba's own frame.

E. Thropp herself was feeling the power of desire. Her mouth was watering as result of having the heiress flushed against her, and she could barely keep her mind focus on the task at hand.

After a few seconds the emerald gunslinger found her voice again. "One, two, three!" Elphaba called out, and Glinda hoisted herself up. She faltered only slightly, but with E. Thropp's aid was able to find herself sitting in the saddle.

"Oh, happy day, I'm in the saddle! Look at me, Elphie, I really did it!" Glinda was nearly bouncing up and down from exhilaration.

Elphaba hurried over and placed a hand on Lady Glinda's thigh. "Don't get overly excited or you might spook Smokey."

"Sorry," the blonde answered sheepishly and quickly stopped moving. "Okay, what's the next step?"

"You got to know how to direct your horse to go certain ways. It's easy enough but I won't give you the gritty details. If you want your horse to move left you move the reins left. If you want to go right, move the reins to the right. It's ain't that hard. Now give Smokey a light kick in the sides and give it a try." Elphaba's voice was commanding and Glinda almost got distracted because of it.

She soon cleared her mind and answered, "I know how to direct a horse. Remember I do ride side saddle although, the horses I rode were never this large." Glinda faltered when Smokey suddenly began to go a little faster. The blonde began to panic, but Elphaba was right there to steady the stallion, and that put Glinda's mind at ease.

For the next two hours they continued to practice, and Glinda was really getting the hang of it. The gunslinger was especially glad to see the heiress come out of her shell a little and be more daring. After their lesson was done, loud clapping could be heard behind them.

The clapping came from Thomas who had been secretly watching. "Good work Lady Glinda! Might I say, you are graceful on top of a horse."

"Oh, Thomas, you flatter me," Glinda replied, as E. Thropp helped her down from the saddle. In turn Thomas blushed and rushed over to them, so he could put his horse back in the barn. He did this in record time, so he could join in on the conversation.

"Do you think I'm ready to ride alone?" the heiress asked as she turned to the gunslinger.

Elphaba flicked back her hat before answering, "You're not a poor rider, but I don't think you'll be ready for the cattle drive. It's a lot more confusing and can be stressful."

Thomas nodded his head. "E. Thropp's right, Lady Glinda, a cattle drive is no easy task. I mean, my parents won't even let me ride a horse. I'm in charge of driving the wagon, but they tell me that next year might be the year I can start. They're over protective of me because I'm their only pup."

"During the cattle drive you'll be with Thomas in the wagon. I don't want anything happening to you. Also now that I think about it more, Broomstick shouldn't have double the weight on her. I need her to be as quick as possible around the cattle." Thomas smiled widely at hearing this from Elphaba. He was excited that he wouldn't be alone in the wagon, and having that person be Glinda was an added bonus.

"Mercy me, I have worked up quite the sweat!" Glinda declared, as she fanned herself with her hand. "Goodness, I hope I don't smell as bad as I look."

"I can run a bath for you!" Thomas piped up.

The Upland heiress patted his shoulder and shook his head. "Oh Thomas, you are kind but I don't want to trouble you."

"It will be no trouble at all. Just give me a moment to set it all up," Thomas said no more as he practically sprinted off to prepare the bath.

"He sure likes to please," Glinda noted with a sigh.

"Please you that is," Elphaba corrected her.

...X...

In no time at all Thomas had prepared the bath. He stood outside the door of the washroom proud because he had done something for Lady Glinda. Elphaba shooed him away from the door to make sure he didn't sneak a peek at the nude Upland heiress. E. Thropp joined Glinda inside the washroom, so she could wash her face in a basin as the blonde took her bath.

"The water does my skin good," the heiress cooed as she turned her attention to the gunslinger. "Are you going to take a bath too, Elphie?"

"You know how I feel about water," the bounty-hunter answered plainly.

"You can't drown in a bathtub," Glinda replied, as she let her right leg come out of the water. She let it linger there for a bit longer than normal, so E. Thropp could get a good look at it. The blonde woman then pretended to attempt to wash her back.

"Oh, Elphie, can you do me a favor and wash my back? I just can't reach it," Glinda's voice was high-pitched but soft. Almost like she was afraid the gunslinger would refuse her.

Elphaba wiped her face, put on her hat, before she walked over to the tub and held out her hand. Glinda nearly squealed as she placed the cloth in E. Thropp's hand.

"I hope you know I'm not doing this because I'm your servant," Elphaba said, with a smile, as she started to wash the blonde's back.

"Oh Elphie, I know you're not a servant. Servants usually have uniforms," Glinda answered as she giggled and winked to show the gunslinger she was joking.

Elphaba cackled at the heiress' joke. "I have to admit, my sweet, I have really enjoyed your company. It's not often I have someone stay with me this long. It's nice to know someone is listening. Broomstick listens, but she can't really add much to the conversation since she's only an animal and not an Animal."

Glinda then turned around so she was face to face with the green woman. Elphaba's mouth instantly became dry when she truly noticed Glinda's bosom peeking up from the water level. "See something you like?" Glinda asked innocently enough. E. Thropp didn't even register the suggestive comment, for her mind was too busy reeling over the voluptuous Upland heiress sitting naked in the tub. "Elphie, has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful brown eyes? By Ozma, a girl could get lost in them."

Glinda soon realized that she had caused the green gunslinger to become speechless and thought she lost E. Thropp to her own whirling mind set. The Upland heiress soon noticed the passionate look the Elphaba was giving her.

Glinda was sure Elphaba wanted to kiss her, but she remained still in the hopes she did not throw E. Thropp's concentration off. She was sure the gunslinger was debating either to go in slowly for the kiss, or make their first one intense. However a shout from Thomas broke Elphaba from her trace, and the gunslinger stood up quickly.

She then handed the cloth back to Glinda before saying in her normal tone, "Don't stay in the tub too much longer. You shouldn't soak that beautiful skin too much." With those words Elphaba gave her a charming smile before exiting.

"Oh mercy! I was so close!" Glinda grumbled to herself as she threw the cloth into the tub in a frustrated manner. "Elphaba was just about to kiss me. I just know it! Blast it Thomas!" The Upland heiress shook her in extreme disappointment. She had learned a valuable lesson...next time if it looks like E. Thropp wants to kiss her, don't linger... just do it.


	11. Chapter 11: Cattle Camouflage

Chapter 11: Cattle Camouflage

The next day Elphaba helped Buck and Philip get ready for the cattle drive. They quickly packed all the much needed supplies and counted all the cattle. Getting to the neighboring town would only take a few hours, but handling cattle were a rough business. It could take twice as long if the animals were restless or irritated.

"Have you seen Glinda?" Elphaba asked, once everything was packed away.

Buck held his chin in thought. "I believe she's helping Thomas ready the wagon." E. Thropp's brow came together in concern. Buck noticed this quick change and added, with a chuckle, "Don't you worry, Thomas is harmless. He'll have his eyes on a new gal before the week is done."

Elphaba drove her hands into her pockets and muttered, "Let's hope that's true."

"Well that should be all the supplies," Philip said, as he tied the last item down.

"Hopefully with your help, E. Thropp, we'll get this delivery done in no time. I'll go check on Thomas and see if he's ready and then we can head off."

...X...

In no time the band of five was all set and ready to get going. Elphaba gave Buck a concerned look though as she said, "What about your ranch? Ain't someone going to watch it for you?"

Buck tipped his hat back before answering, "There's an old man that lives a stone's throw away from here. When we pass by his home, I give him a small payment, and then he watches the ranch until he get back. This man is pretty much a hermit. Keeps to himself and doesn't say much, but trespass while he's on watch, and you'll be pushing up daisies before you know it."

Elphaba then led Broomstick over to Thomas' wagon. "How you doing my sweet? Are you ready to hit the trail?"

Glinda shrugged and began to fan herself. "I'll be happy when we bypass the Tin Man's minions. The further away from them the better."

"I second that," E. Thropp agreed, before turning her attention to Buck's whistle. "That's the cue to get going." With that the five of them headed out with the cattle following the long-horn.

...X...

After making a quick stop to pay the old hermit, to watch the ranch, the group of five began their journey on the trail.

Elphaba, Buck, and Philip kept busy by making sure no cattle broke loose from the herd. Thomas watched them carefully as he made light conversation with the Upland heiress.

"So what's E. Thropp like?" Thomas asked. "Is she as tough as everyone says she is?"

Glinda tossed her hair and tried to smooth out her dress as she spoke. "I would say so. I haven't been traveling too long with her, but I can tell you E. Thropp stays true to her reputation. However, she can be quite protective and caring when she wants to be."

Thomas scoffed. "I find that hard to believe." The young man then stared awkwardly at his hands as he asked in an unsure tone, "Do you want to steer? I can show you how. It ain't that hard."

Glinda let go of her dress and carefully moved next to Thomas. He handed her the reins and placed his hands over hers to guide her.

Elphaba turned around, just in time, to see this and her brow came together in jealously. She cursed under her breath as Thomas gazed at her with leering eyes. E. Thropp knew she couldn't do anything about it though. She had to keep her attention on the cattle, and make sure they were staying on the right path.

It was a couple of hours, before they came to a small river. There the cattle were able to drink their fill as E. Thropp and the others filled their canteens to the brim. Elphaba pretended not to be interested in what Glinda and Thomas were doing. But as Thomas touch the heiress more frequently, the green woman had to suppress the urge to ride over there and tell Thomas to back the hell off.

Elphaba had to keep reminding herself that Thomas was still a teen, so of course he would fall for a pretty woman like Glinda. The Upland heiress couldn't be more feminine and pleasing to the eye. She was still very well groomed for being out in the elements for so long, and she still carried herself like a high-class lady. She had to assume Thomas wasn't used to that, so him becoming entranced in such a way made sense.

Elphaba then shook her head in disappointment. "Come on, E. Thropp, who are you kidding? You're acting like she's your woman. Glinda is getting married, for Ozma sake, to that stuck-up gentleman named Fiyero. This is only a job. Once you get Glinda back to her ranch, you'll get paid, and never see her again." Elphaba sighed sadly as she thought about being parted from the Upland heiress.

E. Thropp then looked up to see Glinda gesturing for her to come over. The gunslinger made sure Broomstick had finished drinking before riding over to the blonde.

"How are you holding up, my sweet?" The gunslinger asked in a gentle tone.

"Fine, but I do admit I miss riding up on Broomstick with you."

Elphaba grinned to her such sincerity in Lady Glinda's voice. "I miss it too but I reckon that Broomstick is quite grateful for the break. Aren't you girl?" Almost like she could understand the brown mare bobbed her head twice. E. Thropp let her grin grow as she gazed upon Glinda. The blonde's incomparable beauty seemed to always distract the gunslinger. "I hope Thomas isn't talking your ear off."

"Thomas is just fond of me, but I thought I would call you over while he's off...well as he put it...taking a leak." Glinda whispered the last part and that made Elphaba cackle softly. "Do you have anything to eat?" the heiress asked after another moment or so. "Thomas gave me some beef jerky, but I was hoping for something a little sweeter."

E. Thropp dung into her saddlebag, pulled out a red apple, and threw it to the heiress. It had one or two tiny brown spots on it, but Glinda could care less as she cheered, at the sight of the fruit, before beginning to eat the apple.

Just then, a minute later, Thomas hurried back into the wagon. He gave E. Thropp a respectful nod as he took up the reins to the wagon. Elphaba wasn't sure if the nod was to send her off or was just out of habit.

Either way E. Thropp didn't move from her location. She gave the young man an almost arrogant grin, like she was telling him that she wasn't going anywhere just yet. Thomas' face began to grow red either from uncertainness or nerves.

Glinda didn't say anything since she was busy eating the apple. She knew Thomas was harmless, but seeing E. Thropp so protective of her, in anyway, sent a pleasant feeling down her spine. A few more awkward moments passed before the whistle from Philip drew Elphaba's attention. It was time to get moving once again.

The gunslinger said nothing, but gave the blonde woman a playful wink before leading Broomstick back over to the cattle. When E. Thropp peered over her shoulders a minute later, she saw Thomas was not making any attempt to get Glinda closer to him. She let loose a soft cackle in victory as she followed Buck and Philip forward.

...X...

Another couple of hours passed before Buck came long aside Elphaba. He was clearly cheerful as he said, "Shoot, what a smooth run this has been. None of the cattle have run off. The heat is bearable and we have made excellent time. In less than an hour, we should have the town in our sights."

Just then however a small band of men on horseback came shooting out of an old abandon mining cave. They charged the cattle shooting their guns wildly in a furious fashion.

"Damn it, cattle rustlers!" Philip exclaimed, as he watched in horror as the band of man started to attempt to split the herd.

"Don't worry; there aren't a lot of them. We can take them if we play it smart." Elphaba made sure she was securely in the saddle as she gave some orders. "Philip, you keep leading Thomas towards town. Buck, follow me, and ready your gun."

Elphaba then led Broomstick into a steady gallop as she used the cattle as cover. The cattle rustlers were doing everything they could to break up the herd, but E. Thropp stood her ground.

She fired her rifle at her foes and used the confusion of the cattle to her advantage. She made sure that the cattle rustlers were always in her sight. That way she made sure they didn't try to go after the wagon Thomas was driving. E. Thropp's aim was dead on and was able to take down a few enemies. Buck did his part but he wasn't nearly as experienced, with a gun, as the green gunslinger.

"Dang, that E. Thropp has a powerful shot!" Thomas mused, as he tried to watch the green gunslinger and drive the wagon, in the right direction, at the same time.

Glinda's eyes were soaked with fear as the scene played out. Even though the wagon was moving farther away from the attack, she still worried for E. Thropp's safety. Suddenly the Upland heiress watched as Elphaba lowered her rifle and took out her Colt Peacemaker. She fired at will, taking down a few more foes in her path. Just then the hammer, of Elphaba's gun, clicked on an empty chamber, and Glinda's blood ran cold.

"She's out of bullets!" Glinda exclaimed. She knew the gunslinger couldn't reload as she moved at such fast speed, so the blonde woman feared the worst.

Just then, however, Elphaba pulled something out that was attached to her saddle. With so much dust and grit flying around it was hard to make out what exactly she had in her hand. More bullets from the foes ran down on them, but E. Thropp showed no concern as she led Broomstick back around to face them.

"Well, I'll be damned! E. Thropp has a bow like the Indians have. Shoot, she's going to take down the remaining enemies with it!" Thomas was clearly impressed to see that the bounty-hunter was just as good with a bow and arrow as she was with a gun.

Shouts of panic could be heard from the cattle rustlers once they saw what an amazing shooter she was. Buck closed in from the rear and stayed as low in the saddle as he could to avoid the fire.

The cattle rustlers soon turned to retreat but one moved sharply and fired one last time. The bullet found its target and hit E. Thropp in the arm. She let out a howl of pain and veered off to make sure another bullet didn't find its way into her flesh.

Glinda was so panicked when she saw the green boumty-hunter get shot, that she nearly leaped from the wagon and ran towards her.

"No, Glinda don't be a fool!" Elphaba growled, when she saw the Upland heiress moving through the highly dangerous arena. The cattle were still spooked from the attack and ran passed her at rapid speed. As the heiress sped across the terrain, three of the cattle came extremely close to ramming into her.

E. Thropp was filled with terror herself for the blonde woman, so she raced off towards her. The cattle, who were spooked, were going every which way and the gunslinger feared the outcome if Glinda was hit by one of them.

After nearly getting hit Elphaba was able to get to the heiress. Using her unwounded arm, she nearly threw Glinda up on the saddle before taking off to Thomas' wagon where it was safe.

Once out of danger E. Thropp began to rant. "What were you thinking? You could have killed! Running into a group of fearful cattle was suicidal! What if one of those cattle hit you? You would have died! I couldn't live with myself if you died! You mean a lot to me."

Glinda blushed at Elphaba's spontaneous declaration of loving concern. She then wet her lips before speaking, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you get shot! Oh, Elphie, you could have died. I panicked for I feared the worst. I thought you were done for. I care about you so much!" Tears were now threatening to spill over Glinda's eyes. Seeing the blood soak through the gunslinger's shirt caused her to feel even more upset.

"My sweet..." Elphaba whispered as she shook her head. She didn't know what else to say, but she knew without a doubt that Glinda cared for her.

"Shoot, E. Thropp, we got to get that bullet out!" Thomas cried out. He then whistled for Philip who came over right away. "E. Thropp has been shot we need to get the bullet out right away!"

"Let's not waste another moment," Philip answered, as he drew a knife from his belt.

Elphaba dismounted Broomstick and took a seat in the wagon. At first Glinda thought the knife was only to cut the cloth of Elphaba's shirt away. E. Thropp instead rolled up her sleeve and presented her wound to the man. The heiress' eyes widen in fear as she saw Philip drive the blade against Elphaba's flesh.

"By Ozma, what are you doing?" Glinda shrieked, as she latched onto Philip's arm and pulled his hand away.

Philip gave her a confused look. "I'm getting the bullet out. It ain't in deep but it will still take some elbow grease to get out."

Glinda's worried stricken face didn't relent, but she did release Philip's arm. "But-but...you're stabbing her...you're hurting her!"

"No, it's okay, my sweet, he has to do this," Elphaba winced from the intense pain.

The Upland heiress only nodded and held E. Thropp's hand, in the attempts to comfort her, as the bullet was being dung out. Elphaba did her best to keep a stoic expression about the whole ordeal. It was quite the challenge especially when someone is driving a blade into your skin.

After the bullet was forced out Philip pulled off his bandanna and tied it around Elphaba's wound to cover it. "Elphie, you're so brave," Glinda whispered in the gunslinger's ear. Her hot breath tickled E. Thropp's neck.

"Well as long as you keep the wound clean, it should heal nicely. Lucky for you the bullet wasn't as deep as it could have been. Can you still ride?" Philip asked, as he put his knife away.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I don't need two arms to ride," Elphaba then rolled over, so she could exit the wagon.

Glinda gripped the bounty-hunter's shoulder to stop her. "Are you sure you're okay, Elphie? I mean, you shouldn't do anything that will irritate the wound."

Elphaba smiled at Lady Glinda's concern. "I'll okay, my sweet, believe me." She then ended her sentence with a kiss to Glinda's right cheek. The Upland heiress blushed furiously from the simple pleasure of the kiss. She then watched as E. Thropp remounted Broomstick and sped off in Buck's direction to help regroup the cattle.

...X...

After rounding up the spooked cattle it, thirty minutes passed before Buck let loose a joyous whistle. He pointed ahead of them to show that the town was in sight.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Ozma we're almost there."

Buck then slowed down and led his horse near Elphaba's side. "E. Thropp head off to the right. I'll stay on left and check in. Along as you stay farther back you won't be seen, and in turn won't bring attention to yourself. Thomas already knows to keep Glinda out of sight."

Elphaba gave a quick bob of her head to tell him she understood before falling back to the right flank. As they closed in on the town, Elphaba pulled her hat downward to hide her face even more so. She looked up for the briefest of moments to spot three of the Tin Man's gang just a few feet from the entrance of the town. Two of them were playing cards as a third kept watch.

E. Thropp felt confident that they wouldn't bash an eyelash in her direction. She had a good feeling they weren't going to be looking for her among cattle. Also with her hat down, it hid her face, so from far away she looked like a man.

Elphaba held her breath as she made it through the entrance and passed the Tin Man's men who didn't even look as they passed through. E. Thropp quickly met up with Thomas after they made it passed unseen.

"Glinda's with my parents. They're getting her a drink." Thomas then bit his bottom lip before extending his hand out for a hand shake. "You're an amazing woman, E. Thropp, and I'm happy I met you. You're an ace-high person in my book."

Elphaba grinned and answered, "Good riding with you." She then tipped her hat and went to leave.

However Thomas shouted back to her, "Don't wait too long to ask Glinda, okay?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow in a curious manner. "Ask her what?"

"Oh, you know," Thomas replied with a wink and a crafty smile. The young teen then pointed to his ring finger and dropped down to one knee for a few seconds. The gunslinger was going to inquire a bit more, but a shout from Philip made her keep moving.

"Nice work, E. Thropp, I don't know if we would have made it without you."

"I guess we helped each other," Elphaba answered as she motioned to her wound.

Buck shook the gunslinger's and Glinda's hand. "Take care, and maybe our paths will cross again. Just keep an eye on that wound, E. Thropp."

"I will and so long, friends," Elphaba replied, as she watched them go back and join Thomas. She then bent her hand down and helped the Upland heiress up behind her.

Glinda suddenly wrapped her arms around the gunslinger. "Oh, Elphie, "We did it! The Tin Man's spies didn't even look twice."

Elphaba couldn't be more relieved. They had bypassed the Tin Man's watch dogs and were already moving on to the next town. She was disappointed they couldn't stop and rest awhile but it was best to keep proceeding. The gunslinger then nodded her head, flicked Broomstick's reins, and said, "Who would guess we would be saved by using cattle camouflage."


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions from the Heart

Chapter 12: Confessions from the Heart

It was evening when Elphaba and Glinda made camp for the night. E. Thropp got a fire going as Glinda set up the bedrolls. As she laid the bedrolls down the Upland heiress suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably.

The emerald gunslinger raised an eyebrow as she asked playfully, "What's with all the giggles? Are you thinking about the last time I tried to cook a meal?"

Glinda shook her head. "I was just thinking, if only my parents could see me now... sleeping in a bedroll out in the elements. They would be horrified. I'm sort of use to it now, but I still prefer a warm bed."

"I'll have you home soon enough," Elphaba assured her. The Upland heiress frown at this reminder but made no verbal reply.

Glinda then reached over and went to grab a good size piece of timber to help feed the fire. The Upland heiress didn't even hear the shake of the rattler from a nearby snake. She quickly closed in without realizing, and the snake coiled back ready to bite. Elphaba's well trained ears heard the faint warning and flew into action.

The rattler was just about to strike, the blonde woman, when the green gunslinger drew Glinda away from the danger, freed her Colt Peacemaker, and shot the snake's head clean off. The splatter of the exploding head filled Glinda's ears, and it only took her a few seconds to realize how close to death she really was.

"Oh, Elphie, you saved me!" Glinda flung her arms around her green savor and kissed an emerald cheek.

Elphaba's face turned a slightly darker shade of green. "Trouble seems to always find you."

"I can't help it. I'm not use to this different setting but I hope to." The last few words were spoken in a whisper. E. Thropp heard the words though, and folded her arms, in a curious way, for she was taken back by the remark.

"You hope to? I find that hard to believe. I see your place among the people who are pampered and taken care of," the gunslinger muttered with the intention of dropping the subject; however Glinda would have none of that. New courage seized her, as she gripped Elphaba's arm and gazed at her with wild eyes.

"Elphie, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," Elphaba answered, as she picked up the dead snake and began to skin it.

Glinda quickly realized that the snake was most likely going to be their dinner. The gunslinger noticed the peculiar look and added, "Don't worry, as long as the head is gone it's safe to eat. The poison is only in the head area and fangs, and this poor soul has neither now."

"Do you indulge in prostitutes?" Glinda asked suddenly as her cheeks turned pink. She already knew this answer was true. She wanted to be clear about another topic, so this was just the question leading to the one she truly wanted to ask the bounty-hunter.

E. Thropp was shocked by such a question but quickly composed herself in record time. "Yes, I have had quite a few pleasure romps."

"With only women prostitutes, correct?" Glinda asked, now her face was beet red. She had heard of some male prostitutes in certain towns but there was only a few of them.

The gunslinger nodded her head and picked up a good size twig and stabbed the snake meat with it. "Yes, only women, I guess you can say I prefer the company of women." E. Thropp had no trouble confessing from her heart. She worried though that the Upland heiress might think her disgusting, but she tried not to dwell upon it.

Glinda nodded her head and watched the snake as it was placed over the fire. "You sure you know how to cook that?" She asked playfully to try to ease the rising tension.

Elphaba tipped her hat back. "We'll find out soon enough, I reckon."

The Upland heiress' face suddenly became quite serious. It was at that moment when the heiress decided she would tell the bounty-hunter her true feelings. "Elphie, I need to tell you something. You are not going to believe me, but I feel I must say it." Glinda then turned away and suppressed a sob. "Oh, I can't, you'll hate me, so very much, if I do."

E. Thropp became concerned and gently cupped a pale cheek. "Speak freely, my sweet, if you have something to say then say it. I won't judge you no matter what you tell me. I have just told you things about myself without worry. Won't you do the same for me?"

Elphaba's smile was comforting to the blonde woman, and she stroked the gunslinger's hand that was caressing her. Glinda was tempted to melt right into the gunslinger's touch, but had to use all her willpower to pull away.

"Elphie, when I first met you I thought you were a hideoteous person. Who was nothing but a lowly blowhard with no respect for the law and had no class." The Upland heiress saw E. Thropp's eyes droop down in an almost shameful manner. "But I couldn't be more wrong." The small sheepish grin on Elphaba face put Glinda mind at greater ease. "You're dreadfully brave and caring which I would have never guessed. My heart can't help to beat faster and my head start to reel. E. Thropp I really have taken quite a fancy to you."

Elphaba missed the truth behind Glinda's voice, as she answered, "Well you're a brilliant woman yourself. Fiyero is one lucky man."

The heiress' face dropped at hearing this. E. Thropp clearly had missed the point of her speech. "Elphie, you don't understand. I really fancy you very much so. So much in fact that...I think...no...I know that well...I'm in love with you."

Elphaba's face was priceless at these words. Her eyebrows rose in a shocked expression, and she rubbed her hands together like she was contemplating something of grand importance.

"So do you have your answer for me?" Glinda asked timidly. "Do you feel the same?" The Upland heiress wanted an answer even if the gunslinger denied her. She just had to know since she had never felt this way about anyone before.

When E. Thropp gave no verbal answer, Glinda assumed the worse. She assumed Elphaba hated her and felt tears building as her heart tightened. She was just about to flee when E. Thropp did something totally unexpected. She leaned over and placed a gentle but intense kiss on Glinda's lips.

"How's that for an answer?" Elphaba asked, in her confident tone. The Upland heiress was tempted to swoon but had no time, for the green gunslinger leaned over and kissed her again. The kiss was warm and inviting and sent pleasant shocks through both women.

After they pulled away Glinda nearly flung herself in E. Thropp's arms. "So you really do fancy me?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I can't deny the feelings in my heart. I know there is something. Something that Pfannee and Shenshen could never come close to." The Upland heiress was so relieved that she thought she might faint. The emerald gunslinger gripped her slender waist just in case she did falter. Suddenly Elphaba was reminded of something significant. "What of Fiyero, your future husband?"

Glinda shook her head. "My marriage to Fiyero is an arranged marriage. I don't have any true feelings for him. My father and mother are more excited about the wedding than I am. If I marry Fiyero my family will gain more money and land for the ranch."

Elphaba then pulled away back slightly at the mention of Glinda's parents. "Your parents will not approve of me."

"I don't care what they say," Glinda assured her. Her mind was still spinning like a rebellious tornado. "Let's ride off away from here and start a life together."

E. Thropp shook her head. "I still must bring you back home, my sweet. If I don't, your parents will assume I kidnapped you. How about this, my sweet, once we get you home we'll plan our future further." Elphaba nuzzled her face against the pale cheek of the heiress. Glinda let out a ragged breath and pulled the gunslinger closer.

The emerald bounty-hunter longed to make love to the gorgeous blonde in front of her, but knew she had to wait. After a few seconds she cupped the heiress' cheek so she was peering into her brown eyes.

"You promise you won't leave me at my parent's ranch?" Glinda voice was persistent as she found herself lost in the eyes of the gunslinger.

Elphaba laid her hand on her heart. "I swear." E. Thropp then pulled the heiress into her lap and sealed her words with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: No Welcome Party

Chapter 13: No Welcome Party

That night, after a dinner of rattle snake meat, the two women settled into their bedrolls. Both had the most peaceful sleep they had in ages. Elphaba awoke the next morning to see Glinda curled up next to her. The dark-haired gunslinger grinned and combed her fingers through golden locks. She did this for a minute or so before rising and preparing breakfast.

It was another ten minutes before Glinda was awaken by the smell of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and gave her limbs a quick stretch. She peered over to where the gunslinger sat and smiled warmly when she handed her a cup of the coffee and a small handful of wild berries.

"You made this?" the Upland heiress asked, in an unsure tone, as she nodded to the drink.

Elphaba cackled softy. "Don't worry; I can make coffee without messing that up. That's only one of the things I can make right."

Glinda downed her coffee, and finished off her berries rather quickly. But she was surprised to see E. Thropp didn't have a cup for herself. "Where's your cup?"

Elphaba poked at the fire. "I don't drink coffee often, but I always carry some because usually it's a good trade item."

"Are we going to continue to the next town?" Glinda asked, as leaned the mug back, so she could catch the last drops of the coffee.

"I was thinking about that, but it would be wiser to stay with some of my friends for a few days. My good friend White Feather will make sure to hide us for as much time as we need. His tribe knows me quite well." Elphaba then stood up to take the empty mug from Glinda, but as she went to grab it the heiress pulled it away from her. E. Thropp went for it again but the same result happened.

Elphaba noticed the playfulness in Glinda's eyes and could see she was teasing her. The gunslinger tried to reach around, but the Upland heiress switched the mug to her opposite hand.

"What's the matter E. Thropp? Having a hard time?" Glinda taunted teasingly. Her genuine smile showed Elphaba she meant not ill-will. She was just having a bit of fun.

The gunslinger's let an eyebrow rise as a result of being challenged, and suddenly launched herself at the blonde woman. Her emerald hand took hold of the mug, but Glinda reared back so suddenly that Elphaba lost her footing and crashing right on top of the Upland heiress.

They soon found themselves on the ground, breathing heavy, from the outcome of their rousing game of keep-away.

"I win," E. Thropp proclaimed, in a victorious tone, as she showed Glinda the mug. Glinda showed no signs of being a sore-loser, and answered by pulling Elphaba's face down towards her own. Their lips met in a fiery passion, and Elphaba dropped the mug as a result.

As their kiss grew in strength E. Thropp slightly moved, and her knee came into contact with the heiress' center. Glinda let out a sharp gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Elphaba pulled away at record speed. "Did I hurt you?" She asked in concern. The last thing she wanted to do was harm the precious woman under her.

Glinda nearly pouted at the lost of contact. "No, not at all, quite the opposite in fact." Her body was quivering and she quite enjoyed the boisterous chemistry between them. Elphaba wanted to continue her romantic assault on the Upland's lips, but a snort from Broomstick was a reminder that they had to keep moving.

E. Thropp laid one last gentle kiss on the blonde's pink lips before helping her to her feet. "Sorry, to cut our merriment time short, but we should get moving as soon as possible. Once the Tin Man realizes we passed by his men, he will be sure to double his efforts."

It didn't take them long to clean up camp and start back on the trial towards White Feather's tribe. As they rode Glinda amused E. Thropp with stories about her life.

"Fashion has always been a passion of mine ever since I was little," Glinda said in a proud tone.

"I could have guessed that," Elphaba answered with a grin. As Glinda continued to talk she scratched her ring finger. E. Thropp noticed this and her eyes narrowed in thought.

She seemed to be pondering something rather serious all of a sudden. Glinda soon noticed that E. Thropp wasn't riding towards Indian Territory, but instead veered off away from their current direction. "Elphie, you turned around, is there something wrong? Aren't we going to see White Feather and his tribe?"

Elphaba grew quiet and her jaw clenched from stress. "Yes we are, but I was just thinking, we're close to where my father and sister live, in Munchkinland. I should really pay them a visit. I own it to my sister. She will be glad to see me. It has been too long."

"And you father?" Glinda questioned.

Elphaba let out awkward chuckle. "The only way my father would be happy to see me if a noose was tied around my neck." Glinda was astonished at hearing such a thing but voiced nothing out loud. She merely tightened her grip on the gunslinger's waist. "My father, Frexspar, is a parson and he believes I was sent to cruse him."

Broomstick was able to keep a steady pace, and by late morning they rode into the tiny town of Munchkin Land. There were only about thirteen small houses, a blacksmith, a doctor's office, and one store that sold a small supply of goods. In the center was a gargantuan sized church that was decorated with beautiful statues and bowls filled with offerings.

Elphaba led Broomstick over to the fairly large cabin that was nearest to the church. It had a wired fence around it but was only about knee high. The gunslinger slid off her horse and tied her to the hitch post before aiding the blonde woman down. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's arm and pointed to the gallows that were to the right of the church.

E. Thropp let out a soft sigh. "This town was founded by my father. He has strict rules about what is seen as moral or not. Those who, live in this town, don't follow his words either flee or face the hangman's noose." The blonde gulped hard from these words, and wondered if Elphaba left her father's house because he planned to send her to the gallows.

The gunslinger and heiress walked over the wire fence and came to the front door. Elphaba hesitated for what seemed like forever. She seemed to be contemplating if she should really knock on the door. After a few moments of reflection, she pounded on the wooden door and waited.

Within moments the door flew open and a dark-haired man dressed in religious vestments stood in the doorway. Glinda assumed that the man must be, Frexspar, Elphaba's father. When he saw who was at his doorstep, his eyes widen with shock as well as disdain.

"Hello Father," Elphaba replied, in an unsure tone.

The man's scowl grew as he said, "Well look who it is! It's my demon of a daughter, Elphaba. How dare you show your face around here?"

"I'm didn't come to be welcomed with open arms," E. Thropp spat, as she motioned for Glinda to follow behind her. "I came to see my sister and take care of some business. Don't worry, I won't be long."

Elphaba's father Frex blocked their way, so the two women couldn't enter. "It's bad enough you're here, but I will NOT allow your pleasure whore in my house."

Glinda's face heated up with embarrassment. Elphaba's anger nearly took control as she shouted, "This lovely young woman is not a prostitute! She's a friend of mine. How rude can you be to just assume? Now let us though!"

Frex's eyes were rigorous and beyond harsh. He tried to stare down his green daughter, but Elphaba wouldn't be dismissed so easily. Just then a voice came from behind Frex.

"Oh, Elphaba, is that you?" Frex pulled back and a young woman bound to a wheelchair came forward. "Oh, Elphaba, it is you! Please come in and bring your friend too."

Frex who was never able to deny his youngest daughter moved to the side and let Elphaba and Glinda inside.

"Nessa, my heart warms to see you," E. Thropp answered, as she kissed her sister on the forehead before turning to the Upland heiress. "Nessarose this is my…um… friend, Glinda."

"Nice to meet you," Nessa replied, as she wheeled herself close and shook the blonde's hand.

Glinda nodded. "Same here."

Nessarose then turned her attention back to her older sister. "Oh, Elphaba, I've missed you. I should be cross with you for not visiting sooner, but I'm just so glad you're here now."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Elphaba replied, and in turn Frex cleared his throat. "But I can't stay long. I need to talk to Father about something, and then we must be on our way."

"But you only just got here!" Nessarose turned to Frex. "Oh, Father, can't Elphaba and her friend stay the night?"

"It would be such a joy, but Elphaba really needs to get back on the trail. Don't you Elphaba?" Frex's voice was soft but secretly venomous when he said the green woman's name.

"Yes, we need to get back on the trail," E. Thropp agreed with a fake nod. She then lifted her gaze back to Frex. "Father, can we meet in the study, so we can talk?"

"Of course," he said, as motioned the gunslinger to follow. He hurried down the hall, and Elphaba's concluded that Frex wanted to get this talk over and done with.

Once E. Thropp entered the study, she noticed how it looked the same from her childhood. It didn't surprise Elphaba since her father was a very cheap person.

Elphaba took a seat in a wooden chair as Frex sat across from her. He fixed his robes and after he was done the gunslinger began to talk, "Father, I know you don't think much of me. But after all the years, I sent money to you; I think you should return the favor."

"And what favor is that?" Frex asked, as he folded his hands like he was praying. "Have you come for money?"

E. Thropp shook her head. "I want one thing and only one thing. You give this item to me, and I'll be on my way. You'll most likely never see me again."

"Stop beating around the bush! What is it that you want?" Frex snapped.

Elphaba whispered the item under her breath and Frex shook his head. "No way, in hell, I'm giving you that. It's one of the last things I have to remember your mother by. Do you really think I would give it to someone as lowly as you?"

"I'm not thick father! I know it's been sitting in your drawer collecting dust. Listen, I have never asked you for anything. If you want me out of your life, for good, then you'll give me this item." Elphaba gave him a serious glare. She wasn't backing down on this. E. Thropp knew without a shadow of a doubt, either her father gave her the item that she desire, or she was staying here for a good long time.

Frex growled but finally relented. "Fine, you can have it, but I never want to see you again unless the undertaker is bringing you back dead in a sack!" He then stood up and went to fetch the item.

Elphaba could feel her heart begin to hurt with sadness. She still couldn't grasp how a father could be so cruel to one child, but favor and shower another child with praise and support. Frex returned only a few seconds later and harshly placed the tiny item in E. Thropp's hand. The gunslinger quickly pocketed the object just in case Frex changed his mind.

"Now go," Frex motioned to the door.

Elphaba stood up abruptly and stared him down with wild eyes. "I'll be going preacher…after I say goodbye to Nessa."

The gunslinger found her sister and the heiress talking about Nessarose's silver slippers. They were smiling and connecting quite nicely.

"You ready to talk with me Nessa?" Elphaba asked. Nessarose nodded and wheeled herself down the hall.

"I need to wash my hands," Frex declared, as he came from around the corner, before heading off to the washroom.

"I won't be long," Elphaba whispered to Glinda before following her sister into the next room. The heiress took a seat at the table and waited.

…X…

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon," Nessa stated, in a tone that reminded E. Thropp of their father. The statement had the tone of an order but lacked some caliber.

"You know how Father thinks of me," Elphaba answered plainly. "He hates me, and I bet he gains much joy praying for my death."

Nessarose turned sharply. "Elphaba, don't speak such abominations!"

E. Thropp could feel anger rising in her chest. "Don't play thick, Nessa, you know it to be true. He calls me his demon daughter for Ozma sake!"

"Elphaba please!" Nessa was on the verge of tears now.

The gunslinger hung her head from regret. She didn't mean to cause her sister distress. "I'm sorry, if my words are upsetting."

Nessarose bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment. "I'm sure Father would favor you once again if you got married here, and committed yourself to his church. I bet Father could fine a nice gentleman for you in his town."

Elphaba let out a chilling cackle. "Now you know that's not going to happen."

"Why ever not?" Nessarose was becoming quite frustrated.

"Nessa, Father's teachings are believe what I believe, or you deserve to die! Father has gone drunk with power. You can't tell me that people who cough, or sneeze inside his church get a penalty of twenty lashes is right. Or death to anyone to speaks out against anything the Unnamed God views as positive. He made up these foolish laws, and now people are afraid to speak their minds."

"It's the will of the Unnamed God," answered Nessa, her face hardened into her traditional strict public expression.

"Is there no one Father answers to?" Elphaba asked, as she began to sway ever so slightly from discomfort.

Nessa closed her eyes and brought her hands together in prayer. "The Unnamed God only, someday maybe you'll understand that." Elphaba just shook her head and exited the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father emerge from the washroom and start to question Glinda. The gunslinger stayed in the shadows, for she was curious how her father would handle the Upland heiress.

"So what's your name, young lady?" Frex asked, as he studied the heiress. Now that he looked closer, he could tell this blonde woman had to be from some sort of higher class. Her well designed dress proved it.

"Glinda," the heiress answered, as she played with the strings of her dress.

Frex took some oil and rubbed it into his scalp. "May I ask why you are traveling with E. Thropp?"

Glinda wasn't sure if she should lie or tell the truth. After a moment of thought, she decided to tell the truth. She usually was a horrible liar anyway.

"Well, Sir, your daughter Elphaba rescued me from the Tin Man. She's escorting me back to my family's ranch up in the Upper Uplands."

Frex's eyes lit up at the sound of this. "So you're a lady from the Uplands are you? Well, my dear, you should consider settling here when you become of age and get married off."

"I am engaged to be married," Glinda answered her voice falling down in a timid tone.

"Well, let the Unnamed God bless you!" Frex clapped his hands and let a grin form upon his lips. "Who's the lucky gentleman?"

Now Glinda knew she had to lie. If she told him she was to marry Fiyero Tiggular he would know who she truly was. So instead of lying, Glinda merely changed the subject.

"Oh, I'm sure you have never heard of him. But tell me, how long have you been a parson here in your town?"

Frex's head rose in pride. "I have always been a religious man. I was a teen when I became truly passionate about it. Are you a religious woman Lady Glinda?"

"I know my fair share of the Unnamed God," the heiress answered, with an unsure smile.

Frex nodded his head. "I bet you have some goals in your life that you want the Unnamed God to give you. Like how many children you wish to have, or what cooking style will please your husband the most."

"I hope to get an education," Glinda answered with determination. "Going to the University of Shiz and taking even a few classes has always been a dream of mine. I wouldn't be the first woman to do such a thing. I have heard of a handful of women who go there now."

Frex scoffed at this. "A woman of such good-breeding, like yourself, doesn't need to do such a thing. Too much reading is bad for any woman. It puts impure thoughts into their minds. You should only be considered about pleasing your husband. That's the only thing your pretty little mind needs to be concerned with."

"Leave it to you, Frex the Godly, to cut down a person's dreams and goals," Elphaba voice came out suddenly. "I think it's noble that Glinda wishes to better herself with an education."

Frex turned harshly towards his eldest daughter and spit her face once she was close enough. "That's what you deserve for eavesdropping."

E. Thropp responded by grabbing her father by his robes and slamming him against the wall. Her Colt Peacemaker was pointing at his temple. "Your rule of this town doesn't include me. It seems you have forgotten that, but let's have my gun remind you." Elphaba went to cock her weapon, but was stopped by a familiar soothing voice.

"Elphie," Glinda's voice was persisting and caused the green gunslinger to think about what she was doing.

"We're going now preacher. Have a nice life." With those words Elphaba roughly pushed him away, and motioned for Glinda to follow.

Frex let them go, without resistance, but before the emerald gunslinger exited she heard her father whisper, "May the Unnamed God have mercy on your soul, Elphaba, for I never will."


	14. Chapter 14: Emerald Wolf and Golden Doe

Chapter 14: Emerald Wolf and Golden Doe

Elphaba held in tears as she and Glinda rode, as fast as they could away, from Frex and his secret tyrant rule. The blonde woman could still feel E. Thropp was upset, so she gently placed a soft kiss against the green woman's cheek.

"I'm sorry your father is so cruel," she said after the peck.

Elphaba grinned from the result of the chaste kiss. "His reaction to me being there was no shock, but I got what I needed and that's all that matters to me. We should get to White Feather's tribe by morning. The terrain leading up to his tribe is an easy ride. There are more grassland instead of sand and dirt. The tribe also lives near a river, so you can bathe."

"You know me well," Glinda replied, with a giggle. "Does White Feather have a special rank within his tribe?"

"White Feather is holy man, but my father would condemn his teachings." Elphaba remained quiet for most of the time after that.

As they rode Glinda was glad to see a much more lively setting. Flowers such as poppies and daises were in great abundance as green grass littered the plain. Rivers and lakes were much larger and housed more wild life. The air even seemed cleaner and more refreshing then the hot breeze that usually plagued the trail.

As time went by Glinda watched as E. Thropp became more alert. She would go one way, but then start off in another direction like she was looking for something specific.

"What are you looking for?" the heiress inquired.

"Markings," Elphaba answered, softy almost like it was a secret. They traveled for another ten minutes before the markings the gunslinger was looking for were found.

They passed into an almost undercover area hidden by tall grasses and thick brush. Once passed all that they came to an enormous hill. When they came to the top, down below was a large Indian tribe. Tepees were littered across the plain and Glinda stared in wonder. She also pondered how the tribe would greet them.

The Upland heiress soon noted that Elphaba wasted no time riding into the tribe. The members shouted with cheerful cries at seeing the emerald gunslinger. She then led Broomstick over to a tan colored tepee covered with different colors feathers. E. Thropp dismounted and aided Glinda down before giving a quick yelp. In turn a thin Indian man walked out from the tepee.

Glinda assumed that this man must be White Feather. Her eyes traveled over the great Indian holy man in awe. White Feather's eyes were the color of obsidian and his hair long and black as coal. He wore a grand headdress with white feathers littered all around it. It wasn't as large as one a chief would wear, but it still was a brilliant hand crafted piece of work. Around his neck he wore a bizarre necklace of animal teeth and claws. His clothes were simple animal skins and hinds but they were well decorated with colorful beads.

White Feather greeted Elphaba with open arms and his smile was wide from pure happiness. The two exchanged a few words of welcome before E. Thropp motioned Glinda to come to her side. The Upland heiress hurried over and suddenly became nervous. She had no idea what to say to the man since she didn't know his language, but the gunslinger began to speak.

Glinda listened in wonder how Elphaba spoke the White Feather's language with ease. The words meant nothing to the Upland heiress, but it fascinated her to hear the beautiful language. White Feather than motioned to a roaring fire, and had them both sit around it. He then went off to fetch something.

"Let me guess, White Feather gave you that white feather that's tied around your arm," Glinda noted.

Elphaba nodded her head. "That he did. I have known White Feather since I was a teen. I am not E. Thropp to him and his people. In fact my name in his tribe is Emerald Wolf."

"How did you get that name?" Glinda asked. She was so enthralled with this culture which was so different to her own.

"Many years ago, White Feather met me when I was hunting a buffalo. I hunted the great beast using skills that reminded him of a wolf. After I killed the buffalo, I noticed White Feather for the first time, and I shared my kill with him. To show his thanks, White Feather gave me a feather from his clothes." Elphaba then pointed to the feather tied to her arm. "I have worn this feather ever since."

"How did you learn his language?" Glinda questioned.

Elphaba tipped her hat back as she thought. "During most of my teenage years I stayed with the tribe. I really had no home since my father loathed me so. There was one Indian named Talking Bird who was quite unique. She had been kidnapped by settlers passing through when she was only a child. She was a slave for many years. Finally, when she was a teen, she escaped but she had learned her kidnaper's language. She was able to mentor me and aid me in learning the tribe's language since she knew both languages so well."

White Feather then motioned for Elphaba to come over to him. E. Thropp nodded and patted Glinda's hand to reassure her she would be right back.

The gunslinger and White Feather talked longer than the heiress suspected. She presumed they were catching up since so much time had passed between them.

Finally Elphaba did rejoin Glinda. "So what did you talk about?" Glinda asked.

"His tribe and the harvest. Also his wife, Silver Cloud, is pregnant with their first child. He is very excited, and wants me to visit again when the child is born. He said that we can stay in an empty teepee for as long as we wish. Oh and his brother Crying Crow, who is long distant scout and tracker, also spotted a white buffalo three days ago."

Glinda gave E. Thropp a befuddled gaze. "A white buffalo? I've never heard of one before."

Elphaba nodded her head to confirm the heiress had heard correctly. "It's very rare to see one. To these people, the white is a symbol of abundance. It is a great honor to wear the hind of the white buffalo, for only ones blessed by a holy man or holy woman can go after and try to kill it. I hope White Feather gives me permission. My goal is to kill the white buffalo and present the hind as a gift for his first born."

Just then White Feather joined the two women and Elphaba introduced Glinda to him. He smiled at her and muttered something in his language.

"White Feather says he is honored to meet a friend of Emerald Wolf," Elphaba answered, her voice filled with pride.

"Tell him, I'm honored to experience his people and his customs," Glinda replied. She wasn't sure what else to say, but she knew politeness was important. Elphaba spoke those words and the heiress felt more at ease when the holy man smiled at her in return.

White Feather then turned his head as a call was directed to him. He spoke a few more words and quickly departed. E. Thropp grinned widely as a result.

Glinda noticed Elphaba's clever grin and tugged at her vest. "What did he say?"

"White Feather and his tribe have given you a name already."

The heiress was clearly perplexed. "A name? I don't understand."

"They have given you a tribal name." Elphaba explained. "Like my tribal name is Emerald Wolf. Your name is Golden Doe."

"Doesn't a wolf eat the doe?" Glinda playfully asked as she suppressed a giggle.

"Not this Emerald Wolf," Elphaba assured her. "This Emerald Wolf always protects the Golden Doe."

...X...

That night Elphaba informed Glinda that there would a special ritual that she was going to be involved in. "I have asked White Feather a favor, and he has agreed only if I complete the ritual to his liking."

"What's the ritual? Why must you perform such a task?" Glinda could tell that, for some reason, the gunslinger was being more secretive than normal.

"It would take too long to explain," E. Thropp answered before waving down an Indian woman roughly their same age. "Golden Doe this is Talking Bird. She's the one that taught me to speak the language of this tribe and know all of their customs."

Talking Bird smiled kindly. "Good to see you, Golden Doe, I will watch over you while Emerald Wolf is performing her ritual. I know it can be hard to be around so many people when you are unsure of the language."

Just then a piercing howl echoed throughout the tribe. Elphaba nodded to Glinda and said, "I must go, for my ritual is about to begin."

...X...

Glinda watched from a distant the ritual taking place. Elphaba stood around a large fire as White Feather spoke. He raised his arms high and pointed to the moon and then the ground. He then picked up some dirt and gently sprinkled it over E. Thropp's head.

Four other Indian warriors stood around, in a circle, whispering chants. Suddenly another Indian warrior, who was off to the right, entered the circle. He kneeled down and held up a large knife. White Feather did some sort of blessing before handing the knife over to Elphaba.

The gunslinger rolled up her sleeve and showed the knife to all before self-inflicting a fairly deep wound. Glinda gasped in shock and fear. She had no idea why Elphaba would purposely harm herself. Even though blood seeped down passed the wound E. Thropp showed no signs of pain or discomfort.

"Do not fear, Golden Doe, Emerald Wolf does this to assert her identity as a warrior." Glinda saw that the person speaking was Talking Bird.

The heiress nodded her head but still seemed panicked from seeing Elphaba cut herself. "I thank you kindly for informing me."

Talk Bird noticed that Golden Doe was still distressed, so she gave the woman a bit more detail about what was going to happen. "After the ritual is done, there will be a quick meal, and then Emerald Wolf will most likely leave the tribe, with a few others, to go on a horse raid."

"A horse raid?" the blonde's brow wrinkled from confusion.

"A horse raid proves to others that someone has great valor and courage," Talking Bird explained.

Glinda frowned. "Why must she prove that?"

Talking Bird gave an uneasy laugh and answered, "I have said too much. If you wish to go to sleep you may, for your tepee is prepared. I can tell you are worn out from your travels."

Glinda nervously toyed with her dress and pretended to smooth out a wrinkle. "Yes, I think that would wise. I am so dreadfully tired." She then bid Talking Bird goodnight and entered her tepee.

The Upland heiress soon realized that no one else in the tribe was heading in for the night. They were joining in on the meal and danced.

Glinda watched it all from her tepee. She especially watched with great interest when Talking Bird and Elphaba began to exchange friendly banter. The blonde woman couldn't help but notice Talking Bird frequently touching E. Thropp's arm or vest.

The Upland heiress instantly began to feel a bit envious. She hadn't felt this jealous since she witnessed Pfannee and Shenshen practically pawing over the green bounty-hunter. They talked for awhile and Glinda didn't know much more she could take.

Just then a forceful cry broke out from the tribe, and Elphaba ran off towards the sound. Glinda watched intently as E. Thropp, White Feather, and a few other Indian men rode off from the tribe. At first blonde grew concerned but then remember Talking Bird said she must leave to go on a horse raid. Why E. Thropp was doing this exactly she had no idea.

A couple hours passed before Elphaba and her party returned. There was wild shouting and victory yells as they rode back into the tribe. Glinda peeked out from the tepee to see seven new horses were brought into the tribe.

E. Thropp was showered with congratulation, and she watched as White Feather spoke to the crowd that had formed around them. He didn't speak long, and when he finished more untamed yelps rippled over the tribe.

Glinda was quite curious at what had happened. She knew that Elphaba had done something to their liking, especially how they praised her so. She assumed it had something to do with the horse raid, but decided she would ask the gunslinger when she joined her for the night. Glinda however feel asleep before Elphaba entered the tepee.


	15. Chapter 15: Doing Things Right

Chapter 15: Doing Things Right

That morning Glinda awoke to find herself wrapped up in E. Thropp's arms. The blonde let out a blissful sigh and played with the gunslinger raven hair until she woke up.

When Elphaba did awake, she let a sheepish grin form and said, "Well, this is a first, you waking up before me."

Glinda giggled. "In your defense, you did have a busy night."

Elphaba placed a kiss on the heiress' lips. "True, everything went prefect last night. I had to go on a horse raid, and steal horses from some soldiers. I was able to take seven without them even knowing."

"Why did you have go on this horse raid?" the blonde inquired, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

E. Thropp grinned. "All will be revealed in good time, my sweet. Now are you hungry?"

Glinda nodded her head eagerly. "Very much so."

Elphaba then motioned for the heiress to follow. "Come, let's get some breakfast then."

After breakfast they headed down to a small waterfall, so the two women could bathe. Glinda let out a relaxing breath, as her naked body hit the cool refreshing water. She pretended not to watch when E. Thropp stripped down, but she couldn't help to sneak a few peeks.

Elphaba hesitated slightly before entering the water. Glinda assumed it was because of her looming fear of water. Once E. Thropp was submerged to her shoulders she began to wash her arms.

"I thought you hated high amounts of water?" Glinda questioned.

"I do," E. Thropp admitted. "But I don't want to stink of sweat and grime either."

The Upland heiress nodded her head and could feel the familiar tingle descend onto her body. It was just as powerful as ever. Her eyes traveled over E. Thropp's muscular arms and strong shoulders. She then wondered if she could make Elphaba look at her with such passion eyes.

Glinda tested this by raising slightly out of the water, so her chest and bosom was visible. She then gazed up for only a moment to see Elphaba seemed to be spellbound. Her mouth was nearly a gap, and her eyes had risen from shock as well as approval.

The blonde woman wanted to be more daring, and thought about asking E. Thropp to wash her neck and chest. That idea was quickly destroyed when she saw Talking Bird walking over to them.

"May I join you two?" Talking Bird asked, as she played with the straps hanging from her shirt.

"Come on in," Elphaba answered, her voice was a little too cheerful for Glinda's liking.

Talking Bird grinned at this response, quickly stripped down, and entered the water in record time. She then took a spot quite close to E. Thropp.

Glinda bit her lip from worry. Talking Bird was a very beautiful woman. She had shiny black hair and smooth copper skin. Her lips were full and her body was well toned. The Upland heiress wondered if Talking Bird was trying to flirt with Elphaba, or if it was her imagination playing tricks on her mind.

Glinda tried to keep her mind on washing herself but it was growing immensely difficult. Talking Bird's sweet voice flooded the heiress' senses, and she wondered if E. Thropp found the dark-haired beauty attractive in anyway.

The Upland heiress has just finished soaking her golden locks when she caught Talking Bird gently stroking Elphaba's cheek almost like she had something on her face. Glinda snapped into action and swam over to them. When she was in good range hit the water hard with her hand and was able to splash both women.

She gave an innocence grin to show she was playing. She drew back her hand again and let another splash consumed E. Thropp and Talking Bird. Elphaba got the hint first and soon began splashing too. This time she was able to drench Glinda. The two chuckled and the splash fight became much more intense. Soon Talking Bird joined in on the fun, and soon a three way splashing battle took place.

When it was all said and done, there was no true winner. They had enjoyed themselves with the simple game. Shortly after the splash fight Talking Bird's sister Angry Bear called for her. Glinda couldn't be more relieved to finally be all alone with the bounty-hunter once again.

Once Talking Bird was truly far enough the heiress closed the gap between them, and rested her hands on E. Thropp's emerald shoulders. She blushed deeply as they made skin on skin contact.

The green gunslinger made a low growl in her throat and her eyes bore into Glinda's own. The heiress could feel herself begin to grow lightheaded. Instinctively, Glinda wrapped her legs around Elphaba's waist to keep herself up. Immediately however, after she did this, the heiress began to writhe from intense arousal.

Their lips soon met with great passion. Glinda could feel her body quiver from her intense love for the green gunslinger. After several moments of E. Thropp broke from the kiss, and shifted Glinda slightly so she was holding her in the bounty-hunter's arms. They parted only briefly to retrieve their apparel.

Elphaba and Glinda threw on their clothes, in record time, so they wouldn't give anyone a free show as they traveled through the village, and nearly ran back to their teepee. Once inside, away from prying eyes, the heiress' back hit against a black bear fur rug. Glinda then wasted no time pulling E. Thropp so close she was nearly laying her entire weight on the blonde woman. They began to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Their skin was still quite damp from just parting from the water, but it was clear that neither of the two women cared.

Elphaba could feel her heart beating a million times a minute. After wetting her lips the green gunslinger said in a charming tone, "As you already know, Glinda, you won't be my first, but I promise you'll be my last."

Glinda swooned at this line, and her heart seemed to melt when she saw the genuine look in E. Thropp's brown eyes. Her mind seemed to be racing as she gripped Elphaba's black vest tightly. She longed to shed their clothes and be skin to skin once again.

Their faces drew in close and, in record time, their lips met with great intensity. "My heart is completely lost to you," Glinda breathed, once their lips parted to regain breath. The Upland heiress' blue eyes then fluttered close when she felt Elphaba's lips trail down her neck.

All of a suddenly the gunslinger pulled away and became extremely quiet. Glinda could see the drastic change and grew concerned.

"Elphie, my love, what's wrong? Don't you want me?" Glinda cupped an emerald cheek and E. Thropp grinned shyly, for the gentle cooing of Glinda's voice made the emerald gunslinger's love for the blonde swell tenfold.

"More than anything," Elphaba replied, as she dung into her pocket and pulled a tiny object out. "But I want to do things right, and I only want to have you if you want me forever." Once the bounty-hunter removed her hand, she repositioned herself, so she was on one knee, and held the object between her thumb and pointer finger. The blonde gasped when she saw E. Thropp was holding a beautiful diamond ring. "Glinda Upland, will you marry me?"

The Upland heiress almost fainted when she heard Elphaba pop the question. She never thought the emerald gunslinger's heart could be open so wide that she would even consider marriage. Things were moving quite fast for the heiress, but she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, E. Thropp wouldn't have asked her such a serious question unless she was sure she truly wanted this.

Glinda brushed the tears of joys from her eyes. The heiress knew she was in love with E. Thropp. The heiress finally understood what love really was, for her heart was completely lost to the gunslinger. The heiress stared deeply into E. Thropp's eyes. She then paused for a moment to gather her breath. "Oh, Elphie, you are so gallant. Yes, of course, I'll marry you!"

Elphaba let out a deep breath at the answer and placed the ring on Glinda's finger. It wasn't a perfect fit but it would do. The two women then shared a passionate kiss that led them to the position they were before with Elphaba laying partly on the blonde lady.

The Upland heiress let out a blissful sigh before asking, "Elphie, where did you get that ring from?"

"I got it when we stopped to see my father and my sister," Elphaba admitted, as she caressed Glinda's golden locks. "I asked my father for my mother's wedding ring. At first he said no, but I made it clear to him that no wasn't an option."

The heiress kissed the gunslinger lightly on the mouth before asking, "Who are you going to get to wed us?"

"White Feather, of course, he's the holy man in his tribe. He's a very accepting man. Besides since I carried out the horse raid with such success, I have proved myself that I am worthy of a wife in the tribe's eyes."

"You went on that horse raid for me?" Glinda placed her hands over her heart for she was moved by Elphaba's extreme care for her. The gunslinger was willing to perform such a dangerous task of a horse raid just for her.

"I had no other reason to do it. Unless it proved to all that I do deserve to be with you," Elphaba answered, as she gently caressed Glinda's cheek.

"Oh Elphie!" the heiress exclaimed as they shared another fiery kiss. After they parted Glinda said, "You will think this silly of me, but I was envies when I saw Talking Bird touching you so tenderly."

E. Thropp grinned as she answered, "My sweet, Talking Bird is just a friend, or at least I view her as a friend only. I doubt she feels for me in a romantic way. Regardless, you're the only woman for me."

Glinda nodded at the gunslinger's words with understanding before inquiring, "When are we going to get married?"

Elphaba rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Glinda proclaimed in surprise. The heiress' shocked expression amused the green bounty-hunter to the highest extent.

E. Thropp bobbed her head to confirm she was telling the truth. "I did hint to White Feather last night about a possible wedding."

"Oh I am so happy, for I never thought I would actually marry someone I love," Glinda whispered, in pure joy, as she leaned in close to the emerald bounty-hunter. Elphaba could only grin and embrace her future wife with open arms.


	16. Chapter 16: The Marriage Ceremony

Chapter 16: The Marriage Ceremony

By the afternoon, of the following day, White Feather and a group of volunteers had prepared everything for Elphaba's and Glinda's wedding. Glinda, or Golden Doe, went to one tepee to get the proper vestments, and Elphaba, or Emerald Wolf, did the same in another tepee.

Elphaba was dressed in traditional Sioux warrior garments. Although on her head were two white feathers with black tips were placed in her hair. A large hunting knife was hooked onto her belt, and black war paint could be seen on her face.

Glinda was dressed in a long skirt and shirt made from sort of animal hind. Around her neck was an elegant pink and green beaded necklace. She also had a pink flower in her hair that was let down to fall over her shoulders.

When Golden Doe finally left the tepee she saw a bunch of women dancing around with small children next to them. They danced in a circle as four drummers played behind them.

The heiress laughed to herself. Never did she ever think her wedding would look like this, but she couldn't be happier that it did. The most important thing was she was marrying someone, she knew in her heart, which she loved. Glinda soon caught sight of Elphaba and her breath became ragged when she saw just how majestic the green gunslinger looked in her warrior garments.

E. Thropp couldn't take her eyes off Glinda when she came into view. The bounty-hunter hoped she could focus on the ceremony, but seeing the heiress look as beautiful and as elegant as a goddess was going to make concentrating difficult.

Just then White Feather broke through the crowd. He signaled for Emerald Wolf and Golden Doe to come close and join him where he was standing. Over his normal attire White Feather was wore a bizarre outfit that was displayed with vibrant feathers and colorful war paint. In his right hand he held a long emerald baton made from a green ash tree.

He spoke aloud to the people around him and Elphaba held Glinda's hands in her own as he spoke. The people of the tribe listened with great care at his words.

Golden Doe wasn't sure what exactly was going on. This wedding ceremony was so very different from what Glinda was use to. She had been to a couple of weddings in her lifetime, and noted the vast differences of the two.

As the ceremony continued both, Elphaba and Glinda had to perform certain duties. The gunslinger aided the heiress since she couldn't understand the directions given. They performed such tasks as passing under a blanket with other members of the tribe following behind, joining in a tribal dance, and marching throughout the village.

After finishing their march, White Feather called them back and raised his hands to the sky. He said a few words before beginning to chant softly.

It was hard for Glinda to concentrate, for her mind dwelled how noble and attractive Elphaba looked. E. Thropp also was admiring the blonde heiress' exquisiteness and gracefulness. After a few more blessings and words of wisdom, White Feather nodded to Emerald Wolf and Golden Doe in respect.

Glinda's eyes then met with Elphaba's and within seconds the gap was closed between them, and they sealed their bond with a gentle kiss. The tribe erupted with joyous cheers for celebration and goodwill.

After the ceremony was completed, the whole tribe indulged in a grand feast. Foods of all kinds were displayed on a long table. Elphaba and Glinda changed back into their normal attire, so they wouldn't dirty the formal vestments, since they had borrowed the clothing for the ceremony.

Prolonged chants and rollick dances were abundant during the party. The tribe had a good laugh as Elphaba and White Feather tried to outdo each other as they danced. They drew a huge crowd and their competition lasted quite awhile. Finally White Feather relented, but Glinda later found out, thanks to Talking Bird, that White Feather claimed he let Elphaba win since it was her wedding party.

Glinda could tell, without a shadow of a doubt, that Elphaba and White Feather were good friends. They seemed just as close as two well-natured siblings would be. Silver Cloud, White Feather's wife, also joined in for a dance or two, but had to limit her movement because she was pregnant.

Even though Glinda was at a disadvantaged because she didn't know the language, she still felt accepted by this tribe. She wondered how she ever thought these people were nothing but savages. Thanks to Elphaba, here mind was clearly opened.

It was nearly dust when the party finally started to come to a close. Before Elphaba and Glinda could return to their tepee, White Feather had one more ritual they had to perform.

The three of them all sat around the fire, and White Feather removed a peace pipe that was hidden under a blanket. They then waited for the chief of the tribe, Screaming Eagle and the head matriarch, Biting Fox to join the circle.

Once they were all seated White Feather took in a gentle breath from the peace pipe. He then passed it off to Elphaba who took in a breath before letting out the smoke. Glinda followed suit, but took in too much smoke and coughed slightly. She too passed off the pipe to the Biting Fox. Once she had finished and Screaming Eagle had finished the crowd of tribe members let loose an outbreak of wild cries.

Finally the celebration had come to an end. The tribe now saw Elphaba and Glinda as married. The blonde was so relieved that she leaned over and embraced the gunslinger. White Feather chuckled and responded by saying a few words.

"What did he say?" Glinda whispered.

"He said, we may now go to our tepee and enjoy the rest of the night…undisturbed," Elphaba purred with a sly grin.

The heiress' face flushed, for she caught the seductiveness in the green woman's voice. The two women each gave their hosts a nod of respect before hurrying to their teepee to consummate their marriage.

Once in the tepee Elphaba and Glinda sat down on the floor and immediately wrapped their arms around each other. They soon shared a series of docile kisses. After kissing for several long moments, the heiress felt the gunslinger tug on her dress. She compiled by dropping her arms, so E. Thropp could start undoing her outlandish dress.

Clothes were gently peeled away, and Glinda could feel her face heat up. She was beyond excited to finally be intimate with the emerald gunslinger. She was a bit nervous though because she had never been with anyone before, and she wasn't sure what to do. Fiyero had kissed her a few times, but those were unpleasant memories and that's the furthest they ever went.

"Are you sure you want this?" Elphaba asked her voice strong but gentle. "We can wait if you want. There's no rush."

"Elphie, I want this more than anything, I just don't know what to do," Glinda blushed deeply as she spoke. She proved her point even further of how much she wanted this when she pulled E. Thropp, so she was lying on top of her in the dominant position. "I don't have any experience in this field, like you do, but my body longs for your touch."

"We'll take things slow," Elphaba assured her tenderly and that's what exactly what they did.

Glinda trembled with desire and could hardly contain herself when Elphaba finally brought her to a spellbinding climactic release. Inside the teepee, the Emerald Wolf and Golden Doe finally became one.

...X...

The sun was just rising over the horizon when Elphaba awoke. She found herself naked with an equality naked Glinda curled up against her side. The gunslinger grinned and gently pushed the heiress' golden hair away from her face.

E. Thropp couldn't help but think how incredibility happy she was at that moment. The gunslinger never imagined she would find the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Her father made it quite clear he despised her, and Frex had always told Elphaba she would die alone. In her father's eyes she was an evil and wicked being and the wicked died alone.

The bounty-hunter's heart began to ache as she thought about the memory of her father cursing at her, with much hatred, when he found out she only had romantic feelings for women.

E. Thropp shook the unpleasant thoughts of her father, from her mind, and brought her attention back to her sleeping wife.

Elphaba remained nestled up against Glinda until she too awoke. The golden haired maiden let loose a tender sigh before leaning up, and brushing her lips against green ones.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Elphaba replied, in a content tone. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Same to you and breakfast sounds like lovely idea but first…" Glinda whispered joyously before starting up another kiss. This one was far more passionate than the one previous.

E. Thropp ravished Glinda's lips; as her hands snaked down to provide the heiress' breasts with much appreciated attention. Glinda moaned against Elphaba's mouth which signaled the green gunslinger to continue. They never did make it in time for breakfast.

...X...

After a few more hours of lovemaking Elphaba and Glinda emerged from their tepee in an extremely blissful state. They ate a quick meal of grains before White Feather took the gunslinger off to the side. They talked for a couple of minutes and Glinda could see the seriousness in their eyes. In turn she began to worry slightly.

When Elphaba joined Glinda again she began to speak, "White Feather has informed me that some of his scouts have seen members of the Tin Man's band around the area. We need to get moving as soon as possible. One thing you learn fast with the Tin Man is he's damn persistent. When he feels like he's been shamed the Tin Man will do anything to get revenge. Besides, I don't want to put White Feather and his tribe in any danger."

The heiress was disappointed to depart from this wonderful place so soon, but she knew Elphaba was right about leaving. They did have to get back on the move, so the Tin Man couldn't pick up their trail again.

Glinda noticed that White Feather looked extremely disappointed that they had to leave in a little while. The heiress assumed that Elphaba and White Feather must not see each other too often since E. Thropp was on the move so much.

All too soon however they said their goodbyes, and Elphaba and Glinda thundered off back towards the trail. As the tribe disappeared from view the Upland heiress couldn't help but wonder where they were off to next?


	17. Chapter 17: Chistery

Chapter 17: Chistery

"So...where's our next stop?" Glinda asked, after a few minutes, when she noticed they had pulled off the trail.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine named Chistery," Elphaba answered, as she slowed Broomstick's pace. "He's an obsessive gold-digger that won't give up on finding more even if it kills him. Poor bastard, he's been going at it for years with hardly any success. Since he doesn't live far it would be wise to visit him. Also he might have some much needed information that will help us in the long run. He lives in a somewhat dangerous area, but this time of year we shouldn't have to worry."

"Why is it dangerous where he lives?" Glinda inquired.

"Since there are heavy rumors that large gold quantities are still in that area, you get a lot of bandits and robbers. However when the weather is extremely hot like it is now, they go after easier targets. No point dying of heat exhaustion digging for something that might not even be there."

"So it's safe there now?" Glinda wanted to be sure they weren't riding into anymore danger. The heiress had gone though enough peril to last her lifetime.

"Yes, it's safe…enough," the gunslinger's voice was a bit too uncertain for the heiress' liking. She let out a huff that told Elphaba she wasn't convinced. In turn E. Thropp added, "Don't fret, my sweet, we'll be fine."

A couple of hours passed before Elphaba nudged Glinda and said, "Well there's Chistery's home. We made it."

Glinda was shocked when E. Thropp pulled Broomstick to a stop in front of a repugnant looking shack. It had two dozen bullet holes in the side and the roof clearly needed fixing. The windows were beyond wore and were boarded up so no one could see in. Only two modest size peek holes could be seen, so the person dwelling inside could have some idea who was approaching.

Glinda was sure if a strong enough wind passed by the shack would topple right over. It surprised her to know that someone lived in such a lowly place like this.

Elphaba knocked on the depressive looking door and waited. She didn't have to wait long before a raspy voice addressed them.

"Who's there? If you plan to rob me just know I won't go down without a fight! I'm not afraid to blow your ass away!"

The emerald gunslinger rolled her eyes at the threat. "Chistery it's me, E. Thropp!"

Once Elphaba said that, the door flew open, with great speed, and Chistery stood before them. Chistery was a hairy Monkey and the clothes he wore were covered in dirt and unknown grime. Glinda noted that he was hunched over and how he placed his arms seemed odd as well. It was almost like they were too heavy and he had to let them sag downwards.

"E. Thropp? Well roll me over and drip me in melted cheese, it is you!" Chistery shouted, and clicked his heels in a comical fashion.

Elphaba cackled at his bizarre comment before reluctantly shaking his dirt covered hand. "I know it has been a long time, but you do live in such a dangerous area."

"I stay where the gold is," the Monkey replied, as his eyes fell on Glinda. "Who's this fine maiden? She's too clean and well dressed to be a prostitute."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest. "Her name is Galinda Upland. I'm sure you have heard of her before."

"The true Galinda Upland? Damn! Forgive me for being so blunt, Lady Galinda, but I'm not use to being around high-class women like yourself. I admit my manners are atrocious at best."

"My name is Glinda now. The GA is silent," the blonde woman corrected him.

"Can we come in?" Elphaba asked, as she took out her Colt Peacemaker only to put it back in its holster with one swift motion from boredom.

"Oh, yes, yes, come in. Sorry, my manners again. Damn, I need to get out more," Chistery said, as he moved to the side and let the two women enter.

"That's not the first time you have said that," Elphaba noted with a sly grin.

The obsessive gold miner escorted them to what seemed to an extremely old table, so they could sit. One of Chistery's eyebrows rose when he saw E. Thropp had pulled out Glinda's chair for her. He grinned at this before heading off, for the shortest of moments, to fetch some snacks.

"So, what brings you two out here in this perilous area?" Chistery asked, as he offered the two women some bread, but they both declined after seeing how much mold lay upon it.

"We'll if you must know...we're running from the Tin Man, and we need some information," Elphaba replied her voice soft.

"Oh, E. Thropp, making more enemies are we?" the Monkey asked, as he popped a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Well, you know how I feel about outlaws types like the Tin Man," E. Thropp said, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, I know, you would like to put them all in shallow graves. I've heard your rant before Elphaba," Chistery said, as he plopped down in the chair next to the green bounty-hunter. He then began to pick at his hair to find bugs.

"What we need now is a guide to get us through Gale Canyon," Elphaba said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to travel through Gale Canyon? Are you suicidal?" Chistery exclaimed, as he nearly fell to the floor from shock.

E. Thropp wiped her brow before speaking, "I'm aware of the risks, but the Tin Man's gang will be snooping around the local towns and cities for us. It wouldn't be wise to travel to places like that. Besides, I have heard rumors that there are some who know how to pass through that place unharmed."

"Well..." Chistery bit his bottom lip in thought. "You've heard right. There are a few rumor flying around, sort of speak, that there are two locals who know how to pass through Gale Canyon unscathed. Their names are Stan and Wilma. They are two Coyotes, who are also a husband and wife team. They make a living riding the Pony Empress and being local guides. I have seen Stan running about, but Wilma has been nowhere to be seen. They live about two days ride from here. One day if you ride hard. They don't care for humans all too much, but they might help you E. Thropp. You do have a reputation for helping Animals and animals alike."

"Are you sure going through Gale Canyon is wise even with the guides?" Glinda asked, her tone was clearly unsure about the whole idea.

"Don't fear, my sweet, I wouldn't be looking into such an option if I thought it was highly harmful." E. Thropp ended her sentence by placing a comforting hand on the heiress' own.

Chistery noticed the gentle sign of affection and grinned secretly. He then scratched the back of his right ear before saying, "You're free to stay here and rest up if you like. I know it's not a well-looking place, but this shack is more protected then one would believe."

"I think we'll take you up on that offer," E. Thropp declared, as she placed her hands into her pockets. "This place isn't too safe as it is. It would be best to start out fresh the next morning, so no midnight bandits get any ideas."

"Well shoot! I got me some guests for a night! That hasn't happen in one hell of a long time." Chistery let loose a cheerful chatter. He was clearly overjoyed to have some people to keep him company.

"Is there some place I could wash my face?" Glinda asked, as she looked around the area.

"The second room on the right has the needed supplies if there's any left. As you can plainly see I don't take to grooming well." Chistery motioned to his dirt consumed body.

The heiress made no verbal reply, but nodded her head to show thanks before disappearing down the hall. Once far enough away, Chistery leaned in close to have a private word with the emerald gunslinger.

"I didn't know you found a sweetheart," the Monkey replied in a crafty tone. "I never would have guessed you would have captured the famous Upland heiress' heart."

"She has captured my heart just the same if not more," Elphaba confirmed.

Chistery bit his bottom lip in thought. "But if you plan to take this Glinda girl back home, then how are you going make a life with her? I can't imagine the Uplands are going to take kindly to a bounty-hunter who has courted their daughter."

E. Thropp waved him off. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"That bridge, I'm afraid, is closer than you think," Chistery warned his green friend. "I only hope when the time comes, you'll have a plan B if things don't go the way you intend."

"Don't worry you're pretty little Monkey head about me." E. Thropp teased as she scratched behind his ear. "If things don't go as planned I'll think of something… hopefully."

…X…

That night Chistery cleaned out an old storage room, so Elphaba and Glinda could have a room for the night.

"At least we are out of the elements tonight," E. Thropp said, as she rolled out some blankets.

"That might be true but I think it's dirtier in this shack than outside. I'm surprised Chistery lingers in this area. I don't care how much gold could be here, it isn't worth it." Glinda shook her head in disapproval.

"To Chistery any amount of gold is worth staying here." Elphaba then walked over and wrapped her arms around the heiress' waist. Glinda smiled sweetly and relaxed in the gunslinger's gentle embrace. E. Thropp suddenly began to plant soft kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Elphie…" Glinda whispered, her mouth suddenly became dry from extreme desire.

"I want to ravish you," Elphaba purred and her tone of voice shook the heiress right down to her core. E. Thropp was going to tug at Glinda's dress to will it down but a high piercing voice filled their ears.

"By Ozma what is that?" Glinda asked, as she held her hands over her ears.

Elphaba grumbled unhappily. "I forgot…Chistery likes to sing."

"He calls that singing? Its sounds more like a dying cat. Talk about killing the mood," the Upland heiress retorted clearly annoyed.

"Hopefully it won't last long," Elphaba added, but the singing carried on for such a time, by the time Chistery ceased the two women were too tired to attempt any other activities.

…X…

After having a rough night the two women surprisingly felt well rested the next morning. The chirping from the birds were a nice way to wake up, and Glinda truly believed that even though she was a bit homesick, being with E. Thropp was the best thing that ever had happened to her. Any hindrance to their progress of getting back to the Upland ranch was just fine by Glinda's standers.

"My sleeping beauty awakes," Glinda heard Elphaba whisper as she gave the heiress a soft kiss. "Chistery made us breakfast if you care for some."

Glinda frowned. "Forgive me for not leaping for joy. I saw the bread he offered us yesterday. Elphie, it had blue spots on it, blue spots!"

Elphaba held up her hand like she was taking an oath. "The food is safe, trust me, he cooked us some fresh eggs. There are still two left if you want some."

"Fresh eggs? Ooh, Elphie why didn't you say so? I'm mighty hungry." The Upland heiress nearly leaped out of her bedroll.

"Glinda, my sweet, don't forget to put on your dress," the gunslinger warned her. "No need to give Chsitery a show."

"Oh, yes, thanks," Glinda answered, her cheeks were pink from embarrassment for almost leaving with just her underwear and corset on. She noted that her hunger could make her do some foolish things.

After breakfast Elphaba and Glinda said their goodbyes to Chistery. The Monkey followed them for a little ways, for he had to check an old mine near the trail anyway for leftover gold pieces.

"He's a funny little thing," Glinda commented as they rode on.

Elphaba nodded her head in agreement. "Welcome to the Wicked West, my sweet. You'll fine there's many different characters here, so many in fact, they rival the stars above."


	18. Chapter 18: Stan and Wilma the Coyotes

Chapter 18: Stan and Wilma the Coyotes

After a long day of hard riding, Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the Animal town in the distance. As they closed in E. Thropp pointed to it, and said, "Well there it is. That's the Animal town we have been looking for."

"That's the Animal town where Stan and Wilma live? It resembles a fort more than a town. I've never seen walls built so high before," Glinda mused.

"The Animals here know they have powerful enemies, so to insure their families are safe, they have built a wall around their town that is similar to a stronghold. It assures safety and protection for all. No humans are allowed in but I'm hoping they make an exception for me. I am a secret Animal ally after all."

Once the two women got to the entrance of the town, a huge heavy armed Ox was there to call down to them from the lookout post. "Halt! No humans allowed inside our town," he bellowed. "Leave now or prepare to be gunned down!"

"I mean no harm to the Animals of this town. I need to speak to a Stan or Wilma," Elphaba answered, as she stared down the Ox.

The Ox let out a noisy snort as he answered, "Who, may I ask, want to see them?"

"E. Thropp," the gunslinger replied, as she tipped her hat up to show off her emerald skin.

"Well, I'll be damned, it is you!" the Ox grunted in excitement. "Alright, I don't normally do this, but since you have a good reputation with Animals, you and your friend there can come through. Before you enter, however, E. Thropp you must peace-tie your weapons!"

Elphaba nodded her head, took out a few leather straps and tied her guns and her knife down. That way she wouldn't be able to draw them without untying the knots. This was a sign to all that E. Thropp's intentions were purely peaceful, and she meant no harm to anyone in the town.

When the great Ox saw this was done, he called down to the guards. They removed the locks on the massive doors and allowed them to enter.

The sound of the might gate opening sent a shiver down Glinda's spine, for it sounded like distance thunder. Elphaba gave the heiress a comforting look before they entered through.

"Stan's and Wilma's house is the third on the right. They live next to the blacksmith." A female Wolf guard informed them. Elphaba nodded her head in thanks and gently lead Brookstick forward.

As E. Thropp and Glinda made their way through the town, towards Stan and Wilma's house, they were given strange looks by the locals. The heiress' face began to heat up because of the glances by the Animals, but Elphaba showed no discomfort. Glinda assumed it was because the emerald gunslinger was most likely accustomed to the stares because of her bizarre skin color.

It didn't take them long to arrive at a small cabin that lay next to a blacksmith. Immediately when E. Thropp and Glinda dismounted, they were met by a rather large male Coyote.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The Coyote was dressed in button down shirt and overalls. He looked unsure since there were two humans in the town.

"Are you Stan?" E. Thropp inquired even though she was nearly certain it was him.

"That's me," the Coyote answered, just as three young female Coyote pups poked their heads from the window. They gave each a cheerful yelp before exiting the house and joining their father in front of the new strangers. "Violet, Daisy, Rose, get back inside," Stan ordered.

"We just want to see the humans," one of the pups answered. "Humans are such strange beings. I've never seen one this close before."

"I've never seen one that was green," Another pup whispered as she looked over Elphaba in wonder.

E. Thropp licked her dry lips and dismounted Broomstick. She tied the mare to the hitch post then aided Glinda down before speaking, "My name is E. Thropp and this is Glinda. We have heard that you and your wife lead strangers through Gale Canyon. Well, we are two more people looking forward in taking advantage of that service."

Stan shook his head sadly. "I can't help you. My wife Wilma is dwelling in prison, and bringing people and Animals through Gale Canyon is something we do together."

"Why is she in prison?" Glinda asked, in a tone that showed she was clearly interested.

Stan let out a tired breath before speaking, "Most humans don't trust us Animals, but the town of Blood Oak is extremely anti-Animal. No Animals are allowed to live there much less pass through. They only like animals because they don't talk and have no rights. When the people of that town heard my wife and I were aiding others through forbidden territory, they decided to put a stop to it. They arrested my wife, on her way back home, after finishing her route on the Pony Express. They gave her a fake trial, and she was convicted of treason. I've tried to get her out of jail more times than I can count. They barely let me speak two words before chasing me out of town with sticks and whips." Stan then unbuttoned his shirt to show his back which was littered with slash marks from a whip. "I can't even get her out by paying a bail. They don't want my money. They just want another Animal behind bars or better yet dead."

Elphaba was silent for a moment, almost like she was pondering something. After her moment for thought she said, "How about we make a deal? I break your wife out of jail, and you two lead us through Gale Canon."

Stan let loose an odd chuckle. "You make it sound easy to break her out. The Animal jail, in Blood Oak, has double the locks and tripe the fire power. You better be ready for some heavy resistance."

E. Thropp nodded her head in agreement. "I know it won't be an easy task, but I got a job to do. This young lady here has to get home, and going through the towns are not an option at this time."

Stan made a soft grumble in his throat but answered, "If you are able to pull it off, and free my wife than we'll lead you through the canon. But I ain't holding my breath."

"If you don't mind I would like to leave for Blood Oak as soon as possible. We're already behind schedule as it is. Oh, I was also wondering if Glinda can stay here with your family. I don't want to put her in any danger when I break your wife out of jail," Elphaba hiked up her trousers as she stood up suddenly to place a few coins in his paw as payment for having the heiress stay.

"Fine by me," Stan replied as he pocketed the coins. "But I won't be surprise if they catch you and hang you. Those people may hate Animals, but they aren't afraid to hang their own kind if they feel they might be an Animal sympathizer."

Violet, Stan's oldest daughter clapped her paws in delight. "I'm glad the blonde one is staying with us for a little awhile. I can tell she's into fashion by her dress. I know we are going to have a lot to talk about."

"For being on the road so long she looks clean enough," Stan's second daughter Daisy answered, who picked at some tiny dirt spots with her claws.

"I wonder if she knows how to shoot a rifle? Maybe she can teach me since Papa thinks I'm too young yet," Rose Stan's youngest daughter replied, as she took up the broom and pretended it was a rifle.

"I leave the shooting to her," Glinda answered as she motioned to Elphaba.

"Forgive my pups," Stan said, with a smile. "They all have their quericks. Violet is the fashionable one, Daisy is the neat one, and Rose is the Tomboy. I'm sure you'll get to know them all, Lady Glinda, soon enough."

Elphaba suddenly headed outside, but Glinda was quick to get to her side. Deep concern filled her voice as she said, "Elphie I don't want you to do this. If those people from Blood Oak catch you trying to break out Wilma, they'll hang you!" Stan and his pups soon followed the two women outside.

"Then I won't get caught," Elphaba replied, with a craft grin.

Glinda frowned. "Elphie, I'm being serious." She then gripped the gunslinger's vest so tightly that it shocked E. Thropp. The Upland heiress could be quite strong when she wanted to be.

Elphaba was clearly moved that Glinda was so concerned about her safety. The emerald gunslinger took the blonde's hands from her vest and kissed them tenderly.

"Do not fear, my sweet, I won't do anything foolish. You just rest here with Stan and his daughters. I'm sure a few days without traveling will do you good."

"Only if I know you'll be back to join me soon," Glinda answered, as she cupped E. Thropp's face and caressed it.

"I'll be back before you can say, 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz,'" Elphaba sealed her words with a soft kiss on Glinda's pink lips. The gunslinger tipped her hat to the Upland heiress before mounting Broomstick.

"Good luck, E. Thropp, I hope you are successful, not only for your own sake, but for my family's sake as well." Stan replied, as he gave Elphaba a nod of respect and for luck.

"Bring our mother home!" Violet added, as she tugged at E. Thropp's trousers.

"I'll do my best, little lady," Elphaba answered with a grin before leading Broomstick into a canter and towards the direction of Blood Oak.

Glinda could feel her loneliness already surfacing. She never imagined that this green skinned bounty-hunter would have such an intense impact on her life. But she knew just how strongly when she whispered, the words, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," and was beyond disappointed when Elphaba wasn't back by her side.


	19. Chapter 19: Jailbreak

Chapter 19: Jailbreak

Elphaba rode hard towards the town of Blood Oak. The gunslinger knew about the town's harsh anti-Animal laws. The last Animal that tried to get a job in that town was lucky to get away with his life. It still shocked E. Thropp somewhat that there was still such prejudice against Animals. But there would always be hate in Oz, and only time could maybe change such closed-mindedness.

As E. Thropp closed in on the Blood Oak, she pulled her hat down even farther to hide her face from the crowds. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to herself. Elphaba soon arrived at the Animal jail and walked inside.

The sheriff of the town had his feet up on his desk as he nursed a bottom of whiskey. When he saw E. Thropp, he dropped his feet, and placed his liquor off to the side.

"What can I do for you, young man?" he asked but not before letting out a deep burp.

Elphaba placed her left foot on top of the desk and flicked her hat up. "My name is E. Thropp and I'm looking for work."

"Hell, didn't think you were still alive, E. Thropp. But if you want work I got some dirty Animal scum you can get for me." The sheriff shuffled through the papers on his desk as he muttered to himself.

With the sheriff's attention elsewhere Elphaba scanned the jail cells nearest to her. They all had Animals in them that looked depressed and clearly underfed. The gunslinger's blood began to boil when she saw even families with their young made up the prisoners in the jail cells.

"Ah! Here are some wanted papers! If you want a big pay out get me Stan the Coyote and his three pups. They live in a pitiful little town two days ride from here. It's under heavy guard however. We already got his wife, but he has become too much of nuisance to be let alone. Oh and just think how overjoyed the people of Blood Oak would be. They would get to see a family hanging. Ha, I can see it now, all five of them hanging from a tree. That would no doubt put a spring in their step." The sheriff snickered sadistically.

E. Thropp wanted to break his neck right then and there, but knew she could never get away with it. There were too many people out and about. A scrap would clearly be heard. She then noticed the cell keys hanging from his belt. Elphaba diverted her eyes as he waited for her to answer.

E. Thropp snatched the wanted papers from his grimy hands with one swift action. "I can assure you, I'll be back real soon," she answered, before walking up to one of the cells and winking to the Animals inside. "Real soon."

...X…

That evening Elphaba stocked up on some strong liquor and placed them on the sheriff's desk when he went off on his break. E. Thropp couldn't be happier when she saw the tipsy sheriff start drinking the liquor on his desk. He didn't question the free booze and in record time had finished off a bottle.

"Bottoms up, you bastard," Elphaba growled, as she watched from the window. After making sure he had drank every last drop, E. Thropp headed off just outside the town and waited for darkness to fall.

When night fell upon Blood Oak Elphaba went into action. She hid Broomstick under a bridge, out of sight, before heading up silently towards the Animal jail. Two heavily armed guards stood outside the entrance of the jail, but inside the jail only the drunk sheriff could be seen for security.

Elphaba knew she had to distract the two guards outside if she had any hope in freeing the Animals. The gunslinger pondered this, for a moment or so, before her mind lit up with an idea when she saw an abandoned barn.

With careful well placed and quiet steps, the emerald bounty-hunter made her way over to the barn. She then took out her flint and started to strike it with her knife until she got a spark. Using some dry grass and a stick E. Thropp was able to make a small torch. Once the flame was large enough she threw it into the barn, and she made sure the hay inside caught on fire before retreating back to her hiding place near the Animal jail.

In no time at all, the two guards saw the barn was on fire and took off running to try to put it out. Elphaba grinned and quickly headed to the entrance of the jail. She silently entered and saw the sheriff mocking a lone Coyote.

"You're going to hang! You and your husband and your pups are all going to hang. Ha, ha, the only good Animal is a dead one. It will be a grand family reunion to the death!"

Elphaba reacted by grabbed the sheriff around the neck from behind and slamming his body against the nearest wall. He gave a wild grunt and tried to pull the gunslinger off of him, but he was still too drunk to fight back properly.

E. Thropp ended his attempt by drawing her knife and slitting his throat with one quick motion. After dumping the sheriff's body in the corner, Elphaba grabbed his keys, and began to work on all the jail cells to free the Animals.

"Are you Wilma?" Elphaba asked, once she freed the Coyote the sheriff was taunting not too long ago.

"I am," the Coyote answered with a nod.

"I'm here to take you back to your husband Stan and your pups," E. Thropp replied, before addressing the Animals she had just freed. "Listen, everyone, we aren't out of the woods yet. Follow me out or a local might see you. Stay close and don't fall behind."

The gunslinger led the Animals outside and towards the bridge where Broomstick waited. However Elphaba had to stop short when she saw a guard snooping around the arena.

"Damn, we can't go that way just yet," E. Thropp growled.

"There's a stable to the right," a Bobcat replied, as she pointed off in the distance. "Maybe we can steal the horses inside. It would make for a quicker get away."

Elphaba nodded her head in approval. "Not a bad idea, but we need to make a distraction just in case. We can't afford to be seen since I'm the only one with weapons."

"I know where we can find some dynamite sticks," an elderly Donkey spoke up. "They keep a few near the sheriff's desk in the jail we just came from. Blowing up that Animal jail would surely damper their high-strong spirits."

"Prefect, a grand explosion will surely keep their minds off of us. Wait…why would there be dynamite sticks in a jail?" Elphaba asked, for she knew items that carried that sort of punch usually were locked up somewhere, so that not just anyone could get to them.

The Donkey shook his head from dismay. "These peculiar humans have gotten creative when it comes to executing famous Animals."

Elphaba shuddered, at this answer, but quickly regained her stoic appearance. "You all stay here. I'm going to make a run for the jail and hopefully those guards won't be back yet." E. Thropp sped off back towards the jail. She was thankful the guards hadn't returned to their posts, so she just raced inside.

Once the gunslinger entered however she was met by the two guards who had just noticed the jailbreak.

"Trespasser!" one of the guards yelled as he drew his gun and began to shoot.

E. Thropp leaped behind a large pole that sheltered her from the shots. She then drew her own weapon and took out one of the guards. She then fell back to the next pole that was hidden in the darkness of the shadows.

"You're going to pay for letting those Animals go free you scumbag," the second guard snarled. "I'll make sure you go down to hell!"

"You first," E. Thropp growled, as she rolled away from the pole and sent bullets flying.

Her expert aim was dead on and the second guard fell to the floor with a loud thud. Elphaba quickly went to work at finding the dynamite sticks. All the shooting would draw the attention of others; there was no doubt of that.

The gunslinger than struck a match and lit up as many of the dynamite sticks that were there. "Now it's time to create an explosive ending." Once lit, Elphaba threw the sticks deep into the jail and high-tailed it out of there as fast as she could.

E. Thropp was able to take cover behind a wagon before the dynamite exploded. She could hear wood and steel break from the extreme power of the blast. Elphaba cackled when she noticed the Animal jail was damaged greatly because of the detonation.

When she joined back with the escaping Animals she gave them successful grin before pointing to the stable. "That blast should buy us some time. Let's get to the stables."

Shouts and wild yells could be heard as the locals from Blood Oak rushed to the newly destroyed jail. The screams from the people only grew when they realized that the Animals in the jail had somehow escaped.

"Take whatever horse you can find and ride off towards the river. Once you get there you'll be able to find the trial that will lead you back to your town," Elphaba ordered, as she helped more elderly Animals mount horses. "Don't delay, the locals here will most likely send out scouts out after you all."

"What about you?" Wilma asked in concern.

"I'm going to lead the scouts in the opposite direction. There is no doubt they will come after me since I was the one to break you all out of jail. That will give you enough time to make a clear getaway." Elphaba then nodded her head to them. "Go, get out of here and don't look back."

Once the Animals had taken off in the correct direction, E. Thropp swiftly made her way to Broomstick who waited patiently under the bridge. When Elphaba finally caught up with her horse, the brown mare was nibbling on weeds that somehow had poked their way up from the rocky ground.

"Broomstick you can have a midnight snack later. Right now we got to get moving," With those words E. Thropp mounted Broomstick and thundered out from under the bridge. She made sure to pass by some locals, so they would inform the scouts.

Bullets were shot at her but Broomstick was too quick and Elphaba was too crafty, and she easily dodged the bullets meant for her. Just as the green gunslinger exited the town, she heard the sound of riders on her tail.

Even though it was quite dark, Elphaba could tell she was being pursued by at least three scouts from Blood Oak. E. Thropp pushed Broomstick to an even faster pace and led her up towards a rocky ledge. After making a quick turnaround, the bounty-hunter took shelter behind some large boulders that were right in front of a ditch.

Thirty seconds passed before the three Blood Oak scouts rode right pass her at top speed. Elphaba snickered in victory, before exiting the ditch, and taking off in the other direction back to where Stan and his pups were.

…X…

"What do you think of this dress?" Violet asked Glinda as she picked up a lilac colored frock and held it up to herself. "This one is my favorite."

"I love the sparkles on it. That dress is dreadfully beautiful," Glinda answered the eldest Coyote pup with a nod of approval. "Have you thought about a purple barrette to go with the dress? That way it will give your entire outfit a little more emphasis as a whole."

"What a lovely idea! Oh, Glinda, I knew we would hit it off. We do have such good taste in fashion after all," Violet replied, as she started to search for something else. "Just wait until you see the amethyst colored shoes that go with it."

"Look its tomorrow," the heiress whispered to herself when she noticed the sun had indeed risen over the horizon. It had been a few days since Elphaba had left for Blood Oak and Glinda wondered if the bounty-hunter was alright.

Suddenly Rose jumped out from behind the doorway with her toy rifle in her paw and pretended to shoot. "Bang, bang, you hit the ground. Bang, bang, now I make my victory sound." With those words the young pup howled loudly as she raised her gun in victory.

"Cheese and crackers, Rose, you nearly scared the fur off me!" Violet scolded as she placed her paws on her hips.

Rose ignored her oldest sister and turned to Glinda and asked, "Lady Glinda do you think one day I could be a great gunslinger like E. Thropp?"

"With a lot of practice anything is possible. You sure got the passion for it," the heiress replied with a kind smile.

Rose's tail began to wag quite fast after hearing that response, and she took a seat neat the Glinda before answering, "I ain't too bad with a pistol. But like I said before I haven't shot a rifle yet for Papa thinks I'm too young yet."

"I agree with him," Daisy answered suddenly as she came from around the bend. She had a broom in her paw and a wash cloth in the other. "Papa's rifle has such a kickback that you'll fly back ten feet just by shooting it!"

"I bet you have had many adventures with E. Thropp already. Excitement seems to be always on the menu when she's out and about. How I would love to be on the open plain like that," Rose declared, as Daisy put down the broom, picked up her youngest sister's paw, and studied her nails before taking out her cloth and wiping Rose's claws free of grit.

Violet rolled her eyes as she took out another dress and looked it over. "You can keep the open plain. As long as I have my shops, my fashionable dresses, and shoes I'll be all right."

Rose began to chuckle. "Violet, you wouldn't last one day on the open plain." She then turned her attention to Daisy. "I reckon you would be okay, Daisy, out on the wild frontier. Once you got passed the dirt and such."

Daisy titled her head back and forth, in thought, as she finished the last nail on her sister's paw. "As long as there was a lake or stream nearby so I could wash, but I imagine I would be okay with it." She then let go of Rose's paw and the youngest pup licked Daisy's cheek to show she was grateful for the nice cleaning job on her nails.

"I wouldn't want to last one day on the plain, "Violet retorted. "Give me a dazzling town with plenty of social gatherings and shops as far as the eye can see." The young Coyote then turned her attention back to the blonde woman. "I bet you have been to tons of parties, Glinda."

Glinda nodded her head. "Oh yes, in the Upper Uplands is known for its marvelous parties."

"Ooh! I can only imagine!" Violet squealed in excitement. "Are there a lot of Animals at those parties?"

"There are quite a few," Glinda answered but she didn't tell the pup that the Animals there were the labor force.

Daisy scratched her ear in a nervous fashion as she said, "Glinda there's something I don't get… I know you are trying to get home, but I can tell you and E. Thropp are sweet on each other. So is E. Thropp going to live with you at your home? It just doesn't make a lick of sense because E. Thropp doesn't stay in one place long because of her job as a bounty-hunter."

"Daisy, button your lip! That's a very personal question!" Violet reprimanded.

"Hey, give Daisy some credit for she had the balls to ask," Rose replied, as she patted her neat conscious sister on the back.

"Rose, watch your language!" Violet barked.

"Yes, _mother_…" Rose answered in a mocking tone, and in turn Violet flattened her ears in anger.

Glinda laid a hand on Violet's paw to calm her down and replied, "Actually, Daisy, I'm glad you asked that question. I really don't know what's going to happen once Elphaba brings me a back home. We deeply love each other, so I'm sure she won't leave me. Still… I can imagine no matter what happens it will be difficult. I can't see many people approving of E. Thropp as my one true love."

"I'm sure if anyone speaks ill will of your relationship E. Thropp will put them in their place," Rose exclaimed, as she motioned to her toy rifle and pretended to shot it.

Stan soon entered the room to see what all the chatter was about. "Now, now, my pups don't be talking poor Lady Glinda's ears off. We don't want to bother the poor woman."

"Oh it's not bother," Glinda assured Stan. "It's nice to socialize again with a group and you're pups are ever so kind."

Stan grinned proudly at these words and went to response but just then wild shouts of joy could be heard outside. The shouts grew louder and louder as the seconds went by.

"What is all that racket about I wonder?" Violet grumbled. Rose raced to the window to look outside with her toy rifle in her paw. Suddenly her tail began to wag from excitement.

"The Animals who were captured by the scouts of Blood Oak are free! And here comes Mother! She's back!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed outside with Stan, Daisy, and Violet right behind her.

The whole Coyote family nearly tackled Wilma when she got close enough. Happy yelps and excited howls rippled through out as Stan and the three pups greeted their missing family member.

"Come let's have a drink to celebrate!" Stan shouted in pure joy. He then led his family back inside their home. Glinda followed and the Wilma retold the daring story about how Elphaba saved them all and outwitted the people of Blood Oak.

Glinda smiled warmly when she saw the family reunion. Stan then turned to the heiress and answered, "Well, I can't believe it but that E. Thropp did it! What amazing woman she is."

Glinda frowned at hearing the name of the green gunslinger. "Where is Elphie anyway? Shouldn't she have returned by now?"

Wilma's ears fell somewhat as she turned her attention to the heiress. "Elphaba rode in the other direction to distract the scouts from Blood Oak, so there would be no chance of them catching up with us." Glinda bit her bottom lip in worry. Her mind began to race at all the horrible outcomes Elphaba could have found herself in.

Suddenly cheers seemed to ripple through the whole town. It started in the front of the town and grew louder as a figure on horseback entered further into the arena.

The heiress wasted no time running outside to see what was going on. The whole Coyote family soon followed behind.

Glinda let out a giant sigh of relief when she saw the unknown figure was E. Thropp. She let out a girlish scream and ran as fast as her long dress would allow. Elphaba barely had time to dismount from Broomstick before the blonde heiress leaped into the green woman's arms.

"You made it back in one piece, you wicked green thing you! How I missed you! What took you so damn long? Oh who the hell cares? You're here now and that's all that matters."

Elphaba grinned sheepishly and found it very amusing that the heiress had cursed. E. Thropp soon returned the embrace with just as much force. She was overjoyed to see Glinda once again and relayed that point by kissing the heiress passionately.

The heiress' heart soared at finally feeling the gunslinger's lips upon her own once again. She gripped Elphaba so tightly it seemed she never wanted to let the green woman go.

The kiss would have lasted long but Stan cleared this throat before saying, "Well, E. Thropp, you kept up your side of the deal. I reckon I have to do the same. By this time tomorrow Wilma and I will be leading you to through Gale Canyon."


	20. Chapter 20: Gale Canyon

Chapter 20: Gale Canyon

That morning Stan and Wilma packed up their supplies before turning to Elphaba and Glinda who had mounted Broomstick.

"Now listen, this won't be a walk in the park. Gale Canyon is highly dangerous, but if you follow our directions and keep an eye out everything will be just fine." After giving the warning Stan checked his gun and nodded for them to follow.

Glinda was surprised that Stan and Wilma didn't each get a horse to ride, but she assumed it was another safety precaution. Two less horses meant two less chances at being seen and heard.

The heiress still didn't feel completely sure about venturing into Gale Canyon, even with guides, but having the emerald gunslinger by her side calmed her nerves.

They traveled for a few hours before they came to a stop in front of well concealed valley. Broken wagons and bones from animals as well as humans littered the entrance. An enormous sign also stood in front of one of the broken wagons. It read, "Now entering Gale Canyon. Trespassers will meet a swift death. Do not enter! You have been warned."

"We'll rest here until the evening light sets in," Stan declared, as he motioned to the sky.

"Isn't it more dangerous to travel at night?" Glinda asked as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"To tell you the truth, Lady Glinda, we have the upper hand at night," Wilma answered, as she looked over her pistol. "All the bandits in Gale Canyon are humans. That means they have the same flaws as any other human. Poor eye sight, poor hearing, and lack of adequate scent determination. So when darkness falls, we can use those flaws to our advantage."

"With that being said, you two better take a nap because this night there will be no sleeping, only traveling," Stan replied, as he picked at his teeth.

"Do you always meet up with bandits when you travel through Gale Canyon?" Glinda asked, as Elphaba helped her down from Broomstick.

"It would be strange not too," Stan answered, as he let out a quick yelp as he yawned.

"You two seem as cool as a cucumber," Glinda noted, as she wiped her sweaty palms on her dress front.

"I reckon we are just use to it," Wilma answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "But I'll say this, I rather be going through a place like Gale Canyon then be in that jail cell in Blood Oak. To tell you the truth, Gale Canyon is a hell of a lot safer for an Animal than Blood Oak is."

"I'm still shocked, Elphaba, that you got away with breaking all the Animals out," Stan said, he was clearly still impressed by the nearly impossible feat. "The people of Blood Oak wouldn't hesitate putting us Animals into an early grave. It was nice to know they were fooled for once. It's not often we Animals get the last laugh."

"I was happy to do it," E. Thropp replied, with a tip of her hat. "People need to learn Animals deserve no second class treatment."

"I'll drink to that!" Wilma exclaimed, as she pulled out a half-filled bottle of whiskey and took a quick swig before passing it on to the emerald bounty-hunter. E. Thropp took gulp before handing the bottle to Glinda. The heiress was never one for liquor, so she only pretended to take a drink before handing the bottle to Stan who finished it off."

"Rest up now, because we leave in a few hours," Stan said after finishing off the whiskey.

Glinda was too nervous to sleep, so she curled up against E. Thropp and faked slumber, for she knew before long they would be heading into the dangerous Gale Canyon.

…X…

A few hours later Glinda felt someone gently shaking her. The heiress opened her eyes to see Wilma staring down at her. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the oncoming darkness.

"Time to get moving, Lady Glinda, night is upon us now," the female Coyote said, in a soothing tone, before turning back to the entrance of the Canyon.

The blonde heiress patted her dress to get rid of the extra dirt. She then turned to E. Thropp who was already tending to Broomstick's last meal before the journey.

"This trip to Gale Canyon still worries me so very much," Glinda declared in a meek voice. She was embarrassed to be so scared even though she had every right to be.

"We'll be just fine and dandy," Elphaba assured her with a signature grin. "We got the best two guides around. I'm pretty sure they're the only two who know how to get through this Canyon alive. Remember Stan and Wilma have done this a ton of times."

Glinda felt slightly better with the encouraging words from E. Thropp. She was constantly amazed that the green gunslinger always knew just what to say to calm her worried mind.

"Okay, everyone stay close and make the least noise as possible. Once we enter we are going to be targets," With that final warning, by Stan, they began their journey through Gale Canyon.

…X…

For an hour they traveled with no problems. Stan would go up ahead and check out the area, as Wilma lingered behind with Elphaba and Glinda and took in the smells of the air.

Suddenly after another hour Wilma stopped dead in her tracks, and she gave a quick yelp to Stan who hurried behind the closest boulder. He then nearly crawled on his belly to the rest of the group.

"Stay down!" Wilma warned them after a moment. "There's someone hiding up in those rocks over there. If you poke your head up, they'll shoot it clean off. These bandits who portal Gale Canon use items like peep sights or telescopic lenses with their guns. It makes them see a good distance and can shoot from pretty far away. They have become so skilled even the darkness usually doesn't hinder them too often."

"How do you know where they are exactly when it's so dark out?" Elphaba asked in a low tone. There was a nearly a full moon out but it did little to help see things that were far away.

"I can smell them," Wilma answered, as she tapped her nose twice before drawing her pistol. "This is one reason why Gale Canyon is so dangerous. You can't avoid what you can't see."

"You three stay close to the rocks and move slowly. I'm going to cut around and give our enemy a little surprise," Stan showed off his teeth before slinking away. In a matter of seconds Stan had disappeared into the shadows as silently as a ghost.

A minute passed before a loud spine-chilling scream pierced their ears. Glinda clutched Elphaba in pure fright.

Wilma saw the distressed look in Glinda's eyes so she said, "Don't fear, Lady Glinda, that's just proof Stan found the bandit, and _took care_ of him."

"You two don't fool around," Elphaba noted.

"We never do any shoddy work," Wilma replied proudly. Stan quickly joined them, and even though it was quite dark out, Glinda could still see the lingering marks of blood on Stan's mouth thanks to the moon's light.

"Here's our tip," Stan replied, to his wife, as he lifted a large sack of coins and chuckled softly to himself. It was obvious that Stan had taken it from the bandit he had killed only moments ago.

Wilma then lifted her nose to the air and took another quick breath in. "There's more bandits but not anywhere near us at the moment."

Glinda ran a fingertip up Elphaba's strong arm to get her attention. She didn't want to admit to E. Thropp that she was terrified, but she was sure the gunslinger could hear her heart beating from fear.

"Elphie…" Glinda's whisper came out more like a plea than anything else.

Elphaba, almost sensing the heiress' fear took her hand and caressed it. "Be brave for me, my sweet, I know you can. We have been through worst." The gunslinger's powerful and confident tone put Glinda at ease.

"Keep moving," Stan said, as nodded his head towards a narrow path. "We don't want to linger anywhere for too long."

The night air was cooler and stronger than expected, but it only worked in the favor of Wilma who was using it to pin point their enemies from far away.

A few more hours passed and Stan informed them once they passed this section they would be home free. Happiness and relief was soon turned to fear when a bullet nearly hit Stan. The Coyote hit the dirt and rolled behind a dead tree truck. He then leaped from that and scampered back to Wilma and the others.

"Are you alright?" Wilma asked, in extreme worry, as she checked him for any wounds.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just got away," Stan informed his wife. "I didn't even see the bastard. He's right over there by those large bowlers up a ways. I can't get to him because he's too high up. He'll see me coming before I get close enough to strike."

"He's also down-wind, that's why I couldn't smell him," Wilma added with a growl.

"What do we do if we can't get to him?" Glinda asked. "We can't leave our safety spot, or he'll pick us off one by one."

Elphaba nodded her head in agreement. "Glinda's right, there's got to be another way."

Stan began to pace, for a moment, before an idea came to him. "The bandit is protected by rocks all around him, even above him. We can use those rocks up above against him. The bandit is in a highly shelter area where he can defend without exposing himself. The rocks above him give him good cover, but they're not stable. I know this Canyon like the back of my paw, and I know the rocky area the bandit is in. If we shoot the rocks above him, the force from the bullets would make a mini rock slide and crush him. But the shoots have to be perfect. That's why E. Thropp you have to do the shooting."

"But I can't see where the bandit is hiding," Elphaba objected. "I wouldn't know where to shoot because it's too damn dark out even with the moon."

Stan shook his head and nodded towards where the bandit laid hidden. "You don't have to shoot the bandit, and the moon is there to aid you. Use it as your guide and just shoot under the moon where you just see the top of those rocks. I know it ain't easy to see but you got Unnamed God given accuracy. You got to shoot the rocks just above the bandit to send those rocks tumbling down. If anyone can do it, you can."

"I believe in you, Elphie, you can do it," Glinda whispered, as she leaned over and kissed the green gunslinger on the cheek. "That's a kiss for luck."

"Just what I needed," Elphaba answered, in a sly tone, as she drew her Colt Peacemaker. She then cocked her gun and did as Stan said and used the moon to help her.

E. Thropp then took careful aim as she sent round after round towards where the rocks laid. The strikes from enough bullets hitting the rocks caused them to tumble down right on top of the sniper trying to pick them off. A yell of surprise and pain was all that was heard to prove that the emerald bounty-hunter's aim was true.

"Hot damn, E. Thropp you got one hell of a gift when it comes to shooting," Stan exclaimed as he gave her a pat on the back. Wilma in turn gave a piercing howl to voice her praise.

"Elphie, you did it!" Glinda wrapped her arms around the gunslinger's neck in congratulations.

Relief hit all of them and they hurried back on the trail towards the exit. Just as the sun was coming up from the horizon the group of four exited Gale Canyon. "Another job well done," Wilma mused. "Just think… if you two didn't go through Gale Canyon it would have taken you four days at least to get where you are now."

"Now you two be careful to your next spot. There's a town not too far from here. It will take you about a half a day, but they have quality inns I hear," Stan said, as he shook Elphaba's and Glinda's hand. "Thanks again E. Thropp for springing my wife from jail. There's no doubt my pups as well as myself missed her."

"Maybe our paths will cross again someday," Wilma added.

"We would like that," Elphaba replied; as she and Glinda mounted Broomstick and took off out into the open plain. As they rode away Stan and Wilma let loose a chorus of howls to voice their goodbyes.


	21. Chapter 21: Poker Alice

Chapter 21: Poker Alice

It was afternoon before Elphaba and Glinda rode into the next town. The gunslinger scanned the shops around them before leading them over to a saloon. She secured Broomstick to the hitch post and motion for the heiress to follow her inside.

When they entered the saloon it was rather empty, however Glinda was shocked to see a well dressed woman sitting at the table. She was puffing on a large black cigar, but she was wearing a fashionable bejeweled dress that only a high-class lady would wear. She had flowing brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Hanging on her belt though was a .38 Revolver.

The woman suddenly threw her arms open, took out the cigar from her mouth, and to said to the men sitting at the table with her, "Come on are you in or out? Praise the Lord, and place your bets! I take your money with no regrets."

"Well I'll be damned. It's Alice Ivers Tubbs better known as Poker Alice!" Elphaba exclaimed, with a hardy cackle, as she rested her hands on her gun holster.

"You know her?" Glinda questioned dubiously.

"Not personally but she's one famous woman," Elphaba admitted. "She's one of the best poker players in Oz! Damn, she can clear you out, so fast; you'll wonder where your fancy shoes went and your golden pocket watch." The gunslinger than walked over to the table where they were playing as Glinda quickly followed behind.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Poker Alice wining all that money?" Elphaba replied, in a strong tone as she strutted up to the card players.

"And I'll win even more if you join us stranger," Alice answered, with a sly gaze. When she focused on Elphaba's face, Alice lifted an eyebrow and added, "Why aren't you the famous E. Thropp, the emerald bounty-hunter of the Oz?"

"That I am," Elphaba replied, with a tip of her hat to show respect. "And this is my Lady friend," E. Thropp added, as she pointed to Glinda. She didn't say the heiress' name for a reason.

"I never saw a Lady such as yourself playing poker before, especially in a place like this," Glinda said, as she motioned to the area around them.

"I guess I should be knitting, but I rather play some poker with the experts. It's my thing and always has been since I can remember." Alice leaned back into her chair as she spoke. She then proceeded to tap her cigar on the edge of the table to remove the extra ash. "I just can't get enough of the game of poker. It's a hog-killin' time, well, at least for me anyway."

"Well it certainly looks like a grand old time," Elphaba added, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Alice, stop talking to this oversized frog and let's play cards," One scruffy looking man barked impatiently.

"Who are you calling a frog?" E. Thropp snarled.

"Well look at yourself," the man answered with a snicker. "You're green as sin. How about you show me your long fly catching tongue and we'll let that decide." He was going to drop the subject with that, but the emerald gunslinger wasn't going to let the topic end so quickly.

"How about we let my Colt Peacemaker decide instead," Elphaba spat, as she cocked the trigger and pointed it at his temple.

"Hey, hey, let's not be too hasty," the man replied nervously. "I was just pulling your leg that's all. I meant no disrespect."

"Then move," E. Thropp retorted, with a disdainful glare, as she motioned to his seat at the poker table.

"Yes, yes, of course," the scruffy man replied, as he stood up with lighting speed. He didn't even give a second look before high-tailing it out the door.

"Aw, you scared away my biggest sucker," Alice pouted, as she took another puff from her cigar.

"I'll take his place…at the table that is," E. Thropp assured her before taking a seat. "Have you seen any of the Tin Man's gang around here?" Elphaba asked as she threw a few coins on the table.

"Not recently," Alice replied, as she released a huge puff of smoke from her mouth. She wiped her right hand on her dress before adding, "Then again they don't linger long anywhere since the law is always trying to find them. You would think they would get tired of running and sent up a gang hideout somewhere."

"Have you heard of Upland Ranch?" Glinda inquired as she watched Alice deal out the cards.

"Only a worm under a rock has never heard of the Upland Ranch," Alice answered, with a scratchy laugh.

"It's about a day's ride from here and boy is it a place! You've never seen a ranch so damn fancy," a portly middle-aged man piped in before looking over his cards.

"I hear the daughter is going to get married soon to some high-class gentleman named, Fiyero," Alice added with a huff. "I bet my favorite deck of cards that marriage was arranged. I hear Fiyero's family owns a huge amount of land, so that was a big reason why the Fiyero fellow was picked by Mr. Upland. Also that Upland family has its own colossal fortune, so there's no doubt Fiyero wants to get in on that."

"Who knows, I've heard that Galinda girl is going to give Fiyero the mitten," Elphaba replied, as she studied her cards and raised the bet. "There's a rumor going around she's got a new love, and she's going to reject Fiyero." The gunslinger winked at the heiress secretly, and Glinda couldn't help but grin.

"Another gentleman has caught her eye?" the portly questioned in astonishment before rasing the bet even higher.

Elphaba shook her head. "Nope, a cunning gunslinger, in fact, has caught her fancy, a bounty-hunter to be more specific." The group then laid their cards on the table to see who the winner was.

"Well damn, good for her! I sure hope it's true. Stories like that warm my heart," Poker Alice then looked down at her cards with more focus before giving a shout of joy. "But nothing warms my heart more than winning! Yee-ha, I got the winning hand!" Alice through down her cards in victory and collected the large pot of money.

The heavyset man just groaned in disappointment when he saw Alice's cards. "You're nearly cleaned me out again Alice. I don't know why I even play against you."

"You play me because one day you hope you can beat a master. Well it ain't happening… ever," Alice taunted but in a friendly tone.

Elphaba gave a nod to them before standing up, to show she was done with playing cards, and motioning Glinda to follow. The green woman took a spot near the bartender and handed him some money before saying, "A whiskey for me and…um…what do you want to drink Glinda?"

"Milk," the heiress answered but then added, "With some cream on top. Oh, lots of cream on top."

"Ooh, aren't we living dangerously," E. Thropp snickered, under her breath, to the blonde woman. Glinda responded by gently nudged the gunslinger in a playful fashion and Elphaba cackled softly.

The bartender soon served the two women their drinks and Elphaba and Glinda clicked their glasses together in a silent toast. Elphaba finished her drink in record speed, but the heiress suddenly became playful. She dipped a finger into the cream and wiped it on E. Thropp's nose.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at what had just been done. Glinda giggled, cupped the green woman's face and licked the cream away rather quickly. The bartender who had witnessed this let a crooked grin from on his face and added more cream to the heiress' glass.

"Take as much cream as you like. It's on the house," the bartender replied in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, how very kind," Glinda answered, as she wiped some more cream but this time place it on Elphaba's top lip, so it looked like she had a moustache. "E. Thropp you are covered in cream! I must clean it up at once!"

The heiress then leaned in close and kissed Elphaba ever so tenderly, on the mouth, until all the cream was gone from her lip.

E. Thropp had to admit she was shocked at seeing the heiress so forward and in public no doubt. However Elphaba wasn't complaining. She enjoyed seeing Glinda so care free and affectionate.

Just then the heiress took some more cream but instead of putting it on E. Thropp, she dragged her cream covered fingers down her neck. "Oh, dear, I am such a mess! Can someone help me clean up?"

The bartender raised his hand, but a cold stare from E. Thropp made him lower his hand and cower back to a safe distant. Once he was put in his place Elphaba seized Glinda around the waist and pulled so close her body was flushed against the green woman. E. Thropp then dripped her head down and cleaned the cream off her wife's neck with some passionate kisses.

By now nearly the whole saloon was watching Elphaba and Glinda interact. Poker Alice chortled softly for the two women were providing a nice distraction, so she could build up the pot without her card players noticing what she was doing.

Poker Alice then whispered under her breath. "Keep up the kissing. Keep them nice and hot, so the other players will not know just how much they are adding to my winning pot."

Glinda's mind was then consumed with _other places_ Elphaba could put that cream on her. In turn the heiress swooned suddenly. The emerald bounty-hunter saw Glinda stagger towards the floor, so she shot out her arms and caught her wife just in time. The hazy look in Glinda's blue eyes showed the gunslinger that she only half conscious.

"You must stand, my sweet. Defy, come on now," Elphaba whispered. Her breath was hot on the heiress' neck and it made Glinda feel even weaker in the knees.

E. Thropp soon discovered just how much attention they were getting, so she pinned Glinda up against the bar and leaned in close. That way the heiress looked like she was standing up on her own free will. "Snap out of it you fool. I love you too much, so defy." Elphaba was holding back a fit of laughter as she looked the heiress up and down.

After getting a few more seconds to recover, Glinda gave her hair a toss and answered with a seductive tone, "Well pardon me! No need to be so romantic about it." She then laid a gentle kiss to the side of E. Thropp's mouth.

Elphaba then shook her head from amusement said, "How about we rent a room at the inn? That way we can finish what we started in private. Not to mention, we'll be rested for the last leg of the journey. In less time than you think, my sweet, you'll be back home at your ranch."

Glinda only gave E. Thropp a fake smile as she lied, "I can hardly wait."


	22. Chapter 22: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 22: The Calm Before the Storm

After a little bartering with the innkeeper, Elphaba and Glinda were able to get an impressive price for a night at the inn. They saved some money by only getting a room with one bed, but that didn't bother either of the women.

Glinda nearly flopped onto the bed and took a relaxing breath in before she let it out quite slowly. She then turned onto her back and said, "How I missed the smell of clean sheets."

"You'll be back in your own bed soon enough," Elphaba reminded her. The Upland heiress frowned at this statement and beckoned for the emerald gunslinger to come by her side.

"Elphie, when we get to my family's ranch you're not leaving unless I'm with you, understand? You promised me, remember?" Glinda's voice was slick with seriousness.

E. Thropp answered by leaning over and capturing the heiress' lips with her own. They kissed for a few long moments before Elphaba added, "I remember…my wife."

The last two words created a cheerful smile on Glinda's lips. Elphaba kissed the blonde woman again before joining Glinda on the bed. They lay down in each other's arms and began to talk.

"I think by the next season we should sign you up for classes at Shiz. How does that sound?" Elphaba asked, as she gently nudged the heiress.

Glinda's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, Elphie, I would love that! It has been my dream to go there and further my education. I doubt my parents or Fiyero, for that matter, will approve of it."

Elphaba scoffed. "Who gives a rat's ass what they think. If you want to do it than you should be able to, for it's not uncommon for women to get a proper education. Your gender shouldn't decide if you should or not."

"Elphaba you have amazing charisma," Glinda replied, as she played with the buttons on E. Thropp's vest in a lazily fashion.

The emerald gunslinger cackled, "If you say so, my sweet."

The heiress suddenly became quiet and her brow came together like she was pondering something quite important. After a moment she spoke up, "Elphie, would it really be that horrible if you don't take me back to my family's ranch?"

Elphaba propped herself up slightly. "Now, Glinda, we have been over this. If I don't take you back, your family will think I kidnapped you. They barely trust me as it is. It's for the best you go home."

Glinda chewed her bottom lip from concern. "It's just… I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Almost like I know, without a doubt, something dreadful is going to happen. Something usually always does."

"Let's not think about it now. Let's get a quick nap in. I better you are as tired as I am," Elphaba said, as she pulled the blanket around them both.

Glinda pouted and replied, "We still need to finish what we started in the saloon though."

E. Thropp nodded and said, "Oh we will, I promise, but right now it's time for a quick sleep."

The heiress only answered by cuddling up against her green hero before falling asleep in her arms.

…X…

A couple of hours passed before Glinda awoke to feel some light kisses being trailed down her neck. The heiress moaned and clutched the gunslinger to encourage the action. She then buried her hands into raven locks and pulled E. Thropp even closer.

"I told you we would finish," Elphaba said her voice husky with desire.

Soft moans turned into heavy pants as the two women soon peeled away their clothes. On the single bed the two women made love for at least an hour. When it was all over they laid together completely spent but overwhelmingly satisfied.

...X…

It was another hour before Elphaba and Glinda decided to venture out and explore the town a bit. The heiress noted that the town they were in was on the small size; then again everything looked small compared to her town where she lived. Only the Emerald City was bigger than her town where she grew up on her ranch.

"Are you hungry?" E. Thropp asked, as she nodded her head to a small food vender.

"I would really like a sandwich about now," Glinda admitted. She then leaned in close so she could whisper the next part. "Our love-making always takes so much out of me."

Elphaba cackled softly at this and playfully shushed her quiet, so no bystanders would hear. Glinda only answered by linking her arm with E. Thropp's as they walked over to the vendor. They both got sandwiches and ate them as they strolled leisurely towards the west side of town.

As they walked further the heiress noticed something. "What's going on over there?" Glinda asked, as she pointed to a huge crowd of people over by a small stage.

"Looks like a horse auction," Elphaba noted, as she watched a white mare being led off the stage. E. Thropp was going to bypass the event, but Glinda only walked closer so she followed.

They watched a few horses get auctioned off, and just as Elphaba was going to suggest they move on Glinda's eyes widen in shock as she exclaimed, "Oh, Elphie, look! It's Bubble! It has to be her because she has the birthmark that looks like a bubble on her rump. We have to buy her! She looks like she has been so mistreated."

Elphaba focused on the golden mare and she had to admit, the once beautiful Palomino now looked nothing but crowbait. Bubble was extremely thin and her mane was matted like she had never been brushed. She looked clearly underfed and her eyes looked hazy from tiredness.

The gunslinger sighed sadly but knew she couldn't deny Glinda this. She knew just how much this horse meant to the blonde, and if she could nurse Broomstick back to health she could do it again with this mare. Besides, if Glinda wanted to join her on the open plain she was going to have to get her own horse sooner or later. It wasn't good for Broomstick to carry two people over a long period of time.

"Okay, my sweet, we'll buy her," Elphaba said, as she raised her hand to place her bid. With Bubble looking as poor, as she did, E. Thropp had no trouble buying the mare for a fair price.

Once Glinda had Bubble by her side the mare's eyes seemed to brighten up a little. It was almost like the mare remembered this perky blonde and her green skinned companion.

Once Bubble was officially theirs again, Elphaba led her into the stable where Broomstick was. The brown mare was very alert when she saw the deprived Palomino come into sights.

Once Bubble was next to Broomstick she calmed down considerably, so E. Thropp was able to look over the true degree of the damage. Glinda bit her nails from worry as she watched Elphaba. She was hoping beyond hope that the Palomino would be okay, and maybe one day return to her former glory.

After checking the golden mare over E. Thropp made her assessment. "She sure looks to be in poor shape, but I'm sure with some rest, food, and lots of water, Bubble will pull through. Her condition looks worst than it is."

Glinda patted the mare on the nose before saying, "I think we should stay in this town for at least one more day. Just so Bubbles can rest up. The Unnamed God knows she needs it."

Elphaba nodded her head in agreement. "That's a good idea, my sweet, to rent the room was cheap enough, and so one more day wouldn't hurt. Besides, I'm still tired after all the traveling we have been doing. I'm not use to one rescue mission taking this long. Also maybe tomorrow, if Bubble looks up to it, I can give you another riding lesson."

Glinda clapped her hand in excitement as she said, "I've been looking forward to another lesson. When I practiced last time, I nearly got the hang of it, so it will be good to see how I do tomorrow."

…X…

By the next morning Bubble was looking surprisingly better. It was amazing what a good meal and plenty of water could do.

Elphaba patted the golden mare as she said, "Bubble is still a little weak, and so I only want you to practice walking with her. You can ride Broomstick for everything else."

Glinda nodded her head and watched as E. Thropp led both Broomstick and Bubble out of the stable and into the open. The gunslinger was just about to help Glinda into the saddle, but the heiress shocked her by putting her correct foot into the stirrup and pulling herself up without falter.

The heiress grin was cheeky and E. Thropp shook her head, for she was clearly impressed. "Well, I'll be damned; you're looking like a pro all ready. Okay, lead Bubble around in a walk."

Glinda made a soft clicking sound and gently led the golden mare around. Her form was nearly perfect and it amazed Elphaba just how much better the blonde heiress was doing than her last practice. "How did you get so good at this? Have you been practicing behind my back?"

"I just have been watching you more closely as you ride. You have to remember I learned a different way to ride. I learned the Lady-like way to ride." Glinda reminded her as she laid her free hand on the horn of the saddle.

"Now you're just showing off," E. Thropp scoffed playfully. She grabbed Bubble's reins before pointing to Broomstick. "I want you to ride Broomstick now."

Glinda shrugged her shoulders, in a gesture, that showed the bounty-hunter that was no challenge at all. She pulled Bubbles to a stop and dismounted the saddle in remarkable fashion.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Elphaba asked, as she folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Longer than you think," Glinda giggled.

"If you could do that then, why did you have me help you down all the time?" E. Thropp asked.

"To be honest, I like it when you perform chivalry gestures like that toward me. It makes me feel like a real Lady," Glinda answered in a genuine tone.

Elphaba grinned, at this response, and watched as the heiress found a place in Broomstick's saddle. After walking Broomstick in the same manner as Bubble she led the brown mare into a trot. This new pace was an easy test for the blonde.

"Now led Broomstick into a cantor," Elphaba ordered as she carefully watched Glinda's form. "Okay let's see you gallop." Glinda nodded her head and did as she was told, and even with the gallop showed little problem. A cackle escaped from E. Thropp's lips as she watched the blonde continue without faultier. "You're no Greenhorn anymore, shoot, look at you go!"

After a few more turns Glinda slowed Broomstick back into a walk and dismounted. She was met with a congratulatory kiss from the green gunslinger and blushed in return.

Elphaba smiled proudly at her wife as she said, "Wonderful job, my sweet, you deserve a special treat for your riding skills. Come on, let's get the horse brushed and feed and we'll think of something."

After finishing with the horses E. Thropp turned to Glinda and replied, "So did you think of your reward for doing such a great job at riding?"

The heiress' eyes suddenly became dark with lust as she whispered in a seductive voice, "I have something in mind."

Within seconds Elphaba and Glinda wrapped their arms around each other in a whirlwind of passion. They tumbled on to a pile of fresh hay, in an empty stall, with Elphaba on top of the blonde heiress. Glinda soon moaned loudly as E. Thropp assaulted her mouth with dizzying kisses.

Lady Glinda could tell that Elphaba was being a bit rougher than normal, and that excited the blonde to the highest level. She wrapped her arms around a green neck, but the gunslinger reacted by grabbing both her hands in one and pinning them above the blonde's head. Glinda groaned in pleasure at this, and her hips began to rock as E. Thropp began to shower her chest with her free hand with added authority.

"Oh! Elphie!" Glinda moaned as her squirming increased by the second. Elphaba enjoyed seeing her wife in such a submissive state. It made her blood hot from desire and it fueled her own efforts to make Glinda feel even more pleasure. "Please, oh please Elphie, don't stop!" Hearing Glinda beg sent aroused shock waves through Elphaba's body and the gunslinger didn't falter as she continued the passionate assault.

Just then however voices could be heard coming towards them. E. Thropp immediately stopped her actions which earned her a pout and a whimper from the blonde woman under her.

"Elphie why, in Oz, did you stop?" Glinda demanded, as she raised her hips again to try to remind Elphaba what she should be doing.

"People are coming this way," Elphaba exclaimed as she went to stand, but Glinda wouldn't let their passion romp end so quickly.

"No, Elphaba, you need to finish what you started," Glinda said her tone desperate and strained from her desire.

E. Thropp was nervous at getting caught but she nodded her head, and pulled a second pile of hay on top of them. This way they were protected from unwanted eyes.

"You know I love to hear you moan, but you have to keep quiet if you want this to work," Elphaba warned her. Glinda nodded her head mindlessly. Elphaba could have asked her to sell her most favorite pair of shoes, and she would have said yes if she could silence this desire in her core.

"Pete, we need some extra hay for stall number twelve," the first man said, as he rolled a wheelbarrow. "I'll look down here and you look at these stalls for some extra hay. We if don't find some Robert will have our heads."

"I'm sure we'll find some, Jed, don't worry," the man named Pete said.

Jed only rolled his eyes nervously and took the wheelbarrow over to the other side. Pete held a pitchfork as he checked each stall. He let loose a sigh of relief when he saw the huge pile of hay where Elphaba and Glinda were hiding under. Pete opened the stall door before calling out, "Jed I found some!"

"Well get it then, so we can skedaddle!" Jed called from across the way.

Pete nodded to himself as he went to stick the pitchfork into the hay but an angry shout filled the air, "PETE! JED! YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Damn it, Robert doesn't sound happy," Pete muttered before abandoning the hay and taking off as fast as he could.

Elphaba and Glinda waited a moment or so before exiting out from the hay piling. "That was close," the gunslinger replied as she brushed the extra hay from her clothes. "A second longer and I would have had more holes than swish cheese."

"It was worth it though," Glinda answered, as she let out a blissful sigh of satisfaction.

"I never thought I would see the day, where the good Upland heiress would take a roll in the hay with a bounty-hunter," Elphaba answered, as she helped Glinda too her feet.

"What can I say, E. Thropp, you got an exotic quality about you that's simply… irresistible."

"Surprise," Elphaba replied, as she pulled a large size hay strain from the heiress' golden hair. Without another word, the two women hurried out from the horse stables and back to their room at the inn. Each had wicked grins on their faces as they rushed by the two men Pete and Jed.


	23. Chapter 23: Popular

Chapter 23: Popular

The next day Elphaba and Glinda left for the Upland ranch early in the morning. The two women still both rode Broomstick since they didn't want to over exhaust Bubble. She was on the road to recovery, but the mare still needed to take it easy.

As more time passed Glinda began to recognize the territory around her. The heiress knew she would be home very soon.

It was another few hours before Glinda gave a high-pitched shout when she saw the first sights of her town. "There it is! There is the Upper Uplands! I can't believe I'm almost home. It seems too unreal to me."

Elphaba looked out to see the colossal ranch. Besides a few new plants out on the front porch, the ranch looked exactly the same since E. Thropp had first arrived to get the job of saving Glinda in the first place.

As they rode through the town Glinda clapped her hands in excitement. Her smile only grew when she saw her Mother and Father waiting outside their massive mansion to greet her. It was clear they must have noticed a distance rider from afar.

Glinda leaped off from Broomstick, in record time, and embraced her parents as she shouted, "Momsie! Popsicle! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"We thought we would never see you again," Larena, Glinda's mother, replied back. She was clearly emotional as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Did the Tin Man hurt you in anyway?"

"I'm fine, E. Thropp took good care of me," Glinda replied before Larena kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Your return is simply a miracle. I say we have a grand ball, this very night, to celebrate your safe return!" Highmuster exclaimed, in a joyous tone, as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Oh, Popsicle, what a grand idea, you know how I love parties!" Glinda beamed but then her thoughts were drawn back to Elphaba, who had handed the horses off to a servant and slowly made her way over to the family of three. "E. Thropp is invited too, right? I mean she did save my life...more than once. It would be only fair she partakes in such wonderful festiveness."

"Of course, of course, she can join us if she wishes," Highmuster said as he changed the subject. "I shall call the town's best seamstress here, and she can size you up so you can pick out a new dress for the ball."

Just then Fiyero came into sights. When he saw Glinda, he rushed over to her at top speed. "Oh, Galinda, thank the Unnamed God you're alright. We were beginning to fear the worst," Fiyero said, as he wrapped his arms around the blonde heiress. Glinda shifted quite a bit, for she was clearly uncomfortable with Fiyero touching her.

"We'll leave you two alone," Highmuster declared, as he motioned to his wife to follow him. Larena followed her husband but Elphaba stayed put. A frown lay upon her face as she focused her gaze on the Prince.

"Well, Fiyero, with Elphaba by my side you didn't have to worry," Glinda assured him. "Oh, I have learned so much from E. Thropp. She was ever so wonderful to me. We even talked about furthering my education. I'm hoping I can learn even more when I take classes at Shiz University. E. Thropp talked me into pursuing my dream and taking some classes there."

Fiyero scoffed at the last statement and shook his head from amusement. "You're not going to Shiz University. There's no need for a lady to go there. Shiz University is a man's place."

"No it's not! Women go there too. I know it," Glinda argued back.

"I think the extreme heat has fried your little brain," Fiyero laughed in an inconsiderate fashion. Glinda let loose a huff and stomped off in anger and frustration. E. Thropp's blood boiled as she no longer could hold back her fury.

"You need to learn some manners about treating a lady with respect," Elphaba spat, as she took a few steps towards Fiyero, like she was going to punch him right across the jaw, but she stopped a few paces short.

"Don't tell me how to treat my wife," Fiyero growled.

"She's not your wife," E. Thropp snarled, as her eyes bore into him like daggers.

"She will be…soon enough," Fiyero snickered, as he walked away from the green woman without another word.

…X…

That evening, in her almost blinding pink room, Glinda was busy preparing herself for the ball. Elphaba was there with her and didn't say much as the seamstress took the blonde's measurements.

"Tonight is the ball! Oh, happy day, I'm beyond excited!" Glinda beamed, she hummed a soft tune. She then turned to her emerald companion and added, "Will this be your first party, Elphie?"

"Do funerals count?" Elphaba asked with a frown. Her stern expression showed that the gunslinger was being serious.

When the Upland heiress noticed Elphaba's cheerless expression she began to grow concerned. Her own face fell with worry, but she was brought back to reality by the seamstress.

"I will return in a few hours to bring some dresses for you to pick out, my Lady."

Glinda thanked the seamstress and sent her off before turning to the green bounty-hunter. "Oh, Elphie, what bothers you so? You look so cheerless."

"I don't think it would be wise for me to attend this ball tonight," Elphaba answered, her voice lacked her normal confidence.

"Why ever not?" Glinda asked, in shock, as she sat down next to her emerald wife.

"Glinda, look at me. My clothes are dirty, I'm not a high-class person, and I just don't look the part to be going to this ball." Elphaba let out a deep breath before adding the last part. "I just don't fit in."

"Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore." Glinda's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "In fact, you're whole life is about to change and all because of me! I'll give you a makeover! Oh, it will be ever so fun!"

"You really don't have to do that," the gunslinger interjected.

"I know that, silly, but this is for your own good," Glinda responded with a toss of her hair. "I'll make you look so dashing the crowds will be staring at you with awe."

"Crowds already stare at me with awe," E. Thropp pointed out.

"But this will be for a different reason, not just because you're green" the heiress answered as she patted her wife's back. "Now, how do you feel about wearing a dress?"

The gunslinger gave her a scowl and Glinda knew Elphaba wearing a dress was NOT an option. "Okay, okay, I was only jesting. I know how you feel about dresses. I'll get one of Fiyero's suits to wear to the ball. You look better in trousers anyway," Glinda said, as she rushed out of the room as fast as her high heels would allow.

In less than a minute later, Glinda returned with Fiyero's best suit. It was black with green tints and golden medals hung from it. It looked to E. Thropp more of a military uniform than a suit.

"I don't think Fiyero would want me wearing his suit," Elphaba pointed out.

Glinda only waved her off. "Fiyero has never worn this suit in his entire life. My father bought it for him months ago, but he doesn't like black clothes. To tell you the truth, he usually only wears clothes if they are decorated with diamonds. Odd, I know, but I guess everyone has their own tastes. Now try it on. Don't be shy."

E. Thropp signed but with the help from Glinda undressed and tried on the suit. It fit surprisingly well expect for the sleeves that were too long. After rolling the sleeves up somewhat the suit looked like it was made for Elphaba.

"My, my, it's such a good fit for you. Now walk around the room a bit. I want to see how it looks in motion." E. Thropp wasn't sure if Glinda was talking about the suit or her body, but did as she was told. "Yes, yes, it looks fantastic. You will no doubt be popular with the crowd tonight at the ball."

Elphaba dung her hands into her pockets as she said, "Don't give me false hope."

Glinda kissed the emerald bounty-hunter on the cheek. "No, I really think you can pull it off. Don't worry about a thing. I'll show you want shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular. I mean to tell you the truth, my love, tonight at the party there will be high-ranking officials, sons and daughters of the most well-off families, leaders of towns, to name a few. They really don't have much brains or high amounts of knowledge, so if you give them a good show they'll take a liking to you."

"I doubt that," Elphaba groaned.

"Don't worry, my Elphie, if you stay patient then after the ball I'll make it up to you," Glinda purred as she gently stroked E. Thropp's clad arms.

Elphaba's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Let's get started!"


	24. Chapter 24: Not That Girl

Chapter 24: Not That Girl

After Glinda was done showing Elphaba how to act high-class, the seamstress returned with dress after dress for Glinda to try on. At least an hour passed, with much debate, before the Upland heiress finally picked the dress she would wear to the ball. It was outlandish pink dress that had a definite poof to it. It sparkled extremely when the light hit it and it had frills after frills attached to it.

It was clearly the most feminine dress E. Thropp had ever laid her eyes on. After Glinda made her decision, the seamstress left, and Glinda pressed the dress up against her body in pure excitement.

After looking it over, for a few intense seconds, the heiress then nearly tore her clothes off to try the new dress on. E. Thropp watched in amazement as Glinda stripped in record speed.

"Shoot, you would think I just suggested that we make love. That's how fast you got out of your clothes," Elphaba replied, with a witty cackle.

Glinda shot her a playful glance as she answered, "Who says we can't make love right now?"

"Let's save it for a more private setting," the gunslinger suggested after debating it over in her mind for a brief moment. "We can't have you worn out before your big ball tonight."

The heiress only giggled in response, kissed the gunslinger on the cheek, and disappeared into the washroom to prepare for the ball but not before giving her hair a seductive toss.

A fair amount of time passed before Glinda finished getting ready and clearly looked like an image of perfection. Her hair was pinned up in such an elegant way, the makeup on her face was the perfect amount not too much to overwhelm the senses, but not too little to leave people wondering if she put any on at all. Her dress was fanned out in all its glory, she was wearing a sparkling diamond necklace, and on her hands she wore rose quartz colored gloves.

Elphaba tilted her black hat back and gave a whistle to show she approved, and she was quite impressed. "Damn, I hope you have a riding crop under that dress, so you can fight off all those gentlemen, and even some ladies, that are going to flirt with you tonight."

"Oh, Elphie, you flatter me, now come along. Escort me to the ball. I want to be on your arm and not Fiyero's," Glinda replied, as she cuddled up close to Elphaba.

The heiress and E. Thropp soon came to the large dining hall inside the Upland mansion that was separated from the ranch. Almost immediately when they entered a band of horns sounded their arrival, and skinny man with a bright red suit on began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here is the star of this party, Lady Galinda Upland and her rescuer E. Thropp. This party, as you all know, is for the safe return of Lady Galinda who was taken from us by the devil of brute the Tin Man. Now let us enjoy ourselves knowing he has lost and our lovely Galinda is safe and sound."

The crowd clapped for the pair before E. Thropp led Glinda down towards the main floor where the food and drink were being served.

No sooner had the two women made it down to the main floor, the horns were sounded again and the man in the red suit spoke for a second time, "Joining us now is Prince Fiyero Tiggular, son of Marillot and Baxiana. He's the future husband of Lady Galinda Upland and will be staying here in the Upper Uplands once the wedding is official." The crowd clapped their hands for Fiyero and Elphaba just frowned.

E. Thropp soon noticed that she was receiving a lot of long curious stares from the rest of the guest at the party. The green woman didn't know if they were gazing at her because of the color of her skin, or it was because she was dressed so high-class.

"Do you want me to get you a drink, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she tugged gently on the heiress' hand to get her attention.

"Yes, a drink would be splendid," Glinda replied, as she let her arm fall. E. Thropp was able to get the drinks without any problem, but once she let her eyes fall back on Glinda, the blonde was already talking to someone else.

He was an older gentleman, about the age of Glinda's father, with a patch over his right eye, and he seemed to be in a suit that was two sizes too small. They shared a laugh before he kissed Glinda on the cheek and strolled off.

No sooner he had left a second gentleman took his place. He was dressed in a light pink suit. He was quite tall and very well groomed. Bizarre rings laid on all of his fingers and a dazzling golden chain was around his neck. Elphaba watched as he made some sort of joke and Glinda giggled for quite some time. It was clear she was amused by the joke told by this gentleman.

After the joke the heiress pointed to another man, who was dressed in some sort of military uniform, standing by a table littered with different cheeses. The pink suit wearing man's eyes lit up, and he began to fan himself with his hand as he gazed upon the other gentleman. Glinda then pointed in the direction of Elphaba and the man nodded his head in approval. E. Thropp wondered what they were talking about. The heiress then laid a hand over her heart as she motioned briefly in the emerald gunslinger's direction. After a few more moments of conversation the man, in the pink suit, gave a respectful bow to Glinda and leisurely walk off to join the man at the cheese table.

Within seconds a third gentleman had taken his place next to Glinda. He was rather a young fellow, most likely Fiyero's age. He had blazing red hair but he was a bit on the heavier side. His facial hair was carefully trimmed, and he seemed to show no self-control as he stroked Glinda's hand almost constantly.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, and she subconsciously swigged down most of her drink at the sight. When it seemed like the heiress was growing weary of his company E. Thropp decided to break things up.

"Your drink, Lady Galinda," Elphaba said, as she handed the wine glass to the blonde. She made sure to use Glinda's old name, so as not to confuse anyone.

"Oh, thank you Elphie, you're such a dear," Glinda answered, in such a sweet and affectionate tone. In turn, the young redheaded man seemed to scowl since he wasn't getting the same attention.

"And who may I ask are you?" the young man asked, in an almost defiant tone, as he gazed at the emerald gunslinger.

Elphaba gave him a smug look. "I would have thought my green color would have given me away, but I am E. Thropp, the bounty-hunter that saved Lady Galinda from the Tin Man. Now, what is your name?" She held out her hand for him to shake.

The young man made a low grumble but shook the green gunslinger's hand before saying, "I am Sir Chuffrey of Mockbeggar Hall, son of one of the richest families in Oz. Not to brag or show disrespect to Master Fiyero, but my funds and honor outrank his without question."

"It's not that hard to beat Master Fiyero in honor or anything for that matter," Elphaba replied, as Fiyero pushed his way through the crowd towards Glinda.

"Ah, Galinda, my dear future wife, I have finally caught up with you. You look so stunning in that dress," Fiyero took her hand and kissed the top of it. He eyed Sir Chuffery who snorted loudly at witnessing this action. If the Prince had turned around he would have seen Elphaba looked like she wanted to strangle him right then and there. "Come, and let us share a dance," Fiyero added in a smug tone. Neither, Elphaba, nor, Glinda, nor Sir Chuffrey looked keen on this idea.

Glinda finished off her drink, so this would buy her some time to think of an excuse, before answering, "I would Fiyero but I already promised my first dance to E. Thropp. It's only fair I keep me promise." She seized Elphaba's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor with such speed, E. Thropp barely was able to put her own glass down.

Once on the floor with the other dancers, Glinda rested her hands on E. Thropp's shoulders as Elphaba placed her arms at the heiress' waist.

"Glinda, my sweet, people are staring," Elphaba whispered as she noticed just how much attention they were getting.

"I don't give a twig about what anyone else thinks," the blonde heiress answered, and E. Thropp quickly relaxed at hearing that and soon began to dance.

"So what's the deal with that Sir Chuffrey fellow?" the green gunslinger asked, as she shifted slightly closer to her wife. "He seems a bit persist and not to mention vexing. He rivals Fiyero with his irritation."

"That's putting it nicely," Glinda answered with a huff. "He has had a crush on me since we first met. His family has been trying to get me to marry Chuffrey since I hit the age to wed. It seems Sir Chuffrey doesn't fair well when he doesn't get his way." The two women snickered at this and Elphaba led Glinda into a series of spins and brief dips.

The heiress giggled in response and quite enjoyed all the attention they were receiving. "Why, my dear, E. Thropp you are quite graceful." Glinda pointed out as she moved in so their lips lingered dangerously close.

"That's not all I am at this moment," Elphaba whispered suggestively. Her tone was heavy with desire and the green woman was highly tempted to kiss her wife, but then her mind reminded her they had a massive audience watching their every move.

Instead E. Thropp just gave the heiress a cunning grin and said no more, so they could just enjoy the rest of their dance.

After the dance was done Elphaba went off to get another drink for the both of them. It didn't take long though before she noticed Glinda had found some old friends, and began starting up a joyous conversation. At least seven young women were grouped around Glinda and were hanging on her every word.

E. Thropp hung back and watched carefully as Glinda mingled with old friends. Her face was bright and full of life as she conversed with high-class members of society such as herself. The gunslinger quickly noted how large Glinda's grin was and just how cheerful and content she looked.

"Who am I kidding?" Elphaba spat at herself as she looked herself up and down. "Why did I ever think Glinda would choose me over this privilege life? She's meant to live this life of popularity and honor. I can't offer her that, and it's selfish of me to take her away from such a life. Her face just seems to light up when she's around this sort of setting. She is meant for this life but I'm not. Every so often I long to steal to a land of what have been, but that doesn't soften the ache I feel for reality has sent back in. I can't dream too far. One can't lose sight of who they truly are. I shouldn't wish. I shouldn't start for wishing only wounds my heart. I wasn't born for the rose or the pearl. I'm just…well…I'm not that girl."

E. Thropp swigged down the rest of her drink and quickly called for another. She wasn't one to be a heavy drinker, but the liquor did dull the pain that had started to form in her heart.


	25. Chapter 25: As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 25: As Long As You're Mine

A couple of hours passed and Elphaba entertained herself by staying near the food table and eating her plate of food at a sickly slow pace. E. Thropp also amused herself by seeing how many peas she could flick at a close by high-standing gentleman before he noticed. When that too became a bore the green woman only sighed in weariness.

The crowd around Glinda had only gotten bigger by the hour, and E. Thropp decided it was best to stay away. She would only stick out anyway and might cause an unwanted distraction to the guests around her.

Glinda did teach her some tips on being popular, but Elphaba was sure that the people at this ball would see right through her. She just didn't belong in this high-class way of life and she knew it. No amount of teaching or training could change that.

Just then Highmuster, Glinda's father, came up to Elphaba and cleared his throat. "E. Thropp, may I speak with you for a minute?" His voice seemed a bit soft but it still held a deep quality to it.

Elphaba only nodded her head, placed her plate off to the side, and followed Highmuster away from the dining hall and into a room that seemed to resemble a library. There were so many of books, in the room, the emerald gunslinger assumed if anyone tried to read them all, it would take a lifetime.

Highmuster then took out a cigar. He offered one to E. Thropp but she refused it. He suddenly began to pace as he lit it. Once he had taken a few puffs only then did he begin to speak. "You did well, E. Thropp, you saved my daughter's life and I am extremely thankful. I'm sure you want to get on your way, so I'll keep this brief. You and I both know we are very different people. You got outlaws to catch and I have the final details of my daughter's wedding to plan and a ranch to support. Here's your reward, you deserve every last dollar." With that Mr. Upland took out a wad of bills and placed them in Elphaba's hand. "I thank you again, E. Thropp. It seemed all was lost when the Tin Man took her away. As more time went on my wife and I feared the worst had happened to Galinda. You have done well and I thank you once again. Whenever you're ready you may leave."

"Thank you, Sir, thank you very much," E. Thropp answered, as she placed the money in her pocket.

Highmuster only nodded to show they were finished, and Elphaba shook his hand before leaving the room. She then let out a sigh when she saw the crowd around Glinda was just as busy as ever. E. Thropp then went back to her plate of food and continued to eat all alone.

…X…

Elphaba wasn't the only one not enjoying her time at the ball. Fiyero grumbled angrily to himself as he watched Glinda complete ignore him and mingle with seemingly everyone else.

Fiyero's blood seemed to boil as he watched Glinda give more attentions to people who were barely acquaintances and rich citizens of the town than himself. He was her future husband for the Unnamed God sake! The Upland heiress should be on his arm as she gushed how handsome he was to the guests around her. Why did she irritate him so with such behavior? It was madding and it infuriated him to no end.

"Another drink here!" Fiyero barked, as he nearly slammed his empty glass on the table.

The servant filled it up to the top without question, and Fiyero gulped it down without falter. His eyes narrowed as his temper started to fume even higher.

Fiyero then gazed in E. Thropp's direction, and he growled under his breath. This lowly bounty-hunter danced with Galinda! Galinda had chosen a bounty-hunter over him for a dance! How could that be? Elphaba was dirt compared to him! Fiyero continued to rant to himself as he shook his head in disgust.

"Wait a tick tock…" Fiyero grumbled to himself. "That suit E. Thropp is wearing looks awfully familiar."

It wasn't long before Fiyero could no longer take being shunned. He stormed off out of the ball and to the stables. There he yelled and shouted like a child throwing a tantrum. His rage soon got the better of him, and he threw Elphaba's saddle bag across the stable. It hit the closest stall and a piece of clothing fell out.

Fiyero was going to leave it but something caught his eye. He slowly walked over and picked it up. When he saw what exactly it was, his eyes widen from shock. "I must show Highmuster this! He's not going to believe it! E. Thropp is a traitor and this vest proves it!" Fiyero then took off with the item in his hands.

…X…

Back at the ball Glinda was bombarded with questions from her old friends about her travels. "Galinda, do tell, just how was it traveling with E. Thropp?" one woman named Milla asked in a hushed voice.

"To be honest, at first, I didn't want a thing to do with her. I only thought she was a terrible brute," Glinda admitted, with a soft laugh, as she thought back to her first meeting with Elphaba. "But I couldn't be more wrong. She's an amazing woman and ever so selfless."

"I find that hard to believe," another young lady interjected with a huff. It looked like she was going to faint just with the thought of it. "I would have been so very scared if E. Thropp escorted me home."

Glinda frowned and replied in a vexed tone, "So, Holly, if you were me you would have rather stayed with the Tin Man and his band of lustful outlaws?"

"Oh dear I never said that," Holly answered as she darted her gaze away. "I just can't imagine having a smooth journey with a bounty-hunter of any kind…especially one with green skin."

Before the heiress could harass Holly any longer for having such a narrow view of her emerald gunslinger another question was asked of her.

"Was it a daring rescue?" Another young woman asked in an eager tone. "I've only heard gossip and rumors about E. Thropp's gun-slinging skills."

"E. Thropp defeated the Tin Man and his crew all with expert shooting. The Tin Man and a few of his members did escape, but one would think the Tin Man was going to soil himself from fear. Of course I didn't really appreciate what she did until sometime after. She saved me more time than I can count during our journey back to the Upper Uplands. She is truly a hero."

"Saying that she is a hero is going a bit far, don't you think?" Holly replied in an arrogant fashion.

Glinda only gave her a stern look as she replied, "My, my, Holly, with an attitude like that saying that you're a well behaved lady is going a bit far, don't you think?"

The woman named Holly was clearly shocked at this witty comeback by Glinda, and only stuttered for a few moments before declaring, "I think… I need a fresh drink."

She then waddled off, but not before the Upland heiress added, "See if they are serving fresh attitudes as well, won't you Holly? The Unnamed God knows you need a new one."

…X…

Still eating alone Elphaba was growing beyond frustrated. After finishing her last bit of food, E. Thropp couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly and left the ball. She rushed pass the crowd around Glinda without a second glace.

Glinda saw E. Thropp leave but found it quite the challenge to break away from the people around her. Everyone wanted to talk with her and why not? She was the most popular lady at the ball and there were still so many questions they wanted answered.

It was another five minutes before Glinda could truly get away from her adoring crowd. She found Elphaba, in her normal bounty-hunter attire, just outside, packing up her things like she was getting ready to leave.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? Why are you in your bounty-hunter clothes? The ball has only been going on for a few hours. Come along, and mingle with me," Glinda said, in a soothing tone.

"Don't you see?" Elphaba asked, as she shook her head, her voice was cheerless. "I don't belong here with high-class people. I'm too rough around the edges. No matter how much you teach me I can't be popular. I just can't fake that way of life. Besides, I think it's for the best I leave on my own. If you come with me then you can kiss your popularity and this way of life goodbye. I want the best for you. I want you to be completely taken care of. You can't have that if you're with me."

Glinda answered by cupping E. Thropp's emerald face and saying, "Can't you see high-class functions and popularity means nothing to me now. Being happy and loved is what really counts. And let me tell you something, Elphie, I have never been this happy and loved until I started traveling with you." Glinda then held up her right hand to show E. Thropp the wedding ring the green woman had given her when they were among White Feather's tribe. "We're married and I'm not going to give you up. It seems like I've lost all resistance and if it turns out it's over too fast well then guess what? I'll make every last moment last… as long as you're mine."

Elphaba couldn't help but blush, a slightly darker shade of green, after hearing Glinda's kind words, "You don't mind that I'm green all over and that I'm a bounty-hunter?"

"Oh, Elphie, I love every bit of you! When I first started having feeling for you never in my wildest dreams could I foresee you wanting me," Glinda exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around the emerald neck and kissed her a dozen times on the face. "I love you so much."

"And know I'll always be here holding you. As long as you're mine. I love you too," Elphaba answered, her heart was soaring to hear the blonde's love declaration. "Do you want head back to your party now? I can change back into my suit again in no time at all."

The heiress' eyes suddenly became heavy with lust as she whispered, "There's no need to. Forget the ball. Just meet me in my bedchambers in ten minutes."


	26. Chapter 26: Old Friends to the Rescue

Chapter 26: Old Friends to the Rescue

Ten minutes passed before Elphaba knocked on Glinda's door and waited. "Come in!" A familiar gentle voice called out.

The gunslinger walked into the room to see her blonde wife dressed in a pink robe as she laid on her bed in a rather seductive pose. E. Thropp's mouth began to water at seeing this and a pleasant shot hit her loins.

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" Glinda asked, as she pulled out the pin from her hair. In turn her golden locks tumbled down over her shoulders. The heiress then stood up and lowered her robe to show off her new and not to mention reveling nightgown. Elphaba went to open her mouth so say something, but Glinda placed a finger against the green lips and added, "No need to response, that was rhetorical."

The heiress then cupped E. Thropp's face and they shared a passionate kiss. This kiss sent pleasure waves through both women, and they clung to one another to initiate more.

"Is that your gun in your holster, or are you just happy to see me?" Glinda asked, with a cunning smirk, as she pulled away slightly after their kiss and touched the green gunslinger's belt seductively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" E. Thropp purred as she started up another kiss.

"Oh Elphie, please, take me," Glinda whispered, her voice soaked with desire, once they parted for air. Elphaba shuttered, in delight, at hearing the request, but their alone time together was short lived.

Just then the door to Glinda's room flew open at alarming speed. The two women broke apart, in record time, to see Fiyero standing in the doorway with Mr. Upland and a few guards.

"YOU!" Fiyero barked as he stared at the emerald gunslinger in pure disdain. "I knew you were lowly, but I never thought you would stoop to such dishonor."

"What are you babbling about?" Elphaba spat, as she puffed out her chest to look more intimating."

"Don't play thick! We know have been working with the Tin Man and his gang this whole time! You lead him in our direction, so they could rob us blind. I can prove it! I found THIS in your saddle bag!" Fiyero revealed what was behind his back. In his right hand he held the dead spy's vest that had the image of a heart with a red slash through it. Elphaba's face went a bit pale, for she had totally forgotten about the vest and now everyone assumed it belonged to her and she was a part of the Tin Man's gang.

"That's not mine," E. Thropp replied with a shake of her head.

"You're lying! Save it for the hangman's noose!" Mr. Upland snarled.

Glinda pulled her robe back on as she answered, "But that vest isn't E. Thropp's! It belonged to a spy for the Tin Man who she killed to protect me!"

Fiyero shook his head. "Don't try to protect this bounty-hunter, Galinda, this woman is nothing but a cheat. She has been playing us all for fools."

"You can't prove this vest is mine," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero laughed at this response. "Only members of the Tin Man's gang have vests like this. You just can't buy them and there is no way in hell they give them out."

"There is already news that the Tin Man and his gang will be here, at our doorstep, in a few days," Highmuster spat. "But we'll see how brave they are when they ride into town to see one of their members, E. Thropp, hanging from the gallows. Take her away!"

Both Elphaba and Glinda could do nothing as the guards seized E. Thropp and took her away.

…X…

Once Elphaba was taken away Glinda went to work trying to convince her parents of the green woman's innocence. "Momsie, Popsicle, this is insane! You can't hang E. Thropp! She saved me from the Tin Man. She's not working with him. I know this without doubt! Please, you must let her go!" Glinda's begging did her no good as her parents shook their heads.

"Fiyero has found the vest. There is no need to look into this any further," Highmuster answered, his voice was raspy but strict. "E. Thropp will hang for her deeds. Working with one of the most malevolence outlaws is unforgivable." Mr. Upland then left the room, for he didn't want to discuss this any further.

Larena, sensing her daughter's distress went by her side and placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Galinda, my dear, I know you feel some loyalty towards the E. Thropp, but the vest doesn't lie. She's been playing us this whole time."

"That's just not true!" Glinda retorted angrily. "If E. Thropp was indeed working with the Tin Man she wouldn't have taken me from him. She wouldn't have killed some of his men when she saved me."

"That was all an act to gain your trust. I guess it just goes to show you, that you can never trust a bounty-hunter," Fiyero's voice came out behind them.

Glinda wiggled out from her mother's grasp and approached Fiyero, "I want to see Elphaba. I want to see her right now."

Fiyero paid little attention to her as he admired his own light blue vest. "E. Thropp is locked up in the local jail. It's no place for a lady to be."

Glinda clenched her jaw and eyed the Prince before answering, "You take me to her, or I'll go myself. I don't really care either way."

"The sheriff won't let you in. A lady of your caliber isn't safe in a place like that," Fiyero retorted smugly.

Glinda's eyes only narrowed in further vexation, and she leaned in close so only Fiyero could hear her and said, "I don't give a rat's ass what you think, and you better stop treating me like I'm a two year old. I can make damn decisions for myself, and I want to go to see E. Thropp….right…NOW."

Fiyero was shocked to say the least at hearing the Upland heiress use such language, but he only nodded dumbly before whispering in a meek voice, "Follow me."

…X…

Fiyero led Glinda to the local jail and asked the sheriff to let the heiress see E. Thropp. Of course the sheriff refused, but soon noticed that no was not an option. He wasn't keen on the idea but eventually led Glinda to E. Thropp's cell. He opened the door and let her in.

"If this wicked bounty-hunter tries anything you just give a shout, okay?" the sheriff said, as he gave the gunslinger a dirty look. Glinda only nodded her head to drive him away more than anything else. When the two women were finally alone, they embraced passionately.

Elphaba could tell Glinda was immensely upset as she felt the blonde woman shake from distress. "Your hanging is in the works," Glinda finally wailed out softly. "I don't know when but it's coming."

"It's my own fault. I was going take the patches off the vest and sell it, but I plum forgot all about it," E. Thropp replied, before kissing the heiress on the side of the mouth. "I kind of thought I would meet my end by the noose, but I never thought a vest would get the best of me."

Glinda shook her head and wiped the lingering tears from her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. If Fiyero wasn't snooping around, he would have never found the vest in the first place. I'm not going to give up though. I still believe, with some carefully planned logic, I can get through to my family."

"No offense, my sweet, but don't hold your breath," Elphaba answered, as she gave her wife a weak smile. "I can tell your father is a stubborn man."

"I can't let you die," Glinda whispered, her voice was shaky from intense emotion. "How will I live without you?"

"You'll find a way," E. Thropp assured her.

Glinda shook her head violently as she answered, "You talk like you are going to the gallows within the hour."

"Maybe…I'm just realistic," Elphaba suggested with a cheerless sigh.

"Don't give up so soon," the heiress retorted, as Fiyero came into sights. E. Thropp let her arms dropped from Glinda's waist, and cleared her throat loudly to show signal they had company.

"The sheriff said visiting time is up," Fiyero grumbled. Glinda let out a disapproval grunt, but gave her green love one more longing look before exiting.

Once Glinda had left their sights Fiyero gave Elphaba a smug glace. "Glinda is mine, you hear me, freak? You ain't leaving this town alive, green one, you're be hanging soon enough. I wonder if you will turn blue from lack of oxygen, or will you turn some other unnatural color."

"I didn't know people turn blue from lack of oxygen," E. Thropp replied in a tone that lacked wonder. "Let me put your theory to the test." Elphaba suddenly reached out through the bars and grabbed Fiyero by the throat. She held him until he began to gag, cough, and his own face began to turn colors. "What do you know? People do turn blue!" She added before throwing Fiyero harshly away from her.

"I can't wait to see the crows pick at your eyes once you're dead!" Fiyero barked once his breath returned to him. After those words he hurried off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Elphaba only let out a deep sigh and sat on her cot. She then whispered, "Well, father, look like you might finally get what you always wanted and prayed to the Unnamed God for…my death."

…X…

For the rest of the evening and into the night, Glinda tried to convince her family to let E. Thropp go free. She only wasted her breath though, for they wouldn't hear of it. Elphaba was going to swing and that was that. The heiress wept bitterly and prayed for a miracle to save her green hero.

The entire town of the Upper Uplands were beyond sure they were going to see the hanging of the emerald bounty-hunter, however, unknown to them, two Coyotes were going to do everything in their power to make sure that didn't happen.


	27. Chapter 27: The Inevitable

Chapter 27: The Inevitable

Not too long after Glinda had left the jail the stress of her execution was too much for the green bounty-hunter, and she let sleep take her. However even sleep wouldn't give E. Thropp relief as she dreamed of an incident she had with her father when the green woman was only a teenager…

"_You are a demon! I thought I raised you better than that! I thought I could change you…make a good-natured woman out of you like I did with Nessa. I should have known I would always fail!" Frex barked. His face was beet red from fury. "The Unnamed God is going to punish you for your blasphemy. First you, a woman, dresses in the clothes of a man and then you lay with women…not any women though… you lay with whores! Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. With that disgusting green skin no one would ever touch you willingly, so you must pay someone to."_

"_How dare you judge me?" Elphaba retorted back. "I am who I am and nothing can change that. Besides I know a lot of your friends __**mingle**__ with whores, yet you don't condemn them." _

_Frex waved E. Thropp off. "That's different…their men. Men can do what they want. You are a woman; you are bound to a limited fate."_

"_Says you," Elphaba snarled. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. You never cared for me. You've always hated me ever since I was born. Well I'm glad I'm a woman bounty-hunter who prefers the company of women, and I that I can make my own fate. I don't need a husband and I don't need to be held back by a leash like all the women in this messed up town of yours."_

_Frex couldn't take anymore as he screamed so loud it seemed the whole house shook. "That's it! Get out of my house now! Get the hell out now! And don't come back! I never want you to come back into my town again unless you are escorted by an undertaker!"_

_Elphaba swore under her breath and headed off out of the house. She was able to make out one last sentence by her father before her dream ended. "Make certain, Elphaba, I will pray to the Unnamed God everyday for one thing and one thing only... your death."_

Elphaba awoke with a violent jerk. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took in her surrounds. The green woman then covered her face with her left hand to hide the fact that tears were escaping down from her eyes.

…X…

Another hour passed before a large cart filled with food arrived at the jail. The servant told the sheriff it was for E. Thropp's last meal. The sheriff said he would take care of it, but once the servant left, he began to eat the food himself.

"You can't eat all this anyway," the sheriff snickered. "Besides, this elegant food shouldn't be wasted on someone as wicked as you." Elphaba was quite hungry but she remained stoic as the sheriff taunted her. "You sure are quiet without Lady Galinda around. I don't know what she sees in you? I know she's trying awful hard to prove your innocence. Maybe because she's such a good lady, but don't get your hopes up."

"I wouldn't dream of it," E. Thropp growled, as she sent a hard stare the sheriff's way.

Just then both of them heard the front door of the jail open. The sheriff made a strange grumble and hiked up his pants before going to meet who ever came in.

E. Thropp's heart nearly stopped when she looked to see it was Stan and Wilma who had entered. The two Coyotes began talking with the sheriff and at first it seemed like the sheriff was going to throw them out. It wasn't long though before the Coyotes set a large bottle of whiskey on the table.

The sheriff gave a pompous bow and took out two glasses. He opened the bottle and let the Animals take a swig, but wouldn't take one himself. Wilma soon put on the charm and before long she had him taking a swig, then two, three, and many more.

After they were sure the sheriff had enough, so he would be as full as a tick they left. Before long the sheriff was out like a light, his head resting on his desk, as he slept off the alcohol. His loud snores seemed to echo throughout the jail.

No sooner had the sheriff fallen asleep Wilma and Stan returned as quiet as ghost. They dragged the drunken sheriff in one of the cells and locked him inside. But not before taking the cell keys from his belt. In a matter of moments the two Coyotes rushed over to where E. Thropp was being held so they could free her.

"Hell, you two are a sight for sore eyes. How did you know I was in trouble?" Elphaba asked, as Stan opened her cell door.

"We didn't know until very recently what was going on," Stan admitted before throwing the cell keys over his shoulder in a careless manner.

"But the Uplands are bragging to everyone about your hanging. We were in the area finishing another job, so we caught wind of it, not too long ago, since it's spreading like wildfire," Wilma answered, as she sniffed the air twice before leading them to the back door. Once out into the night air Wilma pointed off to the side.

"Guards will be swarming this place soon enough, so stay far from the main intersections," Stan warned her. "Gather your things and hit the road as soon as possible, for the sun will be up before you know it."

"I can't thank you two enough," E. Thropp replied, as she hugged them both briefly.

Just then two guards walked into the jail. It wasn't long before wild shouts of shock and of urgency blazed throughout the jail when they noticed E. Thropp was gone.

"Get a move on, E. Thropp, your escape has been known," Wilma answered, as she nodded towards the commotion.

As Elphaba, Stan, and Wilma fled in different directions, they could hear the sheriff shouting to the people around him. His voice was a little distorted because of all the alcohol he drank but his message was still made known as he shouted, "Warning! Warning! People of the Upper Uplands, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! She has escaped from our jail. Be cautious, for she is responsible for betraying the Upland family. Her green skin is an outward expression of her twisted and lowly nature. She's nothing but a freak…a menace….a wicked bounty-hunter!"

…X…

With Stan and Wilma's help about which path to take, Elphaba was able to pack everything she needed to make her escape from the Upper Uplands. She had some large food rations, three full canteens of water, enough money to last her a month at least, and a fair amount of bullets for her guns. Now there was one last thing E. Thropp wanted to take with her.

After making sure the coast was clear, Elphaba raced over to Glinda's mansion and was able to use a ladder to get to the window of Glidna's bedchambers.

She fell with a thud into the room and was met with a yelp of fear. "Glinda it's me, Elphaba, don't be frightened."

"Elphie?" a voice called out. When Glinda was sure it was Elphaba she nearly leaped into her green arms and kissed her cheek. "You escaped the jail but how? I heard the sheriff's speech, but I thought it was too good to be true."

Elphaba returned the embrace as she answered, "Stan and Wilma heard about my hanging and came to the rescue. They were in the area, so they changed their direction, and broke me out when the time was right. I need to know if you want to come away with me. If you don't, I understand, but I need to know now."

"Please take me away from here," Glinda pleaded, as she wrapped her arms around the gunslinger's emerald neck. "I couldn't bear being away from you. We can start a new life somewhere else. As long as I'm by your side I don't care where we go. We must leave now though before anyone knows you are here with me."

Elphaba answered by kissing the heiress passionately on the lips before adding, "Let's go then. Stay close."

As E. Thropp and Glinda made it downstairs without anyone seeing them they thought, for sure, they were home free. Suddenly voices could be heard behind them. There was no doubt the voices came from Highmuster, Larena, and Fiyero.

Elphaba pulled Glinda along and opened the front door, to make their escape. Just then a gun shot rang out and Glinda screamed when she saw Elphaba drop to the floor. Blood flooded out from E. Thropp's wound in an extreme amount. The gunslinger didn't move and her eyes blinked slowly from the surprise of being shot.

The heiress' own blood ran cold for she feared the worst had happened to her emerald love. Glinda nearly fainted however when she saw the Tin Man standing in the doorway with some of his gang members behind him.

The Tin Man's gun was still smoking slightly from him firing it, and he only gave Glinda a lustful grin as he answered, "After all this time, Lady Galinda, the inevitable has happened. I have finally caught up with you."


	28. Chapter 28: The Tin Man's Game

Chapter 28: The Tin Man's Game

The Tin Man and his men rounded up Highmuster, Larena, Fiyero, and Elphaba into a group as they kept Glinda separated from them but still fairly close. He led them, without being seen by any witnesses, to a large waterfall that wasn't far from the Upland ranch. The thunderous noise from the water would drown out any loud noises like a gunshot if it came down to that.

"What do you plan to do to us?" Larena asked in pure fear.

The Tin Man strolled around and held his chin like he was thinking. After a minute he's eyes lit up with pretend thought.

"I was thinking we play a little _game_," the Tin Man snickered as he eyed Glinda before drawing his gun.

"Are you going to kill all of us?" Fiyero asked, with a nervous gulp, when he noticed the evil look in the Tin Man's eyes.

"Not all of you," the Tin Man admitted. "I can be compassionate despite the rumor I have no heart. In all honesty, only one of you is going to die."

"Who are you going to kill?" Highmuster inquired.

The Tin Man shook his head. "Oh, it's not my choice. In fact it's Lady Galinda's choice."

"What?" Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. Glinda's face had gone complete white after hearing this and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm not going to pick anyone to die," Glinda retorted her voice trembled a bit.

The Tin Man then began to pace around them as he spoke. "Oh but you will for you see, here's how the game works, Galinda, so you better listen up. You have four people in front of you, your Father, your Mother, your gentleman friend, and your emerald protector. You pick one person out of these four. That one person you pick gets shot in the head, and the remaining three go unharmed. You have my word."

"And I'm suppose to trust your word?" the Upland heiress spat.

"Do you really have any other choice?" the Tin Man sneered.

"How about you kill me and let the others go," Glinda replied, in a voice that showed no fear.

The Tin Man chuckled heavily at this request. "I don't want you dead, Lady Galinda. You're coming with my band and me once this is all over. I never did get a chance to have some _fun_ with you." The Tin Man pulled her close and smelled the heiress' hair. "Yes, you'll do quite nicely to scratch this aching itch I have."

"Bastard!" Elphaba snarled, as she tried to break free from the hold the Tin Man's thugs had on her, but they held on strong. It didn't help that Elphaba's bullet wound was howling at her with such intensity. How E. Thropp longed to punch the Tin Man's face until he was no longer recognizable to anyone.

Elphaba knew the Tin Man was heartless but even she thought he couldn't hit a new low. She was obviously wrong about that assumption.

"Wait, why do you want E. Thropp dead, isn't she part of your gang?" Fiyero asked in confusion.

The Tin Man and his men after hearing that began to laugh uncontrollably for a few moments. Tears nearly came to their eyes from laughing so hard. They were clearly enjoying themselves as some even held their sides.

The Tin Man finally answered after his laughter calmed, "Shit, son, do you even have a brain in that head of yours? E. Thropp isn't in anyway part of my gang. She's the one that took this blonde beauty from me in the first place. If it wasn't for her I would have had my _fun_, with Galinda, already and a dozen times more after that."

"You son of a bitch," Highmuster growled, as he spit in the Tin Man's direction.

The Tin Man ignored the disrespectful gesture, and turned his attention back to the blonde heiress. "You have five minutes Galinda to pick the one person you want dead. If you don't pick within the time allowed…I shoot them all. I don't think you want that, so if I were you I would pick one, and I would pick one soon."

"The decision shouldn't be hard, Galinda, just let them kill E. Thropp," Fiyero said, as he motioned to the green skinned woman. "She's been shot already, and with all the blood E. Thropp's lost she'll probably die anyway."

Glinda's eyes were filling up with tears of despair. "No, that's not right; Elphaba has done so much for me. She saved me."

"Glinda, just pick me and get it over with," Elphaba answered in an exhausted tone. The blood lost was affecting her more than she would like to think. "Oz won't miss a bounty-hunter."

"No, your life is just as important as anybody," the blonde heiress protested. "This is all crazy. No one should die."

"Nobody dying isn't part of the game," the Tin Man replied before letting out a deep burp.

"Galinda, the green one is offering herself up. Just pick her and end this madness!" Highmuster shouted his voice was full of anxiety.

"Yes, honey, pick E. Thropp and be done with it," Larena added her own voice was trembling from panic.

"Two minute warning," the Tin Man answered, as he checked the bullets in his gun.

"But…but…I can't…I mean…Elphaba she…" Glinda could only ramble on. Her mind was racing as the whole situation began to truly sink in.

"By the Unnamed God, Galinda, why can't you just pick E. Thropp?" Fiyero demanded. "What is so damn hard to make that choice?"

"Because…because I love her!" Glinda shouted before adding in a calmer voice, "I love E. Thropp. I'm in love with her. So excuse me, if I'm having trouble picking the love of my life to get killed right before my eyes." Tears were slowly pouring down her face as she spoke.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland as well as Fiyero had a look of utter shock on their faces. They couldn't believe that Glinda was actually in love with the emerald bounty-hunter. They knew that the heiress cared deeply about E. Thropp, but they never considered she was in love with her.

"Well that adds a bit more to the puzzle. I didn't know you swung that way Lady Galinda," The Tin Man snickered before turning his attention to the green woman. "So tell me E. Thropp is Galinda good in bed? I bet she makes the most arousing moans. I can only imagine, well, I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"Shut your damn mouth," Elphaba snarled as her hands balled into fists.

The Tin Man made a grotesque gesture with his hand then checking his golden pocket watch. "You better pick someone soon, Galinda or they ALL die! Do you understand that?"

"Shut up!" Glinda yelled at, as she began to cry much more heavily now. The stress of this painful decision was hitting her with extreme force.

"You're running out of time!" The Tin Man barked in fury.

Elphaba could feel her heart breaking for Glinda. She just couldn't let the heiress make a gut-wrenching decision like that. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. E. Thropp then eyed the waterfall carefully, and the gunslinger decided that she would make the choice for Glinda who would be killed. The green skinned bounty-hunter soon knew she only had one option… she would take her own life.


	29. Chapter 29: Leap of Faith

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing this story so far. I really appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 29: Leap of Faith

"One minute before I shoot them all," the Tin Man replied, as he pretended to shoot Glinda's parents, Fiyero, and Elphaba. He even made fake gun sounds to add to the already stressed situation.

"Galinda just pick E. Thropp before it's too late!" Fiyero shouted in great terror.

Glinda's face was already stained with tears, and after thirty seconds she let out a sob before saying, "Okay, okay, I'll pick someone. I choose…oh by the Unnamed God…I choose…"

"Hurry now my dear," the Tin Man added, as he tapped his watch and took aim with his gun.

"I choose…" Glinda's voice was trembling and she was shaking like an empty caterpillar cocoon in a windstorm. "I…I choose…" The heiress then caught E. Thropp's gaze and her heart nearly broke more when the gunslinger mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

Suddenly, no sooner had she done that, Elphaba used what strength she had left to pull free from the two guards holding her. She punched one in the neck and the other in the jaw before taking off as fast as she could towards the waterfall.

E. Thropp's mind screamed at her to stop. She was running towards one of her greatest fears which was water but not just any water…a huge waterfall. Her mind might have screamed at her to stop but her heart, her love for Glinda, shouted back with more force to take the leap. Elphaba also prayed that her trick knee didn't fail her now.

"What the hell is she doing?" It only took the Tin Man a few seconds to figure out what E. Thropp was planning. "Stop her! Shoot her but aim for her legs! Stop her from making it to the waterfall! SHE'S GOING TO JUMP OVER THE WATERFALL AND KILL HERSELF!"

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed in horror. It had hit Glinda clear as day. Elphaba was making the gut-wrenching decision for her. E. Thropp was going to throw herself over the waterfall and kill herself, so it would spare her from the choice. Glinda's heart nearly stopped when she saw E. Thropp take the leap.

Once Elphaba's feet left the ground, and she had started to fall, her life suddenly began to flash before her eyes. They were quick snapshots of her life but they were clear memories. The memories included her mother's death, Nessarose's birth, children from her hometown teasing her because of her green skin, becoming a bounty-hunter, her first romp in the hay with Shenshen and Pfannee, being kicked out of her home by her father, meeting White Feather and being part of his tribe, finding Broomstick, meeting Glinda for the first time, getting her new Stetson hat, staying by Glinda's bedside when she was poisoned, giving Glinda a horse riding lesson, confessing their love for each other, asking Glinda to marry her, their wedding, the first time they made love, visiting Chistery, meeting Stan and Wilma, bringing Glinda back home to the Uplands, escorting her to the ball, having a dance with her, being arrested, trying to make an escape from the Upper Upland with Glinda…

After that last memory Elphaba felt a wave of immense pain hit her entire body and then her world turned black.

Half of the Tin Man's gang members ran to the edge where Elphaba had jumped off. "Search the water!" The Tin Man yelled in fury. "Look for any signs she survived the fall over the water."

They scanned the water but nothing could be seen. Finally one guard shouted, "There's E. Thropp's hat!" Floating on top of the water next to some rocks was indeed the green gunslinger's black hat, but her body couldn't be found. They searched the water with great care but still they found nothing else.

"Damn it, well I guess E. Thropp made the decision for you, Lady Galinda. A deal's a deal though your Father, Mother, and gentleman friend are free to go, but you're coming with us." The Tin Man said as he nodded to one of his men, and he began to bind Glinda's hands together.

"Please, we'll give you anything just leave our Galinda alone!" Mrs. Upland pleased.

"You don't have anything else I want," the Tin Man grumbled, as he motioned to his men and placed Glinda on the back of one of the horse and thundered off.

…X…

"We did it boys! We killed two birds with one stone. E. Thropp is dead and we got our little plaything back!" the Tin Man shouted, as he began to pull out bottle after bottle of whiskey. "Drink up boys and when we have had our fill it's on to the main event." He nodded to Glinda as he spoke.

"Over my dead body," Glinda growled as she struggled against her bounds.

As more time passed the drunken games and conversations of the Tin Man's gang members seemed to only become worst. When liquor games became too unexciting the men soon started singing by the camp fire, and at best their voices sounded like a cow that was being branded. The song they sang made Glinda's blood boil and her heart ached with sadness and grief.

"Ding, Dong, E. Thropp is dead! Wake up, sleep head, rub your eyes, and get out of bed. Wake up E. Thropp is dead! She's gone where the goblins go, below, below, below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong the merry-oh sing it high, sing it low. Let them know that E. Thropp is dead!"

Their wild shouts and out of tune singing seemed to echo through the empty landscape. When one bottle of whiskey was finished off, they wasted no time in opening another one. Bottle after bottle was consumed and it seemed like these men couldn't get enough to drink.

As the gang partied, Glinda still struggled against her ropes but the knots were too tight to wriggle out from. She needed something to cut them lose. "What would Elphaba do?" the heiress asked herself. "She would escape and outsmart these dirty outlaws, and that's what I'm going to do. First things first, I need to get free from these bounds." Glinda then began to look for something sharp. She found a chipped rock but it just wasn't sharp enough. She inched to another one, but she found the same problem.

The heiress knew she had to free herself quick. There was no telling when the Tin Man would get bored from drinking and desire a different vice. Glinda abandoned the second stone and headed to a third one, when an old rusty spur caught her eye. It was old, there was no doubt of that, but it was extremely sharp.

"This is perfect," Glinda whispered, as she fumbled with the spur before getting it in the right position to cut the rope. The blonde smiled to herself when she noticed it was working. Slowly but surely the rope was giving way.

"Look at me, I'm the best killer in Oz!" the Tin Man grumbled, as he picked up an iron rod, held it like it was a rifle, and pretended to shoot. "E. Thropp is dead because of me, and now I got her blonde bitch. Speaking of which, I should have my fun with her now."

The other gang members were too intoxicated to answer back and just went nursing their bottles. The Tin Man stumbled over to where Glinda was. She was surprisingly a bit far from all the commotion, but that was something that worked in her favor.

"Hey, there sweet thing, you ready for some play time?" the Tin Man snickered as he dropped the iron rod right next to Glinda. "I have been waiting, a long time, to get a piece of what's hiding under your dress."

"My, my, you speak like a poet," Glinda spat, sarcastically, as her hands worked furiously to cut the rope. She had to buy just a little more time, for she could feel the rope start to give way even more so.

"Ridicule me all you want, but your E. Thropp at last is dead. I was gravely disappointed that I wasn't the one to kill her. I wanted to add her heart to my impressive collection of foes who had met their Maker by my hand. If anyone asks though I'll lie, and say I killed her. Anyway, more importantly, with her gone there's no one to save you now," the Tin Man snickered, before letting out a deep burp. His eyes were hazy from so much drink, but his tone was still filled with malevolent and foul intentions. "So you better look to the sky and pray for pleasant thoughts because what I'm going to do to you if far from pleasant."

"So charming," Glinda mocked. She was quite scared but there was no way she was going to show it. At a time like this putting on a brave face would benefit her.

"Don't be cheeky," the Tin Man sneered, as he began to undo his belt. He encountered problems though since the heavy liquor made even the simplest tasks hard to carry out.

Glinda rolled her eyes to hide her excitement, for the spur had cut through the ropes on her hands. She then waited until the Tin Man turned around for a moment. When his back was turned, Glinda took up the iron rod and hid it behind her back. She kept her same position, so the Tin Man would still think her hands were bound.

"Fun time starts now," the Tin Man let out a second burp before kneeling down and kissed Glinda roughly on the throat.

"And it end now!" Glinda growled as she snatched the iron rod up and hit the Tin Man over the head as hard as she could. The Tin Man gave a grunt and hit the ground hard. His body sent a puff of sand and dirt up into the air. "Take that you bastard!" Glinda added, as she hit him again in the head just for good measure.

She then mounted the closest horse and took off. Some of the Tin Man's men saw her and fired their guns at her, but they were too drunk to even have a chance. Glinda didn't look back. She only led the horse she was on into a faster pace. She rode in the direction she assumed led her back to her ranch. The horse riding lessons she had with Elphaba really paid off now, for she found herself riding like a pro.

It was awhile before Glinda slowed down her horse to a trot. Tears lingered in Glinda's eyes, for her thoughts still dwelled upon Elphaba. She was still shocked that E. Thropp made such a sacrifice in taking her own life and in water no doubt. Glinda couldn't help but remember large amounts of water were one of the green gunslinger's biggest fears.

Glinda shook Elphaba's death from her mind and took a leap of faith when she led her horse into unfamiliar territory.


	30. Chapter 30: To Mourn the Wicked

Chapter 30: To Mourn the Wicked

Hours passed and Glinda began to fear she would never get back home. She also feared the Tin Man would find her again, and take her to an even more reclusive location.

The horse she was riding was beginning to become fatigued, so she slowed down the horse to only a walk. The air was stale and because of it Glinda found it was hard to breathe at some points.

Glinda favored any thick cover she could find. There wasn't much but the last thing she wanted was the Tin Man's gang finding her. She would look behind her every few minutes to make sure she wasn't being followed, or if there was any unwanted trouble coming her way.

It seemed like forever but eventually the Upland heiress saw the familiar buildings of her town. She let out a deep sigh of relief as she charged her horse forward at top speed. She nearly flew through the town and nearly collapsed on the front porch of her mansion. It wasn't long before Glinda found herself in familiar arms.

"Galinda, oh my darling, you're back!" Larena exclaimed as she clutched her daughter tightly.

"How did you ever escape?" Highmuster asked, as rushed over to them, and looked his daughter over for any evidence of violation.

Glinda wiped her brow as she spoke, "I hit the Tin Man over the head with iron rod and stole a horse. The Tin Man and his gang were too drunk to stop me, so I rode home going the opposite direction which they took me. I luckily found my way home, but I need to go to the waterfall. I need to look for Elphaba."

Fiyero had joined the Upland family only seconds ago. He embraced Glinda as well but the heiress shrugged his off. The Prince ignored this action and answered, "Galinda, dear, you must not trouble yourself with that, for E. Thropp is dead. She's not coming back. You must rest, my dear Galinda."

"My name is Glinda now," the heiress snapped as she broke from her mother's embrace and added, "No one knows for sure if she's truly dead because there was no body. I have to go and look. Elphaba saved our lives, and don't you forget it. I know I won't."

Fiyero rolled his eyes as he said, "Don't be so upset, darling, E. Thropp was a wicked bounty-hunter. No one should mourn her passing."

The heiress reacted by slapping Fiyero across the face. "How dare you say something as brainless as that? Elphaba is a hero, and you are treating her like she's dirt."

Fiyero held his cheek for a moment, from shock, before answering in a smug tone, "You're only saying that because E. Thropp seduced you. Only a lowly, wicked, bounty-hunter would seduce a high-class lady. I wonder how the Unnamed God will judge that."

"Would you please stuff your mouth with straw? I don't want to hear you speak anymore. Elphaba loved me and I loved her. Now leave me be!" Glinda then stormed away. Her parents tried to stop her, but the blonde heiress only had one thing on her mind. She had to check for signs of life at the waterfall.

Glinda made it out to the waterfall in record time. She scanned the water above and then below. The only thing the heiress found was the E. Thropp's black hat. It was caught between two rocks, so that stopped it from being carried downstream.

"Oh, Elphie, my Elphie," Glinda wept, as she retrieved the hat and clutched it to her breast. After caressing the hat for a bit, Glinda then began her search around the waterfall so more.

The heiress explored the ground level were the water emptied and investigated the top where the rapids began. There were no signs of E. Thropp's body. Glinda hoped that even if she found Elphaba to be dead, it would be a relief because she could then bury the remains and give the gunslinger a proper funeral.

After a few hours, with no signs that the emerald bounty-hunter's body was there Glinda, with an aching heart, headed back to her ranch. Tears stained her cheeks as she slowly walked away, clutching the black hat as she went.

Unknown to Glinda, however, hidden in the tallest reeds, on shore, laid an extremely wounded and soaked to the bone Elphaba. E. Thropp, who was unconscious, was motionless except for her chest that rose up and down ever so slowly.

…X…

It was early morning when, the Indian scout, Crying Crow was taking a drink near the waterfall that lingered close to the Upland ranch. He checked his weapons before eating some beans from a cloth sack.

He scanned the land before kneeling down to fill up his canteen. As he went to leave something odd caught his eye. Form his angle it looked like some animal had died in the reeds. On closer inspection, Crying Crow saw it was a human body, but not just anybody it was E. Thropp.

He bent down and felt for a pulse. When Crying Crow found one he looked over the wounds that littered Elphaba's body. He did a quick dressing of her more severe wounds. He then sucked in a quick breath, lifted E. Thropp up over his shoulder, and placed her on his horse. When she was settled he rode off towards his tribe.

…X…

When Elphaba finally awoke, she found herself in a teepee with White Feather staring down at her. He was holding a wet cloth and humming a spiritual tune.

White Feather changed one of Elphaba's bandages before the two began to speak in the Indian language, "White Feather is that you?" E. Thropp asked in a weak tone. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing a trick on her or not.

The holy man bowed his head before answering, "Never before have I seen you so wounded and so near death. When, my brother, Crying Crow brought you in I could see deep gashes, intense bruises, a bullet wound, and sprained bones. You are lucky to be alive. But I must ask… what has caused this?"

Elphaba wet her lips before speaking, "The evil Tin Man is to blame. I leaped over the waterfall to save Golden Doe from making a heartbreaking decision. I must get back to her as soon as possible. She must think I am dead and who knows what the Tin Man has done to her already."

White Feather shook his head. "You must stay here and rest. Your body is weak and injured. You're fortunate you survived that fall over the water."

"But I need to get to Golden Doe," Elphaba answered her voice urgent.

White Feather touched her shoulder. "You are to stay, or you will not live long with wounds of this degree. I don't think you want to return to Golden Doe only to die from an infection. Or die by the Tin Man's hand because you're too weak to even hold your gun."

E. Thropp only nodded her head, for she knew White Feather was right. She would have to wait before she returned to Glinda. It would be hard to wait, but it would be the wise thing to do.

"I am indebted to your family," Elphaba said after a few moments.

White Feather smiled slyly. "And then some." E. Thropp laughed softly at this response but the holy man was quick to gently reprimand. "Now no laughing out of you or you'll damage your ribs even more so."

The green women grinned kindly before retorting, "Then stop making such witty comments."

…X…

"I can't believe E. Thropp's blonde bitch got away!" the Tin Man shouted as he kicked up dirt and swore a few times.

"Don't sweat it, boss, we'll get some nice tail at that local brothel and you'll forget all about her," one of his gang members answered, as he patted his superior's back.

"The whole point was to get with that Upland lady," The Tin Man grumbled. "I want revenge! E. Thropp might be dead, but I still want to make her and Galinda pay for outsmarting me."

"Boq don't be foolish, there is no way we can return to the Upper Uplands. They most likely have guards swarming the place," another gang member spoke up. "The only why you could get some revenge is going after close ally of E. Thropp or some sort of family member.

The Tin Man only let out a wild cry before kicking the ground once again from frustration. With that untamed gesture something broke loose from the dirt and an arrowhead can flying up. It fell near his feet and the Tin Man slowly picked it up and studied it. Boq's eyes then narrowed as his mind was consumed by an awful idea. Most people knew that a close ally to E. Thropp was the Indian tribe that made their home by the river.

"Pack your things boys. We're moving out," the Tin Man ordered as rolled the arrowhead between his fingers.

"Where are we going boss?" a heavyset gang member asked who showed little signs of getting up from his spot next to the fire.

"I got an idea how I can get my revenge, but we need to get some extra cash first. We're going to need a lot to have this plan work," the Tin Man snickered, as he placed the arrowhead in his pocket and walked off.


	31. Chapter 31: The White Buffalo

Chapter 31: The White Buffalo

Each day that passed Elphaba's wounds grew less intense. Silver Cloud, White Feather' wife, was nearly by E. Thropp's side the entire time to insure her wounds were taken care of. With time Elphaba found that moving around didn't seem to hurt as much, and her wounds were healing nicely.

"You truly have great spirits watching over you," Silver Cloud commented, in a cheerful tone, as she looked the green woman up and down. "Your health is restoring."

"I feel better with each passing day," E. Thropp admitted. "It's all thanks to you, White Feather, and the entire tribe."

"Crying Crow has found out even more good news," Silver Cloud added, as she ran a hand through Elphaba's raven hair. "He has heard rumors that Golden Doe is safe and out of the Tin Man's grasp. She is back at her ranch."

"How did he hear this?" Elphaba asked with much interested. She was beyond relieved that Glinda was not at the mercy of the Tin Man and his lustful band of outlaws.

"He has done more traveling and heard rumors, from another scout, when a neighboring tribe spotted the Tin Man and his band were traveling alone… without any female company."

"That gives relief to my heart and mind," Elphaba answered in a pleased tone.

"If you wish to speak more about the subject Crying Crow should be around the village," Silver Cloud added, for she knew how much Golden Doe meant to Emerald Wolf.

Elphaba bowed in appreciation to the woman in front of her. "I will do that. Thank you once again."

Without a doubt E. Thropp knew she had to do something to thank White Feather and his family for taking such good care of her. If it wasn't for them she would be dead. After talking with Crying Crow, for a little bit, an idea struck her like lighting. So that afternoon when White Feather came to check up on Elphaba, the gunslinger brought up an interesting topic.

"I hear Crying Crow spotted the White Buffalo again," E. Thropp said, as she watched White Feather dress her bullet wound with a clean bandage.

"It seems the White Buffalo has come this way to take advantage of the plentiful green grass in the area," he answered, as he tied off the bandage and washed his hands.

E. Thropp nodded her head, in agreement, before standing up and adding, "I have brought this topic up because I want to know something. I want to know if I can have your blessing to hunt it."

White Feather seemed shocked by this request. But after a few moments White Feather began to pace around E. Thropp as he spoke, "To hunt the White Buffalo is an extreme honor. This blessing is not given to just anyone, you know that." He paused for a moment to gather his next choice of words. "I have never given the blessing to anyone other than my tribe-members, however, Emerald Wolf you are like a sister to me. We have fought together, ate together, and hunted together, among many other things as friends do. You respect the land around you as well as the animals that dwell on it. You are an honorable person Emerald Wolf, which is why I am giving you my blessing to hunt the great White Buffalo."

"Thank you my brother," Elphaba answered, as she gave White Feather a respectful nod.

She then placed her Colt Peacemaker and rifle off to the side, for she knew one may only kill a White Buffalo with a bow and arrow. This way of killing was more honorable to the animal than if one used a gun. Also it took more skill to take down such a beast with an arrow.

"Good luck, with your hunt, Emerald Wolf, I hope you will be successful," White Feather replied, as he watched E. Thropp mount a horse and head off on the hunt.

…X…

Elphaba scanned the area three times over where the White Buffalo was last seen. She knew since it had been a dry summer the animals would stick close to the river for water and fresh vegetation.

As E. Thropp made each pass, she saw more animals come down for a drink, all expect the White Buffalo. After an hour or so of waiting, Elphaba led her horse up towards a shady area where surprisingly enough there were a fair amount of trees.

This area drew in animals for all around since it had the most cover for hiding. When E. Thropp checked the area, however, there were only a couple of wild horses, taking advantage of the shade, by lying down under a large tree.

The search continued and Elphaba headed off to an empty field she knew about. There wasn't much there, but on occasion buffalo herds would meet there and the field would turn into an arena for male buffaloes trying to impress a mate.

As E. Thropp made it over the ridge and to the field her spirits soared when she saw the White Buffalo. He was grazing alongside a normal colored female buffalo, and Elphaba wondered if they had just finished mating not too long ago.

After a minute of getting her weapons together, E. Thropp dismounted her horse and carefully began to close in on the buffalo. There were hardly any places to take cover, so Elphaba had to nearly crawl on her stomach to avoid being seen. The gunslinger moved slowly and carefully. If the White Buffalo felt threatened there was no doubt he would charge her if she was spotted.

E. Thropp made sure she was downwind so the buffaloes couldn't smell her scent. As Elphaba closed in, she could feel the sweat drip off from her forehead, and her breath quicken with anticipation.

The bounty-hunter was nearly in range when she unknowingly snapped a twig. The sound alerted to the buffaloes that something was wrong, and immediately the White Buffalo stood up, and scanned the area. Elphaba remained perfectly still until the White Buffalo seemed to be calm once again.

The female buffalo soon left to join her herd again that was just over on the hill grazing. As she started her journey back the White Buffalo began to follow her and E. Thropp knew it was now or never.

Elphaba quickly took a new position where she was on her knees, loaded her arrow into her bow, and took aim at the White Buffalo's head. Once she had her target in place, E. Thropp let the arrow fly. It hit the White Buffalo in the head, but her aim was a little off, and so the animal began to buck and grunt in rage.

As he kicked furiously the White Buffalo spotted E. Thropp, and despite the pain charge straight for her. The gunslinger knew she would never be able to out run the beast, so she only reloaded another arrow and sent it on its way. This arrow also hit but still didn't stop the White Buffalo's mad dash in her direction.

Elphaba only had one more chance to bring the beast down before she was trampled to death. One more arrow was loaded and fired at record speed. The arrow found a place embedded in the beast's brain, and it came to a crashing stop.

Dirt and dust flew all around the White Buffalo after it fell. This showed just how massive the beast was, and how hard it was to bring it down.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief but just too be on the safe side she slit its throat. After the White Buffalo was truly dead, E. Thropp brought her horse to where the kill was.

She whispered a prayer in honor of the White Buffalo then she skinned the hind before packing up as much of the meat her horse could carry. She then roasted a fair amount and ate until she was nearly full. She then chanted for a few minutes to show respect to the land as well as the White Buffalo.

Once that was completed, Elphaba ate the buffalo's heart and roasted some more meat. The smell of a fresh kill attracted a group of coyotes who Elphaba threw meat to. When the dogs had their fill they lingered by E. Thropp, for the company, and added to her chanting by howling softly.

The gunslinger waited only ten minutes more before packing the meat and other important items of the buffalo before heading back to the tribe.

When Elphaba returned to the tribe she was met by a large crowd, who were eager to see if she was successful. The emerald gunslinger was greeted with wild cheers and congratulatory howls.

White Feather was ahead of the crowd and he nodded his head in approval. He then raised his hands up, and began to speak, "Emerald Wolf has slain the White Buffalo with the power of her bow. Great honor is brought upon her. Now, let us see the white hind."

E. Thropp unrolled the hind and showed it to the tribe. They gave a second round of cheers at the sight of it. Elphaba though placed the hind in White Feather's arms.

She then announced to all, "I give this to you, White Feather, as a thank you for all that you and your family has done for me. Let your family and your future children enjoy this gift. Also the meat and other items of the buffalo, such as the horns, will go to your tribe as a thank you to them as well, for always treating me like a member."

There was complete surprise written on White Feather's face as he held the elegant gift. "You truly honor me and my family," he whispered before hugging the gunslinger. White Feather than took off his warrior necklace and placed it around E. Thropp's neck. He then answered, "You are always welcome here, now, go to your wife. Your wounds are healing nicely, and when you return you will meet my children."

Elphaba nodded her head mounted the horse White Feather had given her and rode away from the tribe. E. Thropp waved goodbye and knew she couldn't wait to pay White Feather and his tribe another visit. Unknown to Elphaba, however, this would be the last time she would see White Feather and most of his tribe ever again.


	32. Chapter 32: An Unwanted Marriage

Chapter 32: An Unwanted Marriage

For days Glinda stayed in her room, and she hardly spoke to anyone. Her heart still ached for the lost of E. Thropp. The black hat of the green gunslinger hung up over her bed.

Fiyero was growing restless and concerned. His parents had sent him letter after letter asking when the wedding was going to be. Now that the Upland's daughter was back, they assumed a wedding day would be planned.

Fiyero didn't have the heart to tell them that Glinda didn't want a thing to do with him. She had already admitted her love for E. Thropp and made it very clear she rejected him.

But Fiyero did have one ace up his sleeve. It was his last chance to get Glinda to agree to marry him, and he was quite sure it would work.

That evening Fiyero went to Glinda's room. She was holding Elphaba's hat against her chest as she lay on her bed.

"Galinda…I mean Glinda, can I have a word with you?" Fiyero asked, as he gave a respectful bow to the lady.

"If you feel you must," Glinda answered, as she sat up and wiped the lingering tears from her eyes.

Fiyero took a seat next to the blonde heiress before speaking in a gentle voice, "Glinda, I know you don't want to hear this, but my parents are growing impatient. They want our wedding to take place soon, and they're beginning to worry. I know that E. Thropp meant a lot to you. I can't be her but maybe I can make you a deal. If you marry me, I promise, I will to put up a statue of Elphaba at the waterfall where she died. This will tell all about E. Thropp's great sacrifice. I will also use a portion of my land to make a park dedicated to her."

"You would do that for me? You promise you'll do those things, if I marry you?" Glinda asked her voice serious.

Fiyero lifted his right hand and laid his left hand on his heart. "You have my word."

Glinda suddenly shook her head, "I don't know if I can go through with that. I'm still grieving so. No one can replace my Elphie."

Fiyero grasped the heiress hand as he added, "I can do one better. Our first born child we'll name after Elphaba." Immediately once Fiyero said that he wished he could take it back. Name a child after a lowly bounty-hunter made his stomach turn.

Glinda let a frown form upon her face. Having children with Fiyero wasn't something she wanted. "Is that all you see me as? Someone to have babies and cook your meals for you?"

"The cook at the mansion will do the food preparation," Fiyero replied, and he bit his tongue. He wasn't forming his words right at all.

"What about my dream about going to Shiz University?" Glinda asked her voice was hopeful and also sad as her thoughts traveled back to Elphaba.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you are so obsessed with going there. There's no reason for you to do such a thing."

"So because I'm a woman I can't better myself with education?" Glinda spat clearly annoyed.

Fiyero shook his head and answered in a gentle tone, "I don't mean to sound cruel. Glinda, I know you are still grieving over E. Thropp, but she is dead and do you really have any other options? I can give you security and take care of you. I know that is what your parents want."

The Upland heiress shifted uneasy and tried to control her emotions. "I can be independent! Elphaba taught me that! If it wasn't for E. Thropp's teaching, I would have still be captured by the Tin Man. She saved my life, and she taught me how to escape a bad situation."

"I understand how you feel but my offer still stands. You marry me and there will be a statue in honor of Elphaba, a park, and… our first child named after her." The last part was still hard for Fiyero to say but he knew his parents wanted this marriage no matter the cost. Maybe they wanted it more than he did. No matter how many times Fiyero told himself he wanted Glinda as his wife, it became clearer that this was an unwanted marriage for both parties.

Glinda bit her lip and toyed with a string from her dress as she answered, "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Of course," Fiyero answered, as he leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek before exiting. Fiyero didn't even see Glinda as she wiped the back of her cheek, with her hand, where he had kissed her.

…X…

It was late at night and Glinda and found herself lying in her bed trying without success to fall asleep. Hours before her handmaidens had tried to dress her for bed, but because of Glinda's new corset she sent them away. The Upland heiress had learned how to do things for herself, E. Thropp taught her and she enjoyed doing things for herself.

"Oh, Elphie, I wish I knew what to do. I know you would want me to be secure and safe, but I feel being married to Fiyero would be pointless, especially, since I feel nothing for him. If I do marry him though, my family will gain more nobility and rank. And let's not forget Fiyero promised all those things in honor of you. Also, in time, I might be able to convince Fiyero to let me go to Shiz University. Damn the Tin Man! Damn him! He took you away from me. Oh, how I miss you Elphie…my Elphie." It was hours before Glinda's crying finally wore her out, and she seeped into a deep slumber.

…X…

The next morning Glinda made it downstairs to see her Father, her Mother, and Fiyero sitting around the dining table. They gave her warm smiles and hugs and Glinda could only give them weak smiles in return.

"Hello, my darling daughter, I hope you slept well. I know a lot of things have been on your mind lately," Highmuster said, as he kissed her on the head. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"There is one thing…" Glinda answered in a soft tone. She gulped nervously and pretended to rid a crease from her dress. Suddenly the heiress' head shot up, "I decided to accept your offer of marriage, Fiyero."

"Oh how wonderful!" Larena exclaimed with a squeal of delight. Glinda knew instantly which parent she got her unbridled delight from when she was excited about something.

"Glinda, _my sweet_, you have made me so happy!" Fiyero beamed.

The blonde heiress shot the Prince a scornful gaze. "Don't call me that!" Glinda barked, a little bit more harshly than she indented. "Oh pardon me, I didn't mean to snap. Elphaba called me that and, well, it's her name for me and no one else may use it."

Fiyero nodded his head. "Very much noted my dear. Now I must inform my parents! They can be here in a couple of days without trouble. Oh they will be so pleased to hear the wedding is on."

"Most of the last items for the wedding can be done in no time," Highmuster insured them with a proud voice. "Since most of it was planned before Glinda's capture."

As Glinda's parents began to chat immensely about the upcoming wedding, Glinda's heart could only ache with sorrow. Marrying Fiyero wasn't what her heart told her to do, but to preserve Elphaba's memory out weighted out any heart ache.


	33. Chapter 33: Wedding Crasher

Chapter 33: Wedding Crasher

Elphaba rode hard towards the direction of Glinda's ranch. She knew if she kept a fair pace she should be there in no time, a couple of days at the most. The air was hot and the miles seemed to drag on for hours even though that wasn't the case. The bounty-hunter knew she was making good time, but the desire to see her blonde wife again compelled her to push on harder.

…X…

Back at the Upland ranch all were preparing the last minute details of the wedding. Glinda was sent to pick out a new dress, and the once obsessed fashion heiress could care less about the news of a new article of clothing.

This new attitude concerned her parents but they assumed it was pre-wedding jitters. Decorations and food of all kinds were ordered and set up for the big day.

Most of the guests, who were coming to the wedding, lived in the town of the Upper Uplands. The only ones that they were truly waiting for was Fiyero's parents.

Once Marillot and Baxiana Tiggular had heard Glinda had returned to the Upland ranch they started on their journey to the Upper Uplands right away. Since their journey was a long one they sent Fiyero updates on their progress through letters.

Fiyero was relieved that Glinda agreed to marry him, for he worried what his parents would say. He knew they were wishing for this marriage to happen since Glinda was born. It took a lengthy time, to convince the Uplands that Fiyero was the best choice for their daughter.

Even though the set up for the wedding was nearly done, the ceremony couldn't take place until the whole Tiggular family was present. They wouldn't arrive for a day or so at least since their traveling would be a rough one.

Fiyero wandered off to find Glinda sitting in the gardens still clutching the black hat of her former lover. The Prince cautiously walked up to the heiress and to show respect for her nobility and heart ache bowed to her.

"Once my parents arrive the wedding will begin," Fiyero replied, as he rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner. "Will you be ready when the time comes?"

"Like I have a choice," Glinda answered in a minuscule voice. Her nails seemed to dig into the fabric of the hat as she spoke. "Did you know I gave E. Thropp this hat? I bought it for her when we were on the road back to my ranch."

Just then an important question came to the Prince's mind. "How did you pay for it?" Fiyero inquired.

"I sold the engagement ring you gave me," Glinda answered without falter and to the heiress' surprise Fiyero laughed. It was a genuine laugh and it made the heiress giggle. "You're not mad?"

Fiyero shook his head, "It was an ugly ring anyway."

"You said it not me," Glinda replied with an amused grin. "But I agree it was one ugly ring." The Prince nodded his head and placed a hand over his mouth to hide his snicker. He was going to response but a shout caught his attention. Fiyero retreated back to the busyness of the day, which would result with him marrying a woman who didn't love him at all.

…X…

Two days had passed and Elphaba wiped the extra sweat from her brow. She knew she was close to the ranch, but exactly how far she wasn't sure. E. Thropp would have been lying if she said she wasn't anxious. She had no idea what had happened to Glinda when she was with the Tin Man, and she prayed that the blonde was safe and sound with no unpleasant actions had fallen upon her.

Suddenly Elphaba spotted an old man napping under a tree with his mule. The gunslinger rode his way, and when she was close enough cleared her throat to not startle him too much.

The old man awoke with a jerk and wiped his nose. He then let out a dry cough as he stared up at the emerald bounty-hunter in a curious manner.

Elphaba could tell he was parched, so she threw her canteen down into his lap before asking, "How far is the Upland Ranch from here?"

The old man drank his fill, nodded in thanks, and answered, "Not too far, stranger, but it's been quite busy there lately. The Upland heiress is set to marry, this day, to a young Prince fellow. The town is a buzz with excitement."

E. Thropp's eyes widen in alarm. "Glinda is getting married to Fiyero? Has she moved on already?" the gunslinger whispered to herself in complete disbelief. Elphaba then kicked her horse in the side and took off without another word.

Elphaba's first instinct was to ride away and leave the heiress to marry the Prince. But as the emerald bounty-hunter thought about it more, she knew there had to be a serious reason why Glinda would do such a thing. Maybe she was being forced to or her grief was clouding her judgment.

"I have to stop her," Elphaba declared to herself as she thundered off towards the Upland ranch at stop speed. "Before it's too late, I must stop her from marrying Fiyero."

With those last words dread and terror filled the gunslinger's heart as her mind was flooded with imagines of Glinda, her Glinda, promising herself to Prince Fiyero.

…X…

"Mother! Father! I'm so glad you made it here safe!" Fiyero exclaimed, as he hugged his parents and kissed their cheek once they stepped out from their diamond decorated carriage.

"We have been waiting for this day for years," Fiyero's mother Baxiana replied, as she fixed the straps of her formal dress.

"We were beginning to worry it would never happen," Fiyero's father Marillot bellowed, as he slapped his son hard on the back. "This marriage between the Tiggular family and the Upland family will bring such honor and power to all involved. Galinda must be so thrilled."

Fiyero could feel the awkwardness rising in the pit of his stomach. "Her name is Glinda now, and to be honest she doesn't seem all too ecstatic."

Marillot waved off his son's concerns, "I'm sure she's just nervous. All brides-to-be are." He then wrapped an arm around Fiyero's shoulders as he added, "This is a big day son, a truly grand day for all of us."

Suddenly Highmuster and Larena came from around the bend. They were each wearing formal outfits as well and quickly greeted the groom's parents with much delight.

Fiyero held his stomach in sudden dread and recoiled, with speed that would impress a jack rabbit, as he found sanctuary in an empty stall of the stable to be alone with his thoughts.

…X…

Glinda on the other hand was getting into her wedding dress with the help from her servants. They flattered her and complimented her to no end. They also praised Fiyero and how he was such a wonderful catch.

Glinda had to fight the nauseous feeling that was beginning to develop because of her servants' pointless chatter about the Prince. All too soon the bells began to ring, and Glinda had to suppress a sob when her mother poked her head in the room and said, "It's time, my dear, it's time for your wedding."

…X…

Glinda was led just outside the doors of the church. Everyone was waiting inside for her to walk down the aisle towards Fiyero. Highmuster had a proud smile on his face as he took his daughter's hand. It seemed like he could hardly wait to walk his daughter down the aisle and give her away.

However he saw sadness in Glinda's eyes. "My daughter what troubles you so? You don't seem like yourself."

The blonde woman wouldn't look him in the eyes. "It's nothing, Father."

"Are you sure it's nothing? For you look like you are about to go to your execution instead of your wedding," Highmuster pointed out. Glinda only let out a depressed whimper as she turned her head away. The older man then leaned in close as he whispered, "You still have feeling for E. Thropp, don't you?"

Glinda nodded her head, "I miss her so, but I'm marrying Fiyero so I can preserve her memory."

"I don't want you to marry Fiyero if you are so upset about it," Highmuster added in a genuine tone. "You don't have to do this if you truly don't want to."

"I'm doing this for Elphaba…my Elphie. So yes I have to do it," Glinda answered strongly. Suddenly the flower girl began her walk, throwing flowers every which way.

"It's time," Larena whispered once the flower girl got near the end. Glinda faltered, but Highmuster only needed to give her a gentle tug to get her to start walking.

Glinda's long, outlandish, dress fanned out to an insane degree, and it nearly too large to walk in. The heiress walked slowly and before she knew it, she was standing up near the front of the church with Fiyero and the preacher.

"Welcome all!" the preacher began in a cheerful tone. "Today we are gathered here to join Fiyero Tiggular and Galinda…oh I mean Glinda Upland in the bonds of marriage." Glinda found herself tuning the preacher out as she prayed for a miracle to get out of this marriage.

…X…

Elphaba pushed on through the blazing heat and the dusty ground. A certain feeling of relief flooded her senses when she saw the town of the Uplands in the distance.

"Almost there!" E. Thropp whispered, to herself, as high amounts of sweat seemed to overflow down her face and soak her shirt. The saturation was hardly a bother for Elphaba who only had one thing on her mind, which was getting to Glinda before it was too late.

…X…

"So now both bride and groom will exchange rings," the preacher said, as he held up his hands and nodded to the ring bearer. The young boy held a pillow with two rings on it, and Fiyero took up the first ring.

As he went to put the ring on Glinda's finger the blonde pulled away. When he tried for a second time the same result happened. The crowd watching began to whisper in confusion.

"Um, Lady Glinda, the ring is supposed to go on the finger," the preacher answered trying to lessen the tense situation. Glinda only gave him a frown and let Fiyero place the ring on her finger. "Now, Lady Glinda, you put the last remaining ring on Fiyero's finger."

Glinda grabbed the ring and harshly forced the ring on Fiyero's finger. The Prince bit his bottom lip to silence a shout of pain. He then gave the preacher a fake smile and turned his gaze on Glinda uneasily.

"Now that the rings are placed, does anyone object to this union? Please speak now or forever hold your peace!" Silence flooded the church and Glinda prayed someone… anyone would speak. She was tempted herself to shout disapproval, but the preacher moved on. "Now Fiyero, do you take Glinda, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Fiyero answered, as he gave the Upland heiress an uncertain smile.

The preacher than turned to the blonde heiress, "And do you Glinda, take Fiyero, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish and obey for as long as you shall live?" Glinda didn't answer. She stared off blankly as she shifted uncomfortably. "Glinda, your line is, 'I do,'" the preacher whispered, when the wait became too long. The Upland heiress shook her head with despair. The guests started to murmur to one another, in confusion, when they truly noticed the heiress' lengthily hesitation.

Just then the doors to the church slammed open and a shadowy figure walked down the aisle in a powerful stride. The crowd gasped in both shock at this strange event.

"Glinda, my sweet, I think your line is 'I don't' unless you really want to marry this prince." The voice was undeniable and the heiress held her chest for she thought she might swoon on the spot. Glinda's breath was coming out in short gasps, and when her mind was sure she was seeing a familiar green face she felt tears of joy rising.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed in pure bliss. The heiress felt like she was about to faint, but she willed the feeling away. "ELPHIE! You're alive!" Glinda then went to run into the emerald arms she knew so well.

Fiyero, however, only signed, and grabbed Glinda around the waist to stop her, in turn; Elphaba drew her gun, and cocked it in a threatening manner. The guests gasped in fear for none knew what was going to happen next.

Fiyero then leaned in close to Glinda's ear and whispered, "Go to her. You two deserve each other." He then gently pushed the heiress in E. Thropp's direction.

Glinda couldn't believe what Fiyero had just done, but she didn't waste another moment and embraced Elphaba tightly. She clutched E. Thropp furiously to make sure she was truly real.

"You're not a ghost, are you?" Glinda asked through her tears as she stared deeply at E. Thropp. The warmness of the gunslinger's brown eyes brought so much comfort to the heiress.

Elphaba answered by lifting up Glinda's veil, and kissing her wife, with great passionate, for all to see. Glinda returned the kiss with just as much zealous not caring that the whole town, including her family, and close friends were witnessing this.

Highmuster and Larena looked quite pleased to see their daughter so happy, but Fiyero's parents were fairly enraged about the whole event.

"Stop this nonsense!" Marillot shouted in fury. "Go back to your spouse's side!"

"I am at my spouse's side," Glinda shot back, as she cupped Elphaba face and started up another kiss.

"This is insane! Fiyero go claim your wife!" Baxiana ordered as she gave her son a wild look.

Fiyero shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "She's not mine to claim. She never was. Glinda and E. Thropp belong together. When they're together their future is unlimited."

With one last approving and overjoyed look from Highmuster and Larena, Glinda and Elphaba fled out of the church holding each others hands.

"Well that was fun," Highmuster replied with a clap of his hands. "Okay, cake will be served in the dining hall. There's no reason to let it go to waste, so I hope to see you all there."

"Ooh cake!" Fiyero answered, in an eager tone, as he hurried out in front so he could be one of the first people in line for cake.

"This is unforgivable!" Marillot growled at Highmuster. "Your daughter flees with a lowly female bounty-hunter and you just let it happen?"

Highmuster puffed out his chest as he answered, "If my daughter is happy then I am happy." He then walked away with his wife, so they could both get in line for cake.

"E. Thropp has crashed the wedding and stole our son's bride!" Baxiana wailed in distress as she began to pace.

"E. Thropp won't get away with this, my wife, I promise," Marillot spat in a furious tone. "It's time for the bounty-hunter to become the bounty."


	34. Chapter 34: The Death of a Tribe

Chapter 34: The Death of a Tribe

Elphaba and Glinda were trying to run and kiss at the same time. It proved harder than expected, but after a few stolen kisses they headed up to Glinda's bedchambers, so they could gather some items.

"I feared the worst when I heard you were going to marry Fiyero," Elphaba said bluntly, as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She did this to hide the fact that her bottom lip had begun to tremble. The emerald bounty-hunter didn't want to admit it, but she had been terrified that she wouldn't have made it in time to stop the wedding.

Glinda answered by embracing the green woman tightly. "I only agreed to marry Fiyero because he promised me to honor your death in several ways. I never thought I would see you again. It's a miracle that you are back. I thought for sure you were dead."

Elphaba pressed a loving kiss to the side of Glinda's mouth. "Crying Crow was scouting the area and somehow found me by the waterfall. White Feather and his family nursed me back to health. I own them my life."

Glinda traced E. Thropp's jaw with her finger and stared deeply into her brown eyes. She longed for them to make love right there and then, but the heiress knew they had to get a move on. Glinda's parents seemed accepting of them as a couple, but Fiyero's parents looked completely angered and disgusted by it.

"We're not going to leave your home forever you know that, right?" Elphaba asked, as Glinda began to change out of her wedding dress and into one of her more practical dresses for riding. "It's just until everything blows over."

"I know," Glinda replied, as she kissed her green bounty-hunter again. "I still can't believe you're here. I couldn't be happier." The heiress then pulled away, for only a moment, so she could place a familiar black hat on top of the gunslinger's head.

E. Thropp grinned sheepishly at these words, fixed her hat, and then said, "Let's get the horses and go."

…X…

It was quickly decided that Elphaba and Glinda would stay with White Feather and his tribe. It was the safest place since the whole tribe accepted them. White Feather also wanted Elphaba to come and see his new born baby, and E. Thropp had given him her word that she would so now seemed like the best time.

Since Elphaba rode Broomstick and Glinda rode Bubble they were able to make good time. E. Thropp was very impressed that the blonde heiress had improved so much with her riding. She rode so well that it looked like she had riding for years. It was amazing what some practice could do.

…X…

It took awhile but once the two women finally neared the tribe excitement passed through their bodies. They couldn't wait to see everyone once again. There would be storytelling, dancing, jokes, and chanting just to name a few.

Elphaba began to think what White Feather's newborn looked like. Also how he had used the White Buffalo hind that she had given him during her last visit.

As they neared the tribe the gunslinger noticed odd tracks on the ground. The tracks came in a great number and it seemed too many to be settlers who usually passed this way on occasion. Elphaba soon waved off her concern at the sight of recognizable hill.

E. Thropp could feel her heart soaring, but as they passed over the hill, that gave them a great view of the tribe, fear gripped both Elphaba and Glinda. Instead of White Feather's tribe only carnage laid before their eyes. Tepees were burned, dead rotting bodies lay on the ground, the smell of heavy smoke and gunpowder still lingered in the air.

Elphaba wasted no time thundering down to get a better look. The heiress quickly followed behind, and once they stopped the true degree of the massacre became all too clear.

"By Ozma, what happened?" Glinda replied in complete and utter shock.

Elphaba nearly leaped off of Broomstick and ran to the middle of the destroyed tribe. There seemed to be nothing left. "They're dead, all dead?" E. Thropp whispered to herself as she felt tears rising.

Just then something caught Elphaba's eye. It was a moving body far off near a cave. The gunslinger took off running, without a word, and Glinda followed behind.

As E. Thropp closed in she was relieved to find that there was still at least one survivor. "Talking Bird!" Elphaba shouted, as she fell down near the woman's side. The Indian woman was covered in blood. She had a nasty wound on her back and her eyes were hazy like she had not slept well for at least a few days.

"Emerald Wolf, is that you?" Talking Bird whispered, in a weak tone, as she gripped the green gunslinger's hand. Her eyes then rose up to see Glinda. "Golden Doe?"

"Talking Bird what has happened here?" Elphaba asked, in a shaky tone, as she squeezed the injured woman's hand in return.

"Soldiers…it was soldiers. They came through here not too long ago. Said we had to leave this land and move on. Biting Fox and Screaming Eagle told them to go away. There was no way they were going to give up their land. When it was clear, to the soldiers, that we weren't going to surrender, they started to slaughter everyone in sight. Men, women, children, it didn't matter to them. We were caught off guard and couldn't fight back fast enough. There was just too many of them and we were quickly overrun. I was wounded, but I was able to crawl away without being seen. I passed out for a long time. When I awoke only death and destruction lay before me. I am not the only survivor. I know some ran off into the forest and there are two more that are still lingering here. White Feather hid them before he died. They are his children. His wife gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. They are under a basket near that huge oak tree. The soldiers didn't even bother to check a lone basket. They were too busy killing and looting to care. Go to them. Hopefully they are both unscathed."

Elphaba faltered slightly but went over to where Talking Bird had said. Indeed under the basket, close to a oak tree, were two babies. E. Thropp felt her breath quicken when she realized that they were each wrapped in a blanket made from the white buffalo hind.

The emerald gunslinger picked up the two babes and hurried back over to Talking Bird. She then looked them over carefully and was delighted to see they were both unharmed.

"We got to get you out of here," Elphaba said, as she passed the two babies over to Glinda and scooped up Talking Bird into her arms. She placed the wounded woman on Bubble and motioned to Glinda that they were leaving. It wouldn't be wise to linger here long just in case there were soldiers who stay behind to make sure no survivors returned.

"Elphie, where are we going to go?" Glinda asked her voice weak.

Elphaba eyes shifted back and forth in thought before she answered hastily, "We need to find a temporary home for Talking Bird and the two babies. They can't stay here. The soldiers might come back. We'll head to Chistery's place."

Glinda's eye then caught something out in the distance. "Elphaba, there's another survivor!" In turn Elphaba made sure Talking Bird was steady before running towards the person Glinda had seen.

As E. Thropp got closer she knew who the person was within seconds, for it was White Feather's brother Crying Crow. He looked extremely wounded. His right arm was in poor shape, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and his face was covered in blood. He had two bullet wounds one in his left arm and one in his right leg.

Crying Crow gazed up at E. Thropp and reached out his hand in shock. A small smile played upon his lips when he saw who it was.

"Emerald Wolf…will you do me a great favor?" His voice was frail from the pain of his body. "Kill me, please, send me to the Great Spirit."

Elphaba shook her head and her blood turned cold from the request. "You're going to be fine. I'll going to take you somewhere safe and there your wounds can heal."

Crying Crow let out a heavy breath. "I don't want remain among the living. Please, tribal sister, kill me. My wounds scream too loudly, and I want to be with my tribe again."

E. Thropp eyes narrowed. "You didn't give up on me when you found my battered and broken body by the waterfall, so I'm not giving up on you."

Suddenly Crying Crow lifted a shaky hand and gently touched the white feather that was tied around E. Thropp's left arm. He then brushed his fingers, ever so lightly, over the warrior necklace around Elphaba's neck that once belonged to his brother. "White Feather…my brother…" Crying Crow then looked just beyond the gunslinger and a lone tear trickled down his face.

The green woman could feel her throat tighten, with sorrow, as she gazed over her shoulder to see a mutilated body of an Indian man. The grand headdress, which was decorated with white feathers, that lay beside the dead man made it perfectly clear who he was.

Elphaba suppressed a sob before helping Crying Crow to his feet. She then used her body in a way, so he could use her as a crutch and brought him back to Broomstick. With Glinda's aid they helped him up on to the Broomstick.

Elphaba then made a gesture with her head, and they began to move out towards Chistery's home. The gunslinger prayed that they would make it in time to help the Indians with their wounds before it was too late. E. Thropp found she couldn't even look back, at the slaughtered scene as they rode away. The pain of seeing a death of a tribe was just too great.


	35. Chapter 35: One of the Greatest Gifts

Chapter 35: One of the Greatest Gifts

When Elphaba and Glinda finally got to Chistery's tiny shack Crying Crow's condition had only become worst.

The obsessive gold-miner Monkey was happy to take the survivors into his home, so they could heal. His home wasn't the ideal place, but it was the best they could so on short notice. Any kind of shelter was better than nothing.

Once they were settled the gold-digger spoke to the gunslinger in private. "It pains me to say this, but I'll be surprised if the two Indian adults survive, especially the male you call Crying Crow. His state is most unfortunate," Chistery whispered to E. Thropp in a cheerless tone. "The babies will most likely pull through. They have no wounds and despite being a bit underfed they will be okay. The cow and goat milk I have will give them their strength back."

"If you don't mind, Chistery, Glinda and I would like to stay here and try to nurse the survivors back to health. They're extremely weak and any extra help only means they'll have a better chance of their wounds healing." Elphaba then placed a few coins in the Monkey's hand. "This should cover for the food."

"I don't mind at all if you stay," Chistery answered, as he bit one of the coin pieces. "I'm glad to help when I can, and offer my home to you and your friends. I know how much these people mean to you because of all the things they have done to aid you in the past. It brings me great sorrow to know soldiers did something so malicious as killing such innocent people. I never knew such vileness could spread so wide." Elphaba nodded her head in agreement; it still shocked her that a group of people could slaughter without mercy.

After a few moments of deep silence Elphaba pulled her hat down, for she didn't want to show how upset she truly was and answered hastily, "I'll be back in a little while. I need some air." Once out of plain sight E. Thropp kicked the ground and swore a few times under her breath.

The green woman covered her eyes with one hand as her free hand balled into a tight fist. Anger and despair consumed her as her mind dwelled on the horribleness that befell White Feather and his tribe. It seemed so unreal like this was only a terrible nightmare. As she felt the tears pour from her eyes a memory flooded her mind…

_A teen-aged E. Thropp raced behind a row of trees and took up her bow. Her eyes scanned the area around her and she focused on a small herd of buffalo. With great caution the emerald woman closed in with careful steps. She watched the herd moved slowly together grazing lazily as they walked among the tall grass. _

_Elphaba found a perfect spot to take her aim. The green bounty-hunter had been on her own for quite some time now, and any opportunity she got to hunt she took. She then loaded an arrow and drew back her bow with one swift motion. She held her breath as she took aim. For a moment time seemed to stand still._

_Just then, with an action quicker then lighting, the arrow was released. It hit one buffalo in the head. The mighty beast bucked and grunted with both rage and surprise as the result from the extreme pain. The other buffaloes snorted and thundered off, for they were clearly spooked by what had just happened. The green gunslinger let a second arrow fly. This arrow was a bit off but it still found a place embedded in the buffalo's thick skull. _

_The great animal made more odd sounds before slumping down somewhat from such an ordeal. When E. Thropp saw this she wasted no time completing her kill with one final arrow. With the mighty buffalo finally fell dead the bounty-hunter gave a victory howl before approaching the lifeless beast and began to skin it. Elphaba had to admit, she was quite proud of herself for bringing down a full grown buffalo by herself with only a bow and some arrows. _

_Once that task of skinning was done, the gunslinger started a fire and began to cook some of the meat. She assumed that the smell from the freshly cooked protein would attract some dinner guests but who she exactly saw shocked the green woman._

_Elphaba looked up and noticed, for the first time, an Indian man was watching her not too far away. He was fairly tall with long raven hair. He wore an elegant headdress that was littered with dazzling white feathers. He also wore leggings made from animal hinds that were decorated with a diverse amount of animal furs. Around his neck he wore numerous necklaces that were littered with beads, teeth, and claws. E. Thropp's first reaction was to take up her Colt Peacemaker and show him she was not going to be easily subdued, but his weapons were still in place and unmoved in a silence sign of peace. _

_The gunslinger didn't know what to do, for she didn't want to threaten him in anyway if he meant no harm. Eventually a surge of courage passed over her, and Elphaba motioned him to come forward. When he didn't move she offered a piece of cooked meat to the man. _

_The Indian man still looked a bit uncertain but ultimately came forward. Elphaba handed him a piece of meat and smiled at him when he took it and gave it a quick sniff._

"_Try some. It's good, I'm a bad cook but this I can at least do," Elphaba said as she took a bite of meat herself. She assumed the man couldn't understand a word she was saying, but it was nice to have someone who seemed kind to spend a meal with. _

_Together they ate and when they had their fill the Indian man pointed to Elphaba and gazed at her oddly. "What? What are you looking? Is there meat stuck in my teeth?" _

_The man just pointed again, but this time he touched his own face and then made a peculiar gesture before speaking a few words the gunslinger didn't understand. E. Thropp didn't comprehend this at first, but then she noticed he must be commenting about her emerald skin. _

"_Ah, yes, I bet you never saw a girl who is as green as the trees before. I'm not cursed mind you just…green. I have always been like this, for I was born this way." Elphaba looked down almost like she was ashamed that she had to explain why she was green. E. Thropp didn't even know why she was even explaining this to the man. It wasn't like he could understand her language. _

_Seeing the sadness in her eyes the Indian man slowly took out one feather from his glorious headdress and handed it to E. Thropp with a piece of string. Elphaba nodded her head in thanks but really wasn't sure what to do with it. After a few moments of thought the gunslinger tied the feather around her left arm. The man then stood up and went to leave but Elphaba stopped him._

"_Wait; take some more meat if you want it. I can't use all of it anyway," E. Thropp cursed at herself again for talking to the man in a language he clearly didn't know. She then began to gesture towards the meat and hoped that he would understand. When the man only stared at her in confusion Elphaba placed some more meat into his hands. He then nodded his head in understanding and whistled for his horse. They soon worked together to secure the rest of the buffalo to his horse. _

_Once that was done the man motioned for E. Thropp to follow him. The young bounty-hunter wasn't quite certain if she should, but she knew there wasn't any better options at this time. Her father had thrown her out of his house. He wasn't going to be welcoming her back anytime soon with open arms. _

_With a quick bob of her head Elphaba mounted her own horse and followed the man. Her stomach was tight from nerves. Her mind yelled at her that this was a bad idea, but her instincts told her otherwise. _

…_X…_

_The Indian man led Elphaba quite far away where the air seemed cooler and the plants were healthier. E. Thropp made a note of the ruby red flowers that littered in abundance around this particular location. _

_They traveled over a large hill and towards an open area where many tepees stood. E. Thropp suddenly became anxious, for she realized that he had brought her to his tribe. The green woman hung back and showed she was no longer willing to follow the stranger. The fear of the unknown consumed E. Thropp so hard it felt like she had been stabbed in the gut with her own knife. _

_When the Indian man saw the green woman hesitate he looked disappointed, and he said something in his language as he motioned with his arm for Elphaba to keep up. It was clear he still wanted her to follow him. _

_E. Thropp shook her head and diverted her eyes away. When the man knew Elphaba was going to go no further he thundered off towards his tribe. He made wild chants that were almost like battle cries. _

_The emerald gunslinger watched as seemingly the whole tribe was there to greet the Indian man as he rode into village and among the group of tepees._

_As quickly as the man had left her behind, he returned with just as much speed. This time a young woman was with him. She slid off the horse and greeted E. Thropp with a warm smile. _

_On closer inspection E. Thropp saw that the woman was roughly the same age as herself. Her eyes were a deep haze and the green gunslinger found she was becoming lost in them. The woman's hair was braided quite neatly and seemed to shine against the sun's rays with a brilliant quality. _

_She then called out, "Come and follow us. We mean you no harm. This man named White Feather wants to show you his home as a thank you for the buffalo you gave him." Elphaba was shocked to see an Indian woman who spoke her language. "Don't be uneasy, now follow us." _

_E. Thropp swallowed hard but nodded her head boldly as she followed the Indian Man who was apparently called White Feather and the woman. Once the green bounty-hunter entered the threshold of the village she could feel her face heat up from all the deep stares. Elphaba was accustomed to being gawked at because of her skin color but somehow this was different. _

_The Indian man known as White Feather addressed the crowd who had gathered because of the arrival of the stranger. With a few words the people of the tribe seemed to lose interest and went back to their daily business. E. Thropp watched as the Indian man and woman exchanged a few words. The gunslinger knew they were talking about her because they were pointing to her as they spoke. _

_Once they were settled the Indian woman who had addressed Elphaba began to speak again. "First off, my name is Talking Bird and White Feather welcomes you to his tribe and hopes you to stay among his people for a few days."_

"_Why me?" Elphaba asked who still was uncertain about all that was currently going on. _

"_Like I said before, White Feather wishes to repay you for the buffalo you so kindly gave him," Talking Bird answered, as she gestured to the dead beast that was being removed by some tribe members. "He was also very impressed how you killed that buffalo all by yourself." _

_E. Thropp cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I just got lucky that's all." _

"_Maybe…" Talking Bird replied with a shrug of her shoulders."But White Feather thinks differently. No wonder he has named you Emerald Wolf."_

_Elphaba's brow came together in confusion. "Wait, wait, hold your horses there…Emerald Wolf? Who is Emerald Wolf?"_

"_Why that's you," Talking Bird answered with a light chuckle. _

_The green woman shook her head. "I don't understand."_

"_White Feather has given you a tribal name. It's a tradition for the tribe to name their members. But that's not important right now. White Feather wants to know if you would stay here with the tribe. What is your answer Emerald Wolf?" _

_E. Thropp shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. She could feel the ground crunch under her weight and the sound seemed to distract the emerald woman for a limited amount of time. This was all happening so fast and Elphaba wasn't sure what to say. _

"_White Feather said you can stay here with our tribe as long as you like. Our tribe can be your temporary home." When E. Thropp didn't answer fast enough Talking Bird added, "I can even teach you our language. I know both languages very well and it would be no trouble at all." _

_Elphaba looked around, and she suddenly felt safe and at home in this village. She then grinned and after a few seconds, of deep thought, answered eagerly, "Tell White Feather I will take him up on his offer. I will stay here." _

…X…

Glinda spent most of her time taking care of Talking Bird and the two babies since their wounds were not as dire as Crying Crow's. Surprisingly the two babies formed a strong bond with both E. Thropp and Glinda in such a short time. They gained comfort from them and their crying would become lessen or even stop completely when either of the two women held them.

Over the next few days Crying Crow truly noticed just how much his niece and nephew seemed to bond with Elphaba and Glinda. It didn't take him long to make a very important decision about the fate of his brother's children.

The next morning Elphaba checked on Crying Crow's wounds, but she sighed sadly when she saw they weren't getting better. Suddenly Crying Crow touched her hand and the two began to talk in the tribe's language.

"Emerald Wolf, as you know much of my tribe is dead, including my brother and sister-in-law. Their children still live though and I feel you and Golden Doe should adopt the babies as your own. I know, without a doubt, that you and Golden Doe would make great parents. White Feather saw you as a sister and I know he would want this. My niece and nephew are very calm around you two as well. Even at this young age they seemed to trust you like you two were indeed their parents, so I want you two to raise them." Crying Crow's voice was getting weaker by the second, and it made Elphaba's heart hurt to see him struggle so.

"I'm honored you think that way and want Golden Doe and myself to raise the two babies. Did White Feather name them before his death?" Elphaba asked, as she lifted Crying Crow's head slightly, so he could take a drink from a bowl.

He nodded and answered after taking a drink, "The girl's name is Northern Robin and the boy's name is Little River. However I suggest you change their names, so no one will know they're born from an Indian tribe. It's not that I don't want them to know their heritage, it's just… they will become targets for certain soldiers and settlers who prey on Indians." Crying Crow let out a raspy cough as he added, "I want you and Golden Doe to name them."

"We will, my friend, now rest. You need your sleep if you want any chance that your wounds to heal," Elphaba said, as she pulled the blanket up around his neck.

"Rest will not save me. Sadly only a miracle will," Crying Crow replied, as exhaustion consumed him at last.

…X…

"How is Crying Crow?" Glinda asked when Elphaba joined her in the room where the babies were kept. The blonde woman picked up the baby girl and held her close.

"Still the same, if anything he has gotten worst," E. Thropp answered her tone was grim. "Crying Crow has a wish he wants to see fulfilled."

"What is it?" Glinda inquired, as she began to rock the baby girl in her arms.

Elphaba went to the heiress' side before continuing, "Crying Crow hopes that you and I adopt White Feather's children and raise them as our own."

Glinda's eyes widen in both shock and excitement. "You mean we would be the parents of these little ones?"

E. Thropp nodded her head and picked up the baby boy before taking a seat next to her wife. "Yes, the two babies already have names, but Crying Crow wants us to give them new names, so they will not be targets of hate crimes."

"What are their names now?" The heiress asked.

"The girl's name is Northern Robin and the boy's name is Little River," Elphaba replied, as the boy babe reached his hand out and the gunslinger took it.

Glinda pondered this for a moment and after a few seconds an idea struck her. "I think we should take the letters from their Indian names to make a new name. For example let's name the girl Nor."

"I like that idea! And for the boy's name…we can name him…um…how about Liir? What do you think of that name?" Elphaba asked.

"I fancy that name," Glinda exclaimed as she motioned to the two babies who were quickly falling back into slumber. "These names still have letters from their original Indian names, but it is not as obvious now."

Suddenly Talking Bird entered the room as well. She scratched behind his ear for a moment before saying, "I have heard all of this, and I think you two would make exceptional parents. But I believe you should finish what was started with the Tin Man before settling down with the babies. Before the slaughter, of my tribe, I heard a rumor that the Tin Man and his gang were hanging around just outside the town of Munchkin Land. I would be willing to watch over the babies and Crying Crow since my wounds are healing nicely."

"Your words speak great truth," E. Thropp answered with a nod of her head. "It's important that we bring the Tin Man to justice for what he has done to Glinda and many others. Tomorrow I'll head out alone to Munchkin Land and continue the search for him."

"No, Elphie, I want to go with you," Glinda piped up as she gave the green woman a serious stare.

"I don't want to put you in that sort of danger," E. Thropp retorted but the Upland heiress shook her head.

"I'm going with you and that's final Elphaba. You're not going to get rid of me. You're stuck with me," Glinda answered with a confident grin.

Elphaba only gave her blonde wife her signature smirk as she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

…X…

That night one more vivid memory came to E. Thropp about White Feather and his tribe. This memory was one that the green woman would never forget and for good reason. Elphaba closed her eyes slowly and the memory came back to her as clear as if it happened yesterday instead of years ago…

_As the months passed E. Thropp began to learn the language of White Feather and his people. Talking Bird was very patient with Elphaba and with understanding and a caring nature the green woman was picking up the language quite well. _

_E. Thropp was getting so comfortable with the tribe's language, she was able to talk with people around her without getting Talking Bird to translate. _

_It was getting dark and Elphaba was going to head to bed early, but White Feather stopped her and asked if he could talk to her in private. _

_Once alone White Feather began to speak in the tribe's language, "Emerald Wolf, are you happy here at the village?"_

_Elphaba nodded her head and replied slowly, "It's a much better environment then the place I was born. Here everyone seems to work together and there is less fighting amongst themselves. Everyone tries to help each other out when they can." _

_White Feather folded his arms across his chest. "Your village was not the same?"E. Thropp only shook her head and in turn White Feather continued to talk, "Emerald Wolf, from the first time I saw you, I knew you were a lone traveler…an outcast, if you will. If you don't mind me asking, I want to know did your own tribe not accept you because of your skin color?"_

_E. Thropp shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that was a part of it but my father is a holy man of sorts, and since I did not conform to his beliefs I was casted out. He tried to reform me…mold me into a prefect female…a prefect daughter in his eyes. I'm not like most girls. So for that reason my father loathes me, and in turn the people of my settlement despise me as well."_

_White Feather listened carefully before replying, "I know you're still trying to find yourself but what do you want for your future? Do you want to be a solo rider all your life? Do you wish to marry one day?"_

"_Ha! Marriage…" Elphaba taunted herself with her tone of voice. "Marriage is impossible for me." The green woman could feel fresh tears rising but she suppressed them. _

"_Nothing is impossible," White Feather replied gently when he noticed just how upset the green woman was becoming. _

"_But White Feather you see I want a wif…" Elphaba stopped for it seemed her tongue had broken in two. She wet her lips before trying to speak again; "I'm a woman who prefers the company of…" the words were dying in E. Thropp's throat. Was she really going to reveal her deepest want to a man that was still, at most, a friendly acquaintance._

_Tears were now leaking from Elphaba's eyes, and she cursed herself for performing such an action she considered a sign of weakness._

_White Feather laid a gentle hand on E. Thropp's shoulder to get her attention, and to comfort her before saying, "Emerald Wolf, I know there is something of great importance that you want to tell me. So won't you be honest with me? I promise you, I will not hate you like your father has done."_

_Elphaba swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. She then cleared her throat and answered in a tone that was just above a whisper, "I hope to get married, one day, but you see I want to have a…have a…wife." _

_Once E. Thropp had finished she pretended to pull a string from her black vest. She didn't want to see White Feather's face. She was sure he was looking at her with disgust, but when the emerald woman found enough courage to look up she saw a surprising sight. White Feather was smiling at her with such kindness and understanding._

_White Feather made sure Elphaba was looking at him before saying, "Just promise me one thing, Emerald Wolf. When you do find your future wife you must bring her here, so you can let me wed the two of you…okay? I'm a holy man of my tribe and it would be a grand honor."_

"_Okay, that's a promise I can keep," E. Thropp answered, as warmness and complete happiness consumed her heart. _

_White Feather gave her one last smile before leaving the green woman alone. Once he was gone Elphaba began to cry tears of joy. The gunslinger might have given White Feather a buffalo as a gift months ago, but he had had given her one of the greatest gifts of all right at that moment…which was acceptance. _


	36. Chapter 36: An Unfriendly Reunion

Chapter 36: An Unfriendly Reunion

When Elphaba and Glidna finally rode into Munchkin Land, the town seemed a little on edge as citizens stared oddly at E. Thropp. They were probably wondering why the disowned child of Frex had made a return.

"I never got to ask you, my sweet, but how did you get away from the Tin Man after a jumped over the waterfall?" Elphaba asked, as she brought Broomstick to a stop and dismounted.

"I hit him over the head, with an iron rod, and left his drunken ass to sulk," Glinda answered proudly.

"Ha! Ha! Oh, I wish I saw that!" E. Thropp cackled, as she smacked her thigh in amusement at her wife's use of the word ass. "When this is all over with, remind me and I'll buy you your own gun."

"Let's not get carried away," Glinda replied, with a smirk, as she dismounted Bubbles and tied her to the hitch post. "I'll leave the gun slinging to you." The two women then approached the house where E. Thropp's father and sister lived.

The green woman couldn't help but hesitate when she came to the door. She could never forget her father's words when she has left the last time, and just seeing her hateful father again brought sorrow to the gunslinger's heart.

Glinda saw the painful look in E. Thropp's eyes and laid a hand on her shoulder to give her wife comfort. That simple gesture seemed to give Elphaba strength, for she knocked on the door of her childhood home.

The bounty-hunter was surprised to see a servant answer the door. He wore a strange uniform that E. Thropp swore had chains attached to it. It was strange to Elphaba that her father didn't answer the door. She wondered if he has seen her coming, from the window, and made someone else deal with her arrival.

"May I help you?" the servant asked in a bitter tone.

The green gunslinger thought it was best not to mention her father's name. That way her chances at getting to talk to her sister would be greater. "I'm here to see Nessarose. My name is E. Thropp and Nessarose is my sister," Elphaba answered, as she eyed the servant who was looking strangely at Glinda. "She's with me," E. Thropp added as she gestured to the blonde woman.

"Lady Nessa some guests for you!" the servant shouted, as he opened the door and let the green woman in. "It's you sister and her friend!"

"Send them to me!" Nessa's voice echoed far from them.

The servant rolled his eyes and wet his lips before saying, "She's down the hall in the study."

Elphaba nodded her head and quickly found her sister. She had a thick regions book open as she whispered some sort of prayer.

"Elphaba, what a surprise," Nessa replied, in an unpleasant manner, as she closed the massive book. "And you brought your… _friend_ with you."

"Where is father?" E. Thropp asked bluntly.

Nessarose eyed her sister, gave her neck a quick stretch, and answered, "He can't see you at the moment or any moment, for that matter, you see…he's dead."

"Dead?" Elphaba was stunned at this response. "Why didn't anyone inform me? When did he die?"

"Father's dying wish was you wouldn't be a part of the funeral. He died not too long ago." She suddenly stood up from her chair, with wheels on it, and began to walk around. Elphaba was floored for she had never seen her sister walk before.

"Nessa, you can walk! It's a miracle!" E. Thropp exclaimed in joy as she hugged her sister.

"Far from it," Nessa spat as she wiggled out from Elphaba's hold. "I could walk this whole time, but Father had big plans for me ever since I was born. He thought it would be the best to keep my ability to walk a secret. That way I could win pity from people if they thought I was a cripple. Then when the time did come to pick a new leader, I would get the sympathy vote. As you can see it worked, and I'm the leader of this town now. It was only fitting that the beloved daughter of Frexspar, the Godly, took over as leader," Nessarose answered in a smug tone. "So may I ask what brings you here?"

"I have been trying to bring outlaws to justice. Also…I think you should know I got married sometime back," the gunslinger replied, as she fixed her hat. She told her sister this information because it was only fitting that she knew.

"Married?" Nessa exclaimed in a completely shocked tone. "I'm insulted you didn't invite father and me to the wedding, and I'm even more offended that you didn't let Father perform the ceremony."

"Father, would have most likely shot me in the head when if I brought him the person I desired to wed," Elphaba grumbled, as she pointed to Glinda. "This is my wife… Glinda."

"You married HER?" Nessa nearly shouted, in more fury than shock. "Wait, impossible, no preacher from our town or any settlement around here would wed you two because two women can't marry each other."

"My friends in the Indian tribe did the honors," Elphaba retorted proudly.

Nessa sneered at his answer. "The Indians performed such a thing? Ha! The words of savages mean nothing to the Unnamed God. They are nothing but disgusting heathens."

The green woman's brown eyes were fiery from anger. "Hold your tongue, dear sister, for those are my friends you insult. I will not let you disrespect the dead, especially after such an unholy slaughter of the tribe."

"Oh, slaughtered were they?" Nessarose answered in a snooty tone. "How fitting they meet an end for such blasphemy."

"I said hold your tongue, or I'll blast it away," E. Thropp's words were harsher and more serious this time around.

"Pardon me," Nessa sneered, as she brushed her hair from her face.

Elphaba then noticed something she hasn't before. It was a ring on her sister's finger. The band was made from tin with a large diamond on top. E. Thropp's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What a queer ring you have on. I have never seen it before."

"Oh, well, I got it from my future husband. I'm engaged," Nessarose answered nonchalantly.

"To who?" Elphaba asked. She was shocked at hearing this.

"It's none of your business," Nessa snapped. "You'll be off riding out of this town before sundown anyway."

"Regardless how you feel about me, I still want to be involved in your life," Elphaba said, as she took her sister's hand into her own.

"You're a little too late for that," Nessa growled as she pulled her hand away. "You're too busy marrying whores to care about me or our town for that matter."

"Glinda is not a whore!" Elphaba roared, as she grabbed her sister roughly by the shoulders.

"What a temper," Nessa replied, with a haughty chuckle. "My future husband isn't going to like you handling me so roughly."

"I'm not afraid of him, whoever he is," E. Thropp growled.

"Oh, you should be because, with his help, we are going to take over Oz one town at a time. He's got the man-power, the smarts, the looks, and the money. No one has been able to capture him yet!" Nessa's arrogant smile made E. Thropp's blood boil. It was clear her sister was drunk with power.

"What has happened to you, dear sister?" Elphaba asked her voice heartrending.

"I grew up in more ways than one," Nessa spat as she stared hard at the green woman.

"Why can't you see that Elphaba is only trying to be kind to you? It seems you hate her just as much as your father did," Glinda pointed out.

Nessa shot a cold stare at the Upland heiress as she replied, "My poorly departed father has opened my eyes to who Elphaba really is just before his death. And the only word to describe her is…worthless."

E. Thropp kept a stoic appearance at the word but inside her heart was aching. To see how just much her sister detested her was nearly unbearable.

"Nessarose, darling, you here?" a familiar voice called out from outside.

"In here! My sister is holding me hostage! Oh, she's hurting me so," Nessa shouted back in fake pain.

"Liar!" Elphaba snarled.

Just then smoke bombs began flying into the windows of the house. Soon the whole room was filled with smoke. Elphaba and Glinda began to cough and wheeze as the smoke entered their eyes and lungs.

With her sister distracted, Nessarose was able to escape out an open window and onto a horse waiting outside for her provided by her future husband.

When the smoke finally cleared Elphaba and Glinda were left alone in the room. E. Thropp jumped to her feet and looked out the window to see who Nessarose was fleeing with.

Elphaba's stomach suddenly became tight, and her eyes widen from shock when she saw who Nessarose's future husband was…the Tin Man.


	37. Chapter 37: The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 37: The Wizard of Oz

"Damn it! Damn it!" E. Thropp shouted, as she kicked the nearest item in her path which was a wooden stool. The force of her kick sent the stool flying into the wall. The stool nearly exploded on impact as it hit the barrier. "How could the Tin Man brainwash my sister like that? How could Nessa be so easily swayed?"

"Elphaba, please, calm down. Don't go flying off the handle," Glinda said, in a soothing tone, as she placed her hands on the emerald gunslinger's shoulders. "We can stop the Tin Man."

"How?" Elphaba demanded impatiently.

Glinda bit her bottom lip in thought. After a few seconds her eyes lit up with an idea. "The Wizard of Oz!"

Elphaba rubbed her forehead as a result from stress. "What about him?" she asked with little emotion.

"We can ask him for help! He does on occasion help citizens who come to him. We can go to him, and with some luck he might aid us," Glinda replied, as she cupped E. Thropp's face to gain her attention.

"How do you know he will help us?" Elphaba asked with a cheerless sigh.

"I don't know for sure, but it doesn't hurt to try," Glinda said, as she gave the green bounty-hunter a loving gaze. "We don't have another option, so let's go and give it a whirl."

After what seemed like forever E. Thropp nodded her head and said, "I guess we're off to see the Wizard…The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

…X…

It took time but Elphaba and Glinda rode into The Emerald City. It was as busy as ever with people rushing about from one area to another. The crowds even seemed more congested and crammed than normal.

When the two women arrived at the very building that held The Wonderful Wizard of Oz they were met with great resistance. When they rang the bell to the massive building a snippy and unpleasant guard was there to meet them.

"Who rang that bell?" the guard snapped, as a deep scowl formed upon his scrunched up face.

"We did," Elphaba and Glinda answered together.

"Can't you read?" the guard barked in a tone that showed he was quite annoyed.

"I love to read," Elphaba answered defiantly. "I bet I have read more books in one week than you have in your lifetime."

The guard gave her a dirty look. "Then read the sign!"

"What sign?" Glinda inquired.

"It's right on the door. It's as plain as the nose on my face. The bell is out of order. You must knock," the guard grumbled. His mustache wiggled in such a bizarre way that, the both women thought that a caterpillar had somehow crawled under the guard's nose and made a home there. His hair was also styled so it looked like two tiny logs were laying either side of the top of his head.

"How about you just stop being a smartass and just let us in?" Elphaba growled, as she removed her Colt Peacemaker and pointed it at him.

"Are you threatening me with that gun?" the guard asked, he was clearly alarmed about the sudden action by the green woman.

E. Thropp shook her head smugly. "No, I'm just encouraging you."

"Please, Sir, my companion and I both want to see the Wizard," Glinda said gently as she pulled on the gunslinger's arm, so Elphaba would lower her gun. "We must for if we don't the Tin Man will cause more chaos."

"The Tin Man has always caused chaos, that's nothing new," the guard murmured in a tone that showed he was unimpressed.

Elphaba could see that words weren't going to persuade this guard. But she hoped something else would. "Well it's clear that we can't convince you, but maybe my friends the _Bill brothers_ can…" E. Thropp then slipped a few large bills into the guard's hand. It was risky to try to bribe a guard of this level, but the deal seemed to work. The guard nodded his head in approval, tucked the money away, and opened the massive door of the building.

Once inside Glinda leaned over to Elphaba and whispered, "The Bill brothers make a convincing case."

Elphaba flicked her hat back and answered, "It's no secret, my sweet, when money talks, people shut up pretty quickly."

Since the building housing the great Wizard of Oz was so large, Elphaba and Glinda had to take a carriage to the very location he dwelled. The carriage driver was quite the funny one. Making jokes and starting up light conversation. Glinda did most of the talking as E. Thropp marveled over the colored changing horse that was pulling the carriage.

When they finally arrived at two more massive doors, they exited the carriage and a second guard stood before them.

This guard looked even more bizarre than the first who met them. He wore an emerald uniform that had a long cape trailing behind it. On his head and both his hands he wore odd pale green animal muffs to either keep him warm or for fashion purposes. For his weapon, he held a spear with flowers attached to the top. The uniform, the guard wore, seemed so unusual and peculiar. Elphaba wondered if the clothes would become more of a nuisance than an actual help if a fight was to occur.

"If you please, Sir, we would like to see the Wizard," Glinda said in such a sweet voice.

"Orders are no one is allowed to see the Wizard," the guard muttered.

"How could the great Wizard of Oz be so coldhearted? He's supposed to help people not turn them away," Glinda retorted as she placed both hands on her hips. "Besides, I think the Wizard would jump at the chance to see the famous E. Thropp of the West."

The guard's eyebrows rose in surprise as he exclaimed, "E. Thropp?" His eye sight must have been poor because he leaned in and squinted to try to focus them. "By the Unnamed God, it is E. Thropp! Well that's makes a difference. One moment and I'll announce you at once." With that the guard marched off spear in hand.

"I sure hope this works," Elphaba replied, as she nudged the heiress gently. After a minute she added, "You're a smooth talker."

"I'm use to talking in front of people," Glinda answered as her face flushed slightly. Just then a loud thunderous boom filled their ears. The heiress gripped the gunslinger in fear and surprise. "What was that?"

Before the emerald bounty-hunter could answer the guard opened the door and nodded to the two women, "The Wizard will see you now." Both women gave each other worried looks but they wasted no time entering through the doors.

As Elphaba and Glinda made it down to the end of the decorated hall they held each other's hand for comfort. It wasn't long before they saw a giant head before them. Smoke dispensed out and filled the room. Sounds like thunder and lighting rumbled all around them. It was almost like a storm was taking place in the very room they were in.

From the sound of the commotion E. Thropp stepped in front of Glinda, in a protective fashion, as her hand lingered by her holster, just in case she needed to draw her weapon. She doubted however that the bullets would stop the Wizard of Oz.

Within seconds a booming voice called out to them. "I am Oz! The Great and Powerful! Who are you?" When no one answered he tried again. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Elphaba didn't frighten easily, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared at that moment. It took an encouraging push from Glinda for E. Thropp to gain her nerve to speak.

"I am E. Thropp a bounty-hunter and this is Glinda the heiress to the Upland Ranch!" Elphaba cried out in a powerful tone.

"Ah, E. Thropp, I've heard of you. The Outlaw of the West!" the giant head snickered, as smoke pour from every direction. Elphaba didn't know what he meant by the title of 'The Outlaw of the West,' but she didn't say anything about it.

"We have come to ask you help to defeat the Tin Man. I'm sure you have heard of him," Glinda piped in.

"Of course I have! Who do you think you are speaking to, girl? I know more than you can imagine," The Wizard of Oz laughed, for a moment, before his tone became serious once again. "But listen well, The Wizard of Oz has decided to help you, but you first must do something for me to prove you are worthy."

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, as she subconsciously took Glinda's hand into her own.

"You must bring me the Grimmerie!" The Wizard roared. "It is a book that is written in the lost language of spells. Few can read from it but it's a powerful tool indeed. Bring it to me, and I will fulfill your request."

"Where is this Grimmerie?" E. Thropp asked, as she took a step forward.

"Hidden the book is!" The Wizard roared. "It is hidden in the old mines near Vehement Forest. The rumor is two guardians watch over the book. It will not be an easy journey but what journey is? Now, go and leave me be, and do not return until you give me the Grimmerie! I will expect nothing less! Go!

"But what if…" Glinda began.

"I said go!" The Wizard snapped, as smoke turned red to show his rage. The two women said no more as they hurried away to prepare for their journey.

"Well we better get a move on. The sooner we find this Grimmerie the sooner I can help my sister." As Elphaba spoke she began to count up her supplies. "Well I'm ready when you are…Glinda? Glinda are you okay?" The gunslinger noticed that the blonde heiress was staring intently at a wanted sign poster. "My sweet, what's wrong?"

Glinda said nothing but pulled the poster from the wall and showed it to E. Thropp. Elphaba took it from her wife's hand and her eyes widen in shock.

The wanted poster read: "WANTED: E. Thropp, the lowly bounty-hunter of the West, for the unlawful seduction of Glinda Upland, future wife of Fiyero Tiggular. She is known to be armed and extremely dangerous. A bounty of $5,000 will be paid by Marillot and Baxiana Tiggular to anyone who can bring E. Thropp to justice. She is wanted dead or alive…dead preferred."


	38. Chapter 38: Vehement Forest

Chapter 38: Vehement Forest

"This is insane! You will get hounded nonstop with a bounty prize like that on your head!" Glinda exclaimed in deep concern for her emerald gunslinger. She still couldn't believe Marillot and Baxiana Tiggular put a bounty that high on Elphaba's head.

"I know, with a prize of $5,000 I'm ready to turn myself in," E. Thropp pointed out in a teasing fashion.

"We must get out of this area quickly," Glinda noted. E. Thropp nodded in agreement and they headed away without hesitation.

To avoid being recognized by anyone, Elphaba and Glinda rented a room at the inn on the far side of the town where there were no wanted papers hung up.

That night Elphaba sat on the only bed in the room to read however, Glinda seemed quite distracted. She kept herself busy by brushing her hair, but it was clear she was pondering something quite serious.

"Elphie, can you stop reading for a moment? I need to talk to you," her voice was timid and so sweetly soft that the gunslinger placed her bookmark inside the pages before setting it aside.

Once the book was put away Glinda suddenly climbed on to the single lumpy bed with and wrapped her arms around an emerald neck. "I never got to thank you for not only saving my life, but the lives of my family back at the waterfall. I truly thought I would never see you again. Also, I want to remind you that I only agreed to marry Fiyero because he promised me to honor your death in several ways. I never had true feelings for him. You always had my heart…and always will."

E. Thropp waved off the blonde's concerns. "Do not give it a second thought, my sweet; I am not cross with you for agreeing to marry Fiyero. You thought I was dead and you were grieving. I'm just thankful I was able to get to you before the ceremony ended."

Glinda blinked back tears as she added, "When I saw you leap over that waterfall my heart shattered. What amazed me the most was that you leaped into waterfall! The great E. Thropp, who has such an intense fear of large amounts of water, jumped willing into a waterfall!"

"I just couldn't bear to have you make such a heartbreaking decision. What the Tin Man did was beyond dishonorable." Elphaba took Glinda's hand into her own and placed it on her heart. "I love you and I would do anything for you. If my death would keep you safe then I would welcome death."

"You proved that without question," Glinda replied as she cupped the gunslinger's face and kissed her deeply. The Upland heiress soon began to tug at E. Thropp's shirt and vest in a seductive manner.

When Elphaba didn't understand the signs Glinda was sending, the blonde woman placed green hands on top of her ample breasts. E. Thropp certainly got the hint after that, and aided Glinda in stripping each other's clothes off.

"You're my hero, Elphie, and it's about time I thank you for all that you've done." Glinda breath was ragged. Their lips then met again in a whirlwind of passion as the two women let their hands explore.

…X…

Early the next morning the two women headed off towards Vehement Forest. They did this to beat the heat and to avoid unwanted attention. Now that E. Thropp had a price on her head, they had to be extra careful until it either blew over, or she could pardon the crime against her.

After days of traveling E. Thropp pointed out into the distance with a content grin. "There is it…Vehement Forest. Hell, it looks bigger than I thought."

"Elphaba have you ever been to Vehement Forest before?" Glinda inquired, as they rode side by side.

E. Thropp shook her head. "No, it's a bit too far away for my liking. Vehement Forest is strictly an Animal territory. Animals living there will rarely tolerate humans even if they are just passing through."

"How long will it take to get through the forest?" Glinda asked as she marveled at the massive trees.

"Three days roughly," Elphaba answered, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Give or take. I'm only going on rumors I've heard."

Once they entered the forest, it was a buzz with distant sounds, all ranging from birds chirping to proclaiming roars. The air was much cooler in the forest with so much shade, but traveling was slow going because of the tree roots that littered the ground.

"Do you reckon we'll have to fight these two guardians of the Grimmerie?" Glinda questioned, as they lead their horses over a small stream to drink and rest for a bit.

"Well, I can tell you this much, I don't think the two guardians are just going to hand over the book, especially if it carries powerful spells," E. Thropp answered as she wiped her forehead with her bandanna.

"I wonder what kinds of beasts live in this forest?" Glinda muttered out loud mainly to herself. She was surprised when Elphaba answered her.

"Most likely a healthy population of both animals and Animals," Elphaba pronounced the last word with a bit more force to describe the difference between the two. Glinda only nodded and bent down to fill her canteen. "With all the roaring and such I would say this forest is not short of some Lions, Tigers, and Bears…"

"Oh my," Glinda whispered to herself as she changed the subject. "This forest is very beautiful. I'm surprised more people don't try to settle here," The heiress then patted Bubble on the nose.

"The Animals' hostile reputation towards humans keeps most travelers away," Elphaba replied, but she could understand what Glinda was saying, for inside the forest the air wasn't dry and seemed to be plenty of resources. It would be an ideal place for some to build a home, especially if they wanted to get away from a busy town life.

Suddenly a great sound filled their ears. It sounded like a roar but it seemed to echo through the area like a clash of thunder. The horses got a dreadful fright and nearly ran off.

"What in Oz was that?" Glinda asked in a trembling voice. It was clear she had been startled too by the massive sound.

Elphaba scanned the area around her before answering, "It could be one of the scare tactics the Animals use to drive unwanted people from their land."

Glinda let out a vexed huff, "They could try to say 'please' the next time."

Elphaba cackled softly at this. "You can tell them that if we run into them. I'm sure they would be _thrilled_ to hear you lecture them," The emerald bounty-hunter replied, as she started to collect some firewood.

"Oh, you're a bucket of laughs," Glinda teased.

Elphaba answered by stacking the wood in a tepee like form, removing her flit and her knife. With a few quick strikes sparks flew and within moments a camp fire was made.

"Do you want to start cooking or should I?" Elphaba asked, as she pulled out some rabbit meat she had been saving.

Glinda grabbed the meat from her emerald wife and gave her the most serious expression. "You better let me do it. I still don't trust your cooking just yet. You need a bit more practice."

"Fair enough," E. Thropp answered, as she went to tend to the horses. When darkness fell it was amazing just how much more sounds seemed to stir all about them.

Glinda cuddled by Elphaba as they sat together near the slowing dying fire. She was lazily stroking the emerald hand in her own as she hummed a gently tune. After a few more moments the blonde jumped a bit when she heard an unknown rustling.

"Are you nervous?" Elphaba asked her face totally stoic.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little." Glinda's voice was a bit unsteady. This proved that she was a bit embarrassed about it.

"Me too," E. Thropp replied, her voice serious.

"You don't look it," The heiress answered, as she let a small giggle pass from her lips.

E. Thropp loosely wrapped a protective arm around Glinda's slender waist. "I've had a lot of practice at hiding it."

"I wish I did," Glinda whispered.

"Then let's try a different tactic to ease your mind," Elphaba said, as she cupped the blonde's face and started up a lengthy kiss. Glinda let out a soft moan and let her mind dwell upon the gunslinger instead of the noises of the forest.

Just as Glinda was about to encourage E. Thropp for more, the gunslinger, broke the kiss, whirled around, and drew her Colt Peacemaker in record speed.

"We don't care to be disturbed," Elphaba growled. At first Glinda didn't know who the green gunslinger was talking to. But when she stared in the area where E. Thropp was pointing her gun, she saw two glowing eyes.

"I should the same thing to you two," a low throatily snarl rang out. Moments later a huge Bear walked into the light of the fire. He wore a strange degree of armor which was bizarre because armor was no match for bullets. E. Thropp assumed it was to look more intimating. Strapped to his back was a long hunting knife and in his right paw he held a rifle. "Humans are NOT allowed in this forest."

"We are just passing through," Glinda added, as she felt Elphaba shoo her behind her body for protection.

The Bear let out a snort. "Trespassing is trespassing no matter how you look at it. He then let out a low bellow and two Tigers, with rifles, emerged on either side of the two women. "Lower your weapon green one."

Elphaba swore under her breath but knew she had no choice. She placed her gun back in her hoister, and in turn the Bear flexed his arms, in a content manner, before saying, "Take them to King Brr.

…X…

Elphaba and Glinda were escorted under heavy guard to the royal land where King Brr lived and where his loyal subjects gathered.

It was morning before they passed through a field of wild poppy flowers, which lead them to a stunning wooden throne made from a fallen oak tree. Sitting on top of the throne was a regally dressed Lion. His mane was curled perfectly and it contained the hue of gold. His claws were clearly sharp and they gleamed in the sun's light.

The Bear and the Tigers bowed to their King before nodding towards the two women. The Lion bared his snow white teeth and sneered when he saw the humans. "Who are these two?" He demanded.

An Ox wearing a grey bowler approached the Lion and answered, "They are humans, your Highness."

"Well I can see that!" The Lion snapped. "Who are they? I want their names! I always like to know trespassers names before they're executed."

Elphaba's top lip curled as she answered, "Oh, what a merciful king you are. You have as much mercy as you have courage."

"You dare to mock me!" The Lion roared for he felt fully insulted. "I am King Brr, ruler of this forest and you have the gaul to provoke me? What kind of human are you?"

"Not like most as you can clearly see," The green gunslinger replied, as she flicked up her black hat to show off her emerald skin.

"By Ozma, you're a bizarre one indeed." King Brr exclaimed. "I've never seen a green human before. I guess the Unnamed God enjoys experimenting."

"That's one way to put it," Elphaba muttered.

"What do you two call yourselves?" The Lion asked, as he held his chin with one of his paws.

"I am E. Thropp and this is Glinda," E. Thropp answered, in a steady voice.

"Well, E. Thropp and Glinda, do you know how we Animals feel about humans wandering through our forest?" Brr asked, as he let a low growl sound in the lower part of this throat. "WE LOTHE IT!"

Glinda gulped nervously but answered timidly, "We mean no harm to you or anyone in your forest kingdom. We are just trying to get to the mines and nothing more."

King Brr then stood up abruptly and loomed over the two women. "If you want to go the mines you have to prove you are worthy enough. You humans look down on Animals, well, us Animals look down on you humans. So prove to us you are worthy of the Animals' praise."

With those words King Brr gave a whistle and a Cheetah stepped forward. He had a patch over his left eye and wore classic cowboy attire. Large jagged scars loomed on his legs and the black lines around his face looked like freshly applied war paint.

"This is Deadshot," King Brr announced, as the Cheetah approached him and kissed his king's paw out of respect. "He's my most deadly bodyguard and the fastest gunslinger in Oz. No Animal or human, for that matter, can beat him. His challengers lay dead throughout this forest. I don't think you want to join them. But if you wish to try your luck and prove yourself worthy of passing through you can defy Deadshot and call him out for a duel."

Glinda motioned E. Thropp to follow her out of the forest but the emerald gunslinger had other plans.

"Then it looks like I have no choice. Deadshot, I call you out!" Elphaba shouted without falter. The ragged Cheetah let loose a pompous laugh.

"Elphie, no you can't. He'll kill you. We'll find another way," Glinda whispered, as she tugged on her love's arm.

"There is no other way," Elphaba retorted back.

"Ooh, finally another duel! It will please the Animals, especially the buzzards, to witness another slaying of a human," King Brr exclaimed enthusiastically. "Onward all to the dueling circle!" His loyal servants let loose wild shouts, howls, chirps, and calls in delight.

"Elphie, no, please, you don't have to do this!" Glinda's voice had begun to tremble as she clung to Elphaba's vest in a desperate manner. "You'll be killed!"

"Have faith, my wife, have faith in me," Elphaba answered in a soothing voice.

The heiress shook her head as she tried to calm her racing heart that felt like a booming drum in her chest. "I'm not worried about your skills. I'm worried about Deadshot's skill. What if you miss?"

"Then I just won't miss," Elphaba answered, as King Brr gave a soft growl to get both of their attentions.

"Come now, and follow us to the dueling circle."

"Elphie, please…" Glinda's eyes had grown wider from distress and anxiousness.

"Fear not for me," Elphaba added quickly before she followed the huge herd of Animals towards the dueling circle.


	39. Chapter 39: The Duel and the Mines

Chapter 39: The Duel and the Mines

The massive Animal group led Elphaba and Glinda to a gigantic circle littered with stones, fallen trees, and strange wooden structures like broken carriages, barrels, and boxes. E. Thropp soon noticed that this wasn't going to be a traditional duel out in the open.

The Animals made their way to special seating around the dueling circle, as King Brr took an honored seat high in a specially made throne that resembled a majestic tower. These unique seats were placed in certain areas and were higher up, so a stray bullet wouldn't take out a spectator.

Deadshot waved to his fellow Animal friends before taking a stand inside the circle next to three fallen oak trees. The Animals cheered noisily for the Cheetah as some even stomped their paws to create even more volume.

When Elphaba entered the circle, the Animals made hissing sounds in disapproval. Even some of the Birds tried to hit her with their droppings to show their dislike.

"Tough crowd," E. Thropp spat, as her gaze fell on Glinda. The loving look her blonde wife was giving her made Elphaba's pride and confidence come flying back to her heart.

King Brr then stood up and let out a boisterous roar to get the crowd's attention. "Welcome all! Today a duel will take place between the human E. Thropp and the majestic Cheetah Deadshot. The two of them will fight until one is unable to continue either through surrender or death! Let the battle begun!" With a second roar Deadshot leaped behind a log and sent a warning shot.

Elphaba hit the dirt and rolled behind a huge rock. Bullets from Deadshot's gun could be heard hitting the rock where the green gunslinger hid behind. E. Thropp lifted her head slightly and could feel a bullet nearly missing her hat.

"Damn, this guy doesn't waste any time," Elphaba exclaimed, as she crawled to a more sheltered location. She made sure to keep her body out of sight. Out of sight meant out of danger.

E. Thropp found new shelter by two broken wagons. Out of the corner of her eye Elphaba saw a flash of yellow and black, and she knew that Deadshot had taken a new position as well to the right of her.

Within seconds three more shots rang out. If E. Thropp didn't duck she would have been hit with the third bullet that was sent.

"You're quick, green one, but I'm quicker!" Deadshot shouted arrogantly. "You really think you can beat a Cheetah in speed?"

"Maybe not in speed, but in skill I got a chance," Elphaba retorted back to herself. She didn't want to yell and give away her new hiding location.

"Ha, ha, this is going to be one first-class duel!" King Brr snickered. "E. Thropp has already lasted twice as long as Deadshot's pervious challengers."

Glinda unintentionally was rubbing her hands together from extreme worry. Every time Deadshot's let a round of bullets fly at her green love; the heiress could feel fear seize her heart in a vice like grip.

"Drop Thropp! Drop Thropp!" The Animal crowd began to chant together over and over.

"You hear that E. Thropp? I got a request from my friends watching. I best give them what they want," Deadshot taunted.

Elphaba let a sly grin form upon her face as she answered, "You got to do… what you gotta do." With that she set a bullet flying. It hit Deadshot's outlandish tall hat from his head. E. Thropp cackled hard when she saw the shocked look on the Cheetah's face. "Not bad, I reckon…for human, right?" Elphaba added with a crafty grin.

"Lucky shot," Deadshot retorted none too pleased. "But you still didn't hit me, only my hat."

E. Thropp reloaded her gun before answering, "Who said I was trying to hit you?"

Another flash of spotted fur caught Elphaba's eye and she dashed away towards some fallen trees. Another set of bullets rang out from Deadshot's gun, and Elphaba winced as a bullet skimmed her right arm. The wound wasn't major since the bullet didn't enter her body, but it still stung with an irking pain.

The Animals cheered, but Glinda held her chest and gasped. She felt so helpless about the whole thing, but she had to trust E. Thropp that she knew what she was doing.

Just then Deadshot sprang forward shooting wildly at a bewildered Elphaba. Dust and broken debris from the bullets were flung into the air. The Cheetah's eyes seemed to gleam with overconfident as he charged E. Thropp guns drawn and ready to kill.

The green gunslinger darted back and forth, with the speed of a blue jay, throughout the objects that littered the dueling circle.

"Oh, Deadshot, stop playing with that green one and finish her off!" King Brr bellowed with a hardly laugh.

"What's the sport in that, my King?" The Cheetah questioned, with an amused snort, as he whirled his gun around in his paw to show off his skill.

Elphaba answered by shooting her Colt Peacemaker. Her aim was so true it hit the gun from Deadshot's paw, and made the speedy Cat jump in fright. His eyes hardened with both wonder and vexation.

"No more fooling around," Deadshot spat, as he scooped up his gun, put it back into its holster, and removed his rifle. He then shot it where the last spot he saw E. Thropp fled too. The bullet from the rifle made a hole in the wood of the wagon where Elphaba was hiding.

"Damn, I'm going to pushing up daises if I don't think of something quick!" Elphaba exclaimed to herself. The emerald bounty-hunter's mind raced as she struggled to come up with an idea. Only one option came to E. Thropp's mind. It was a huge risk but she had no choice.

After firing a few bullets herself, she sped off towards a row of large rocks farthest from the Animal crowd. Elphaba made sure she was using whatever she could for cover, as she rounded the last been Deadshot fired shot after shot at her, and a sharp cry of pain was heard from E. Thropp once she made it behind the rocks.

"I got her! Ha, ha, I hit her dead on!" The Cheetah gloated as the Animals watching cheered with great earnest.

The Animals then began to chant again, "Drop Thropp! Drop Thropp!"

"Elphie…" Glinda choked as she saw her green hero holding her left arm tightly. Her face was soaked with pain.

"Time to finish the job," Deadshot replied in triumph, as he slowly walked over to E. Thropp from behind. He jabbed his rifle up against Elphaba's head and cruelly laughed at her. "I'm going to take great pleasure shooting off that green head of yours. Ha! No human can beat me, no way, no how!"

"By the Unnamed God I can't watch!" Glinda wailed as she shut her eyes.

"Rest in pieces!" Deadshot shouted, as he pulled the trigger of his rifle. But the Cheetah was met with an empty chamber. He was out of bullets.

Elphaba grinned wickedly and elbowed Deadshot in the knee. He snarled in pain, and the green gunslinger slammed her leg against his shin. The Cheetah in turn crashed to the ground with a puff of dust.

E. Thropp then kicked his rifle away, so there would be no chance of him reloading it, and pointed her Colt Peacemaker at his throat. She then nodded to her left arm that didn't have a scratch on it. Elphaba did this to show him she was never hurt at all. She only faked being hurt. Glinda clapped her hands with much vigor when she saw her emerald love was safe from harm.

All the Animals watching held their breath, for they were shocked to see the great Deadshot had been bested by a human.

"Just because you're the fastest doesn't mean you're the best," E. Thropp growled, as she cocked her gun. Deadshot gulped and closed his eyes waiting for Elphaba to fire her weapon, but instead she pulled away and approached King Brr. "I guess that makes me the winner."

The Lion nodded his head, in respect, towards the green woman and answered, "I guess it does. You have proved yourself worthy, and you may pass through our forest unhindered."

Glinda wasted no time leaping into Elphaba's arms, for a moment, to congratulate her on the victory before slapping her across the face.

"Never scare me like that again, Elphaba, I nearly fainted at least a dozen times!" Glinda shouted, before kissing E. Thropp on the cheek where she had hit her.

"I didn't mean to startle you so," Elphaba replied solemnly. "Do you feel better though?"

"Yes I do," The heiress answered with confident nod.

"Good then so do I," E. Thropp said as the Lion King approached them.

"I must ask…why do you want to go through our forest anyway?" The regal beast asked.

"We need to get to the mines and find a book called the Grimmerie," Elphaba answered, as she looked over her right arm to survey the wound that laid there from where Deadshot's bullet skimmed her arm.

"Why do you desire this book so?" King Brr inquired, as he folded his massive limbs across his chest.

"I need it to gain the aid from the Wizard of Oz," E. Thropp brushed some dirt from her shoulders as she spoke.

The Lion King scoffed at this reply. "The Wizard of Oz has so much respect and loyalty given to him but what has he done in return? He makes devoted citizens go on pointless and dangerous quests."

E. Thropp's demeanor became quite serious at that moment. "I will do what I must for my sister, Nessarose."

"Ah, Nessarose, the outlaw of the East," King Brr confirmed.

"Outlaw of the East?" Elphaba questioned in confusion.

"You have not heard?" The Lion asked, as his eyes rose in surprise. "We Animals might live away from humans and their discord, but that doesn't mean we don't hear about their drama. Your sister's choice to ride freely with the Tin Man has given her much disapproval from the public. So much in fact, a bounty has been placed on her head and she has been given the title Outlaw of the East."

E. Thropp placed a hand over her eyes in frustration. In turn Glinda wrapped an arm around the gunslinger's shoulders to try to comfort her.

"I fear your effort to save your sister will be in vain," King Brr added in all sincerity.

Elphaba shook her head. "I must try for I have come too far to give up so easily."

The Lion King scratched his chin, with the back of his paw, in a languidly fashion. "Very well, let your determination serves you well. Once you pass through the forest you'll reach the mines. With the correct path through the mines, you'll find the two guardians. Good luck to you both, for you'll need it."

…X…

Elphaba and Glinda traveled towards the mines until darkness came over the land. Once they stopped for the night, the heiress fell asleep quickly in her bedroll but E. Thropp did not. She only sat on the log near the campfire and stared intently at the fire. The deeper she stared at the flames the more her mind started to wander and finally a memory consumed her thought…

_An arrow shot out and hit the target nearly perfectly in the middle. "What a shot Emerald Wolf. With that shot it seems you have beaten me this round for our archery contest," White Feather pointed out as he set aside his bow._

"_You forget I did take down a buffalo with a bow and arrow," Elphaba answered, with a little cackle, as she lowered her own bow. "You're a lucky man, White Feather," the green woman announced randomly. "You have a prosperous tribe, a lovely wife, and high standing within your tribe."_

"_I am lucky," White Feather confirmed with a smile but his face fell when he looked up and saw black smoke rising far out in the distant. "But I do fear everything will be taken from me one day." _

"_Why do you say that?" Elphaba asked as her brow came together in curiosity._

_White Feather folded his arms across his chest. "I'm afraid of the white man and his ever growing settlements coming closer and closer to my people. In turn they will create more conflicts."_

"_Then you are afraid of me," E. Thropp replied as she lowered her eyes. _

"_You are not white nor a man," White Feather pointed out quickly hoping he didn't offend the young emerald woman. The last thing he wanted was Elphaba thinking he thought she was the enemy. _

_E. Thropp gave herself a moment before answering, "True but I came from a white man and if I wasn't green I would be the same color as my sister…who is…white. Do you really fear the white man that much?"_

_White Feather nodded his head. "I keep having this dream at least once every month. This dream shows my tribe totally destroyed. My people murdered and my land ravished to the brink of nothingness…all because of the white man." His voice was strained as he spoke, almost like the massacre on his people had already happened. _

"_Your tribe should move on to a new territory if you fear something that horrible," Elphaba suggested._

"_Only the head matriarch and chief can make such a decision like that. Besides, there aren't many other places where we could go. Most of the available land is either, unfit for living off of, taken by another tribe, or settlements of the white man have taken over to some extent." White Feather could see the concern in E. Thropp's eyes and added, "I shouldn't have troubled you with such thoughts."_

"_No." Elphaba replied. "I understand your concern. I know how cruel the white man can be. I mean, it was a white man who threw me out of my home and prays to his God everyday for my death."_

With that the memory faded away from the green bounty-hunter's mind. Tears lingered in her eyes as she thought back to White Feather.

"Did I curse you and your tribe, White Feather?" E. Thropp spoke out loud. "Was the death of your tribe my fault somehow? Would it have been better if I was never born? Would it be better if I was…dead?"

Suddenly Elphaba felt slender arms encircle around her. "How could you even think Oz would be better without you? What would this world do without you? More importantly, what would **I do **without you?"

The words from her blonde wife eased the pain that had started to grow in Elphaba's heart. "You should be sleeping."

"And you should be sleeping with me," Glinda countered as she pressed her body against the green woman's. "Elphie, I love you more than anyone in this world. Please don't let despair consume you. If you were to die, I would die. You have done such good, so don't ever think your death would make things better. If anything your death would make things far worse. Your father might be dead, but don't let his hateful words live within your heart. Only let my loving words enter."

Elphaba turned her head and placed a light kiss on Glinda's lips. "Thank you, my sweet, many think I have such inner strength but you are my strength. Without you I am so weak, so thank you for giving me the confidence to continue." With those words they kissed again before headed back to the bedroll to sleep.

…X…

After much more traveling, just as King Brr said after, they passed through the lines of trees the entrance to the mines was before them.

"Here we go," Elphaba whispered as she motioned Glinda to follow. Once they entered parts of the wall had numbers and letters on them. These signs made no sense to Elphaba or Glinda, but they assumed by following the correct pattern they would find the guardians.

As they traveled deeper into the mines a musky smell became stronger and more defined. Also only golden snowflakes of light seeped through the cracks of the mine, giving the two women much needed light.

Now and then the wooden structures holding up the mine would creak like the wood was bending.

After some time, Glinda leaned up against one of the wall to catch her breath. "Elphie, it seems like we have been walking around in circles. I don't think the numbers and these letters will show us the way. There must be something more to them."

"What do you mean?" E. Thropp asked, as she joined her wife for a quick rest. "I believe the farther we travel, the farther away we are from the guardians. If these guardians are humans they must be closer to the entrance since the oxygen only gets less the deeper we go."

"So you are suggesting we take a path that is closer?" E. Thropp asked.

"Makes sense to me," Glinda replied, as she kicked up her dress.

"Hmmm," Elphaba hummed as she drew her Colt Peacemaker and shot it down a pathway.

"By the Unnamed God, Elphaba, warn me the next time you do that! I need not have a heart attack so early on in my life," Glinda scowled angrily. "Why would you do that anyway? One wrong move and this mine might cave in all around us and…"

Glinda was cut off when a shout was heard not too far away from them. "What the hell was that?"

"Do you think that was a voice of one of the guardians?" Glinda asked her voice hopefully.

"Only one way to find out!" E. Thropp replied, as she took her wife's hand, and they dashed off towards the voice they had just heard.


	40. Chapter 40: The Two Guardians

Chapter 40: The Two Guardians

Elphaba and Glinda raced down the path, at top speed, and when they got to the end of it, they were met by a large open area filled with treasure and items only seen in high-class homes.

"Are you sure we took the right path?" Glinda asked. "This looks more like an outlaw's hide out with all this loot here."

Suddenly, before E. Thropp could answer, two elderly women walked out from the dismal shadows. The woman on the left had an unusual grin on her face as she leaned against a cane. Her hair was grey with hints of silver.

The second elderly women resembled the first woman somewhat; however she was thinner and appeared rather uninterested, for she rolled her eyes to suggestion she was quite tiresome.

"Look, two new little duckies. They both must be very witty to have survived this long to find us," The first woman muttered joyfully. "I am Yackle, Guardian of the Grimmerie. And this is Madam Greyling…" She pointed the second woman next to her. "She is also a Guardian but she has lost much of her luster."

"You're one to talk," Greyling laughed, as she flexed her fingers oddly.

"And what are your names?" Yackle asked, as she shuffled closer towards the two women.

"I'm E. Thropp and this is Glinda," Elphaba answered in an unsure tone. She really didn't know if she should exchange pleasantries, with these two Guardians, or demand where the Grimmerie was.

"My, my, what appealing creatures you two are!" Yackle exclaimed before her gaze fell on Glinda. "You're a high-class dame that's for sure. A real lady, anyone with that kind of dress has to be." Yackle then turned and eyed Elphaba. "I take it you're a rugged one. I bet the girls go crazy over you."

"You know they're both women right?" Madam Greyling asked, with a yawn, before checking over her nails for imperfections.

"The girls still go crazy over her," Glinda piped in with a giggle. "And I'm no exception."

Yackle waddled a few steps closer to take another hard look at them both before asking, "Are you two sweethearts?"

Elphaba really didn't see why that mattered but answered, "Glinda's my wife. We're married… at least by our standers we are."

"For being half blind and nearly deaf you sure can spot them," Greyling replied, her tone was clearly impressed that nearly mad Yackle could have a sharp mind when she wanted.

"Ha! I knew it! I still got it, oh yes I do!" Yackle shouted, as she danced around in a circle to show how happy she truly was.

"You must forgive Yackle for this is normal, well, for her it is," Greyling replied when she saw the confused look at both E. Thropp's and Glinda's faces.

"We have come for the Grimmerie," Elphaba declared when the Yackle's bizarre dance carried on far too long. She thought it was best to get down to business as soon as possible. The sooner they could get the Grimmerie back to the Wizard the better.

"The Grimmerie is not yours to take," Yackle answered her voice raspy, as she stopped dancing immediately, and pointed a boney finger at the gunslinger. "We are indeed the Guardians of the spell book, but The Clock of the Time Dragon is the Guardian of us. It will not let you take the book away from the mines. It will kill you both before you get two steps towards the exit."

"The Clock of the Time Dragon?" The heiress questioned. Just then a striking roar filled the room, and out from the deepest, darkest, place in the mines appeared a great dragon. Its scales were silver, but neither Elphaba nor Glinda could tell if it was alive or if it was merely a machine.

"Ah, yes, the Clock of the Time Dragon, it's neither living nor dead as far as we know. It brings us riches of all kinds and looks after us," Greyling replied, as she grinned up at their protector. "The Dragon will not let the Grimmerie leave this place, and I doubt you can stop it." She motioned to the gigantic claws of the Time Dragon as well as the monstrous teeth hidden in its jaws.

"Then we have traveled here for nothing," Elphaba spat crossly. Glinda gripped her green love's hand to try to reassure her, and to drive away the angry feeling that was growing.

The silver dragon suddenly growled deeply as smoke poured from its nose in a massive amount. When the smoke cleared, two puppets appeared on its stage, one looked like Elphaba and another like Nessarose. The puppet looking like Nessa was pointing a gun at the green puppet Elphaba. The green puppet looked like she was pleading or asking her sister something. Fake lighting flashed and the puppet Nessa cocked the gun. The green puppet shook its head in disapproval, and just then the curtain fell. Only then did a sound of a gun being fired fill their ears, and the blank curtain changed from white to red splatters all across it.

"The Time Dragon has spoken!" Yackle howled, as she waved her hands into the air in a comical fashion.

"Silence, you old crow, you're acting like it has never showed a prophetic scene before," Greyling barked as she lit a cigarette.

"So that's my future?" Elphaba asked bitterly. "I'm to be killed by my sister?"

"If that is what you got from it than I can say no more," Yackle snickered as she waved the emerald bounty-hunter off. The old woman saw the distress and anger in E. Thropp's eyes, so she decided to say a bit extra. "Your sister has chosen a darker path, yes, but that doesn't mean she will murder you. If you want my opinion, I think your sister desires to kill your wife more than you."

Elphaba was going to answer when the Time Dragon gave a roar and once again smoke filled the area around them. When the smoke cleared a new set of puppets stood before them on the stage. One puppet was dressed in a tin suit and all the other puppets were wearing soldier uniforms. The puppet wearing tin approached the captain of the soldiers and handed him a large sum of money. The tin dressed puppet then pointed off into the distance. The Captain nodded and the soldiers rode off. In the distance one could see the puppet soldiers were riding towards an Indian tribe. The curtain then fell and rose a few seconds later to show the soldier puppets slaughtering every Indian in sight. The scene only ended when one Indian puppet who wore a head piece littered with white feathers was killed.

Elphaba's blood seemed to boil from fury. "The Tin Man bribed the soldiers, so they would slaughter White Feather and his people?" It was all too clear to E. Thropp that the Tin Man was behind the soldiers killing White Feather and his tribe. Or at least that is what the Time Dragon was showing her. Why the Dragon was giving her this certain presentation Elphaba wasn't sure the reason.

"You must go now. The Dragon grows impatience," Greyling said, as she blew out some smoke from her mouth. "Leave or the Dragon may grow violent. We can't stop it from becoming aggressive."

Elphaba shook her head. "I cannot return to the Wizard of Oz empty handed. He will not aid me if I return without the Grimmerie."

"Then take this," Yackle replied, as she handed E. Thropp a book that looked like the Grimmerie on the outside, but on the inside there was no words. "It's a fake Grimmerie, but it's only right to give that to the Wizard. It suits him well." The woman laughed softly at her own joke.

"I doubt this will fool the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Elphaba said dubiously as she took the fake book anyway.

"You give the Wizard of Oz too much credit," Yackle answered, as she as she hobbled back towards the shadows, and returned moments later with a bottle of wine. "He's really not that wonderful. 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' is only his title. A stage name if you will." She took a quick swig before passing the liquor over to Greyling who nodded her head, in thanks, and took a drink herself.

"Are you saying the Wizard of Oz truly can't help us, even if we bring the Grimmerie to him?" Glinda asked, as she studied the two Guardians.

"All that I will say is the Wizard of Oz, in my opinion, is only seen as powerful because people don't know any better. Granted, I have never seen him but few have," Greyling answered, as she laid an arm on Yackle's shoulder to steady herself. She then began to hum an unfamiliar tune to herself.

"We didn't come all this way to leave with a fake book!" Elphaba growled, as she drew her Colt Peacemaker.

Yackle and Greyling just cackled hoarsely at this display. Once wiping a lingering tear from her eye Madam Greyling added, "E. Thropp your courage commends you. There is no doubt you're determined but your tries are in vain." The Time Dragon's eyes seemed to glow crimson as he stared at the green woman intently, and in turn Elphaba put her gun away to show she meant no harm. After seeing this, the eyes of the Dragon grew dim once again. "Now run along before things turn ugly. You two are pushing you luck as it is."

"Thank you for visiting," Yackle replied, with a kind smile, before waddling away back towards the shadows.

"Elphie, what do we do now?" Glinda asked, as she watched the two elderly women take shelter at the base of the Time Dragon.

"We give the Wizard of Oz his book, and play it by ear," Elphaba answered, her voice was grim, as she tucked the fake Grimmerie away and motioned for the heiress to follow. The two women took their leave, their hearts heavy with defeat.

…X…

After traveling back through the mines, they treaded back to Brr's camp. "So did you find what you were looking for?" The Lion asked, with a jolly bellow once he saw them push through the thick brush of the woods.

"Not exactly," Glinda answered as she motioned to the fake Grimmerie hiding in E. Thropp's saddle bag. "We found the book but we weren't allowed to take it, and the great beast guarding it would not be easy to subdue."

"Well, I'm impressed anyway, no one has gotten as far as you did," Brr replied rather impressed. "I think a celebration is in order. Deathshot, put a hog on the fire, and get out the wine. Our friends here need some cheering up."

"You don't need to trouble yourself on our behalf," Glinda said, as she touched the great Lion on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Nonsense, you must tell the story to the young of our tribe. I do love a good story myself and I'm sure you could tell it quite well. Something tells me you're good in front of a crowd," Brr replied as he gave a grin to the heiress. "Besides, a day of rest will do you two good."

Elphaba and Glinda decided to take King Brr up on his offer. The choice proved a wise one. E. Thropp spent her time talking with the Animal warriors in the group about battle tactics, as Glinda told stories to the young ones. They hung on her every word and were quite interested to spend time with humans and such good natured humans as well.

When the young Animals were finally shooed off to bed, E. Thropp set up the bedrolls and motioned the Upland heiress to smuggle up next to her.

Glinda eagerly wrapped her arms around the green gunslinger and laid her head in the crook of Elphaba's shoulder. "Are you worried about what the Wizard is going to say when we return without the Grimmerie?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Elphaba muttered softly. A smile formed upon her lips when she heard Glinda sigh blissfully.

The heiress gently caressed E. Thropp's face for a moment before answering, "We'll get through this, Elphie, we always do."

Elphaba nodded her head and shared a kiss with her wife before answering, "With you by my side… there's no doubt." With those final words sleep soon took both women


	41. Chapter 41: The Wizard of Lies

Chapter 41: The Wizard of Lies

After a day of rest the two women headed back to the Emerald City. Once they had reached the entrance of the Wizard's hall, Elphaba began to wonder if the fake Grimmerie would really trick the Wizard of Oz. It wasn't long before the familiar sound of thunder and heavy smell of smoke consumed their senses.

"Why have you returned?" The Wizard bellowed once he saw who had come before him.

"We have brought you the Grimmerie in which you asked for," E. Thropp replied, as she held up the fake book.

"At long last, the Grimmerie is before my eyes!" The Wizard's voice was beaming with excitement.

"You must now hold up your end of the bargain," Elphaba demanded as she took a step closer.

"Not so fast!" The Wizard snapped in a brutish tone. "I need to give the matter some thought. Go away and come back to my chambers tomorrow morning. We will talk more then."

"Tomorrow?" Glinda groaned in disapproval. "We did what you asked, so you should help us now."

"How dare you question me? I said come back tomorrow! If you give me any more disrespect then I will send you away forever!" Green and red smoke circled the great head in vast amounts as the Wizard's voice grew louder. "Now give me the Grimmerie!" Elphaba only gave him a foul look and took a step back. "I SAID GIVE ME THE GRIMMERIE!" The Wizard repeated in a thunderous tone.

"Here's your damn book!" Elphaba yelled, as she threw the book as hard as she could towards the massive head. The book fell short and knocked into a lime colored curtain. The curtain fell and in turn revealed a familiar bartender hitting buttons and speaking into a strange tube.

"Oscar!" E. Thropp exclaimed in utter shock.

The familiar bartender tried to play it off as nothing. "Um, don't mind that man behind the curtain. He's my servant, that's all," The Wizard answered, but it was clear the hoax was up as the two women approached him.

"Oscar!" I can't believe it's you. You're the Wizard!" E. Thropp growled.

"E. Thropp, don't be cross," Oscar pleaded as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, I'm not cross," Elphaba replied, rather calmly, before grabbing Oscar by his coat and slammed him against the nearby wall. "I'm pissed!"

"Elphie, please, settle down," Glinda cooed, as touched the gunslinger's shoulder. "Oscar, what is the meaning of this? Can you please explain yourself?"

Oscar let out a cheerless sigh. "There really isn't much to explain. I am indeed the Wizard of Oz. I have been putting on this act for quite some time now. I gave people hope that their problems could be solved but that's pretty much it."

"How could you lie to so many people? You're an awful man," Glinda whispered under her breath.

Oscar overheard her and answered, "No, my dear girl, I'm a very good man just an awful Wizard."

"Well I guess it's only right that the book we gave you is a fake anyway," Elphaba replied, as she picked up the book, brushed some dust from it, and showed him the empty pages in the book.

"I should have known it was too good to be true. Now girls, I only ask that you don't tell anyone about this…about me being the Wizard of Oz and all," Oscar replied, as he shuffled from one leg to the other in a nervous fashion.

E. Thropp shook her head. "Oscar you're a fake! You have been tricking people, so it's only right you come clean about all the lies you told."

Oscar's eyes widen in fear as well as extreme panic. "I can't! The people of this city will throw me out! I won't lose what I have! I can't! Wait, I have an idea. If you promise not to tell anyone, I can give you an important position within the palace. You have an important place here. You both do," Oscar added as he nodded to Glinda. "Elphaba I can raise you high! You deserve the chance to fly."

"The people have the right to know the truth instead of your lies!" Elphaba argued in a defiant tone. "I will not join with you."

"If that is how you feel then you have the right to hang from a noose! Guards! Guards come here quickly! There is an emerald-skinned fugitive inside the palace!" The Wizard shouted franticly.

"Glinda let's go!" Elphaba shouted, as she shot some bullets at Oscar. She wasn't aiming to hit him, only scare him and keep him at bay as they made their escape out of the chambers.

Well armed guards soon arrived, waiting for their orders from the Wizard. "Find her! Find the emerald skinned fugitive and bring her to me!" Oscar roared from his Wizard machine. "I don't care if she's dead or alive!"

"Yes, great Wizard!" The guard answered as they hurried away.

Once the guards had left Oscar hung his head in shame and whispered, "What have I done?"

…X…

"Things are just getting better and better," Elphaba spat, as they took cover behind an empty building. "The Wizard's guards will find me for sure." Glinda suddenly tugged on E. Thropp's shirt sleeve and pointed off in the distance.

"Elphie look!" the heiress pointed to a cloaked figure who motioned to them come over.

When Elphaba and Glinda were close enough, the hood was pulled away and both women were shocked to see who it was. "Shenshen!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Shh, no time for small talk, get inside the saloon. E. Thropp you got to hide. The Wizard's guards are after you, and they are ready to kill you if they must." Shenshen answered as she pushed them towards cover.

"How are you going to hide me? They will sure check the saloon for a green skinned hideaway," Elphaba pointed out as they rushed inside the saloon at record speed.

"I got an idea. Glinda you go upstairs and hide in the first room on the right. That's the makeup room for the working girls here." Shenshen then added whispered, "E. Thropp you get to my room as quick as you can. I'll join you shortly."

True to her word Shenshen joined the emerald gunslinger in her room. She made sure the door was closed but not locked. The prostitute then whipped off her cloak and opened E. Thropp's shirt a little bit.

She then nearly ripped her dress open before lying down on the bed and pulled the green gunslinger on top of her. She made sure that Elphaba's hat was pulled down low, so no green skin would be exposed.

"Shenshen what are you doing?" Elphaba asked, as their lips lingered dangerously close. She had no idea what the prostitute had in mind.

"Trust me, E. Thropp, I'm saving your skin right now," With that being said, Shenshen waited until she heard a bunch of people charge up the stairs before locking lips with the emerald bounty-hunter. The gunslinger decided to trust Shenshen and kissed her back.

Moments later, the door to their room flew open and three guards of the Wizard stood in the entrance. Shenshen ripped her lips from the green ones and shoved Elphaba's face in her bosom, to make sure her face was truly hidden, before shouting in a truly vexed tone, "Get out! Can't you see I'm with a client? You're killing the mood!"

The three guards looked clearly embarrassed, at interrupting two people indulging in such pleasures, for their faces were flushed red, and with two shakes of a lamb's tail the guards made a dashing retreat.

"Shenshen, you sly vixen, what quick thinking!" Elphaba exclaimed, as she pulled herself up and helped Shenshen to her feet once the guards were a good distant away. "How can I ever thank you?"

"I can think of something…" Shenshen answered her voice was slick with desire. She then took one of E. Thropp's hands and placed it at the curve of her right breast.

"Expect that," Elphaba replied with a shake of her head as she plucked her hand away. "I'm married now."

Shenshen gave a disappointing pout. "Married? To that blonde beauty I take it?" Elphaba nodded. Shenshen then cupped the green woman's face with one hand, leaned in close, and with a hot and husky tone answered, "Well I'm glad I could help, E. Thropp, but know this…if that blonde ever breaks your heart I'll always be here to pick up the pieces."

"Duly noted, now let's find Glinda," Elphaba said, as she tugged on Shenshen's arm to motion her to follow.

E. Thropp and Shenshen soon found Glinda among a large group of saloon girls. Pfannee was by her side fixing her makeup. When she saw the two women she let out a relieved sigh. "The guards didn't even blink twice at seeing this golden maiden. I guess she looks the part," Pfannee commented with a genuine grin.

"You would make a fine saloon girl," Shenshen said, in all sincerity, as she looked Glinda up and down. "You got the hips for it…not to mention the bosom."

"Shenshen's right, you could get top dollar from people for your goods," Pfannee added, as she placed a pink flower in Glinda's golden curls.

"Thanks, but I only want one person sampling my goods," Glinda replied, as she eyed the green gunslinger. E. Thropp answered by flicking her hat back, digging her hands into her pockets, and giving her blonde wife a sly grin.

"The guards are gone for now, but I reckon they'll be back sooner rather than later. I suggest you two skedaddle," Shenshen said as she began to stuff much needed supplies into a sack. "This scuff with the Wizard will most likely blow over, but you still got a bounty on your head, E. Thropp, from the Tiggular family, and THAT won't go away. We have all seen the wanted poster for that."

"If they defeat the Tin Man it might destroy the bounty as well," Pfannee added, as she leaned over and kissed both E. Thropp and Glinda on the cheek. "Good luck you two, you're going to need it."

"Thanks again girls, I'm really grateful for all that you have done," Elphaba answered humbly.

"No time for chatter. You two get going," Shenshen added, as she embraced them both before waving them away.

"Pfannee and I placed your horses at the edge of town before I found the two of you. Stick to the back roads and stay off the main road. You'll find your horses in the thick brush just over the townline. Be careful," Shenshen added, as she pushed the two women out the back door.

As Elphaba and Glinda took off running Shenshen and Pfannee could only hope they found a way out of town before the Wizard's guards found them first.


	42. Chapter 42: An Extra Gun

Chapter 42: An Extra Gun

For nearly a day straight Elphaba and Glinda rode far from the Emerald City. When they finally made camp at an abandoned trading post, both were extremely exhausted and wore out.

Attached to the trade post was another wanted poster that was for Nessarose. E. Thropp let loose a wild shout and ripped the wanted poster twice before kicking up dirt in frustration.

"Elphie, please, calm yourself," Glinda said, as tended to the horses before placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to be calm!" E. Thropp snapped, foully, as she pulled away a little bit more harshly than she attended.

The heiress frowned and her face fell from sadness. Elphaba quickly noticed the upset look in Glinda's eyes, and in turn her rage disappeared. She pulled Glinda towards her and embraced her gently.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now," Elphaba said her voice gentle.

Glinda bobbed her head in understanding. "I don't blame you. It seems like everything is falling apart all around you." Just then an older man driving a wagon rode up to them. He looked very distressed and fearful.

"You folks better get the hell away from here!" The man yelled. "The Tin Man and his gang just robbed a town only a day ago. They killed a bunch of people as well. I was lucky to make it out of there with my life."

"Was there a woman with him? The woman is known as the Outlaw of the East?" Elphaba asked, as she approached the man.

The man nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yes, I saw her, she's a demon of a woman. She raids just as much as the Tin Man. As far as I know they stole thousands of dollars, burned nearly all the homes, and they took all the whores from the brothel, but no time to chat anymore. I reckon you two head away from here before they decide to make their way in your direction. I heard they're going to stop at every town and raid it until they become the head power."

"Why aren't the sheriff's and their bands stopping them?" Glinda asked in confusion.

The man looked around the area in a worried fashion before answering, "They are bribing the corrupt ones, and killing off the ones that are too honorable to be bribed."

Elphaba let loose a deep sigh. "Well it looks like we got no choice. We got to track down the Tin Man and his gang and stop them before they get too powerful."

"We don't know where they are," Glinda pointed out before turning to the man. "Do you know where they are headed off next?"

"No idea," The man replied, as he tipped his hat. "Take care you two and just make sure you stay clear from the Tin Man and his brutish gang." With those final words the man directed his wagon from them at top speed.

"E. Thropp, how are we supposed to catch up with the Tin Man and his gang if they keep moving? At least if we knew where they were headed, we could maybe run into them sooner or later." Glinda said, as she ran her fingers through her golden locks.

"I have no idea," Elphaba replied, as her eyes became fiery once again. "That bastard must pay for the things he has done to you, my sister, and countless of other people."

"I agree, but I think its best we rest here for awhile," Glinda answered as she took a quick sip from her canteen. "The horses seemed very fatigued. Not to mention us as well."

Elphaba nodded as she noticed the tiredness in the blonde's eyes. "I think it would be wise if you take a nap, my sweet, I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

"What about you?" Glinda questioned as she tried to suppress a yawn.

Elphaba gave her wife a gentle smile. "I'll be fine, now, go and rest up."

The heiress kissed the bounty-hunter on the cheek before setting up her bedroll and crawling inside.

As Glinda slept Elphaba kept busy by cleaning her guns and staring intently at the fire. Twenty minutes passed before a picture started to form inside the fire, and the green gunslinger could see a vision of White Feather and his tribe. As the flames danced against the wind the picture seemed to change and the destruction of White Feather and his tribe consumed Elphaba's thoughts.

The emerald bounty-hunter attempted to drive the vision from her mind but it only grew stronger. She could almost hear the screams of the victims and the wild gunfire of the soldiers who slaughter them.

All too soon Elphaba heard the sinister laughing of the Tin Man. It was seemed like he was right beside E. Thropp laughing at the massacre of the Indians by the soldiers. His voice echoed throughout her mind and Elphaba could have sworn he was taunting her. Saying things like the slaughter was her fault and she had cursed White Feather's tribe.

Finally Elphaba's inner torment couldn't be silence any longer and she jumped up and shouted, "Rot in hell you bastard!" And with that wild scream shot a bullet from her Colt Peacemaker at the flames.

The shot violently woke Glinda from her slumber and she looked at her green wife with fearful eyes. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

Elphaba was breathing heavy from the vision that had consumed her mind only moments ago, and the bounty-hunter found she barely could form a complete sentence. "Glinda... I…errr…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I…by Oz…you see…um."

E. Thropp didn't want to admit it but the Tin Man was messing with her head. Even though he wasn't among them the things he had done still haunted Elphaba.

"Elphie, if something is bothering you please tell me," Glinda said as she closed the gap between them and took green hands into her own."

"I'm fine," Elphaba answered with a weak smile; however, just then something caught her eye.

E. Thropp saw a rider coming their way. The green gunslinger drew her gun and took a step in front of Glinda. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the unknown friend or foe coming at top speed towards them.

The rider was female and wore clothes similar to E. Thropp's but they were almost camouflage colored. The horse's body color was such a bright brown it almost looked red in the sunlight, and the mane of the beast was a shining silver color. Trailing by the rider's side, as she rode, was full grown black wolf.

"You E. Thropp?" the stranger asked, in almost a demanding tone, once she had ridden close enough.

"Who wants to know?" Elphaba shot back as she eyed the mystery person with great suspicion.

Glinda could sense the tension but decided to ask a question of her own, "Are you a good outlaw or a bad outlaw?"

The strange looked behind them, for a moment, to make sure no one was behind her and answered, "I'm not an outlaw at all. I'm just a fellow bounty-hunter trying to make their way in this world. I hear that you two are going after the Tin Man, and his gang, and I want in."

"Oh, do you now?" Elphaba said in a cheeky tone.

"The Tin Man has a high price on his head, and I want a piece of that. I've been saving up my money to try to get back to my aunt and uncle. Even with a cut of only half his bounty, I'll get enough money to hopefully make my dream a reality."

Elphaba flicked her hat up. "Who says you're coming with us?" E. Thropp wondered if this bounty-hunter had any idea the price that was on her head right now thanks to Fiyero's parents.

The other female bounty-hunter grinned and answered, "Because **I know** where the Tin Man is headed and you two don't. The only reason why I'm not trying to go after him myself is because I don't know the area…not to mention I'm only one person. I have a feeling you know the area though, E. Thropp, so I was hoping we could help each other out."

"You're not dull, I'll give you that, but the road to the Tin Man is a dangerous one," Elphaba warned her.

"I'm prepared." The mystery bounty-hunter replied. "I promise you that I won't be a burden. I know how to track and my horse rarely gets tired. She's good for long distant, and so is my pet wolf. Besides, having an extra gun doesn't hurt."

Elphaba weighed the pros and cons but eventually nodded her head. "Okay, you can tag along if you can show me some of your gun skills," The green gunslinger muttered, as she dung her hands into her pockets.

"Give me your test," the woman answered, as she drew her gun and whirled it around in her hand skillfully.

Elphaba nodded her head and dung into her saddlebag and pulled out a red bandanna. She showed it to the mystery woman and said, "Let's see how many times you can hit this before it hits the ground. Ready?"

Once the woman nodded E. Thropp threw up the bandanna and leaped back. Glinda held her ears as the mystery bounty-hunter shot her gun at the fallen bandanna. When the tattered cloth finally hit the ground, it looked more like Swiss cheese now because of the all the holes.

"Hot damn, you got one hell of a shot," Elphaba answered with slyly grin, as she looked over the hole filled cloth with much approval. "Well, Glinda, looks like we got an extra gun on our side." The green gunslinger then locked eyes with the unknown woman." What's your name anyway?"

The mystery bounty-hunter leaned back in the saddle and answered, "The name's Gale…Dorothy Gale."


	43. Chapter 43: An Unwelcomed Surprise

Chapter 43: An Unwelcomed Surprise

"Please to meet you, Dorothy, I'm E. Thropp and this is Glinda," Elphaba answered, before nodding to Dorothy's animals. "What are their names?"

"My horse's name is Slipper and my wolf's name is Toto. I couldn't ask for better companions on my quest to get back to my aunt and uncle."

"Well, Dorothy, tomorrow morning we'll get a fresh start and begin tracking down the Tin Man," Elphaba declared as she stretched her arms.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in perplexity. "Why don't we leave now?"

"Glinda and I have been through some stressful situations lately. We need one day to clear or heads, and a day for our horses as well," Elphaba replied, as she keeled down and began to feed the fire. Dorothy only nodded and went off and started to collect some wood as Glinda looked over the cooking supplies.

…X…

That night Elphaba and Glinda laid cuddled together in peaceful slumber. But Dorothy had other things besides sleep on her mind.

With great caution, she rose to her feet and headed over to the green gunslinger's saddlebag. Toto lifted his head and let loose a soft whimper of curiosity, but Dorothy only shushed him quiet.

Dorothy searched almost frantically through the saddlebag, cursing when she didn't find what she wanted.

"What are you doing?" E. Thropp voice came out suddenly from the darkness. Her eyes stared hard at Dorothy.

Dorothy swallowed awkwardly. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake. Um, well you see, my stomach was feeling a bit upset, so I was just checking in your saddlebag for anything to calm it. I didn't want to disturb you, so I decided to take a look myself."

"You don't have anything in your own saddlebag?" Elphaba asked a bit confused.

Dorothy stumbled slightly as she answered, "I meant to pick some up at the last town but I forgot. You must forgive me; my stomach is hurting like hell."

E. Thropp grumbled but detached herself from Glinda's embrace before making her way to Dorothy's side. She fumbled, for a moment, before pulling out a strange looking herb. "Chew on this and it will calm your gut."

"Thanks," Dorothy answered, with an unsure tone, before taking the plant and heading back to her bedroll. Elphaba didn't give her a second glace, so she didn't see Dorothy take the planet and throw it over her shoulder in frustration.

…X…

Early the next morning the three women were ready to head out. They rode towards White Feather's old land. That's where Dorothy said she heard the Tin Man was going, so that they could take shelter behind the territory to stay hidden from unwanted attention.

Glinda made light conversation with Dorothy who seemed a bit out of it. Dorothy blamed an upset stomach, but she waved off Glinda's concerns.

As they rode at a steady pace, the Upland heiress continued to talk to their new companion. She couldn't help it, Glinda was social by nature. "How did you get parted from your aunt and uncle?"

Dorothy pondered this for a moment before giving an answer. "I know it's going to sound queer, but I'm not sure entirely. There was a terrible tornado and it separated me from them. I ended up in unfamiliar territory and now I'm here trying to find my way back home."

"Stranger things have happened in Oz," Elphaba commented, as she made a clicking sound and Broomstick sped up ever so slightly.

Dorothy nodded her head in agreement. "I believe it. I have never seen a place like Oz before, yet it seems like it has the same flaws and virtues of my home land."

"Each town is like a plaque. It's highly contagious, so it passes on both good and bad from one area to another. Where are you from exactly?" Elphaba asked as she tightened her grip on the reins.

"Kansas," Dorothy replied.

Both E. Thropp and Glinda gave Dorothy a curious look. "I've never heard of it," Glinda answered.

"Me either," Elphaba added as she scanned the land around them uninterestedly.

Dorothy didn't seem surprised with their answer. She let out a sigh and peered down to make sure Toto was still following at her horse's side. "It seems no one has but I'm determined to find my way home no matter what."

"I'm sure you will," Glinda said, with a kind smile, and with that the conversation died. Hardly anyone talked until Elphaba pointed to a river that was near some train tracks, and declared that they would set up camp there.

Elphaba went off to try to find some edible plants down the river as Glinda decided to wash some of her clothes. Dorothy stayed behind to watch the camp. She relaxed by staring off at a bridge that was for that train so it could go over the river.

The Upland heiress was the first one back to camp and was surprised to see Dorothy had begun to sing. The bounty-hunter's voice was beyond beautiful and gave Glinda chills. Glinda didn't want to disrupt Dorothy, so she stayed back as she listened to the beautiful singing.

Dorothy was looking up to the sky as she sang, _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way, up high. There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dared to dream really do come true."_

Glinda felt like she was under a spell when Dorothy continued to sing with her black wolf lying by her feet.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me."_

A part of Glinda wished that the song would go on for hours. She wondered if this song was something Dorothy made up or was it a song she had heard from someone else. Regardless she sang it like it was meant for her and her only.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I? If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow, why oh why can't I?"_

Once Dorothy finished singing, Glinda clapped her hands to show her approval. Dorothy looked startled at the sudden audience.

"What a lovely voice you have Dorothy," Glinda exclaimed, as she dropped her clothes by her saddlebag near Bubbles before taking a seat on the log.

"I thought a high-class lady, like yourself, would know it's rude to ease-drop on people," Dorothy answered as she folded her arms over her chest, but her tone of voice didn't show she was irritated in anyway.

"How could I not with a stunning voice like the one you have?" Glinda countered with a giggle. Dorothy rolled her eyes playfully as she blushed deeply and shifted nervously.

"Well thank you kindly for the compliment," Dorothy ended up saying as she patted Toto on the head. "I would sing that song when I was back in Kansas. How I miss Kansas…how I miss my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get back home," Glinda assured her when she saw the cheerless look in Dorothy's eyes.

"I sure hope you're right," Dorothy answered as she poked at the fire ever so slowly.

Another ten minutes went by before Elphaba returned back from her food search. She came back with just enough for everyone to take off some of the edge of their hunger.

"How's the gut?" E. Thropp asked, as she tapped Dorothy's stomach with her knuckle.

"My gut?" Dorothy questioned clearly off guard.

"Your stomach pain," Elphaba clarified. "Any better?"

"My stomach! Oh yes it is…thanks for asking. I plum forgot," Dorothy said, began to eat her share of the food.

After their snack, Dorothy pretended to sleep as Elphaba and Glinda began to get a bit frisky. Elphaba was sitting on the log with Glinda in her lap. The green gunslinger kept busy by nibbling on the heiress' neck and letting her hands wander.

"Oh, Elphie, hold on a tick tock," Glinda whispered, as she felt E. Thropp drop an emerald hand under her dress. "Not here, Dorothy might wake up."

The green bounty-hunter let loose a purr, but she eventually shooed Glinda off her lap reluctantly. The heiress stood up and quickly pulled down her dress, for she didn't want to give Dorothy a free show if she awoke. "I thought you wanted to catch up on some much needed loving?" Elphaba said, as she cocked an eyebrow and gave the blonde one of her famous stares.

Glinda could feel her legs becoming unsteady, as jelly, as she gazed into those deep brown eyes. Finally after a moment or two the heiress broke from the trance and found she was able to speak again.

"How about you disrobe at little, and meet me by the river in five minutes, then we'll catch up," Glinda suggested, as she leisurely tugged on E. Thropp's vest in a seductive manner. "I'll have a _surprise_ for you when you get there." The heiress took a finger and lazily traced over the bounty-hunter's jaw.

"I fancy the sound of that," Elphaba purred, as she nuzzled her face against Glinda's hair for the briefest of moments. "I'll meet you there, my sweet." Elphaba was sure she knew what this _surprise_ was.

The Upland heiress walked away gracefully, gave her hair a quick toss, and began to make her way towards the more secluded part of the river. She made sure to stroll rather slowly to taunt the green gunslinger just a bit more.

Elphaba licked her lips and, without much care, began to shed her gun belt and holsters that held her Colt Peacemaker and rifle. She also pulled off her gloves and fixed her hat. E. Thropp let a wicked grin form as she turned her back Dorothy, for the briefest of moments to make sure she was still slumbering.

Glinda headed over to the river to wash her face. The Upland heiress wanted to make sure she looked her best when E. Thropp arrived.

All too soon, before Glinda could strip into her birthday suit, she heard footsteps behind her, so she assumed they were Elphaba's. "Couldn't wait, the full five minutes, could you?" Glinda said, not bothering to look behind her. "Not that I can blame you."

The heiress suddenly felt a vice grip on her neck, stopping her from yelling out, and a barrel of a gun jabbing the back of her head, and she knew this wasn't her beloved Elphie.

"Well, look who I ran into?" a sickly sweet voice snarled, as they tighten their grip. That was the last thing Glinda heard before her world went black as she fainted.

…X…

Elphaba fixed her belt before pacing in anticipation for her five minutes to be up. Her mouth was watering just thinking about a naked Glinda just waiting for her. E. Thropp's mind was so consumed with her thoughts of her blonde wife, she didn't even hear Dorothy scratch her guns away from her.

The gunslinger only realized when she heard Dorothy called out to her, "Turn around, E. Thropp!"

Elphaba's excited demeanor changed instantly to a shocked one when she saw Dorothy pointing a gun at her. The black wolf Toto was up in arms as well. He was growling as he stood by his master's side, ready to attack if need be.

"Dorothy what is the meaning of this?" Elphaba demanded angrily.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I'm sorry, E. Thropp, but I know the price on your head is just as much as the Tin Man's bounty...if not more. I need the money dreadfully bad, so when I bring you to the Wizard, I'll be able to see my aunt and uncle again. The Wizard promised me he would help me if I was able to bring you in."

"I'm disappointed in you Dorothy. You're a bounty-hunter like me and you would turn in one of your own?" Elphaba spat, in a fit of rage.

"Oh, look the broccoli stick is steamed," Dorothy mocked in an arrogant tone. "I do what I must to get my way. I need to get back home and you're the one that will make sure that happens."

"Traitor," Elphaba growled under her breath as she took a step closer.

"Don't move! I ain't afraid to kill you!" Dorothy warned as she cocked her gun with one quick motion. "Your wanted poster said I could take you back _dead_ or alive."

E. Thropp's eyes then scanned the area around her. "What of Glinda?"

"I have no intent of hurting her. She's free to go on her way, but you are coming with me," Dorothy answered, as she began to close the gap. The sparkle in her eyes put doubt into E. Thropp's mind.

"What did you do with her?" Elphaba shouted, as her panic for her wife grew. If Dorothy had this plan of capturing her than the gunslinger was sure she had done something to Glinda on her way to the river. "I'm not playing games. You can do what you want with me, but I want Glinda unharmed." Her mind raced, as she thought of someone with foul intents who met Glinda at the river.

"I don't know what has happened to her! She's no concern to me." Dorothy replied, as she motioned to her gun. "Now turn around and place your hands on your head. Let's do this the easy way. I really don't want to kill you."

"You did something to her, didn't you?" Elphaba spat.

Dorothy's top lip curled up. "I did nothing to her. As far as I know, she's still at the river…ready to give you a quite a _happy ending_. Now do as I say and place your hands on your head."

E. Thropp's mouth twisted to the side from vexation but did what was ordered of her. Dorothy then approached the green gunslinger with a piece of rope and was about to bind her hands, but Elphaba suddenly elbowed Dorothy in the mouth, and shoved her to the ground.

Toto tried to protect his master, but Elphaba used the rope Dorothy had to lasso the black wolf around the neck and trip him. She then tied him to a dead log, so he couldn't attack her.

E. Thropp then grabbed Dorothy by her vest and shook her roughly as she asked, "Now let's try this again, where the hell is Glinda?"

"I already told you, I don't know! I didn't do anything to her." Dorothy shouted in fear as she stared into the green gunslinger's blazing eyes.

"Don't lie to me, you traitor!" E. Thropp yelled, as she slammed Dorothy up against another dead tree. "You're working with the Wizard, so forgive me if I don't believe you! NOW WHERE IS GLINDA? Did you have one of your thugs waiting for her?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I have no idea where Glinda is, I swear!" Dorothy's voice was shaky as her bottom lip trembled in fear.

"If anything has happened to Glinda I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" E. Thropp snarled.

Just then a familiar voice caught Elphaba's attention, "Well, hello there, sister! Looking for your blonde bitch?"

E. Thropp's head shot behind her to see, her sister, Nessarose. She was on top of a horse as she lingered on the train tracks, a good distance away, that were on the bridge. When Nessa moved to the side she revealed Glinda. The Upland heiress was bound to the train tracks on the bridge.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted in fear.

"Shit…" E. Thropp heard Dorothy whisper and only understood why she cursed when Elphaba heard the sound of an oncoming train's horn.


	44. Chapter 44: Being Set Up…Again

Chapter 44: Being Set Up…Again

"You better hurry up, Elphaba, if you don't want blondie here to become road kill," Nessa shouted, before letting out a chilling laugh and riding off.

E. Thropp wasted no time, tossing Dorothy away, and leaping on to Broomstick's back. "What the hell are you doing? You'll never beat the train!" Dorothy answered as she watched the train come into sights.

"Either I save Glinda, or I die trying," Elphaba answered, as she thundered off without another word.

Dorothy let out a deep sigh, threw up her arms into the air, and freed Toto before mounting Slipper and riding after the emerald bounty-hunter. A part of Dorothy wanted to flee right there and then, but her heart told her to help the green gunslinger. She knew, without a doubt, that betraying Elphaba wasn't the answer, and maybe if she aided E. Thropp she would see she really wasn't such a traitor.

Elphaba was a good distance from the train, but the locomotive was gaining speed as it hit the straight away. There was no telling if she would make it in time.

"Elphie, please, hurry!" Glinda yelled her voice was consumed with fear and panic.

"I'm on my way, my sweet, don't worry!" E. Thropp shouted back. Elphaba was able to make it on to the bridge before the train followed but Dorothy wasn't as lucky.

Dorothy was determined to help though, so with one well place jump she leaped from Slipper onto the train. The train was going even faster now, so Dorothy made up her mind she was going to try to slow it down anyway she could.

The whistle of the train seemed to scream as it passed over the bridge. It was a constant reminder just how close the train really was.

When Elphaba got to Glinda's side, she drew her hunting knife and cut the blonde free of her ropes in record time. They both mounted Broomstick and sped off. Both were praying they could make it to the end of the bridge before the train ran them down.

Dorothy raced through out the train cars until she got to the engine room where the conductor was.

"What the hell are you doing here? No passengers are allowed in here!" The conductor barked as pointed a stubby finger at her.

Dorothy only scowled at him and drew her gun. "Slow this train down!"

"Holy hell, are you robbing me?" The conductor exclaimed, as he grabbed a shovel that laid next to his feet.

"Don't you see the two riders on the bridge? If you continue at this speed you're going to hit them!" Dorothy retorted as she held her ground.

"You best leave me alone," The man babbled as he griped the shove even more tightly.

"Please, do you really think that shovel is going to protect you from my gun?" Dorothy asked her tone chilling. "Now, slow this train down!"

"Hey, now, if you shoot me then you'll never know which lever will slow the train down," The conductor answered back, as he tilted his head slightly to the side in an almost challenging way.

"If I don't shoot you then I'll never know which one it is," Dorothy replied as she took aim with her gun. She fired her gun but she intentionally aimed just to the right, so the bullet would miss the target. The conductor lost his nerve and fled away without a second of falter.

Dorothy looked over all the levers and strange machinery of the train. "Oh, damn, which one is it?" There seemed to be an endless degree of items that could slow the train down.

Meanwhile time seemed to be running out for both Elphaba and Glinda. "Elphie, the train is getting closer!" Glinda shouted, as she noticed they were losing their lead. Broomstick was doing her best, with two people on her back, but riding at top speed was wearing her down quickly.

E. Thropp looked for a second escape route but there was none. Either they made it to the end of the bridge, or they would be run over by the train. There was no other option.

Smoke from the train poured into the sky and the tremendous noise seemed to grow by the second. It wouldn't be long now before the train caught them. E. Thropp didn't want to say it out loud, but she knew the train was going to catch them if it kept this speed.

"Well I got to try something," Dorothy declared as she pulled on a lever. The train labored but continued on at the same pace. "Okay not that one." Dorothy pulled another lever and the train seemed to gradually speed up. "No! No, I didn't want to do that! That's even worse. " Dorothy's mind raced as she as began to pound on anything, hoping it would at least mess up the train enough to slow it down.

Dorothy's eyes then caught sight of a red lever and began to attempt to pull it. The lever was extremely hard to move, but as Dorothy moved it she saw the train's wheels had taken an ever so slightly slower velocity. "Here goes nothing," Dorothy whispered to herself as she stranded to pull the lever all the way down. "Gosh darn it, this is one stubborn bastard!"

"Elphie, the train is almost on us!" Glinda yelled, as train lingered dangerously close to them.

"I know but we're almost to the end of the bridge! We're nearly there! " Elphaba replied, as sweat from nervousness poured down her face like rain drops. "Come on, Broomstick, don't give up now," The gunslinger added, as she gave her horse a gentle kick for encouragement.

E. Thropp thought for sure the train would over take them, but much to the emerald bounty-hunter's relief the train was slowing. It was a slight difference but as the seconds went by so did the train's quick pace.

Broomstick's pace had become sluggish compared to her usual speed, but it didn't seem to matter anymore since the train was now at crawling speed.

Elphaba was able to get off the bridge and over to the side for a much needed rest for her brown mare. Glinda clung to E. Thropp in a vice like grip. It was clear to the gunslinger she was clearly shaken up, and who could blame her? Nearly getting run over by a train would frighten anyone.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" The gunslinger asked, as she checked over her blonde wife for injures.

"I'm…okay…especially now that you're here," Glinda replied, as she wrapped her arms around an emerald neck and buried her face against her hero's raven hair. Just having the gunslinger holding her close brought calmness to the heiress' racing heart.

Elphaba let out a deep sigh to know the love of her life was unharmed. She then watched, in shock, as Dorothy leaped down from the engine room of the train. Black spots caused from oil and coal littered on her hands and clothes. It soon hit E. Thropp that because of Dorothy they were allowed to escape from becoming road kill.

"Well that's more excitement then I wanted. And we haven't even found the Tin Man yet!" Dorothy exclaimed, as she gave E. Thropp a sheepish look.

"Looks like you redeemed yourself," Elphaba grumbled, as she gave Dorothy a stern gaze. The green woman then patted Broomstick on the neck a few times as a thank you for pushing herself with the train situation.

"Elphie, what do you mean by that?" Glinda asked, as she still hung on to the green woman's arm.

Elphaba rested her hands on her hips as she answered, "I'll have Dorothy explain when we get back to our camp." With that the three women began to head back.

…X…

Nessarose rode in the Tin Man's camp that was set up by an old house that teetered over a very unstable ledge. The house clearly had seen better days, but the gang members had no trouble taking shelter by it, so they could keep out of sight.

Nessa found her future husband nursing a bottle of whiskey with two prostitutes hanging by his side.

"Well you'll be pleased to know I took care of that Upland bitch. Her entrails are splattered across the railroad tracks as we speak," Nessarose boasted as a touch of madness consumed her eyes.

"You killed the Upland lady?" The Tin Man snapped harshly. "Nessa, how could you? I had plans for her!"

Nessarose frowned. "You don't need her for I'm here. Do you hear me, Boq?"

"Yeah, yeah, how could I not hear you?" The Tin Man barked, as he grabbed a fresh bottle of whisky, from one of his men, and immediately began to chug it down. "Drinks all around, let's give these girls a good party!" Boq added as he motioned to the brothel girls they had taken from the last town they raided.

"What the hell, Boq? Why are these two all over you?" Nessa demanded with a scowl.

"Just having a bit of fun, love, no worries," the Tin Man snickered as he pulled the red-head on his right close. "These brothel girls don't have a home anymore. But they can still practice their trade… on me."

"How can you cheat on me right in front of me? Do you have no shame?" Nessa shrieked.

"Calm down, have a drink and relax," The Tin Man snorted as he placed the whiskey bottle in Nessa's hand. "These girls are only the appetizer, but you're the main course."

Nessarose's eyes narrowed in fury as she threw the liquor at Boq and stormed off. "Fine, more drink for me!" Boq added with a huff as he eyed the two prostitutes by his side. "Now where were we?"

Nessa cursed under her breath as she paced around in an almost insane fashion. After a minute of ranting to herself her eyes fell back on to the Tin Man. "You'll lose your heart to me, Boq, one way or another," Nessarose snarled, as she touched the gun that lay hidden under her skirts. "Make certain of that."

…X…

Back at camp Dorothy gave a full confession on how she had met with the Wizard not too long ago, and how he agreed to help her if she brought E. Thropp to him.

"I was just so determined to see my aunt and uncle and our farm again. I didn't care what I had to do," Dorothy said, as she held her head in shame. "But I want to add that I'm in this for the long haul. I see now what I did was wrong. I just really want to help you bring the Tin Man to justice."

Elphaba shook her head at that woman and gave her a hard stare. "I don't know if we can trust you. Hell, I should tie you to that tree and leave your ass for what you pulled."

"Oh, like you never made a mistake before," Dorothy spat softly.

Elphaba leaned in close as she answered rather harshly, "If you had gotten away with your little plan of turning me in to the Wizard, Glinda would have been flatter than a pancake." E. Thropp then turned her head so no one could see her shudder at such a thought.

"Look, I know I did wrong, and your trust in me is most likely zero, but I want to see this through," Dorothy looked at E. Thropp with hopefully eyes almost like she was begging her to give her another chance.

"You seem to cause a lot of trouble for being just a farm girl," E. Thropp pointed out with a tired sigh.

"Well I think Dorothy should get another chance," Glinda declared. "If she's willing to make things right then, why not? Besides, if it wasn't for her slowing down the train we wouldn't be here now."

Dorothy nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, you're right, Glinda! Oh Elphaba, listen to your better half!"

E. Thropp cackled at the longing in Dorothy's voice. She then folded her arms across her chest and replied, "Okay, you can join us again. But I'm watching you farm girl. Don't think you're on my good side. Now let's move out. We already have lost too much time."

…X…

As the three women traveled E. Thropp made sure she kept a careful eye on Dorothy. She fully didn't trust this farm girl, but the green woman had to admit she was thankful that Dorothy had saved both their lives.

They traveled for a good amount of time before the end of the day caused them to make camp and rest up until tomorrow.

Dorothy took the initiative by making a fire, and started to boil some emergency vegetables she had in her saddlebag.

"Look it's _me_," E. Thropp declared as she held up stick of broccoli that Dorothy had taken out to boil. Her eyes seemed to bore into the farm girl. If looks could kill, Dorothy would have been dead within seconds.

Dorothy's face heated up, from embarrassment, because it reminded her of her previous comment to the emerald bounty-hunter when she had tried to turn her in to the Wizard.

E. Thropp…I…" Dorothy's eyes dropped down for she really didn't know what to say.

Glinda could sense the thick tension, even though she didn't quite understand, and quickly picked up an ear of corn. "Look! This one's me!"

"Why are you a piece of corn?" Dorothy asked relieved that the heiress had broken the awkwardness.

"Well, because…um…it's a yellow color and I am a blond," Glinda stated as she snatched up the broccoli stick from Elphaba's hand and threw both into the pot, so they could cook.

Once the vegetables were cooked they eat in almost complete silence. Dorothy still felt very guilty and wanted to repay Elphaba and Glinda in some way for letting her stay with the group.

Her mind then played over the scene just before she tried to turn Elphaba in where the green gunslinger and heiress were getting quite frisky. Elphaba finished her plate of food first and made a note was going to make a patrol around the area. She assured them she wouldn't be long, and Dorothy quickly stated she would take care of the clean up.

The bounty-hunter only nodded and walked off. Glinda soon declared she was going to wash up by the river. In turn an idea came to Dorothy's mind.

…X…

When Elphaba returned from portal she saw Dorothy sitting by the fire. Toto was lying by her feet occasionally licking the closest boot to his face. Everything was cleaned, their bedrolls were lined up, and all the horses were set for sleep as well. The sun was slowly disappearing but it made for a prefect sunset.

"Hey, E. Thropp, do me a favor, will you?" Dorothy answered not waiting for a response and as she threw Elphaba a canteen. The green woman faltered slightly but was able to make the catch. "Fill it up at the river for me, okay…good."

E. Thropp grumbled. "You got legs, don't you? Besides, this canteen is nearly filled as it is. Why, in tarnation, do you want me to fill it up even more so?"

Dorothy patted Toto's head as she answered, "I took care of the entire nighttime chorus, so I thought you could do this one little favor for me."

"I think I have done you enough favors like let you stay with the group," Elphaba replied, with a frown, but eventually let out final objection and walked off towards the river. E. Thropp was moving at such a fast pace she didn't see the sly grin on Dorothy's face.

Once Elphaba made it down to the river and she began to unscrew the top of the canteen. She cursed to herself about Dorothy, under her breath, and was so vexed she didn't even noticed Glinda in nothing but her corset and underwear until the heiress called out to her.

E. Thropp's lifted her gaze to see a skimped dressed Glinda walking towards her. "Fancy seeing you here." The heiress declared in a rather seductive tone.

"I didn't know you were _here_," Elphaba answered as her eyes traveled over her wife.

"I came here to wash up a little. I told Dorothy I was coming here just after you left. Unfortunately, you caught me after I cleaned up. However, I don't mind getting dirty again if it involves being with you." Glinda played with loose strings on her corset as she spoke.

Elphaba could tell by Glinda's voice that she was now quite frisky again and the gunslinger certainly wanted to fulfill her wife's wishes, for she was feeling passion's_ hot_ as well.

"So, what say you, E. Thropp?" The heiress questioned, as she placed her hands on her hips and fluttered her eyelashes in such a flirtatious way.

Elphaba needed no further encouragement as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and suddenly started up a tender but passionate kiss. Also desperately they clung to one another as the kiss grew in strength.

They only broke for air but quickly started up another as they moved to the ground. Elphaba put herself in the dominant position as she started to trail kisses down the heiress' neck.

"From what you tell me, it seems Dorothy _set us up_…again," Glinda declared in between soft moans.

Elphaba stopped her zealous assault, for only a moment, to answer, "Yeah she did, but this _set up_ I like."

Several minutes later, back at camp, Dorothy could barely contain a content smile as she heard a familiar feminine voice shout E. Thropp's name.

It wasn't until night fell when Elphaba and Glinda returned hand in hand back to camp. Dorothy gave them a grin and answered innocently, "Shoot, I was getting pretty worried about the two of you. E. Thropp, did you fill up my canteen?"

"Canteen? Oh yeah, I plum forget it at the river. One moment," the gunslinger replied as she hurried back to retrieve it. She hurried away in a confident stride that made Dorothy's grin only grow more so.

With Elphaba gone for the moment, Glinda walked over to Dorothy and patted her on the back to show much approval before saying, "You did good farm girl…you did good."


	45. Chapter 45: The Last Stand

Chapter 45: The Last Stand

Back at the Tin Man's camp, Nessa was still fuming about Boq's newest pieces of eye candy. He followed the two prostitutes around like a dog after a turkey leg.

Finally Nessarose had enough and grabbed the Tin Man by the collar of his shirt. "Will you stop being a jackass for one moment? Goodness, I've never seen anyone as hopelessly horny as you."

"Can't help it with all this good looking tail around," Boq snickered as he tried to pull away without further conversation.

Nessa felt anger rising in her chest. "Enough! I don't want you bounding with those two ladies of the evening anymore! We are to be husband and wife and your behavior is disgusting!"

"I'm disgusting? Ha, your sister is the grotesque one! Besides, those ladies are only for a one time romp. You're for the long run." Nessarose didn't look convinced, so Boq reached over and placed a bottle of liquor in her hand. "Drink up; it will make you feel better."

"Don't you care about my feeling?" Nessa asked in a weak tone as she peered briefly at the bottle.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the Heartless Tin Man remember? Feeling ain't easy for me."

Nessa suddenly drew the pistol from her skirts and pointed it at Boq. "Maybe a little fear will start your heart racing once again."

Boq swallowed hard from fear before finding enough courage to speak. "Trust me, things will be better when we take over this pathetic landscape," The Tin Man muttered as he gave Nessarose a charming smile. "Can you imagine it, Nessa? The two of us ruling every town. Forget about being leader of one town…soon all towns will bend to our will."

Those words seemed to calm Nessarose, for she nodded her head, pulled her gun away, threw an arm around Boq's shoulder, and began to guzzled the drink.

"That's the sprit!" The Tin Man exclaimed, with a hardy bellow, as he grabbed a drink of his own and joined in on the celebration.

…X…

Elphaba, Glinda, and Dorothy left from their camp so early the sun hadn't even come over the horizon.

"Well it looks like the Tin Man and his gang are heading towards the more secluded area of the plains," Elphaba declared as she checked the tracks on the ground. "They must be trying to get as far from the law as they can."

"Do you have any idea where they could be hiding?" Dorothy asked, as she wiped her brow.

E. Thropp nodded her head. I have an idea. "I assume they are hiding closer to the mountains. There they have good cover and can watch out for danger."

"So how are we going to sneak up on them?" Glinda asked, as she patted Bubbles' golden neck.

"We'll have to go after them under the cover of darkness," E. Thropp answered. "I'm sure the Tin Man and most of his men will be drunk. They love a good drink that much is certain. But let's get a move on. If we hurry we should be able to get their camp before the sun rises."

"Do you really think we can stop them?" Dorothy asked, as she stared down at her pet wolf.

"If the Tin Man goes so does his gang," E. Thropp answered, as she took a quick drink from her canteen. "As long as the Tin Man stays in power, outlaws from all around will join his gang. Remember in order to kill a snake you got to cut off its head."

"Or blow it clean off," Glinda replied which earned a soft cackle from the emerald gunslinger.

No more words were spoken as the three women quickened their pace towards the last known spot of the Tin Man and his gang.

…X…

It took longer than expected but just as the sun was rising to bring the new day, Elphaba, Glinda, and Dorothy came across the area the Tin Man and his gang was camping out.

"There's the teetering house," E. Thropp pointed out, as she nodded her head towards the house on the cliff. "See how high those rocks are? They provide good shelter, so if we can get to the higher ground we can even the odds since the Tin Man and his gang out number us. Also if we can get to the west and east walls, we can cut off any escape routes."

"Easier said than done," Dorothy muttered.

"Well no time to waste, let's get a move on. If we wait too long there will be too much light to get into position undetected," Elphaba said, as she dismounted Broomstick and motioned Dorothy to follow.

"What about me?" Glinda asked.

"You are to stay here with the horses and Toto," E. Thropp replied, as she gently gripped the heiress by the shoulders. "You need to keep low and out of sight, so just in case the Tin Man does escape we can see which way he's fleeing to."

"Elphie, please be careful," Glinda answered, as she cupped the emerald woman's face. "I want the Tin Man gone from Oz, but I don't want to lose you in the process."

Elphaba grinned and her heart was filled with warmth to hear her wife's concern. "Do not fear, my sweet, I'll be back before you know it." With those words the gunslinger kissed the heiress quickly on the lips before pulling away. Dorothy smiled at their exchange.

"That's fine with me as long as you're not returning in a body bag," Glinda added, as she watched E. Thropp and Dorothy head away towards the teetering house on the cliff.

…X…

With great relief Elphaba and Dorothy found that most of the Tin Man's gang members were drunk. It always seemed like these men couldn't get enough liquor into their systems.

E. Thropp assumed it was their over confidence and inflated egos that lead them to over drink. Elphaba and Dorothy took a firing position from the west wall. They scanned the area and counted the amount of gang members.

"Sure looks like they having one hell of a party," Dorothy commented, as she noticed the extreme amount of liquor and saloon girls.

"There's the Tin Man!" Elphaba exclaimed in a loud whisper. She then wasted no time taking up her rifle. "This will be my easiest shot ever." But no sooner has she said that the Tin Man plopped down next to the campfire and wrapped arms around Nessa and pulled her into his lap.

"Damn…" Elphaba cursed, for she didn't have clean shot anymore. E. Thropp knew, without a doubt, that she couldn't risk hitting Nessarose. Her bullets were meant for the Tin Man and his gang members, not for her sister.

"Aren't you going to take the shot?" Dorothy asked when she saw the emerald gunslinger falter.

"That bastard has his arms around my sister. I can't risk missing my shot and hitting her instead," Elphaba answered in growing frustration. "I guess we got to go to plan B…take down as many of the Tin Man's gang members as you can. We got to flush him out once and for all." Dorothy nodded as she drew her own gun and took aim.

In a matter of seconds bullets seemed to rain down on the Tin Man and his gang. The ones who weren't hit took shelter being the large rocks near the teetering house. They fired back, but Elphaba and Dorothy were hidden so well no one could see exactly where the shots were coming from and who was firing at them.

Shot after shot filled the air as bullets and confusion consumed the area. Nessa had hit the dirt and was crawling away. She gave the Tin Man a worried look when she saw a flash of green, for she knew it was her sister who had come to challenge them.

"Boq, it is E. Thropp who is shooting at us from the west wall!" Nessarose shouted, as a stray bullet nearly hit her. "I don't know how many people she has with her, but we have to kill her. I know she's the ring leader behind this!"

Boq only kept his head down, grabbed his gun, and said, "Don't worry Nessa, my pet; I'll make sure your sister doesn't bother us again. I've been dreaming of the day I would kill her. Now it's my chance, either she dies today or I do." He then gave her a confident nod and headed off away from the direct fire.

"As long as we stay in the higher ground, we'll have the upper-hand," E. Thropp whispered to Dorothy. "We can pick off the Tin Man's men as they come around the bend."

Elphaba's plan so far was working perfectly. As the majority of the Tin Man's gang tried to escape through the pass, E. Thropp and Dorothy were able to pick each rider off that attempted to flee.

"Hot damn, we're winning!" Dorothy exclaimed, as she reloaded her gun. "The Tin Man's gang is almost wiped out! And the ones who aren't are fleeing from behind and leaving the Tin Man to fend for himself."

"Good thing too because I only have a limit amount of bullets left, and they are saved for the Tin Man," Elphaba said, as she held her gun close almost like she was afraid she was going to lose it.

"We can't afford to have him get away again, so I'll go around and cut off his last escape route." Dorothy volunteered before heading off behind a row of huge boulders. Elphaba nodded her head in agreement as watched as the woman headed off.

Dorothy just made it passed by the last gigantic rock when a chilling voice caught her attention.

"Well, who do we have here, another pointless bounty-hunter to try to turn me in? I'm surprised E. Thropp could recruit another to aid her. Oh, well, a friend of E. Thropp's or not it will be all the sweeter killing you." The Tin man cocked his gun. "Have any last words before I splatter your brains?"

"Drop dead you, bastard," Dorothy spat even though her heart and mind was seized by fear.

The Tin Man grinned sadistically before answering, "Ladies first," but that was as far as he got. Another gun, not far away, was fired, and the Tin Man jerked violently as the bullets hit him.

One bullet hit this chest and the other his neck. Boq gave a hoarse whine before choking on his blood that was rising up this throat. His gun dropped from his hand in almost slow motion as he stumbled a bit.

The Tin Man only had enough energy left to gaze behind him and see E. Thropp standing there. Her eyes were boarding into him like daggers. She then decaled in a cheeky tone, "Ding Dong the Tin Man is dead!" With those words the Tin Man fell to the ground hard.

Dust and sand flew up into the air since his body had such an impact, and E. Thropp only grinned because finally that son of a bitch as dead. Dorothy fled to higher ground just in case one of the Tin Man's gang members retaliated.

"Finally it's over," E. Thropp whispered with much relief as she left her spot to get a closer look.

Suddenly Nessarose came into view, and a look of utter horror consumed her. She raced over to the Boq's side, and dropped to her knees as she held the Tin Man's dead body against her chest. Tears lingered behind Nessa's eyes as she trembled extremely. Her crying was a mixture of sobbing and cursing.

"YOU!" Nessa shrieked as stared at Elphaba in tremendous hatred. "You killed him! Boq is dead! My love is dead! You shot his heart dead and broke my heart. So guess what I'm going to do to you, dear sister? I'm going to break your heart by shooting it into a million pieces."

Glinda, who had heard the desperate cries from Nessarose, had followed the commotion to the end of the rock ledge.

The heiress' face turned white from horror when she Nessa's eyes seemed to glow crimson, as she stood up, drew her gun, and took aim at Elphaba.


	46. Chapter 46: Back at the Beginning

Chapter 46: Back at the Beginning

"Nessa, please, don't be foolish!" Elphaba shouted, as she looked at her sister with pleading eyes. "Put the gun down! I only followed to save you from the Tin Man and his evil intentions." E. Thropp then put away her gun to show her sister she wasn't going to threaten her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Nessa spat, in a fit of rage. "I left with the Tin Man freely! I was going to be the most famous woman in all of Oz! But you had to mess things up! You had to kill the Tin Man and my dreams of power, so now I'm going to kill you!"

Elphaba shook her head when she saw her sister take careful aim with her gun. "Nessarose, I'm your sister, I only wanted the best for you."

"NO! That's not true. If it was you would have left well enough alone, and left me be! Now time for you to die! Nessa smiled evilly as she kissed the barrel of her gun before taking careful aim.

"Nessa, please…" Elphaba felt helpless.

"Goodbye…Elphaba," Nessa sneered; as she cocked her gun and let her fingers touch the trigger.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda screamed as she watched Nessa hesitated no longer.

Suddenly one earsplitting gunshot was heard. It echoed throughout the empty landscape. Elphaba waited for the pain but there was none. Just then three more rounds were shot off. But the bullets weren't fired by Nessarose. Instead they came from Dorothy's gun and she was not aiming at Nessa up the rocks above her.

The bullets loosened the rocks above and once the rocks moved, so did the house that was titling over the edge. Within seconds the house crashed down at record speed and toppled right on top of Nessarose.

At first no one moved. The shock of what just happened was still sinking in. Finally after the dust cleared, Elphaba sped over to the base of the house, which had just crushed her sister, and fell to her knees.

She covered her eyes with one hand as she whispered in a cleanly upset voice, "Oh, Nessa, forgive me." The heiress raced over to Elphaba's side and quickly noticed the grief and misery that consumed bounty-hunter's face.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry," Glinda whispered, as she dropped next to the gunslinger's side and embraced her. She knew E. Thropp didn't have a good relationship with her sister but she was her sister none the less.

"At least it's finally over," Elphaba replied, as she tried to compose herself back to a stoic expression. The green woman turned her head to hide the tears that were lingering in her brown eyes.

Dorothy soon made it by the gunslinger and gave her two cents to the matter at hand. "There was no reforming your sister, E. Thropp, I know that's a hard thing to take, but she was going to shoot you. I mean, come on, that's not even close to sisterly affection."

"I want to bury her back at Munchkin Land," Elphaba announced suddenly.

Dorothy looked at the emerald doubtfully. "I don't think we can do that unless you can move a house. But here take these…" Dorothy then took off the ruby slippers that were still unharmed on Nessa's feet and held them out to E. Thropp. "It's only fitting you should have these."

Elphaba took the slippers and nodded her head in acknowledgement. Her face still lingered with great sadness, and Glinda could only rub E. Thropp's back in a soothing fashion.

The three women lingered by the fallen house for some time until Elphaba rose to her feet, and walked over to the Tin Man's dead body. She pulled off the Tin Man's silver armor chest plate, and shifted her eyes back and forth like she was debating something.

"We should move out," Elphaba declared, as she carried the armor to Broomstick and tied it to the saddle. She then began to wrap the Tin Man's body up in a blanket. E. Thropp knew in order to get the reward she was going to have to bring in the corpse.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda asked, as she touched the gunslinger's arm gently.

"I think so," Elphaba answered, as she looked back at the house where her sister laid crushed beneath. E. Thropp swallowed awkwardly as she stared off into space. She walked over to a large slab of stone that positioned near the fallen house. The bounty-hunter used her hunting knife to crave the best she could into the stone. Once she was done, she stuck the stone into the ground like a headstone. It was hard to read what was exactly written, but with some focus Glinda could make out the message, "Here lies Nessarose Thropp, may she finally rest in peace."

Once finished, E. Thropp then gave an ambiguous gaze in Dorothy's direction. Dorothy didn't know if it was a look of hate or content. After all she was the reason the house had crushed Nessarose at all. But she had done it to save Elphaba's life, but she only hoped E. Thropp understood that. What she didn't want was Elphaba to think she was sanctimonious because of what she did.

"Let's get going," Elphaba declared as she motioned Broomstick and Glinda did the same to Bubble.

Dorothy then mounted Slippers and took one last look at the fallen house. She focused on it for a few seconds before replying to her black wolf, "Call me crazy, Toto, but that house looks so damn familiar."

…X…

The journey back to The Emerald City was a hard one. The heat was nearly unbearable and intense. Any piece of shade they found was used so they could rest. The last thing they wanted was to exhaust their horses. Even energetic Toto was falling behind.

That night E. Thropp was especially quiet. She ate dinner without a word of conversation. Glinda assumed this was the gunslinger's way to mourn since she wasn't one for tears.

When it was time for bed Glinda snuggled up close to E. Thropp and caressed her raven locks. She hummed a gentle tune and smiled shyly when Elphaba shot her a loving gaze.

The emerald bounty-hunter still said nothing, but a planted a passionate kiss on Glinda's lips to reassure her that she would be alright.

Dorothy amused herself by singing a song softly to herself as Toto laid at her feet. He would stare at his master from time to time but made no attempt to leave his current position.

When Glinda awoke to a new day, E. Thropp was already gone from the bedroll. The heiress gently called her wife's name but there was no answer. Dorothy was up as well. She was drinking some coffee and sharing some beef jerky with Toto as she scratched him behind the ear.

"Good morning, Glinda, do you want some coffee? I just made fresh batch," Dorothy said, as held out a full cup to the blonde.

Glinda took the cup, with a nod of thanks, and slowly began to drink. Her eyes scanned over and over for Elphaba but her green hero was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know where Elphaba is," Dorothy said, almost reading Glinfa's mind, as she poured a small amount of coffee into a bowl, so Toto could drink some. "She was gone when I woke up."

Glinda frowned at hearing this. "Maybe I should go look for her."

"I think E. Thropp just wants to be alone. I mean, she just lost her sister. I imagine she's still trying to cope with that," Dorothy replied with a deep sigh. "Did I do the right thing, Glinda? I killed Nessa because she was going to shoot E. Thropp. Maybe I should have just shot her in the leg and wounded her. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to prove to E. Thropp that she could trust me."

"You saved Elphaba's life. I'm sure she's grateful for that. Oz knows I am," Glinda answered, as she kneeled down next to Dorothy and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting fashion.

Dorothy only nodded as she watched Glinda set down her mug and head out from camp. Glinda set out towards a row of trees that were surprisingly quite healthy. There under the second tree was Elphaba. Her head was down and she was breathing deeply.

In an instant Glinda knew that E. Thropp was crying. It broke the heiress' heart to see this, but she wasn't sure if she should comfort Elphaba or let her be.

Eventually Glinda ended up turning away and heading back to camp. She didn't notice that E. Thropp had lifted her head and saw her walking away.

…X…

"Did you find E. Thropp?" Dorothy asked once the heiress had returned.

"No," Glinda lied. She didn't feel it was right to tell Dorothy what she saw under the tree. Glinda knew Elphaba had a reputation to keep up. Revealing she had been crying would have damaged her title even if she confessed this to one person.

Another ten minutes passed before Elphaba returned to camp. She had her traditional rugged expression and she cleaned up very well, for there was no evidence she had been weeping.

"Are you two ready to go?" E. Thropp asked, as tilted her hat up slightly.

"I've been itching to go since I got up," Dorothy exclaimed, as she nearly jump to her feet and clicked her boot heels together.

That amusing gesture caused E. Thropp to cackle ever so lightly. "It seems strange to be heading back to The Emerald City. It's were everything began."

"In my experience most journeys end where they began," Dorothy said, as she gave her arms a quick stretch.

"Well if you two are ready, let's not wait another moment. The Tin Man had started to stink," E. Thropp answered as both Dorothy and Glinda gave her a odd look, so she added, "I mean more than usual."

…X…

Once upon entering back into The Emerald City, Elphaba brought in the dead body of the Tin Man. She was given her reward money without a fuss, and the local sheriff told her he would send word to the Uplands that the Tin Man was finally no more. Once back with Glinda and Dorothy, E. Thropp equally spilt the reward money three ways.

"Hot damn, I never held so much money!" Dorothy stated joyfully but let out a sad sigh. "It doesn't do me any good though if the Wizard can't help me."

Elphaba laid a comforting hand on Dorothy's shoulder and said, "Speaking of the Wizard let's go talk to him. It seems we all have a few bones to pick with him."

…X…

After bypassing the guards the three women once again walked down the Wizard's hallway. When they came to the end all were shocked to see the Wizard packing things into a suitcase.

"Elphaba! Glinda! Dorothy! My, my, I didn't think I would see any of you again," Oscar declared as we went back to packing.

"The Wizard is nothing but a normal man?" Dorothy asked her tone of voice showed she was clearly stunned.

The Wizard packed the last of his things before approaching E. Thropp. "Elphaba thank the Unnamed God you're alright," Oscar exclaimed, as gave the gunslinger a quick scan to make sure she wasn't injured.

Elphaba answered by grabbing the Wizard by his shirt and slamming him up against the nearest wall. "I'm alright but I can't say the same for you, especially after what I'm going to do to you."

"E. Thropp, just wait a moment, I just want to apologize for my behavior. Sending the guards after you because you wanted me to tell the truth was an unwise decision on my part." The Wizard's voice was surprisingly quite genuine.

"You think?" E. Thropp replied with a scoff as she roughly let him go.

"But you'll be glad to know I called off the search for you, but be warned you still have a bounty on your head from the Tiggular family. But, in other news, within the hour I will be leaving this place. The Wizard of Oz will be no more," Oscar answered in a proud fashion.

"Where will you go?" Glinda asked in shock. "And how will you go?"

"I hope to return to my own home land by balloon of course," Oscar was beaming with cheerfulness. Elphaba assumed he was in such a good mood because he no longer had to keep up this appearance of being an all powerful and an all knowing Wizard.

"Where's your homeland?" E. Thropp inquired.

The Wizard held his chin. "I doubt any of you have heard of it, but I was born and bred in the heart of the western wilderness of a place called Kansas."

"Kansas!" Dorothy shouted in joy. Her yelp was so sudden she made both the Wizard and Glinda jump with surprise. "That's where I'm from too! Oh, Mr. Wizard…Sir… you have to take me with you."

"Of course you may join me!" The Wizard proclaimed as he threw his arms open. "The more the merrier."

"Are you a clever enough Wizard to handle such a task?" Glinda asked, as she played with her golden hair.

Oscar held his chest from shock at such a question. "Child you cut me to the quick! I'm not as dull as I appear."

"I didn't mean any ill-will," Glinda replied, even though after all the Wizard had put them through she wasn't going to give him any compliments.

Oscar cleared his throat and brought his attention back to Dorothy, "It was because of that balloon I came here and became the Wizard. But before this day is up Dorothy, my dear, you and I will return to the Land of E Pluribus Unum!"

Glinda nudged Elphaba slightly and whispered into her ear, "I thought their home land was Kansas. What's this E Pluribus Unum?"

E. Thropp only shrugged her shoulders to show she wasn't sure as Dorothy and Wizard continued to chat away.


	47. Chapter 47: A Poor Decision

Chapter 47: A Poor Decision

An hour or so before the departure of the Wizard Elphaba went to the stables just to think and be alone. She checked on her sister's slippers that were still safely in Broomstick's saddle bag. The brown mare made a soft neighing sound when she saw her master. The green bounty-hunter patted Broomstick on the neck to acknowledge her before sitting down on the hay and letting out a deep sigh.

E. Thropp's mind soon began to wander and her thoughts quickly began to dwell upon her sister. Now Elphaba knew in the end Nessarose had gone out a villain, for in the end she did try to murder her for the killing of the Tin Man. Elphaba however couldn't help but think of one memory of Nessa that seemed to stand out the most. It was a memory when they were just children living in the town of Munchkinland.

_A group of children had circled around a young Elphaba. The emerald girl was trying to hold back her tears as the cluster of children around her taunted her with a cruel song. "Elphaba, Elphaba, green as sin. Elphaba, Elphaba, the freak with green skin. She will die lost and alone, for sooner than not she will be disowned. Below, below she will go. Everyone must know. Elphaba, Elphaba, the Unnamed God cursed. No doubt she will go to hell first. So die away and let us be. In turn your death will set this pure town free." The children laughed and kicked dirt and stones at Elphaba. The emerald girl couldn't understand why everyone was so mean to her just because she was green skinned. What was so bad about that? Everyone had their own differences so why couldn't people accept her for who she was?  
_

_Just then a loud shout interrupted the hateful jeering, "HEY! You leave my sister alone!" Suddenly Nessarose wheeled over at record speed. Her swiftness impressed Elphaba since she knew it wasn't easy to move around in her wheelchair on the dirt ground. "Leave right now or I'll get my Father, and I'm sure you don't want to go through any punishment for your teasing." _

_Most of the children quickly fled at this threat, made my Nessa, of being ratted out. No one wanted to be subjected to the punishment delivered by Frex the Godly. Only one child remained. He was obviously the ring leader, of group of children who were teasing Elphaba, as he gave a hard look at Nessa before saying, "Your Father won't punish us for what we said about this green freak. He thinks like we do about your sister. If anything he hates her more than we do."_

"_Do you really want to take that chance?" Nessarose spat. The boy only rolled his eyes at this statement. "I'm not scared of you."  
_

_Just then Elphaba picked up a small stone, spit on it, and threw it at the boy. It hit him dead on, in the forehead, and he recoiled back like he had been bitten by a snake. _

"_I'm telling!" the boy cried, as he checked his wound to see if it was bleeding. He then rubbed his nose and eyes before running away with a near ear-splitting wail. _

"_Even I think the Unnamed God would agree that boy deserved it," Nessa replied as she gave her green sister a smile and took her hand in her own in a gesture of pure tenderness. _

_Elphaba grinned and kissed her sister's hand before turning around and began to push her sister's wheelchair back towards their home. _

With that last image the memory ended quite suddenly and E. Thropp was shocked to find tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Damn these tears, they almost seem to burn like fire," Elphaba growled at herself as she hastily wiped the evidence away. She then rested for awhile on the hay just content with her own thoughts. Eventually Elphaba did stand up and whisper, "Well, Nessa, at least I have something to remember you by." The emerald woman then gave one last look to the slippers before leaving the stable behind.

That afternoon the whole city was abuzz with excitement. Citizens lined up all around the stage where the Wizard's hot air balloon was stationed. Even energetic children waited patiently by their parents to insure they wouldn't miss a thing. It seemed everyone couldn't wait to witness this historical event.

When the Wizard came on stage the monstrous group of bystanders erupted in wild cheers. The Wizard waved to them, with much fervor, and eventually had to raise his hands to settle them down a bit.

Green banners and emerald decorations covered the area to bid the Wizard farewell and for a safe trip. E. Thropp had to admit seeing all the green color put her in a cheerful mood.

"People of Oz, I the Wizard, must leave you for the time being, for you see I must converse with my fellow Wizards in other lands. Thank you for all your care and loyalty, and now we must departure." Oscar then nodded his head to Dorothy who entered the balloon with the Wizard.

"Wait, where is Toto?" Dorothy questioned as she looked franticly around. The black wolf had found an abandoned plate of food and was helping himself to it. "Toto get back here!" Dorothy leaped out from the balloon but turned to the Wizard and added. "Don't leave without me. I'll just be a second."

But the Gale guards holding the ropes to the balloon had by mistakenly released the rope. Slowly but surely the balloon began to get lifted into the air.

E. Thropp tried to pull the hot air balloon back down, but her attempts were futile and had to let the rope go.

"Oh, please come back!" Dorothy wailed, as she watched the balloon get higher and higher.

"I can't, for I don't know how it works exactly!" The Wizard confessed as he waved to the people watching below. "Farewell everyone! Farewell to all!" The bystanders only waved him goodbye as the balloon gained height.

"There goes my last chance at seeing my aunt and uncle again," Dorothy spat, as tears spilled over her eyes. She then fled from the whole sense once the balloon disappeared behind the clouds.

"I better go talk to her," Glinda said with a gloomy sigh. E. Thropp nodded and watched her wife take off after Dorothy.

…X…

Glinda found Dorothy sitting in the stable, where Broomstick and Bubbles were resting, with Toto at her feet. Dorothy was trying hard not to cry but her tears seemed nonstop.

"Dorothy, please, don't lose hope," The Upland heiress replied, as she kneeled down next to the woman's side and rubbed her back. "There must be another way to get you home."

"My only chance was that balloon, now, I'll never get home." Dorothy wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. "Oh my Auntie Em and Uncle Henry have probably stopped looking for me by now. I bet they have given up hope. Oh there's no place like home!" As soon as Dorothy said those last six words Nessa's slippers that were inside E. Thropp's saddle bag began to glow.

"Glinda, what's going on?" Dorothy asked as she sprang to her feet.

"It's the slippers! They're glowing!" Glinda exclaimed, as she removed the slippers from the saddlebag and placed them on the ground. "By Oz, I think their magical. Quick put them on!" Dorothy did so and grabbed Toto around the neck so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Why are they glowing? All I said was there was no place like home," Once Dorothy repeated herself the slippers shine even more so.

"Dorothy this might be a way you can go home!" Glinda declared in excitement. "Keep saying that quote and maybe these shoes will take you home!"

"But these aren't my shoes. These shoes are Elphaba's, so she can remember her sister. I can't take them," Dorothy protested.

"Well I'm giving them to you. E. Thropp shouldn't mind if they get you home. I'm sure she will understand," Glinda assured her. "Now say, 'there's no place like home.'"

"Thank you for everything, Glinda, thank you," Dorothy replied, as she looked down at Toto, closed her eyes, and whispered the important words that would take her home. As Dorothy whispered the quote she had to say, she slowly began to disappear with Toto until they were gone completely.

Glinda let out a joyful sigh to see Dorothy finally leave and hopefully head back home to the aunt and uncle. The heiress also thought how proud E. Thropp was going to be when she found out that she had figured out how to send Dorothy home. She absolutely couldn't wait to tell the emerald gunslinger.

…X…

"Where is Dorothy?" Elphaba asked, when she noticed the blonde heiress was heading over to her alone.

"She's off back home to Kansas or E Pluribus Unum, or where she's exactly from. I figured out how to send her back!" Glinda declared and she was met with a warm embrace by E. Thropp.

"Oh, my sweet, what a clear woman you are!" Elphaba beamed as she kissed her wife quickly on the lips. "How ever did you do it? I must know!"

"It was Nessarose's slippers! They were the ones that sent her back. They began to glow and all Dorothy had to do was put them on, say one line, and poof! She's on her way with Toto!"

Once Glinda was done speaking she noticed a change in E. Thropp's expression. The gunslinger was no longer looking pleased, but now she appeared completely upset. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted to the side, like she was suppressing an animalist shout of rage.

"You gave Dorothy my sister's shoes? What the hell were you thinking? Those weren't yours to give away!" Elphaba's eyes were fiery now and her hands were balled into fists.

"Dorothy needed to get home. The Wizard, of course, was no help to her, so I thought this was her only option," Glinda stammered at bit as she talked. She had never seen E. Thropp this angry in a long time, and it scared her to the highest extent because that fury was directed towards her.

"I wanted something to remember Nessa by! All I had left were those damn shoes and now Dorothy has them! She has my sister's shoes!" Elphaba seized Glinda's arm in an unyielding grip that caused the heiress pain.

"Please, Elphie, you're hurting me," Glinda whimpered in a fearful tone.

The emerald gunslinger released the blonde's arm immediately and began to pace. "I just can't be around you right now…I need to go." Elphaba then stormed off, rage and betrayal soaked her voice.

"Elphie, please, let's talk about this," Glinda pleaded as she chased after the green woman with great desperation.

"Leave me alone!" Elphaba yelled, as she whirled around and pointed a finger at the blonde in a threatening manner.

Glinda stopped in her tracks and made no further movement. She could only watch helplessly as E. Thropp mounted Broomstick and thundered off with only the knowledge that giving away Nessarose's shoes to Dorothy was a poor decision.


	48. Chapter 48: The Philosophy Club

Chapter 48: The Philosophy Club

Glinda spent her time in the stable next to Bubble. The golden mare could sense distress and gently nuzzled the heiress' shoulder with her nose. Bubble then made a soft nickering sound and stared deeply at her in concern.

"Oh, Bubble what have I done? I don't know where Elphaba went, much less if she's coming back! She was so very angry. I have never seen her that vexed in such a long time. I thought I was doing good with letting Dorothy get home with the help of those shoes." Glinda was unsuccessfully holding back her tears as she talked to the golden mare. "Oh, I don't know what to do."

Glinda soon wondered if she would ever see the emerald gunslinger ever again, and as the hours passed her hope began to drastically fade.

…X…

After letting out some steam, Elphaba returned to the center of The Emerald City. The green gunslinger was still upset about what happened, so she didn't even look around to see if Glinda was still lingering there. Instead the bounty-hunter headed into a familiar saloon.

E. Thropp went immediately to the bar and ordered two strong drinks right off the bat. After guzzling one down, in one forceful gulp, she turned to the second drink.

Just before taking a slip of the numbing liquid, a sweet voice caught her ears. Elphaba checked over her shoulder once she felt a warm hand on her back.

"Oh E. Thropp, I thought you were back in town!" The voice came from Shenshen who gave a squeal of delight, when she was sure it was the emerald bounty-hunter. "You just can't keep away and who can blame you? Pretty thing like me will keep you coming back. Wait, where's your blonde beauty?"

"We had a spat," Elphaba replied quickly as her attention was brought back to her drink.

"Don't tell me she broke your heart!" Shenshen exclaimed, as her eyes narrowed in growing anger. "Because if she did… I'll break her neck."

E. Thropp grinned slightly at this but shook her head. "No need to result to violence. I just feel like a storm is raging in me."

"Want me to calm the storm?" Shenshen asked, as she let her hand linger on the gunslinger's chest.

The prostitute's breath was hot and inviting, but what Shenshen was offering was not an option for Elphaba. The old E. Thropp would have jumped at the chance to bury her pain with the distraction of sex, but no matter how upset she was with Glinda, Elphaba wasn't going to cheat on her.

"Sorry, Shenshen, I can't indulge in your wares," E. Thropp answered with a stern gaze to prove her point.

Shenshen pouted, but she nodded her head to show she respected Elphaba's answer. "What can I say, E. Thropp, you're so damn hard to resist."

"You flatter me," Elphaba answered, as placed some more money on the table and the bartender slid another drink in her direction.

"I only speak the truth," Shenshen replied politely before turning to the bartender and waving him away. The new bartender grumbled but left with a roll of his eyes. "No matter what the quarrel was about, you should talk to Glinda about it. You clearly love her, and you shouldn't let your resentment cloud your mind for too long."

E. Thropp nodded her head, in agreement, and patted Shenshen on the back in thanks. "You're right; I'm going to talk to Glinda right away." With those words Elphaba handed her new acquired drink to Shenshen to show gratitude for the advice.

"Not really the prize I wanted…" Shenshen noted out loud as she motioned to the drink the gunslinger had just handed her. Elphaba let out a playful sigh and then kissed the prostitute on the side of her mouth before heading off. Shenshen nearly swooned as a result and took a quick sip of the drink to try to will back her senses.

Another _working girl_ approached Shenshen who was leaning against the bar for support and said, "Powerful drink, I take it?" She asked as she nodded to the drink.

"You have no idea," Shenshen replied, her voice sly, as she gave one last longingly look at the emerald bounty-hunter.

…X…

E. Thropp headed back to the center of town where she had run off, but Glinda was nowhere to be seen. The gunslinger frowned and shifted nervously. "The stables!" Elphaba exclaimed before dashing off.

Once the gunslinger entered the stables, she only found the stable boy. He was giving the horses some fresh water and when Elphaba asked him about seeing a young blonde woman the boy shrugged his shoulders.

Now E. Thropp was beginning to panic. What if something horrible happened to her wife? "Blast, why was I so dim-witted?" Elphaba ranted to herself. "What was I thinking leaving Glinda unescorted? Anything could have happened to her! She could have been taken anywhere by some smooth-talking outlaw. By Oz…she could have even been lured to the Philosophy Club!"

Elphaba's face seemed lose some of its green hue as that option came into mind. The emerald gunslinger raced out of the stables, mounted Broomstick once again, and sped towards the building that held the Philosophy Club.

Once at the doors of the Philosophy Club, E. Thropp was met by the guard, holding a clip board, who looked her up and down in disgust. "Do you have a ticket?" He asked in a cantankerous mutter.

"Did a high-class blonde woman come in to see the show?" Elphaba inquired, demising his attitude.

The guard laughed deeply. "A lot of fine blonde women come through these doors. Now look, if you don't have a ticket, or if your name isn't on the list, I can't let you in."

E. Thropp seized the guard by his shirt and smashed him up against the wall. "I really don't have the time. Now you're going to let me in, or I'm going to shove that clipboard somewhere the sun don't shine!"

The guard gulped from fear and pointed to the entrance. "You're free to go."

Elphaba wasted no time as she rushed inside. She scanned the semi-dark room with great intensely. For the time of day the club was surprisingly a bit more crowded than expected.

E. Thropp's attention was brought to the stage for the briefest of moments. On the stage one man with wild hair, and two women, one with red hair and one with black hair, were dancing oddly. The first woman, with long red hair, was dancing back and forth to the man and the second woman. She would kiss the man and then go back to the woman and kiss her.

The unusual dancing continued until the man pulled out a long bull whip and handed it to the second woman with black hair. The woman snatched the whip from him who trembled at her feet and then she gave a whip a crack. Both the man and the red headed woman, in turn, got on their knees in front of the second woman.

The second woman pulled at the man's hair in a harsh fashion and stuck him with the whip before heading over to the red headed woman and kissing her before giving her a light hit with the whip. The crowd watching cheered to encourage more of the same.

Elphaba shook her head to get her mind back on track before continuing to search for Glinda but it all seemed hopeless. Just then something caught E. Thropp's eye. An older man with graying hair was pulling a young blonde woman, who resembled Glinda, away to a secluded corner of the room. The blonde woman seemed to be struggling against him.

E. Thropp quickly followed and raced after them for she thought the woman could be Glinda. In fact, the blonde woman looked a lot like Glinda. Finally when the older man got the woman to an empty sofa, he forced her to sit, and then attacked her neck with his lips. The women tried to bat him away, but he wouldn't stop.

Once Elphaba was in range, she reacted by grabbing the man by his shirt and ripping him from his passionate escapade. "Go take a cold shower, you bastard. This lady doesn't want your company."

The old man growled and gave E. Thropp a foul look. He then drew a knife from his belt and went to stab the green woman. Elphaba was ready and captured his wrist with lightning fast reflects. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with knives?" The gunslinger snarled, as she twisted his wrist painfully until he let out a yelp of pain and dropped the knife. "Get lost," Elphaba added, with a sneered, as she tossed him away with little effort.

The older man quickly fled without another word. After he had left E. Thropp was excepting for Glinda to leap into her arms, but as Elphaba focused on the blonde a bit more closely, she soon realized that this woman wasn't her wife.

"Thank you so much, stranger, that brute wouldn't leave me alone," the woman answered with much gratitude.

Elphaba nodded her head to show it was no trouble, but the gunslinger's heart was only heavier now from stress. 'Where in Oz was Glinda? Was she even here?' E. Thropp thought to herself.

The bounty-hunter continued her search in the club, but her hunt kept getting interrupted by array of men and women who kept flirting with her or offering to buy her a drink. Half the people in the club were so intoxicated, that they stumbled around like unsteady travelers in the dark.

Even asking people if they had seen Glinda was pointless. Most would laugh, or make a comment why was she looking for that certain blonde when they could help to cure what ailed her.

After searching the vulgar club for another hour, E. Thropp gave up and headed back to the center of the City. Her mind was reeling from stress and the only thing that kept her spirits up was Glinda could still be somewhere in the massive city.

Finally, after a few more hours, Elphaba returned back to the stables. The green woman covered her face with one of her hands and let out a ragged sob.

"Glinda could be hurt and I don't even know it!" E. Thropp yelled at herself as she kicked a large bucket filled with wheat oats in anger. "If only I didn't lose my temper." Just then Elphaba dropped to her knees and after gathering her thoughts began to speak out loud, "I'm not one to pray, but I'm not sure what other options I have. Whoever cares to listen, please, make sure Glinda is alright. I love her so much and I didn't mean snap at her so harshly. She means the world to me. I would be nothing without her. Please let me find her...safe and sound."

"Elphie?" a soft feminine voice called out.

E. Thropp leaped to her feet and whirled around to see the Upland heiress standing not too far away. A look of utter shock and adoration was written across her face.

"Glinda!" Elphaba cried out, as she ran up to the blonde and embraced her tightly. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The Upland heiress smiled warmly when she heard the concern in E. Thropp's voice. "I stayed close to the area just in case you came back. I didn't want a chance that I would miss you."

Elphaba never felt so relieved as she answered, "I'm just so thankful to know you're safe. Can you ever forgive me for running out like that? Please say you forgive me. Please don't be cross with me."

Glinda cupped an emerald cheek and smiled warmly. "Oh, Elphie, I'm just overjoyed you came back and you're here now. I thought you never wanted to see me again because I gave your sister's shoes away. I'm so sorry I did that. I had no right to do such a thing. Those shoes were rightfully yours and I should have kept that in mind." Glinda bowed her head from shame but E. Thropp would have none of that.

Elphaba placed two fingers under Glinda's chin and gently lifted, so the heiress was gazing into her eyes. "Forget the shoes. They mean nothing to me. You helped Dorothy, and I should be grateful for that. You're my world, Glinda, and I want to be by your side forever."

"You still want to be with me?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, my sweet, you have changed my life for good," Elphaba answered, as she pulled the blonde against her and kissed her deeply.

The heiress melted into the kiss and before both women knew it, they were on the ground in the stable. Glinda's hands were imbedded into raven tresses, as the gunslinger moved her hands up and down the blonde's sides in a tender manner. Elphaba was quick to claim the more dominant position as they kissed, for she felt like she owned Glinda something for losing her temper and walking out in anger.

Glinda moaned softly as E. Thropp began to gently suck on a very sensitive spot on her neck. "Oh, Elphie, don't stop." The Upland heiress whispered her voice was extremely husky from arousal.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Elphaba purred, against the pale neck, as one of her hands found a place against Glinda's bosom and her other snaked down under her wife's dress. E. Thropp teased her wife only briefly before finding her target.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed as she shuddered from pleasure. The blonde closed her eyes tight and raised her hips to meet the green woman's fingers. Glinda's body bounced almost impatiently and her writhing caused E. Thropp's own arousal to spike to a dangerous degree.

Elphaba longed to have Glinda and herself be naked, to be skin against skin as they made love, but she knew that was impossible because of where they were. Anyone could walk in on them, or hear the high pitched noises made by Glinda and be easily drawn to their location. No, Elphaba would have to be content with this. Seeing Glinda so satisfied was quickly the only thing the green bounty-hunter could think about at that moment.

Glinda soon wrapped her legs around Elphaba, and threw her head back. She desperately was trying to calm her breathing and her moans, but she was always more vocal in any situation and during this _certain activity_ was no different.

E. Thropp somehow was able to get her other hand passed Glinda's dress in the front and soon began to massage the breasts that hid beneath the fabric. The blonde's body began to quake immediately once Elphaba's hand came into contact with this certain part of her body.

"Elphie! I…Oh my! El-ph-ie!" Glinda was finding it hard to form words or even will her own body movements. All she really could do was stammer out Elphaba's name with some unfinished incoherent sentences or words. She soon came to the conclusion E. Thropp, with what seemed like little effort, could play her body like it was a musical instrument.

Elphaba herself found she could not bear to tear her eyes away from her golden haired love. The way Glinda moved against her and with her was mesmerizing.

It wasn't long before the heiress hit her climax. Her back arched and she declared E. Thropp's name with much vigor and bliss. As she came down from this high, Elphaba kissed her gently trying to settle her body and her reeling mind.

"Elphie, oh Elphie," Glinda whispered as she brushed some of her jet black hair from E. Thropp's eyes.

E. Thropp was quick to wrap her arms around her wife, in a protective yet caring way to show her was there and to display some aftermath affection. They laid there for quite some time, curled up against each other near the seemingly never ending piles of hay.

Glinda tried to reciprocate but Elphaba wouldn't let her. The heiress assumed the bounty-hunter wanted to make it up to her, for letting her anger get the better of her.

"I love you, Elphie, oh I love you more than you can know," Glinda whispered, as she studied the green woman's face and gently ran her fingertips across Elphaba's hawk-face.

"I love you too. I want nothing else but to spend the rest if my life with you and our children." Elphaba smiled charmingly, when she saw tears of joy forming behind her wife's eyes.

"Liir and Nor," Glinda whispered, as she let out a deep blissful sigh as she thought about the two babies waiting for them at Chistery's home.

"Let's go to them now," Glinda replied excitedly, before kissing the green bounty-hunter. "Let's go get our children and bring them home."

Elphaba nodded in agreement before answering in a loving tone, "I can think of nothing better."


	49. Chapter 49: New Beginnings

Chapter 49: New Beginnings

It seemed to take eternity for Elphaba and Glinda to arrive at a familiar shack seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Both E. Thropp and Glinda wondered how the babies were and if their Indian friends had survived their injures.

When the green woman knocked on the door, she heard a familiar voice call out just behind the door, "If you're here to rob me… I'll blow your head off!"

Elphaba cackled and shook her head in an amused fashion. "I see you haven't lost your spunk."

"E. Thropp?" Suddenly the door flew open, at record speed, and Chistery was there to greet them with a crooked grin. "Well, bust my britches, you're back! Does that mean what I think it means?"

"The Tin Man is no more," Elphaba answered proudly, as she brought her thumb across her throat to make sure her message was clear.

"Hot damn!" Chistery exclaimed, as he clicked his heels together in pure gladness. "Here come in, come in, you must see how your friends are holding up. Not to mention, I bet you two are excited to see your little ones."

The Upland heiress was first to noticed the cleanliness of the shack. "Chistery, what have you done with the place? It actually looks, dare I say, clean."

The Money bobbed his head in pride. "Talking Bird did exceptional work. She was the mastermind behind this sanitary mission. I did my part but she did the majority."

"Do I hear my name?" a female voice called out. "Chistery, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Nope, and I ain't lying either!" The Monkey answered with a snicker. "Come see for yourself."

Talking Bird came around the corner and gave a yelp of joy when she saw who the visitors were. She couldn't help giving them each a salutation hug. "Emerald Wolf! Golden Doe! I'm overjoyed to see you both. Was your mission a success?"

"The Tin Man is pushing up daisies as we speak," E. Thropp answered, as a small grin lay upon her lips.

Hearing all the commotion a nicely healed Crying Crow joined in on the reunion. He held the two little babies, one in each arm. He smiled warmly at them and greeted them in his native language. E. Thropp returned the greeting since she knew what he was saying and gave him a brief hug.

Elphaba as well as Glinda were delighted to see that both Talking Bird and Crying Crow had survived their wounds. It was a miracle considering the poor shape they were in when they were brought to the Monkey's home. A patch was across one of Crying Crow's eyes to show he was now blind in that eye but other than that he was back in peak form.

"Crying Crow will survive his wounds and now that you two are back, we can leave," Talk Bird said, with a relived sigh.

Glinda frowned in confusion. "Where will you go? Your tribe is no more."

Talking Bird nodded her head sadly before answering, "There are still other tribes around. With any luck we will be able to join a new tribe of our people. It will not be easy to start over, but we have no choice. This is our land, and we will never leave it. The pain of losing our tribe and our family is still there, but we can't lose hope. Now we can warn other tribes of such dangers."

Crying Crow then gave Elphaba the baby boy to hold before handing off the baby girl to Glinda. He then spoke a few words and patted their heads and caressed their cheeks.

"What did he say?" Glinda whispered to E. Thropp.

"He said…" Elphaba wet her lips before speaking. "It calms his soul to know we are going to be Little River's and Northern Robin's new parents. He knows they will be safe and have a good life."

"I guess we are all starting new beginnings," Talking Bird answered, as she took a new position next to Crying Crow.

"How about you two stay a day or so here and rest up?" Chistery suggested. "It will do your bodies good, and you can spend time just bonding more with your babies."

"I fancy the sound of that," Glinda admitted before kissing Nor on the forehead.

"It's settled then!" Chistery shouted, in pure delight, as he nearly skipped off in excitement which caused them to laugh softly.

…X…

That evening Elphaba and Glinda relayed the story of the Tin Man's defeat and just how much they had to go through with King Brr, the Wizard, and Nessarose.

"There is no doubt you two went through a lot of hassle to finally reach this end," Talking Bird said, as she pondered over the story just told to her.

"Cheese and crackers, you two are lucky that you survived such an ordeal!" Chistery exclaimed as he looked at the two babies. "Is that right Liir and Nor?" The two babies stared at the Monkey in awe but gave no verbal reply. "I hope I ain't boring you two," Chistery added to the two babies with grin.

Just then Liir gave a yawn and Nor followed suit. She then made a soft babble sound in Elphaba's and Glinda's direction.

Crying Crow spoke a few words and nodded towards the little ones. "He says the babies are tired. He's right, it would be wise to put them to bed," Elphaba said, as she picked up Liir and Glinda picked up Nor. The two babies immediately settled in their parents' arms and their eyes began to flutter close in such a delightful way.

After the babies were settled in their cribs, E. Thropp and Glinda headed outside to get their horses ready for the night. However both horses seemed to have a lot of unused energy.

"It seems like both Broomstick and Bubble doesn't want to head in just yet," Elphaba declared once she noticed their extreme vigor.

Suddenly a certain sparkle could be seen in Glinda's eyes as she asked with a smirk, "Hey, Elphie, are you feeling lucky?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the statement, turned to her wife and said, "What do you mean by that?"

The Upland heiress shrugged her shoulders. "Since the horses have such liveliness about them this evening, do you want to have a horse race?"

E. Thropp let out a playfully scoff. "Are you feeling that confident in your riding?"

Glinda nearly leaped onto Bubble's back, made a quick clicking sound, and led the golden mare around into a circle with one lighting fast reflex. "I would say so."

"Okay, let's race then," Elphaba answered, with a crafty grin, as she mounted Broomstick. "It's on blondie."

Glinda giggled, at the name, and followed the green woman over to where they could start their race.

…X…

After a few minutes of riding, the green gunslinger led them over to a small river just off the trail a little ways. In between two giant trees was going to be their starting line.

"Okay, the first one to complete two laps around the river wins. How does that sound?" E. Thropp asked, as she looked to the heiress for approval.

Glinda nodded her head. "That sounds good to me."

"Let's get into position then," Elphaba answered in a commanding tone.

"Do you want to make this race a bit more…interesting?" The Upland heiress asked, as they sent up side by side.

E. Thropp leaned back slightly in her saddle. "How much more interesting?"

Glinda pondered this for a moment before answering, "How about this, if I win the race you have to go shopping with me with no complains once we get back to the Upper Uplands. No matter how many stores I want to go to."

"That's fine, but if I win you'll have to give me back rubs anytime I want them, and you have to eat my cooking with no complains," Elphaba replied, as she checked over Broomstick's reins.

"Backrubs AND stomach your cooking? Oh, Elphie, you strike up a hard bargain but I'll do it," Glinda answered with a nod.

"So it's a deal?" E. Thropp asked, as she held out her hand to confirm the bet.

"Deal," Glinda answered, but instead of shaking Elphaba's hand, the heiress leaned over as far as she could and kissed the green bounty-hunter quickly on the lips.

"Don't think you can butter me up," Elphaba replied jokingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Glinda replied as she batted her eyes in a flirtation fashion.

The gunslinger only cackled softly and got into position. "Okay, on the count of three. One…two…three!"

In no time the two horses thundered off at top speed. Broomstick took an early lead, and she didn't falter once as she passed the bend. Glinda guided Bubble right next to the brown mare and gently cooed her into a slightly faster pace. The golden mare reacted positively and started to gain on Broomstick. Elphaba gave a joyful yelp and only sped up her horse and cut Glinda off.

"Oh, playing dirty I see," Glinda grumbled playfully, as she tightened her grip on the reins and stayed on the inside corner.

Each horse raced on with great swiftness, it was almost like each animal knew they were competing with one another.

The blonde heiress continued to keep the quick pace but stayed right behind Elphaba. She would be patience and make her move when the time was right.

"How are you doing way back there? Do you want me to slow down?" E. Thropp asked, a bit of laughter lingered in her voice.

"Oh don't you worry about me!" Glinda shouted back. "You'll be eating those words and my dust soon enough!"

As they thundered over a small patch of water Glinda smirked when she saw E. Thropp whip off her hat for only a moment and yelped, "Yee-ha!" for all to hear.

As they pasted a group of trees Glinda made a clicking sound that came from the back of her throat. In turn Bubble pushed into a faster pace. The swiftness of the golden mare clearly impressed the heiress who was now neck and neck with the green bounty-hunter.

"Watch and learn my sweet!" Elphaba yelled as she gave a cunning grin.

"It's you who's going to learn…from me!" The heiress retorted back. Glinda had to admit she very much enjoyed the friendly competitive banter between her and the emerald bounty-hunter.

The heiress tried once again to pass the gunslinger, but Elphaba cut her off once again. "Come on keep up now, or am I just too skilled for you?"

Glinda suppressed a giggle. "Too skilled? My, my, aren't we confident. But keep in mind you aren't going to get away that easily."

Just then the two women passed the two giant trees and that meant they were on the final lap. As they whipped around the bend Broomstick and Bubble were nose to nose. Each horse was desperate to take the lead over the other.

"Look we're neck and neck now!" Glinda pointed out.

"You're only this close to me because I'm letting you get this close," E. Thropp noted as she began to pull away slightly.

Glinda began to worry a bit when they thundered over the small patch of water. That meant their race was nearly over.

"Hey, Glinda, how does my dust taste?" Elphaba asked with a snort.

The heiress' eyes narrowed as she whispered, "Okay Bubble let's show this gunslinger how we ride!" With those words Glinda slapped the reins and Bubble's speed suddenly hit a new high.

"So how is it back there?" Elphaba shouted without looking back as they passed a familiar set of trees.

"You tell me!" Glinda yelled back as Bubble dashed by the gunslinger at what seemed to be record speed.

The bounty-hunter could only watch, in shock, as the heiress and her golden mare took more ground and within seconds recovered the lead. Elphaba tried to regain her number one position but Broomstick couldn't keep up, and before long the two women passed over the finish line with Glinda as the winner.

E. Thropp brought Broomstick to a stop, shook her head, and clapped her hands to show that Glinda was victorious. She then patted Broomstick on the neck to show she was proud of her.

"I won! Ha, I won!" Glinda exclaimed in pure joy. "Bubble is bullet! Did you see how fast she ran? What do you say to that, E. Thropp?"

Elphaba just folded her arms over her chest and replied with a genuine smile, "Well what can I say? We can't all come and go by Bubble, now can we?"

"I suppose not," Glinda answered as she led Bubble over to Broomstick. When they were close enough the heiress leaned over and kissed the gunslinger on the side of the mouth. "Good race, Elphie."

"Same to you, my sweet," E. Thropp answered with such kindness in her voice. "I reckon we head on back. The horses will need to rest after our race and I will have to rest as well. I lost so I will need all the strength I can get since shopping with you is going to take more energy then subduing ten outlaws."

Glinda shook her head in disagreement. "Going on a shopping trip with me doesn't take that much energy out of you." Suddenly a smile formed upon the blonde's lips as she added, "It's going to take much more."

…X…

That morning Glinda sent out a letter to her parents tell them they would be coming back to the Upper Uplands within a few days…with the babies. Glinda was beyond eager to have her parents meet their grandchildren.

Elphaba and Glinda stayed at Chistery's for one more day before they decided to move on. Crying Crow and Talking Bird also left that same day. Their new focus was finding a welcoming new tribe, or at least travel to other tribes and warn them about the tragic fate of their tribe.

It took E. Thropp and Glinda a few days to get to the Upland ranch since they took their time. They didn't want to rush since they had the two little babes with them.

When the gigantic ranch finally came into their sight the heiress let out a sequel of delight as she said, "I can't wait to show my parents the babies. Oh I know they are just going to love them."

Once they rode up to the ranch both women were met by Highmuster and Larena. Each had a worried stricken face as they greeted them. Glinda rushed over to her parents with the Liir and Nor in her arms. Elphaba hung back to secure the horses as the blonde went to address her parents.

"E. Thropp! Glinda! We got your letter but you two shouldn't have come back so early," Larena replied but returned her daughter's hug with just as much strength.

"Why ever not?" The Upland heiress asked in puzzlement before motioning to the babies in her arms. "Don't you want to see your grandchildren?"

"It's not that we don't. It's just an old interference is back with a vengeance," Highmuster whispered as an anxious look only increased on his face.

Suddenly Elphaba felt a barrel of a gun pressing against her head. "About time you got back, E. Thropp! Now if you surrender, without a fuss, the sheriff might go easy on you." The voice came from Fiyero's father Marillot. He stood behind the green bounty-hunter with the gun in a position that showed he wasn't afraid to fire.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last chapter. **


	50. Chapter 50: Our Days

Chapter 50: Our Days

Elphaba held up her hands to show she wasn't going to fight back. She was more worried that Marillot was going to turn on Glinda or the babies if she didn't comply.

"Leave Elphaba alone!" Glinda shouted, for she feared Marillot was going to pull the trigger any second now.

"Glinda, my sweet, please try to stay calm," E. Thropp answered in a very soothing voice. The heiress was shocked that Elphaba could remain so composed with a loaded gun pointing at her head.

"You're going to pay for what you have done E. Thropp. If you're lucky you even might escape the death penalty." Baxiana added, as she stood next to her husband. "I can't make any promises. Stealing someone's future wife is a serious crime."

Just then Fiyero came into sights. When he saw what was happening he raced over at top speed. "Now just wait a tick tock," Fiyero interjected, as he stood between E. Thropp and his parents. "Elphaba has done nothing wrong. Glinda never desired to marry me…ever, and she shouldn't be forced into anything she doesn't want. Besides, I don't even want to marry Glinda anymore because I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me. What kind of a relationship is that?"

"Son, don't speak such nonsense," Baxiana replied, in shock, as she tried to silence her son. "Don't be so brainless."

"Just think what this marriage will do for our family!" Marillot added, in a whisper, as he lowered his gun, wrapped an arm around Fiyero's shoulder, so no one else could hear. "We will inherit such honor and wealth for our family name! Can't you understand that?"

Fiyero frowned and pushed his father's arm from his shoulder. "Marriage is not about gaining power or wealth. It's not about producing heirs or securing high status. Marriage is committing yourself to one person for the rest of your life because you love them. It's about two people, any two people coming together in love. Elphaba and Glinda showed me that through their intense and selfless love for one another."

"You are throwing away an opportunity of a lifetime! Glinda's just confused. I mean, come on, she's claiming she's in love with a green skinned female bounty-hunter!" Marillot exclaimed as he gazed at Elphaba in disgust.

"I'm not confused!" Glinda spat as passed the babies off to her parents and grasped E. Thropp's hand tenderly. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I'm sorry Master and Lady Tiggular. I don't love your son, Fiyero, and I don't want to marry him. I never did. E. Thropp is the most wonderful and caring person I have ever met. I just wish you could see that."

Marillot's eyes just hardened as he pointed the gun back in Elphaba's direction. "Well let's just see if you feel the same way when there's a bullet-hole in that pretty face you love so much." Glinda immediately stood in front of Elphaba, to shield her, just in case Marillot did fire. "Move Glinda! Move right now!"

"No!" The heiress shouted.

"I want to finish this!" Marillot bellowed in an almost ground shaking tone.

E. Thropp then locked eyes with the rage filled man. "You want to finish this? Well let's finish this like honorable people. You and I participate in a showdown…a shoot-out duel."

Marillot snickered as he lowered his weapon as he considered this option. Marillot then nodded his head to show he liked the idea of a shoot-out. "I fancy the sound of that. I'll be more than happy to show you who the true gunslinger is. This suggestion will lead to your funeral green one. No man, much less a woman, has ever beaten me at a contest of irons. Once you're dead my son Fiyero can be with Glinda again, and all will be right in the world."

"Stop rambling and let's get this over with," Elphaba demanded.

Marillot nodded his head vigorously. "Yes let's, the sooner you're dead the better. You have caused too much trouble as it is. And just think what honor it will bring me when I kill you fair and square."

Glinda gripped Elphaba around the shoulders in a vice grip. "Don't do this, Elphie, please there has to be another way."

"Fear not, my sweet," E. Thropp answered gently as she kissed the Upland heiress to try to settle her heart. Glinda kissed her hero back and only parted when Mr. Tiggular cleared his throat in an irritated manner.

"Get your lips off my son's wife," Marillot growled.

Glinda scoffed at this remark and only pulled Elphaba's head down again so they could share another kiss. The heiress made sure this one was even more passion driven. After they parted Elphaba cupped her wife's face before whispering, "I love you."

Glinda could feel her heart melting at just words as she replied, "I love you too, Elphie."

Once E. Thropp's gaze left Glinda her expression quickly changed as she eyed Marillot who was tapping his boot against the ground impatiently.

Fiyero raced over to Elphaba and whispered, "Be warn, my father is quite good at duels. I mean he has survived this long, so I can't imagine he can't be that poor at it."

"Thanks for the concern. I'll be mindful," E. Thropp answered as Highmuster went over the rules of the duel.

"You will both stand back to back and take ten steps forward. At the count of ten you will be able to turn around and fire your guns. You may shoot to kill or shoot to wound. It's your choice. You will only get one shot and who ever hits first or the closest will win. Both parties understand?" Elphaba and Marillot each nodded their heads to show they understood what was told to them. "Then let's begin."

E. Thropp and Marillot both stood back to back. Highmuster made sure they only had one bullet in their gun of choice before doing the count off. "One! Two! Three!"

The air was thick with tension and pressure. Glinda could feel her heart pounding in her chest with great force. She was confident in her green love but she also feared E. Thropp losing. They didn't battle such foes and complete such difficult tasks to be parted now.

"Four! Five Six!" Highmuster continued in a thunderous voice.

Elphaba's hand lingered over her holster where her gun laid. Her fingers flexed ever so slightly each count was sound off.

"Seven! Eight! Nine!"

At the count of nine however Marillot whirled around and fired his gun. Almost like she knew he was going to cheat, E. Thropp tucked and rolled, missing the bullet that was aimed at her head. Marillot had a look of utter shock that the emerald gunslinger had evaded his shot.

"Well, well, Marillot, no wonder you're _so good_ at duels. You CHEAT," Elphaba snarled, as stood up, faced him, and twirled her Colt Peacemaker once to show she still had her bullet left to fire.

"I don't know…what you are talking about," Marillot blurted out. "I could have sworn Mr. Upland had said ten."

"Easy argument to make if I was shot and killed by that bullet," Elphaba growled as she took careful aim with her gun.

Marillot gulped from pure fear when he noticed the emerald bounty-hunter was going to fire her weapon. After making sure she had her target, E. Thropp let her finger pull the trigger. Marillot gave a yelp and everyone assumed that he had been shot. He cradled his right hand but after quick observation it was clear he hadn't been shot at all. Elphaba had merely shot the gun from his hand with amazing accuracy.

"You lose Marillot," E. Thropp replied in a bone-chilling tone. She did this to show Mr. Tiggular that next time he crossed her she might not be so tolerable.

"Better luck next time Pops," Fiyero answered as he patted his father a little too hard on the back. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was overjoyed his father had lost the duel. One could see Fiyero's smile growing when he noticed the heiress was racing over to E. Thropp's side.

Glinda wasted no time running into Elphaba's arms and giving her kiss on the lips to say congratulations.

"Oh Elphie you were brilliant," Glinda cooed in a breathless tone. Seeing Elphaba do things like that scared her but also made her weak in the knees.

"You were brilliant indeed, now… if everyone can come over here for a tick tock!" Highmuster shouted as he motioned with hands for them to gather. "I have an important announcement to make," Highmuster declared, as he held onto the coat of his suit and cleared his throat. "Today the Mrs. and I will be signing two new names on to the deed of this property. Well plain and simple, E. Thropp and Glinda will inherit this ranch. One day this ranch will be yours, so you can enjoy it as long as you both shall live with your little ones."

"Oh Popsical! Oh Momise! That is such exciting news!" Glinda yelped in pure delight. "Thank you ever so much. It makes me so happy to know you can see how good E. Thropp really is." Glinda then turned her attention to Elphaba. "Oh Elphie, we are finally home. There's no place like home especially when my home is you. Oh we must celebrate!"

"And what do you suggest?" Elphaba asked as one of her eyebrows rose in a curious manner.

"We can go shopping!" Glinda declared in a sing-song voice. "I did win the bet after all."

Elphaba could only shake her head, for that wasn't the celebration she had in mind, but she had a slight grin upon her face as she whispered, "Ozma give me strength."

…X…A Few Months Later….X…

Back at the ranch, a few months later, Elphaba and Glinda were pretty much all settled. They had finally worked out a routine with their little babies and everyone was adjusting well to their new lives at the ranch.

However today a special day, for it was Glinda's birthday and Elphaba had still her gift to give to her wife.

"Oh, Glinda, I have your birthday present," E. Thropp called, and the blonde raced around the corner in record speed. The emerald gunslinger couldn't fathom how she moved so fast with that outlandish dress on.

The blonde woman snatched the box from Elphaba's hands and bounced up and down in a thrilled fashion.

"Oh Elphie, darling, you shouldn't have," Glinda mused; as she shook the box and tried to figure out what it could be based only on sound.

"Yes, I did or you would have been cross with me," E. Thropp replied with a cackle, as she sat Nor on her lap. Liir, in turn, shrieked in delight, as he rolled on the rug in glee.

Glinda ripped the paper off her gift and threw the top of the box over her shoulder with one smooth move. Liir found amusement by poking at the colorfully paper that fell close to him.

But Glinda soon noticed there was no item in the box expect for a piece of paper. "Elphie, did you forget to wrap my gift? I say this because there is only a piece of paper in here."

"Read the paper my sweet," Elphaba answered, as she nodded to the piece of paper.

"It's a receipt," the blonde woman replied and began to examine what it said.

E. Thropp quickly placed Nor next to her brother because Elphaba knew, within moments, her blonde wife would be leaping into her arms with excitement. Right on cue, Glinda let out a girly scream and flew into E. Thropp's arms. She then proceeded to kiss her green love a dozen times on the face.

Glinda sat upon of Elphaba's lap as she spoke, "Elphie! I can't believe it! You signed me up and paid for three classes at Shiz University! You lovely, dashing, considerate woman you! Does this mean what I think it means?"

Elphaba nodded. "This time next month, you'll be attending Shiz University. You need not worry about the babies. Your parents said that would help look after the little ones."

"Oh, Elphie, I love you so much!" Glinda answered, as she gazed lovingly into the green gunslinger's eyes.

"I love you too, my sweet," E. Thropp returned before closing the gap between them and kissing her wife with a gentle passion. Liir and Nor clapped their hands together almost like they were cheering on their parents.

"Elphie, what a grand gift for you to get me," Glinda said once they parted from the kiss. "Once again E. Thropp you make my dreams come true."

…X…

The next month came faster than Glinda could imagine and before she knew it the Upland daughter had stepped out from her stagecoach and onto Shiz University grounds.

She was excited but also very worried. This was a very new experience for her. She wondered how the other students would treat her. Since she was a woman in a man's world, Glinda pondered how she would be perceived. There were some women who went to Shiz but their numbers were few.

As the heiress walked by a group of young men one whispered under his breath, "Another woman where she's not supposed to be."

"Says you," Glinda retorted right to his face with no fear.

The young man eyes widen in shock at being called out on his words. "I'm not the only one who thinks that way," he barked angrily. "Now go back to the kitchen where you belong."

"And you go back to shutting the hell up," a strong voice came from behind. Glinda's eyes lit up like shooting stars when she peered behind her shoulder to see a familiar emerald face. "Do you have anything else you would like to say?" The hard look Elphaba was giving the young man quickly put him in his place.

"Nothing… I ain't going to talk anymore," The young man assured the green bounty-hunter as he raced off with his friends following close behind like scared dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Elphie, my love, you're here!" Glinda exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck. "But why?"

"I deiced to take classes here too."

"Really?" Glinda asked in shock.

E. Thropp gave her wife a signature sly grin. "Yes, I'm taking the same classes you are. We're going to Shiz University together. Your parents said they would help with the babies. So we'll go to Shiz in the morning and head back to the ranch in the evening."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda threw herself into the green woman's arms. She was beyond joyful at the news. "I couldn't be happier right now."

E. Thropp grinned as she held out her arm for Glinda to take, "You ready, my lady?"

"You better believe it," Glinda answered, as she linked arms with the emerald bounty-hunter and the two started to leisurely stroll towards the buildings of the Shiz University.

As they grew closer the two women could hear a chorus of students as they sang in the background, _"Oh hallowed halls and vine drapped walls. The proudliest sight there is. When grey and sere our hair hald turned we shall still revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Shiz. Our days at dear old… dear old Shiz-zzzz."_

The End_  
_

**Author's note: Thank you to all for reading and for reviewing. It was a very fun story to write and I'm proud how it came out.**


End file.
